Wildfire
by Tenkku
Summary: With his family in dire straits, omega nobleman Izuku is sent to marry the alpha warlord, Katsuki Bakugo. But Bakugo wants nothing to do with him, and the marriage is for political purposes only. Izuku will find friendly comfort in Shouto Todoroki, the heir of the Western Territory, and Bakugo's prisoner of war. Izuku must choose between happiness or duty. Full summary inside.
1. Captured

**Summary:**

 **With his family in dire straits, omega nobleman Izuku is sent to marry the strongest alpha warlord, Katsuki Bakugo. But Bakugo wants nothing to do with him, and the marriage is for political and military purposes only. Izuku doesn't see himself as a weak omega and wants to fight on the battlefield side-by-side with Bakugo. Izuku will find friendly comfort in Shouto Todoroki, the prince of the Western Territory, and Bakugo's prisoner of war. Todoroki will see the qualities in Izuku that Bakugo refuses to see in a Dom-Omega mate, but Bakugo doesn't like to share, especially when Izuku belongs to him. Izuku will do whatever he can to ensure that he stands beside his alpha mate on the battlefield and help to bring change to the hierarchy world of alphas. Izuku will have to choose between happiness with one alpha or duty with another; he can't have both.**

 **Notes:**

 *****This is a medieval alternate universe fic with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.**  
 *****This is a love-triangle story, so if you find that offensive, this fic is not for you.**  
 *****I will not have all the MHA characters in this story.**  
 *****Tokoyami is my absolute favorite character, so he will play a big part in this fic. For those of you who may like Tokoyami in the series as only a half-bird, half-human hybrid and not as a full human, then this fic is not for you. Tokoyami constantly wears a raven-shaped battle helmet for the sake of his character creation and story plot.**  
 *****There will be mpreg in this fic.**  
 ***** Explicit scenes will be censored and can be read in full on Archive of Our Own. The story is marked as 'mature' for adult issues and adult drama.**

 *****I do not own MHA or its characters. This fic is for fun. Feedback is very helpful, so please don't be shy or worried about expressing your feelings, good or bad**.

 ***** Warnings: Language**

* * *

 **Wildfire**

By Tenkku

 **Chapter 1: Captured**

The snow-white ground, littered with carnage and armor, reeked with the fresh smell of human blood. The once peaceful field, knowing only the gentle falling of snow, is ravaged with the wounded and dead. Spears and arrows have pierced its ground; smoke from canons and pistols turned the light snowflakes to ash. All of it is an excellent symbol of the enemy's defeat. A man stepped around and over the fallen bodies of both enemy and comrade, making his way towards the defeated general.

The general, on his knees in the snow with swords pointed at him, slowly lifts his eyes to the man approaching. He didn't have to look to know who it is that approached; Katsuki Bakugo, the recently inherited Lord Alpha Prime of Mount Fervor, and his sworn enemy. He refused to keep his eyes downcast, letting them glare at the insane red ones that silently mocked him. With a vicious grin plastered on a blood-splattered face, the barbarian warlord kicked snow at him. The fallen general ignored the gesture meant to insult.

"Child's play," Katsuki Bakugo said with a laugh. "I was expecting more for you, Master Shouto Todoroki! Some alpha!"

Shouto wouldn't waver his stare. "It was a battle well fought,"

"A battle you lost," Bakugo added.

"Will you kill me now?" He asked flatly.

"No," Bakugo took the pistol from its holster to press the barrel to Todoroki's forehead. "That wouldn't be any fun. I'm making you my prisoner, which will halt your daddy's advancement on my territory." He put the gun back in its holster. "Shackle him; get him out of my sight."

Shouto refused to struggle as enemy soldiers shackled his wrists. As they guided him through the blood covered field, he takes notice of how many of Bakugo's men still stand, and so few of his own. Shouto has already lost sight of Bakugo, but he can hear the alpha voicing his victory. Everything is going to change for him now that he is Bakugo's prisoner. He wasn't ashamed of being taken a war prisoner; he's ashamed of all the people he's let down and the many lives lost in his father's name.

The world around him fell silent except for the crunch of his boots in the snow.

 _~*~Two Months Later~*~_

Izuku let the feather of the quill tickle his nose while he thought about what to write next in his story. The wood cracked and crumbled in the fireplace, a reminder for him to put on another log. It had snowed in the night, and he woke up to the fresh powder lining his window sill. He had played outside all day with Uraraka until it started to get dark. Now he's warming himself in front of the fire, trying to write the next sentence of his story.

In his story, he is not an omega but a leader with a mighty sword that can produce lightning and strike at villains. Everyone is the same in his story, with only good and evil making a difference, not how one is born. It is rare for a noble bloodline such as his own to spawn an omega, but, here he is; the only omega nobleman of high society in the Northern Territory, and he is barely recognized.

Izuku had been very young when his parents died, and everything belonging to the Midoriya family transferred to his aunt and uncle. They took over his home, Almight Castle, with all its farms and vineyards, and even its finances. If Izuku had been born an alpha, he would have already inherited the family's estate, and the Midoriya bloodline would not be in dire straits. Instead, everything passed to his uncle, an alpha, who spent money like water passing through open fingers. Izuku knew from their steward, Iida, that the finances are dangerously low and soon they will be penniless unless something changes. This has been going on for a while, and his uncle makes up for the debts by selling off everything of worth little by little. Izuku looked around his mostly empty room, once filled with items and furniture befitting a child of noble birth. Now there is only his bed, a wardrobe, a trunk, and the fire. His uncle sold off everything.

At least he had his journal and his quill. It is his only means of escape from this life. Izuku dropped the quill and rolled onto his back, watching the shadows from the fire dance upon the ceiling. He folded his hands to cradle his head as he thought about what his life would have be like if he were born an alpha. He would have become the Lord of Almight Castle, gained respect from everyone, and have all omegas begging to be his mate. Izuku wouldn't rule the castle as his aunt and uncle do. He would make Almight Castle a happy, thriving place once again. That is if he were born alpha. The most he can hope for is marriage to an alpha of noble birth; yet what alpha will want to marry an omega like him who has nothing else to offer but a womb? He has no dowry to bring to a proper marriage, and the whole point of political, noble unions is to combine wealth and power. He has none of that.

Izuku must have fallen asleep on the floor because he woke up to someone knocking at the door. He quickly gathered up his quill and notebook, telling the person to come in. He glanced out the window to see that it is still dark out, which meant that the only person who would come to see him this late would be Iida. If it were Iida, then something's wrong.

"Young Master, you're still awake at this hour?" Iida stated as he came into the room.

"No, I fell asleep in front of the fire," Izuku answered. "You're still in your steward clothes," he noticed.

"Yes. I've been in a very long and heavy discussion with your uncle,"

Izuku saw the crinkle of worry and distress in Iida's brow. "Has something happened?" He asked, feeling a pit in the middle of his stomach.

"I haven't wanted to tell you until we were certain of our answer," Iida pushed his glasses up. "This is not my decision...at least, not entirely. It is your uncle's idea, and, while it goes against my morals and my judgment…it is a necessary evil."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just come out and say it, Tenya. W-what's going on?"

"Your uncle has found you a suitable marriage, one that will save Almight Castle and the Midoriya family name. However, what it entails, and who it entails, is an entirely different matter…"

A hundred thoughts raced through Izuku's head at once as he felt himself start to sweat, fearing whatever it is the beta will tell him.

"You are to marry Lord Katsuki Bakugo. You will have to leave Almight Castle to live at Mount Fervor with him as a Dom-Omega."

Izuku felt the blood run cold in his veins. Did he hear right? Katsuki Bakugo, the youngest alpha warlord, has agreed to marry him? They've known each other since they were children, and Bakugo was anything but friendly to him. Bakugo bullied him all the time, and even more so when they found out what they were. When Bakugo learned that he was an alpha, he began to take control of others around him. Once Bakugo heard that Izuku was omega, he refused to play together. They grew up going to the same parties and festivals, but they never interacted. He tried to communicate with Bakugo numerous times, but the head-strong alpha did not want to be seen talking to someone so inferior as a penniless 'idiot omega.' None of it makes any sense.

"Is this a joke?"

"I wish it were," Iida said. "Unfortunately, it's the truth."

"But, why? Why would Bakugo even agree to this?"

"Bakugo's army is growing, and soldiers need to eat. Feeding an army costs money, and your family has rich fields in which to grow food for them. He also wants our legion, the Ravens, which he can only obtain through marriage. And, as I know you are aware, are the only omega nobleman in the territory. You're the only choice."

Izuku looked down at his feet and let out a worried little laugh. So, it wasn't because Bakugo had a change of heart or liked him; it was strictly for political and military purposes. Bakugo wants to be number one in the world, and the alpha really will do anything see that happen.

"Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time," Iida said. "I am to continue to act as the steward for your family. I will handle all the heavy political work. Uraraka will come too; she will be your maid and attendant. Tokoyami will be coming as well; as leader of the Ravens, and as your castle escort. You won't be alone at Mount Fervor. We'll all be with you."

While that is reassuring, it didn't help the issue that he is still to be married to his childhood bully. It's been almost a year since he has last seen Bakugo, but Izuku has heard of the alpha's triumphs in the war with the West. Bakugo even defeated and captured the West territory's young master and general, Shouto Todoroki. Izuku can only imagine how high Bakugo's ego has soared from gaining all these victories.

"This has to be a dream," Izuku whispered to himself.

Iida heard him. "It's not a dream. Izuku, in theory, I am against this marriage. But, it will help to save your family. Yes, it is going to be a challenge married to an alpha like Katsuki Bakugo, but if you want to save your family's name, your home, and your people, then you need this marriage."

"What if I decline?"

"Your uncle won't let you," Iida said. "He is the Lord Alpha of this castle. He has the final say. However, if you somehow succeeded in declining this marriage proposal, then we will lose everything, and Katsuki Bakugo will snatch it up for himself. At least with a binding marriage endorsed by the Alpha King, you can still wield a thread of power. When your uncle passes, Almight Castle will be in Katsuki Bakugo's name as well as yours. Almight Castle will belong to you once again. This is the only way you can change the fate of your family name. And it's," Iida cleared his throat, suddenly falling silent.

Izuku gave Iida a sad, knowing smile. "It's my duty as an omega. That's what you were going to say, isn't it?"

"I'm doing this to help you," Iida said. "I would help change the world if I could, you know that."

Izuku sat down on his bed, gripping the sheets in his fists. "When do we leave?" It was hard to get the words out, but he managed. His voice wavered, though.

"Two days. The snow will slow us down, so we should leave sooner to arrive at a decent time. Uraraka will help you pack tomorrow."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I have little to pack. We can even leave tomorrow." He looked around at his room again. It really will be easy to pack.

"I'll leave you for the night," Iida said. "Good night, Izuku."

"Goodnight."

He waited for the door to close before he fell onto his bed, staring out the window at the wintery moon. Only a moment ago he was dreaming of living in a fantasy world where things are different. Just a moment ago he thought he would never marry. Of all the alphas in the world, the fates pair him with Bakugo.

Izuku tossed and turned all night, trying to imagine what his life will be like at Mount Fervor with Bakugo as a mate. What will he do all day? His primary job as a Dom-Omega is to bear children and help run the castle. But, Izuku knew he could do more than just that. The problem he faced is would Bakugo let him do more than just sit around and breed. Izuku thought about it in many ways. There's a sure chance that Bakugo will merely ignore him whenever they are not needed to be together, such as a public event. As far as bullying goes, Izuku knows that part of the alpha has not changed. Bakugo is an alpha who likes to be in control, and since the world applauds alphas as heroes and natural leaders, Bakugo is entitled to that control. Sharing power, as a mated pair, may be non-inexistent in their marriage. Also, he will have to submit to Bakugo, but he doesn't want to. Izuku knows that he can take control and rule a territory the same as Bakugo (but not on a war-like level) yet his physical biology socially denies him the chance.

When they were little, he always looked up to Bakugo. He would tag along behind Bakugo and the other boys, engaging in various games of play. Before Bakugo learned he was alpha, he still took control as the leader, but at least he was easier to get along with. All the boys looked up to him, and Izuku wished that he could be just like Bakugo. Once he found out that he is omega, Izuku felt inferior to Bakugo, immediately falling into the role society expects of him. As the years went on, and he spent more time studying, Izuku's views on the genetic differences in society changed. There is nothing that can be done about it since he cannot change the rules of the kingdom. Only the king can do that, and what Alpha Prime Overlord would want to give up power?

So, what can he do? The only conclusion he came to is the simplest one; try to make the best out of it. In time, things may open to change, even if it's only a little change. If Bakugo agrees to sit down and speak with him, maybe they can come to some understanding. Izuku always wanted to get along with Kacchan, but Kacchan didn't want to get along with him.

'Kacchan?' Izuku repeated. 'I haven't called him that since we were children. Would he even let me call him that again?'

Before Izuku noticed, it was morning, and he hadn't slept a wink.

 _~*~Three Days Later~*~_

"I can't believe this! Marriage is so stupid!" Bakugo kicked over a chair in his chambers. "I don't want that guy around me!"

"Really, it can't be as bad as you're making it,"

"Shut up, block-head!" He said to Kirishima, his right-hand man and the only person he allows to follow him.

Kirishima picked up the chair Bakugo kicked over. "Did you really think you could get out of never being married? An alpha needs an omega, especially an alpha of your status."

"I don't need shit!" Bakugo said. "I can have as many omegas and betas as I want. I just don't want them. I have more important things to do that's not 'playing house'!"

Kirishima sighed. "Whatever. He's going to be here soon. They're already at the base."

Bakugo went out onto his chamber balcony to look at the base of the mountain path where a single carriage started up the way. Flags bearing the Midoriya family crest assured him that it's his 'omega bride,' to put the term loosely. 'Why is there only one carriage?' He wondered. Maybe the rest of the idiot's stuff is further behind. 'Hmph. Izuku Midoriya. Deku.' He smirked at the nickname.

"I guess he packed light," Kirishima said, also noticing one carriage.

"More junk is probably on the way," Bakugo said. That's when he had another thought. The near bankruptcy of the Midoriya family is no secret. Bakugo has witnessed how carelessly Deku's uncle spent that money; with gambling, women, and material goods. It's possible that Deku only has one carriage of belongings because Bakugo's heard the uncle often sells items from Almight Castle to pay the debts. "It doesn't matter what shit he has," Bakugo said. "It's the Raven legion and those farmlands I need from him."

"And an heir."

Bakugo shuddered. "I'll let you do it instead. We'll dye the hair my color and pass it off as my kid."

"What? I can't do that!" Kirishima nearly fainted. "It has to be you! Although, the idea of smaller Bakugo's running around causing havoc is the stuff of nightmares."

"Screw you," Bakugo let out a chuckle at the image of a small army of little ones just like him. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We can take over the world twice as fast with more of me!"

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh at his own image of a bunch tiny Bakugo's biting at his ankles like piranhas.

"I guess I'm to go greet him at the door?" Bakugo grumbled, seeing the carriage pull up and stop in the courtyard.

"That's expected of you," Kirishima said. "Don't worry; I'll hold your hand if you're scared!"

"How would you like to lose a hand?"

Izuku gulped when the sight of Mount Fervor came into view. The castle sat upon a long, massive cliff with nothing but forest behind it. The castle itself is a stronghold, more of a fort than a home. Its walls are dark, gray stone with more arrow slits than regular windows. It's an appropriate place for a warrior like Bakugo to live, Izuku thought. He is looking at his new home, too, where he will raise his children, and live with Kacchan.

"It looks so scary," Uraraka said, looking at the castle.

"Mount Fervor is one of the territory's strongest castles," Iida told her. "It was built to look threatening."

'My new home,' Izuku said to himself as he continued to stare at the large dark structure. He lost the view when a black horse trotted up to pause beside the carriage.

"Dom-Omega, we've arrived," Came a voice from atop the horse.

"I'm not a Dom-Omega yet, Tokoyami." He gave the gamma captain a crooked smile through the carriage window. It was hard to see or read Tokoyami's expression because the man rarely removed his black raven-head shaped helmet. Izuku can see Tokoyami's mouth, but it rarely showed any emotion other than calm assertiveness.

"Remain in the carriage with Uraraka," Iida said. "Tokoyami and I can greet them first."

Izuku stayed in the carriage, his body tense and tight, fists clenched in his lap. His resolve is starting to weaken with having to face Bakugo again on a much broader, personal level than ever before.

"It'll be okay, Izuku," Uraraka said, trying to comfort him.

"You haven't met Katsuki Bakugo," Izuku told her.

He glanced out the carriage window again when he heard Iida's voice speaking to another. When Iida turned to the carriage, he presented Izuku by his full name and title, which should be 'Master of Almight Castle,' not 'Dom-Omega.' Izuku took a deep breath and opened the door to step out of the carriage.

Izuku's eyes immediately fell on Bakugo standing at the top of the steps, looking ever annoyed, bored, and angry. What Izuku heard about Bakugo in the last year was true; the alpha is so confident with his battle skills that he doesn't wear armor, and though it's winter, he keeps his chest and arms bare. Bakugo didn't look like a lord of a castle but rather a barbaric warlord in just a cape, dark pants, and heavy boots. The blonde hair is a mess of spikes as if he just rolled out of bed or came out of a scuffle. The alpha has gained more muscle since Izuku saw him last, which is due in part to all the battlefields Bakugo frequented. Bakugo has gained a reputation of being a brutal warlord on the battlefield and may very well succeed in conquering the whole West Territory.

And Izuku is to be this alpha's mate.

"Welcome to Mount Fervor!" Said a young man with wild red hair that appeared to be the nicer half of Bakugo. The friendly man came down the steps to greet him. "We've been waiting for you, Izuku! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, Bakugo's second-in-command, and right-hand man!"

Izuku smiled and greeted Kirishima. He didn't know what else to say.

"We have a feast prepared for your arrival," Kirishima stated proudly and bowed. "You're probably hungry after the journey. I know I would be! Where's your second carriage?"

"Second carriage?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah. The one with the rest of your stuff."

Izuku blinked and looked at the trunks tied to the back of the carriage. "That is all my stuff."

Kirishima just said, 'oh.'

"We should get out of the cold," Iida offered, sensing the awkwardness.

"You can all follow me," Kirishima said, ushering Izuku and Uraraka up the stairs.

Bakugo stared, or slightly glared, at Izuku from across the feasting table where the green-haired omega sat opposite of him. Deku barely touched his food or the mead, preferring to stare at it, as if lost in deep thought. 'Typical Deku,' Bakugo said to himself, gulping down the goblet of mead. Deku always did like to overthink things, still had his head in the clouds, and probably sprouted stupid stuff only omegas would say. Bakugo did not have a problem with omegas; he had a problem with Deku in particular. Of all the omegas in the world, the only one to be born into a noble family is fucking Deku. He can still picture the omega following him around as kids.

Deku hasn't changed much at all, except growing taller. He still had the green hair, green eyes, and freckles that always give him a youthful appearance. Deku dressed plainly in a white undershirt and brown tunic vest with simple pants and boots. At first, Bakugo thought they were traveling clothes. He found out that Deku didn't have many clothes, and that the clothes on his back are the best ones that he owns. That is all the fault of the uncle for nearly spending the Midoriya family into ruin.

Bakugo poured himself another cup of mead. There is nothing sexually appealing about Deku and Bakugo doubted he would be able to do anything with the omega until the other goes into heat. The last omega he thought he'd ever end up in bed with is Izuku Midoriya. If it weren't for the rules of the kingdom and his agenda, Bakugo wouldn't have troubled himself with Deku at all. He barely remembered the omega exists. He stole a glance at Tokoyami, the gamma leader of the Ravens, standing dutifully behind Deku. He needs Tokoyami's forces and Deku's farmlands. That is the only reason for this marriage.

He shuddered at the idea of the ceremony. Kirishima wanted it to be a big event, inviting everyone they can, but Bakugo refused that. The only party he wants to attend and hold are war parties. He decided on a quick, private marriage ceremony with just himself, Deku, Kirishima, and Iida. A quick word from the king's bishop, some false blessing, and then the signing of the marriage papers. Fast, comfortable, and simple. There will be a celebratory feast at a later time. As for the wedding night, there wouldn't be one. Bakugo had a plan that would please himself, Deku, and the others around them; so long as the omega kept his mouth shut. The ceremony and wedding night shouldn't be an issue for Deku since he can safely assume the omega wants nothing to do with him either. Like all noble marriages, it is a business arrangement and a political deal; all those nonsense stories about 'fated mates' and 'eternal love' are not reality.

Bakugo caught Deku's eyes, and Bakugo quickly looked way. It's as if the omega knew what he was thinking.

'Stupid Deku.' He downed his mead. 'I'll let Todoroki take care of him. It'll give the shit-stain something to do while he's my prisoner.'

Both Izuku's mind and body were exhausted from the day, so the moment Kirishima showed him to his chambers, he fell onto the bed. Iida continued talking about this and that, but Izuku wasn't paying full attention. Uraraka bounced around with excitement looking at and complimenting everything. Izuku had barely looked at his room when he first entered. All he saw was the bed and sank into its unexpected softness.

He eventually sat up to look around at his new room, taking in every detail and every corner. His bed has four tall posts and is much bigger than the one he had at Almight Castle. The fireplace is significant as well, with Uraraka already tending to it. Rich paisley carpets and elaborate tapestries decorated the walls and floor. There is also a writing desk, a small dining table, a wardrobe, candle stands, sconces, and above the fireplace, a sword.

Izuku's eyes stayed glued to the sword mounted on the wall, looking at it with awe. It looked exactly like the sword he wrote about in his stories! A perfect likeness! Izuku had to get a closer look at it. He went over to the fireplace and tried to reach it, but the sword was mounted too high. Iida assisted him in taking the sword down, asking why he wanted to see it so badly. Izuku said it was for 'special reasons' and took the blade by its hilt. He had to hold it with two hands at first, getting used to its weight, and then he held it with his right. Izuku let his gaze travel up and down the finely crafted blade, marveling at its design. The hilt is basic and simple, yet sturdy. It felt familiar in his hold as if it belonged there. Izuku remembers his grandfather telling him a story about how the Midoriya family sword was taken some years ago and never found. It was said to hold special magic powers that will only reveal its true form to the rightful bearer. Izuku felt himself smile as he wondered how incredible it would be if this were the sword from that story.

The door swinging open startled all three of them. Izuku almost dropped the sword when Bakugo barged in unannounced. Tokoyami quickly followed behind, apologizing to Izuku, even though the gamma knew there was nothing he could do to keep out the lord of the castle. Bakugo dismissed them all except for Izuku. Iida's eyes silently asked Izuku if he wanted them to stay. Izuku smiled at Iida, allowing him to take both Uraraka and Tokoyami with him. Izuku's insides jumped a little when Bakugo kicked the door shut. The alpha appeared cranky. Not angry; cranky. Bakugo had a cup of mead in one hand. Bakugo didn't appear to be drunk, either. That didn't surprise Izuku. Bakugo is clearly an alpha who can hold his wine.

"You. We need to talk." Bakugo said, pointing his finger at Izuku while still balancing the cup in his hand. "Get a few things straight. And what the hell are you doing with that sword? Put it back!"

"I'm sorry," Izuku couldn't reach the mount, so he placed it on the mantle instead. "It's just such a nice sword that I-"

"Shut it." Bakugo cut him off. "I don't want you to get any ideas in that green head of yours that this marriage is anything but business."

Izuku nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Good. Second of all, stay out of my way. I don't care what you do so long as it's within the role of a Dom-Omega and you stay away from me. Got it?"

Izuku walked over to the bed, keeping Bakugo in his line of sight. "I understand. But, Kacchan, it's been so long since we last spoke to one another," Izuku forced a smile at him. "Can't we at least…you know…talk about old times?"

"Old times?" Bakugo snorted. "What's so exciting to talk about? Your annoying ass always following me around? Big whoop."

"No, not that. About the games we used to invent, the other boys we played with, things like that," Izuku sat on the bed.

"That's in the past," Bakugo said. "I only look to the future, a future in which I am the supreme ruler! Conqueror of all four territories!"

Izuku's eyes widened at him. "You think you can take over all four territories? That means overthrowing our king, too."

"I wouldn't 'overthrow' him," Bakugo smirked. "He will simply recognize me as the better ruler! I will do what he couldn't; conquer all four territories. There is no one else in this world with the ability to accomplish this task except for me! You'll see me as an alpha supreme one day!"

"Don't you think that's going a little overboard?" Izuku offered. "You're already really powerful."

"But it's not enough," Bakugo said. "I will become a supreme alpha! Know this, Deku; the heavens will not accept me, and the underworld is afraid I'll take it over!" He said it with a laugh and finished the mead in one gulp. "Everything will be one, Deku," Bakugo said, holding up one finger. "One single territory. And I'll oversee all of it!"

Izuku always did have a habit of speaking his mind when he shouldn't, and he often blurted out his feelings or ideas. Bakugo's idea of having one territory governed by one will help to bring peace to the world. And where there is peace, there is room for change! At first, Izuku thought Bakugo's idea was just the rantings of a blood-crazed barbarian; but it is the opposite. 'Well, the battles do not need to happen,' Izuku thought to himself. In his mind, fighting should only take place if discussions don't work out.

"That's a great idea, Kacchan!" Izuku said. "I think the idea of one territory is great! There's room for change! And I can help you! We can work together to negotiate with the other territories, and only resort to battle if we need to! Let me help you make this happen! I know we can figure out a strategy together!"

Bakugo stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Me? Work with you? I hate to break it to you, Deku, but the other territories do not want to 'talk.' That notion right there tells me that you think like an omega. The only way the territories will listen is by my gunfire and my army. I have my war council already, and I barely need to discuss anything with them."

"I can be on your war council," Izuku said.

"Your job is to be a Dom-Omega and handle all the boring bullshit house stuff that I don't want to have to deal with." Bakugo rolled his eyes at the hurt look on Deku's face. Nothing has changed in the man. Still easy to upset, but stubborn as a jackass. There was always that hint of stubbornness in Deku's green eyes, ever since they were little, when Deku would try to stand up to him. Deku would be shaking, but that stubbornness kept the omega standing firm. He has no doubt Deku is going to push these ideas and morals onto him. "You don't belong on the battlefield."

"How do you know?" Izuku said, clenching his teeth and his fists. "I didn't ask to be born this way, you know! I shouldn't…I shouldn't have to limit myself to what I can do because I am not an alpha or gamma! I am capable of doing everything you can do! There is no difference in-"

"There is a difference, dumb-dumb," Bakugo interrupted him. "You're an omega; a slave to your heat cycles. No battlefield will stand still because an omega goes into heat! If you can't focus on the battle in front of you, then you'll be killed. That's why omegas can't stand on the battlefield."

Izuku knew that Bakugo was right about the heat, but every omega's heat cycle is different. His only comes twice a year and lasts for about one to two days.

"An omega knows when their heat is coming before it hits them full on," Izuku told him. "An omega will not join in a battle if that is the case! Yes, we can't control it, but we know when it's coming, and we've learned how to manage it in its early stages! Two days out of the year should not keep me from being like you! If anything, I'm…I'm STRONGER than you!"

Bakugo's eyes widened for a moment, and then they turned dark. "Stronger than me? Even if you were an alpha, you would never beat me."

"I can fight as well as you if I learn how," Izuku said. "My body can withstand pregnancy and childbirth, something that no male alpha or gamma or beta can understand! You fight one kind of battle, but I can fight two of them!" There is more to it than just that, of course, but Bakugo didn't need to know that.

"Is that the theory you're going with?" He scoffed. "An omega listens to their alpha,"

"Only if they are bonded and mated," Izuku pointed out with a smirk of his own. "And you already said that this is a business marriage, nothing else! Therefore, I don't have to let my omega instincts obey you because we won't bond! If we can't be a happily mated couple, then we'll fight side-by-side! An omega will still stand by their alpha." Izuku would stand by Bakugo even if they weren't married, but he doubted the alpha would see or understand that.

"I'm getting tired of hearing this," Bakugo sneered at him. "We sign the marriage papers tomorrow."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Izuku asked him. "Is it because you know I'm right and you don't want to admit it?"

Izuku felt a tightening in his chest; fear. Bakugo's eyes turned a different shade of red, a darker shade, and Izuku knew that Bakugo is using his alpha powers to force him to submit. Izuku tried to fight it, but his omega body forced itself to sit on the bed. He began to tremble under Bakugo's hard stare; the sheer strength of the alpha's willpower radiating from the male almost had Izuku bearing his neck in submission. He may have done just that if Bakugo did not turn away from him.

"Stop your useless ramblings and go to sleep!"

Bakugo slammed the door behind him, leaving Izuku alone in the room with a trembling body and racing heart.

 **TBC**


	2. The Wedding

*****Warnings: Language**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own MHA or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Wedding**

The following morning, Izuku's rudely awakened by a bright light shining into his room and hitting the bed. After his encounter with Bakugo last night, he had a hard time getting to sleep. It felt like he had just fallen asleep when the light woke him up. Squeezing his eyes tight, he rubbed them while trying to turn away from the brightness. Izuku's nose could sense that it is Uraraka, which means that it is indeed early morning and that his breakfast is ready. His eyes opened when he realized that he is in Mount Fervor now and the routine may be different. He sat up quickly and looked to the window where Uraraka just finished tying the left curtain open.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No," Uraraka smiled at him. "I just have your breakfast ready. Iida is bringing you your wedding outfit, too. Lord Bakugo wants to do the ceremony and signing today."

"I know, he told me last night," Izuku said. There was a time in his younger days when he dreamed of what kind of wedding and mating night he would have. That's one dream crushed.

"There will be a feast to celebrate it eventually," she said. "I heard that Master Kirishima is organizing it."

Izuku did not like to make her worry, even though he isn't looking forward to any of this. "I'm sure it'll all be good," He said with a smile. He thought it always best to smile in any situation, though at times, doing so is very hard. Smiling can be exhausting. "I'll admit, I'm a little nervous."

"I would be, too!" She said. "Lord Bakugo doesn't seem very nice at all."

"He's…difficult." Is the only word Izuku could come up with that wasn't crude to describe Kacchan.

"Oh! Here's your breakfast!" She brought over a tray of food and placed it on Izuku's lap.

Izuku gave her a quizzical look. She's never had to deliver his food to his bed. At Almight Castle, she would place the tray of food on the table, and Izuku would sit and eat it. "You don't have to do this,"

"No, I have to do it this way now. You're a Dom-Omega!" She wrapped her arms around Izuku's head and hugged him to her chest. "I'm so happy for you. You have a real title and position now. You deserve it more than anyone!"

"Thanks, Uraraka, for always being on my side."

"It's no problem at all! You're my friend!"

It's true. Izuku didn't look at Uraraka and see a maid; he saw her and treated her as an equal. But that was at Almight Castle where no one was watching that strictly at him. It might be different here at Mount Fervor. He would have to ask Kirishima what the system is for the servants. He wouldn't want to get Uraraka into any trouble.

Izuku's breakfast consisted of a meat flavored porridge, three hard boiled eggs, fresh bread, and a cup of sweetened milk. Just as he finished, there came a knock at the door. Uraraka went to open it, assuming the person would be Iida. Instead, it was Tokoyami, and with the gamma is another male. Uraraka looked back at Izuku, her eyes silently asking what she should do. Izuku looked at the male standing behind Tokoyami, and he knows who the person is. There's no mistaking those mismatched eyes and hair and scarred right face. He is Lord Shouto Todoroki, the Western equivalent alpha lord of Bakugo; currently a prisoner of war.

"He asks for entrance," Tokoyami told Izuku.

"Oh! Bring him in," Izuku quickly stood up from his bed, still in his nightshirt, to greet the young alpha lord properly. "Lord Alpha Shouto Todoroki. It's good to meet you."

"There's no need for that, Dom-Omega," Shouto replied softly. "In this place, I'm not a 'lord,' only a slave."

Izuku noticed Shouto's bare feet and the shackles around his ankles. The chain linking them allowed Shout to walk, but he couldn't run. It's too cold in the castle to be walking around without footwear, and Izuku would say something to Kacchan about Shouto's mistreatment. No one should be treated like this, commoner or noble, prisoner or slave.

"The Lord of Mount Fervor is not here right now, so there's no need to worry about that," Izuku said. "You are still an alpha lord and should be respected." As an omega, he must obey alphas, especially a high lord like Shouto Todoroki. In the past, Izuku has heard great things about Shouto, how the alpha strives to not be like his power-hungry father.

Those mismatched eyes stared at him for a moment, and then he said, "Thank you for your show of respect, Dom-Omega," He turned to Tokoyami. "And you as well."

"Me too!" Uraraka bowed to Shouto. "I am Ochaco Uraraka, but you may call me Uraraka. I'm Izuku's maid."

"The polite word for me to say would be 'welcome,' but this place is not my home." He said while holding out a small pile of clothes to her. "This is the Dom-Omega's wedding attire." He turned back to Izuku. "The signing will take place at sunset. I'll call a hot bath, and I'm ordered to attend to you as well."

"Does Lord Bakugo allow this?" Tokoyami asked him. "You are alpha, Lord Shouto T-"

"Just call me Todoroki," He said. Only his father called him Shouto, and he didn't want to think about the man. "And yes, I am to attend the Dom-Omega today. Once the marriage papers are signed, I will become your slave as well." He said to Izuku.

Izuku looked at Todoroki's chains again. "You shouldn't be a slave,"

"It's better than being in a dungeon," Todoroki said.

"Where do you sleep?" Uraraka asked him.

"At the foot of Lord Bakugo's bed. Usually."

"He trusts you not to attack him while he sleeps?" Tokoyami asked.

Todoroki looked at the male with the bird shaped helmet. "Why would I? It wouldn't do me any good. Everyone will know it was me and they'll execute me on the spot. Besides, I have my own reasons for-" he cleared his throat. "Never mind. Dom-Omega, let me get your bath ready for you."

"Y-you don't need to do that," Izuku told him.

"It's a command from Lord Bakugo," Todoroki answered. "It must be followed."

Izuku watched Todoroki leave and wanted to call out to the alpha but kept himself from doing so. Why would an alpha like Shouto Todoroki be so submissive to Bakugo? He's known Kacchan a long time, and he doubted the short-tempered alpha would physically hurt anyone just for the fun of it. A lot of the time, Bakugo didn't care about bothering with people. That's just how he is. But Todoroki is so compliant for an alpha heir. Like Tokoyami, Shouto has a calm-assertiveness aura about him. And what did the young lord mean when he mentioned he has his own 'reasons'? Is Todoroki planning something?

"Izuku," He was distracted from his racing thoughts when Iida entered the room, holding a few scrolled documents under his arm. "Good to see you up. I have these documents you need to sign before the wedding."

"Uh…okay." But, he's not dressed yet.

"I will wait outside for Todoroki to bring the bath," Tokoyami said. "I'll let you know when it arrives."

Izuku nodded at him. "Okay, thank you." His eyes followed Iida to the table where the documents lay neatly in a row. Izuku sat down at the desk to look at the first one, unrolling it to see a mass of scribbles. "What is this exactly?"

Iida came around the desk to explain it to him. "This is the document stating that you will hand over your farmlands to Lord Bakugo after marriage."

Izuku knew he should read it first, but he may not get enough time to go through all of them, and there are six. "What happens if I don't want to sign one?" He asked Iida.

Iida frowned. "You may have to take it up with your soon-to-be husband. But, allow me to summarize them for you."

Izuku didn't want to argue with Bakugo when he has so much to lose. If only he had more time to review these documents in full, then he might be able to discover a rebuttal or two. He has his family name and reputation to consider. Izuku took a deep breath and dipped the quill in ink to sign his name. The second document stated that the legion of Ravens is to act under the sole command of Bakugo. Tokoyami's family has only ever served Izuku's family, and the reason why the Ravens haven't deserted the Midoriya family is that of the gamma's loyalty to him. It's something he should discuss with Tokoyami, but he doesn't have time. He signed his name again. The third was about the vineyards and wine; he signed. The fourth consisted of the family finances, stating that Bakugo gains control of the money from the Midoriya family so that no more gets needlessly spent. Izuku bit his lip but signed it. Anything to keep his uncle from spending money they don't have. The fifth states that Almight Castle will go to Bakugo if or when something happens to his uncle. Izuku didn't like that one either, but he has no choice.

The last one, though, he refused to sign. Iida summarized it for him, and Izuku flat out refused to give his signature. The document states that sole control over their children's education and lives is to be determined by Bakugo. If a child is an omega or beta, then Izuku can have rights to them. If they are alpha or gamma, then Bakugo holds control.

"I won't sign it, Tenya." When he uses first names, it means he is serious.

And Iida knew that. "Just because these papers say it, doesn't mean it's going to happen. We need documentation to safeguard your marriage. Lord Bakugo needs an heir of noble blood."

"I know. But we should have an equal say on the children because we make them together. They are as much mine as they are his," 'If not more so.' He thought. "Why should he have everything, Iida? Can't I have something that is just mine? He's already taking everything away from me!"

"I'm not saying it's right, Izuku. I'm saying that this is what you need to do to save the state your family is in right now. Yes, none of it was your fault, and you are suffering for it, but letting the family name dissolve into nothingness will help no one."

"I will talk to Kacchan about this," Izuku said. "It's a matter he and I need to discuss."

Iida sighed. "Very well," He rolled up the documents. "I won't let him know until after the ceremony if I can help it."

"I think you did the right thing!" Uraraka said to Izuku. "That's asking way too much of you!"

"We'll work something out," Izuku said.

"Might I add," Iida started. "And I'm not saying this to persuade you to sign the last document, but there is more at stake with the issue of the children." He straightened his glasses. "If you are barren, then Bakugo has the right to take everything you own and divorce you."

Izuku stared at Iida. He began to wonder if Bakugo created all these documents so that he can have a secure and legal reason to dump him. Izuku can't let that happen. Either way he cannot win, but one way is better than the other. First, he will have to sit down and discuss all this with Bakugo. He can figure something out. He has to figure it out!

"Izuku!" Uraraka broke him from his thoughts. "Your bath is here." She said.

"Oh…right." Maybe some time in the bath will help him to think more clearly. His eyes caught Shouto's, who is standing next to the tub, patiently waiting for him, while the others shuffled out. Shouto is an alpha lord, so maybe he will have some insight on what to do. Izuku will need all the help he can get.

Outside Izuku's chambers, Tokoyami stood with his back against the wall next to the door, lounging. He is prepared to run into the room should he hear one unpleasant sound from his master's mouth. Another alpha is in there with Izuku, and he didn't like the possibilities of what can happen. He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up from his crossed arms to see Lord Bakugo approaching him. Tokoyami stood at attention.

"I knew I'd find you here," Bakugo said. "I have some recruits that will start training tomorrow. I would like you to be there."

"Pardon my words, my lord, but I would think you'd want to be with your omega mate."

Bakugo rolled his crimson eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that's all for another time. I have to focus on building my army and making my next move."

"I see."

"You're lucky to be a part of my army, you know," Bakugo started. "It couldn't have been any fun sitting around at the Almight barracks and getting fat and lazy."

Tokoyami looked away from him and took his last position against the wall once more. "My duty is to my master and leader, Izuku Midoriya. I was never 'lazy' at Almight Castle, nor do I ever feel useless."

"I'm your leader now," Bakugo reminded him.

Tokoyami turned his own crimson eyes to Bakugo's. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are a fine general and a strong alpha capable of leading. I will do as you command on the battlefield. Forgive my words, but know that I recognize no other leader but my master."

Bakugo glared at him, but the gamma didn't waver. "Hmph. You're lucky you have military skills, bird-brain. If you didn't, your head would already be rolling, and I'd use that helmet of yours as my new chamber pot for what you just said."

"Duly noted." Tokoyami's voice didn't waver as he answered either.

Bakugo respected the gamma's bravery to stand up to him, but only because the bird-head knows that he needs the Raven legion. Tokoyami wouldn't be so proud and confident if his military services weren't required.

"Make sure Deku isn't late for the signing," Bakugo told him as he began to walk away from the slightly infuriating gamma. There must be a better reason for why Tokoyami said what he did. Could the gamma be that loyal to Deku? Deku is an idiot, not a leader. Oh well. He didn't have time for this. He needs to inspect the new pistols that just came in before the marriage signing.

Izuku tried not blush while Todoroki stood silently by the tub, appearing to be in deep thought. Izuku had to undress in front of him, which he has never done before with an alpha. He insisted to Todoroki that he doesn't need any assistance with the bath, but the young alpha lord wouldn't listen to him. He hasn't even been naked in front of Kacchan yet. Todoroki didn't take notice of him as he quickly got into the tub to shield his body with the water.

"Is the water to your liking?" Todoroki asked.

"Y-yeah, it's fine." It was a bit too hot, and he should have taken his time getting in so his body could properly adjust to the temperature. "You don't have to stand there. You can go and sit down. I can do this myself."

Todoroki gave him a calm look and asked, "Who tended to you in the bath at Almight castle? Who washed your hair? Was it Uraraka?"

"No!" He blushed again. "N-No one washed my hair. I did it on my own."

"Why? Didn't you have servants to attend you?"

Izuku looked down at the water. "Well…I did have servants…. but they left." He didn't want to tell Todoroki that many of the servants had either left because they couldn't get paid or were laid off. Some stayed regardless because of their loyalty to his parents. Iida, Uraraka, and Tokoyami stayed with him as well, as friends more than just servants.

"Then you became used to doing things on your own," Todoroki said. "I know of your family's financial troubles. Everyone does. But I didn't know they were that bad where an omega of noble birth cannot have servants attend to him."

"My aunt and uncle have the servants," Izuku answered. "I only have Uraraka and Iida. And Tokoyami. But they had other jobs as well at the castle. They couldn't focus all their time on me. Besides, it's not like I'm helpless. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Todoroki said. "But it's not fitting for a Dom-Omega of your status to be doing everything for yourself. I share the same thinking as you. I did not need so many servants attending me when I was still at home, but I accepted it. That's how things are."

Izuku took the washcloth and lathered it with soap to start washing. "I think things can change if people of our status push for it,"

"Perhaps. But all these rules are set by the royal family. They need to change first, but they won't. Things are the way they are, and that's just how it is."

"It sounds like you're giving up," Izuku told him. "I want to see change happen, and it can start with us. The king doesn't govern every single home in the Northern Territory. I treat Iida, Uraraka, and Tokoyami as my friends, not just my 'servants.' You shouldn't accept the way things are because your father told you 'that's how it is.'."

"Don't mention my father. Ever." Todoroki's eyes narrowed at Izuku in the tub, and he used his alpha powers to enhance his command.

Izuku sank down into the water. "O-Okay. I'm sorry!"

Todoroki suddenly looked horrified. "Forgive me, Dom-Omega! It just happened!" He always has control over his alpha powers, but hearing his father mentioned must have triggered it unexpectedly.

Before Izuku could respond, Tokoyami burst through the door, hand on the hilt of his sword, and ready to attack. His sudden entrance startled them both. "Master! Are you alright?"

"It was nothing!" Izuku said quickly. "Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

Tokoyami looked at Todoroki who quickly bowed to him.

"It is as the Dom-Omega said. Thank you for your quick service, but all is well."

Tokoyami became at ease. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Izuku said, watching Tokoyami leave, then turned to Todoroki. "It's okay, Todoroki. I won't say anything to Kacchan."

" 'Kacchan?' Is that the name you call Katsuki?"

Izuku nodded, explaining to Todoroki how he and Bakugo were children together while the captured alpha washed his hair. He had to admit, having someone else do this for him is nice. He wondered what Bakugo's touch would feel like; if they even do anything. Izuku can't imagine Bakugo taking his time with him. Bakugo will be straight to the point; do what he needs to do, and then leave. Again, IF anything happened tonight. Izuku can't expect any tenderness from Kacchan. He will still try to get the alpha to like him enough to accept him as a partner. He may have to forget about trying to make Bakugo love him and focus on helping others.

"Your hair's washed," Todoroki said. "Let me get your wedding outfit prepared before you get out of the tub."

Izuku suddenly had a thought as he watched Todoroki move around the room. Shouto Todoroki is an alpha heir who would have married an omega. What if, by some chance, Todoroki asked him to be his omega mate? As far as Izuku knew, there may be one or two omega nobles living in the West Territory. In the South and East Territories, they were all alphas. He remains the only noble born omega in the North. When he has children with Bakugo, he hoped they are anything but omega. He knows first-hand what it's like to be a noble born omega, and he wouldn't want to put his omega children in the same position as him. If not alpha born, then at least gamma born. Izuku can only imagine how angry Bakugo would be if he produces an omega or a beta instead of an alpha.

He couldn't help but wonder what type of alpha husband and father Todoroki would be. Is Todoroki only acting this way because he is a prisoner? No, Izuku thought. Todoroki does not feel like he would be a cruel alpha. Izuku felt himself blush the same way he did when he thought about becoming Bakugo's married mate.

"Is the water overheating you?" Todoroki asked him, noting the flush on Izuku's face.

"Yeah… a little bit," Izuku lied. "And I'm nervous, too." Todoroki didn't respond while helping him out of the tub. Izuku stood perfectly still, his body tense as Todoroki dried him off. "I hope I can go through with it," he said, trying to make conversation.

"It's to keep your family name from becoming disgraced," Todoroki said.

"I know. If only things were different."

Todoroki slightly cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Izuku looked at him, and then looked down at his feet. "Never mind. It's nothing.

Bakugo had his arms crossed over his chest and tapped his foot, growing more impatient as the minutes passed by. Deku's late. The old, frumpy bishop stood patiently, a content little smile on his wrinkled face. Bakugo looked to Kirishima, asking him to go and find Deku so they can move this along. Kirishima was ready to when Izuku finally arrived.

'About time!' Bakugo said to himself as he watched Deku enter the room. He left Kirishima in charge of finding a wedding outfit for Deku since Bakugo could not be bothered nor did he care. The outfit is all white with a gold brocade design; a doublet and tight pants along with white boots. That wedding attire must have cost him a pretty penny, and Bakugo made a mental note that this is the last time he allows Kirishima free access to the treasury. It's too nice of an outfit for the short ceremony, but Bakugo supposed Deku can wear it again when they have the celebration feast.

It annoyed him that he thought Deku looked appealing in the wedding attire. Bakugo could also tell that the omega is uneasy; he can sense it. When Deku stood next to him, their eyes met, and Bakugo turned away. Those stupid green eyes, so wide and innocent with a slight flush beneath the freckles. Of course, Deku is a virgin omega. No one would even pay to mate with Deku. Only when the omega goes into heat will Bakugo have the willpower to mate him.

The Bishop told Bakugo to take Deku's hand, and he did, barely holding it. He felt Deku give his hand a little squeeze, though he didn't squeeze back. The Bishop said the short (concise and to the point) passage and signaled for someone to bring the marriage document.

Izuku watched as Iida and Kirishima brought over a podium with the marriage paper presented on it. Even though the wedding was fast, it seemed to go by slow for him. Bakugo looked handsome in his black jerkin and red pants. At least he had his chest covered this time. Bakugo signed the paper, and then passed the quill to him. Izuku took it and looked at the marriage document, glancing it over before settling at Bakugo's signature. He couldn't write his name next to or above Bakugo's. It must be underneath.

"Hurry up and sign it!" Bakugo snapped at him.

Izuku bit his lip, his hand shaking, as he slowly signed his name. Usually, his handwriting is perfect, but this signature is scribbled a bit, a sign of his nerves.

There. It's done. He's a married omega now. Not just an omega; a Dom-Omega, married to his childhood bully and the kingdom's bloodthirsty hero. And Bakugo didn't care about him.

"Good. That's out of the way," Bakugo said. "You will sleep in my bed tonight," he turned from Deku to Iida. "Make sure he's there."

Iida bowed, watching Bakugo's retreating figure.

Izuku just stood there, staring at his white boots.

Izuku had no appetite, so he left his dinner untouched in his chambers. The anticipation for what may or may not come tonight had his stomach crawling with nerves. He almost didn't want to go when Iida and Tokoyami came to escort him to Bakugo's room. Part of him wanted to stay here and wait for Bakugo to come. The other half wanted to leave. Then again, his defiance might anger Bakugo, which will not turn out well in the end. Izuku gathered up his courage and went with his two friends, wanting to disappear inside the cloak he wore like a magic trick. He's never seen Bakugo's room and figured he wouldn't see much of it in the future anyway.

"Everything's prepared," Iida told him. "Just…wait him on the bed."

Izuku couldn't face Iida, so he just nodded.

"I will be outside the room all night," Tokoyami said.

"There's no reason for you to be," Izuku said. "You can't stop him from doing what he wants to do without consequences."

Tokoyami fell silent. "Still, I will remain outside the door, for my conscience and honor." Tokoyami wouldn't put it past Bakugo to send him to the executioners' block for creating a disturbance, especially after their little chat earlier in the day. Or Bakugo will do it himself. Tokoyami would kill himself first before he would let Bakugo have the satisfaction of beheading him.

"Thank you, Tokoyami, but don't hesitate to leave if you wish it."

"You'd best go inside," Iida said.

Izuku pushed open the door to go in when Iida's hand grasped his shoulder. Izuku looked back and up at him.

"I'll come by with Uraraka first thing in the morning to get you. Tomorrow you can just rest. And, I wanted to tell you that…you're doing the right thing, and I couldn't respect anybody more."

"Thank you. Both of you." Izuku gave them a little smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

Izuku closed the door and cautiously entered the large chamber. Bakugo's room is befitting an alpha of his high status. Izuku was a little put-off by all the guns and weapons mounted on the wall. The place is warm with a fire raging in the large hearth. Izuku saw the bed, larger than his own, with four posts and a canopy. He walked over to it, marveling at the expert craftsmanship of the bed's design. The bed is raised high from the floor, so Izuku used the step-up to climb onto the mattress. The top comforter is turned down to reveal soft sheets, which did not surprise him. Bakugo always did like to have the best of everything. Aside from the weapons all over the walls, the rooms' decoration is proof of Bakugo's wealth.

He's already in his nightshirt as he settled himself under the covers to wait for Bakugo to arrive. Izuku can hear his heart pounding in his ears. There's no telling how this night will go. It's his first time being with an alpha in any form of intimacy. Just being in the bed of alpha was enough to have his face burning. He wished Bakugo would just get here so he can know what they will be doing. It's worse sitting and waiting, wondering what is going to happen.

Izuku waited for an agonizing hour until the door finally opened and Bakugo came in. Izuku perked up immediately, wanting to greet his new husband, but found he couldn't speak a word. His tongue and lips would not move. He watched as Bakugo stripped himself of all clothing as he approached the bed. Izuku felt that his heart would beat right out of his chest, and he had to look anywhere but 'down.' His blush grew hotter while Bakugo got in the bed fully naked.

"You'd better not snore," Bakugo said. "You do, and I'll kick you out."

"I don't snore," Izuku answered, finally finding his voice. Bakugo had his back to him. "Um…are we…do you…want me to…um…"

"Stop mumbling and go to sleep!"

"But people are going to expect us to consummate the-"

Bakugo rolled over to glare at him. "We'll say we did. Simple as that. When are you going to stop overthinking everything?"

"But if we don't do anything ever, everyone will think I'm barren," he remembered the document he refused to sign.

"It's too late at night for this nonsense," Bakugo said, sitting up in the bed. "I only plan to consummate this marriage when you're in heat. That's the only important time anyway. Trust me; I'm in no rush to have a kid. You want to cuddle something so bad; I'll get you a dog."

"Everyone will talk…"

"So? Fuck'em." He grumbled at the big teary green eyes of Deku staring sadly at him. "Look, it's very simple. Iida and Kirishima do a lot of the castle work, so leave all that boring bullshit to them. Just be thankful you're here and not at Almight Castle with your greedy aunt and uncle. I don't care what you do here to entertain yourself. I get what I need from you, and you get security with an easy life in return. Most people would give their right arm for a chance like this."

Izuku looked down at his lap and gripped the sheets. "Everyone…already talks about me…and my family…They'll talk about my marriage, too. I can't just sit around and do nothing! You said I could do what I want, so let me be of help to you and others!"

Bakugo groaned. "Not this again!"

"All those documents I signed today," Izuku started. "They all state that you have full control over everything that's mine! I've given you all of it, but I want something in return!"

Bakugo flopped back onto the bed. "You didn't sign all of them."

"I won't sign the last one. Not until we discuss it first. We need to be a team in some sense of the word, Kacchan!"

"You signed the most important papers, so forget about the last one until you're actually pregnant." He said. "Can I go to sleep now? Thank you." Bakugo tried to roll over, but Deku dared to roll him back.

"I want us to be a team."

"I don't. I work by myself. I've never needed help. Now shut up and go to sleep!" Bakugo rolled over once again and stayed that way.

Izuku did the same with angry tears rolling down his face. He wasn't crying out of frustration, though it played a role in his tears. He honestly wanted a relationship with Kacchan. They can make it work. Even though the alpha has always been cruel to him, some part Izuku still looked up to him. Most of it is also his omega instincts making him want to be near Bakugo all the time and to please the alpha. If only Kacchan were more like Todoroki.

"Too bad he's in chains. Todoroki would make a better alpha husband and mate." Izuku quickly covered his mouth, unable to believe that he said what he was thinking out loud.

Bakugo's red eyes shot open. "What did you just say?"

 **TBC**


	3. Cherrywood and Spearmint

**Chapter 3: Cherry Wood and Spearmint**

Izuku held his breath, refusing to turn and look at Bakugo. He knew better than to make eye contact with a wild animal. Bakugo's weight shifted the bed as the alpha rolled over. Izuku can feel those red eyes glaring holes into the back of his head. He kept his hands over his mouth, trying not to breathe, and laying perfectly still. The sweat on his brow increased with every little movement of the mattress. Izuku can feel Bakugo's heat as the alpha loomed over him, and with caution, he slowly tilted his head to meet Bakugo's aggressive form.

"What did you just say?" Bakugo repeated the question.

"I didn't mean it," Izuku whispered through his cupped hands. He can feel his lips trembling beneath his palms. "I was just angry."

"It sure sounded like more than that. What did that bastard tell you? What did you two talk about?"

Though Bakugo's tone is steady and even, there is the unmistakable hint of rage behind his words.

"N-Nothing really," Izuku finally moved his hands away from his mouth to give his husband a trembling smile. "Just my...omega side acting towards an alpha!" It's a weak excuse, but a logical one that should satisfy Bakugo.

But Bakugo did not waver.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I said that out of anger...I won't say something like that again. I promise!"

"You better not," Bakugo warned. "He's my prisoner, and you're my married mate. Don't forget that,"

"I won't," Izuku said, trying to shift himself in the bed so he can move away from Bakugo's intimidating alpha form. "I'm sorry for what I said. Goodnight, Kacchan."

Izuku startled when Bakugo's larger hand landed inches from his face. He is still on his side, so he turned his torso just slightly to look up at Bakugo's naked form straddling him. Izuku felt trapped in Bakugo's muscular arms and legs. There is a musky smell coming from Bakugo as well as the hidden aura of the alpha's anger. Izuku wondered if Bakugo is going to kill him, but he found that he could not tear his eyes from those crimson ones. Bakugo's unique alpha scent filled his nostrils. It smelled like smoked cherry wood. He had an image of a smoking kiln, and he is the meat ready to be smoked.

"If he plans to win you to get back at me, then I'll simply thwart it,"

"I don't think that's his plan," Izuku rolled onto his back.

"You would be someone he'd like," Bakugo said with the hint of a scoff. "But you're married to me."

Izuku's body began to feel hot under Bakugo's stare. "I know that." He can smell the alpha's arousal,  
which brought further heat to his face. Izuku thought they wouldn't be doing anything of 'that nature' tonight, but at the mention of Todoroki, Bakugo appeared to change his mind.

"I have to go away the day after tomorrow," Bakugo said, pulling the sheets from Izuku's body. "If that scarred face loser has his sights set on you, I'm going to stop it right here and now."

Izuku wasn't sure what that meant, although he had a fairly good idea. The alpha will consummate their marriage tonight and lay claim his omega. Izuku barely knew Todoroki; at least not on the same level as he knows Kacchan. He wished he hadn't had said anything about Todoroki.

But, that smell. Kacchan's alpha's smell.

***Edited scene for FF***

Izuku sighed into the pillow. What did he expect? Cuddling? He counted his lucky stars that there was pleasure in this act at all. But he couldn't stand the cum leaking out of him, or the pale substance drying on his inner thighs. Izuku slowly got up from the bed, hissing at the pain in his hips and backside. Going to the water closet, he poured water into the basin, dipped the cloth in, and cleaned the remanence of Bakugo's seed from his skin. The bite mark, which ached, has already stopped bleeding. He didn't feel too good, either. Maybe he should have eaten more today.

Exiting the water closet, Izuku walked to the frosted window to peer out at the winter moon shining brightly. The ring around the moon promised snow the next day. Izuku twisted the window latch and pushed it open, feeling the cold night air kiss his heated face. Aside from castle torches, the winter night is quiet- not a sound. There is only darkness, white, and forest as far as he can see. He thought about Almight Castle, missing its pastures and vineyards. A cold chill racked his body, so he quietly closed the window and shivered.

Crawling back into bed, Izuku laid still for a moment, looking at Bakugo's slumbering face. He covered the alpha up so that he wouldn't catch a cold. It's a bold move on his part, but the omega in him wants to curl up next to the mate he lost his virginity to and just married. Izuku inched his way to Bakugo's side, seeking his warmth, and snuggled against him. Bakugo, still asleep, let out a grunt and pushed him away, rolling over onto his side. Izuku sighed again, running a hand through his now knotted hair. Still, what did he expect?

Izuku sat up in the bed when he heard the door creaking open. Should he wake Bakugo? He looked toward the door to see Tokoyami cautiously stepping inside. The candles still lit the room, and the helmeted man's eyes met his. Izuku knew what the gamma was doing, so he flashed Tokoyami a smile and mouthed that he is 'okay.' Tokoyami bowed to him and left the room. No doubt the gamma will report this to Iida and Kirishima. Consummating the marriage seals all the deals.

Izuku lay on his side to face the window, watching the moon as he thought about how lucky he is to have good friends. Uraraka, Iida, and Tokoyami are all people he can trust; even Todoroki. He may not have the perfect marriage, but at least he has friends. That counts for something. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion took control of his overactive mind, sending him off into slumber.

The next morning, Izuku woke up to find himself alone in the bed with Bakugo's spot cold. He looked towards the window, seeing that it is morning and the fresh snow layered on the sill. Both his lower back and hips ached more than his rump, and he lifted the shirt to see bruises left by Bakugo's fingers. Even the insides of his thighs showed signs of bruising from Bakugo's thrusts. Izuku flushed a little as he slid out from the bed and threw on a robe. The room is frigid. No one must have come in yet to tend to the fire.

After using the water closet, Izuku became startled by the sudden presence of Todoroki in the room. It was the mention of this man's name that had Bakugo mate with him last night. The wound on his shoulder ached at the memory, and he rubbed the scarred skin with his hands.

"Good morning, Dom-Omega. I didn't mean to startle you." Todoroki said. "Lord Bakugo said you needed clothes, so I brought you some from your chambers. Uraraka is bringing your breakfast to your chambers, and I believe Iida has something to discuss with you."

"Okay. Thanks." Izuku said.

Todoroki placed the clothing on the large trunk at the end of the bed. "Are you alright? Do you need the physician?"

Izuku blushed again. "N-No! No, no! I'm good!"

"Very well."

"Um…how was Kacchan- I mean, Lord Bakugo, this morning? Did he…say anything? Did you see him?"

Todoroki shook his head. "No, he didn't. I'm sorry. All I was told is to bring your clothes. Also, your bodyguard or whomever he is has been at the door all night. You might want to let him know everything is well and permit him to sleep."

"Gah! Tokoyami is still out there?! I told him he didn't have to stay!"

"I'll let him know. You should get dressed before you catch a cold. I'll let Tokoyami know, and then we'll return to your room."

Izuku shivered at the word 'cold,' and he did as Todoroki suggested. When he finished dressing, he let out a little sigh as his body began to regulate its body temperature. Todoroki returned with Tokoyami beside him who told Izuku that he would take his rest after the 'Dom-Omega is safely seen' to his room. Izuku didn't want his friends calling him Dom-Omega, though they didn't have a choice. He did tell them to call him Izuku whenever they are alone.

As he followed them back to his room, Izuku wondered if Bakugo will come and see him at all. The alpha said he would be leaving soon, but aren't they supposed to have a wedding feast? Maybe that was pushed off for another time. Kacchan was never a person who enjoys parties anyway.

Back in his chambers, Uraraka leaped into his arms, embracing him, and asking if he's alright. He didn't tell anyone the details of last night, so he just answered that he is okay. He turned to Tokoyami and said to the gamma that he is dismissed for the day to get some much-deserved rest. If Tokoyami heard anything last night in Bakugo's chambers, the commander didn't say a word.

Tokoyami bowed to him and left the room.

Izuku thanked Uraraka for bringing the food and allowed her to leave as well. She had mentioned to him sometime yesterday that Bakugo has put her to work doing other things. He looked to Todoroki as well and hesitated for a moment before dismissing him too. But Todoroki didn't leave. Izuku sat down at the table in front of his meal.

"You don't have to stay," Izuku said again.

"I will be leaving shortly," Todoroki said. "Lord Bakugo has not called on me yet."

'I'm surprised he let you into my room at all after last night.' Izuku said to himself. "Do you want to share some of my food?" Izuku asked him. "There's too much here for just me to eat."

Todoroki shook his head. "I can't dine with you, though I thank you for the offer, Dom-Omega."

"Call me Izuku when we're alone,"

"Very well."

Izuku felt a little awkward with Todoroki still standing in the room as he ate. He didn't know what to say to the alpha; then he remembered Bakugo saying that he would be going away soon. Maybe Todoroki knows where he'll be going.

"Hey, Todoroki, do you know where Bakugo is going? He told me last night he'll be leaving soon, but didn't say where or why."

"Yes. There is to be a small competition between Lord Bakugo and one of my father's champions."

Izuku's interest peaked. "Is it about your imprisonment?"

Todoroki nodded. "If my father's champion wins, I am to be returned to the Western Territory."

"You don't seem very hopeful," Izuku pointed out.

"Lord Bakugo has taken down more men by himself in each battle. My father's champion does not stand a chance against him. I don't understand why my father is even entertaining this challenge. It's only going to make my family look foolish, and that gives Lord Bakugo even more reason to taunt and mock me."

"If only I had the power to do it, I would release you from your chains," Izuku said. "I would stop this constant unrest between the four territories if I could." He clenched his fists. "I just…I don't have the power. The world won't even let me try!"

Todoroki walked over to Izuku, his chains sliding along the stone floor. "Seems like you have both the heart and mind of an alpha," he said. "But your omega body holds you back. If you want to have any power at all, then finding common ground with Lord Bakugo is your best chance. If you were with me, I would always ask for your opinion. I can tell you're an intelligent person."

Izuku stared up at Todoroki with tears in his eyes. Todoroki said he would ask for his opinion, and referred to him as a 'person,' not an 'omega.' Todoroki stood closer to him, and Izuku can smell the alpha's scent. Spearmint. It reminds Izuku of the soothing muscle salve that both chills and heats a sore area one gets from the physician. The alpha is even acting like that salve; calming his nerves with pleasant chills and warming his heart with heat. Hot and cold, the colors of Todoroki's hair.

Then, his bite mark began to ache, reminding him of Bakugo, what they did last night and his mate's scent of smoked cherry wood.

"I've made you uncomfortable," Todoroki said. "I apologize."

"It's alright," Izuku rubbed the throbbing mark.

He should be ashamed for having feelings towards another alpha that isn't his mate or husband. Even though Todoroki is kinder to him than Bakugo, there is still something about his barbaric friend and husband that stirs him in a way that Todoroki does not. Maybe there's a simple logic behind it; he hasn't been around enough alphas to know how to keep his omega body from reacting to them.

'But if Kacchan is going to fight, then I want to be there. Would Kacchan even let me go? Probably not. He would say something like 'you're an embarrassment' or 'you'll just get in my way.' He doesn't believe omegas should be on the battlefield. He doesn't think omegas can do much else other than stay at home quietly and do their duties. But I can be more than that! I can be what Kacchan wants and more!'

"Dom-Omega, you're muttering," Todoroki pointed out.

Izuku stopped immediately and gave a lop-sided smile at Todoroki. "Ah. Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes."

"I should go," Todoroki said. "Your steward, Iida, will be here shortly."

"Okay. Thank you, Todoroki," He smiled. "You made me feel a little bit better."

Todoroki returned the smile, though he didn't move from Izuku's side. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to find his voice to dismiss Todoroki. But the words wouldn't come. Todoroki's scent is growing stronger…and is the alpha moving closer? Izuku sat frozen in his seat. He should run. He should at least attempt to move. If he doesn't, then Todoroki might- he might-

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both became startled at the harsh sound of Bakugo's voice as the red-eyed alpha entered the room, unannounced, and looking furious.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Izuku shouted quickly. "NOTHING AT ALL!"

Todoroki stepped away from Izuku to put himself between them. "I'm serving him, as you commanded me to do, Lord Bakugo," Todoroki said evenly.

"You were standing awfully close to him," Bakugo answered with a sneer. "And Deku's stupid freckled cheeks are the color of ripe strawberries right now. That look right there gives you away, asshole." He directed the insult at Todoroki.

Izuku stood up from the chair and stepped around the table. "Kacchan, it's really not what you think! I'm thinking about last night!"

"Bullshit," Bakugo hissed.

"I made the Dom-Omega uncomfortable," Todoroki said. "I was just leaving."

Bakugo didn't understand it, but seeing how close that bastard was to Deku fueled him with a different type of anger and annoyance. It's almost as if he felt threatened by Todoroki being near Deku, even a little jealous. He didn't know why. He didn't care for Deku, but the omega is still his, and Bakugo hates it when others try to take what belongs to him. And Todoroki dares to stand before him, straight and tall, his still body trying to conceal the silent challenge behind those mismatched eyes. Before he knew it, his fist swung out and landed a punch to Todoroki's jaw that had the chained alpha stumbling to the floor. Bakugo lifted his fist to punch his captured enemy again, seeing only silent defiance on Todoroki's face rather than fear. But he stopped himself in time before his fist could land on Izuku, who threw himself in front of Todoroki, shielding Todoroki with his own body.

"Stop it!" Izuku cried out. "Don't hit him again!"

Bakugo had a flashback to their childhood years when Deku did the same thing to a boy he beat down. Just like that time, Deku blocked him from going too far. Bakugo lowered his fist, staring into those trembling, pleading green eyes moist with tears.

"Still trying to play the hero alpha, huh?" Bakugo mocked, but only to hide his feelings of jealousy from Deku.

"There's no reason for you to hit him like that!" Izuku shouted. "He's done nothing wrong! You already have him as your prisoner and in chains! Do you have to abuse him, too?"

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Bakugo asked through clenched teeth, annoyed by the stubbornness of his omega husband. The green-haired idiot hasn't changed a bit.

"You're acting like a bully right now!" Izuku shouted at him. "I told you that he did nothing wrong. It was…it was me. It's my fault."

"Dom-Omega, don't be foolish," Todoroki said from his spot on the floor.

Izuku looked down at the red carpet, unable to meet Bakugo's eyes. "My omega body simply reacted to another alpha…but your mark stopped me from doing anything." Izuku chanced a glance up at Bakugo, seeing those crimson eyes glaring down at him. "It's the fault of my omega weakness," Izuku hated the words coming from his lips, but he had to protect Todoroki. He didn't believe these words, but he hoped Bakugo would. If lying keeps Bakugo from further hurting Todoroki, then he will do it.

Bakugo turned away from him. "Todoroki, I don't want you near Deku any longer. Get out of my sight before I do more than punch your face."

Izuku watched as Todoroki stood up from the floor. The chained alpha gave him a curt nod of thanks before leaving the room.

Bakugo kicked the door closed behind him. "And you want to be on the battlefield! Stupid omega. Your omega needs are proof that you'd be nothing but trouble for me on the battlefield! Having to defend you from other alphas and gammas will land me with a sword in my back!"

Izuku's eyes widened at Bakugo's words. "For you? I'd be trouble for you? The way you said that means you must have been thinking about me fighting beside you!"

Bakugo spun around to glare at him. "Are you insane? As if I would have a thought like that, stupid Deku!"

Izuku noticed the hint of embarrassment on Bakugo's cheeks. "I can be your ambassador! Or your messenger!" Izuku suggested. "I don't have to fight on the battlefield, but I want to be of use to you and my territory! We can be heroes! Together!" Izuku reached out and took Bakugo's hand, the one that swung at Todoroki. "Please, Kacchan, let me help you! I'm your husband and your mate!"

Bakugo ripped his hand from Izuku's grasp. "You read too much into things! I don't need your help! I've told you that a thousand times, even when we were kids! Occupy yourself with something else that isn't pestering me about wanting to be a hero!"

Izuku lost all his resolve and willpower to keep standing up to Bakugo at this moment. He can sense the frustration and anger coming from his husband; and even some…confusion? Izuku didn't understand it, but Kacchan is feeling confused. The alpha seemed to be uneasy as well. Izuku didn't know what made him do it, but his feet moved on their own, and he threw himself against the alpha, embracing him.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Bakugo shouted though he did not attempt to push Izuku away. To his dismay, he felt himself beginning to relax with Deku's touch and smell.

"Be calm, Kacchan," Izuku said softly.

"I don't have to be anything!" He finally managed to wrestle himself from Izuku's hold. "Don't do that again! You're like a fungus! Always were and always will be!"

Bakugo turned away from the woeful expression on Deku's stupid face. The bastard omega continued to enrage him in new ways, and it's only day three. A part of him felt Deku's sadness, and then Bakugo picked up the omega's scent again It is lavender. A calming herb, yet also a strong one. He cringed thinking of Deku as 'strong.' The loser is a wimp.

"Iida will be stopping by soon," He told Deku, turning from him. "Tell him of anything you want to do; any hobby or interest that does NOT have to do with battle and fighting. Got it?"

"Yes, Kacchan."

Bakugo squared his shoulders, trying to force himself out the door and away from Deku, but he couldn't move. Deku's sweet, calming smell lured him back. Without a word, he guided the omega back to the nearest flat surface, a writing desk. He lifted the other to the desk, forced Deku's pants down to his ankles, and raised the omega's legs up and past his shoulders to wrap around his waist. The sudden sexual position had Deku blushing as the omega's arms wrapped around Bakugo's shoulders, bracing himself. Bakugo took this as a sign to go ahead with the mounting. He had no lube, but Deku did. Bakugo can smell it.

***Scene edited for site***

"Kacchan?"

"Don't let Iida see you like that," was all he said as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

~The Following Day~

Izuku hurried down the stairs towards the courtyard where Bakugo and his men would be, preparing to leave. After yesterday morning, Izuku didn't see Bakugo at all. He had asked for him, but each time he was told that Bakugo is 'busy' and can't be seen. Today, Bakugo will be leaving to fulfill the challenge, and Izuku had to see him off.

The light snowfall had Izuku wrapping his cloak tighter around himself while asking one of the guards to take him to Bakugo. The guard guided him to the front of the small legion where Bakugo sat atop his massive black warhorse. Izuku stopped to stare at him in awe for a moment. His alpha mate sat tall and confident upon the mighty steed with a sword, a gun, and a whip at his belt. Izuku felt a warmth build in his lower belly at the sight of his mate. His Kacchan is the very definition of power and strength.

'I want to ride beside him,' Izuku said to himself. 'I want to stand by his side. I want to fight with him. I want to be his warrior and a hero!'

"Hey, Bakugo!" Kirishima rode his horse up next to his leader. "Someone's here to see you off!"

Bakugo got the whiff of lavender and followed the scent to see Deku's dark green cloaked form staring up at him with a stupid look on his face. "What do you want?"

"Let me come with you," Izuku asked.

"No. Go back to the castle."

Izuku rests his hand against Bakugo's black boot. "At least be careful," he said. "And come back home."

Bakugo let out a scoff. "I always come back! Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, or I'll be pissed. Got it?"

Izuku wished him a safe journey and watched from the archway of Mount Fervor as Bakugo and his men rode off. Izuku felt an ache in his heart, and he thought it was because of Kacchan's departure. But as he watched the riding figures grow smaller and smaller, the pain in his chest turned to dread. Izuku had a bad feeling about this fight; he just sensed it. In the past, he has studied the differences between the caste of genders, and it stated that some omegas could sense when their mated alphas may be in danger. Izuku reminded himself that what he read are just guidelines, and everyone is different. He took this feeling of unease inside himself as a sign that Bakugo needs him, whether the alpha will tolerate his presence or not.

He retreated into the castle, sending for Iida, Uraraka, and Tokoyami to meet him in his room. Izuku wasted no time in strapping on all the leather he had brought with him, which isn't much; arm guards from archery and shin guards from his sporting days. The last item he needs is a weapon. A sword. There is one right above his mantle, the one he feels belongs in his hand. He stood on a chair to remove the sword and hold it up with both hands before him.

'This sword has named me its bearer,' Izuku said to himself, letting his eyes study the blade. 'I may not know how to use it as well as others, but I can learn, and I'll learn fast!' He did train in swordplay when he was younger, though it was more for show rather than defense.

"Izuku? What are you doing with that sword?"

Izuku turned towards the door at the sound of Uraraka's voice. He saw she's joined with Iida and Tokoyami.

"I'm taking my place beside my husband."

Iida nearly fainted. "Have you gone mad? Your place is here at the castle!"

"My place is with my alpha mate," Izuku told him.

"That's so romantic, Izuku!" Uraraka let out a dreamy sigh.

"Izuku," Tokoyami started. "That sword is not the same as the wooden ones you trained with," Tokoyami reminded him. "We never succeeded in finishing your training."

Izuku jumped from the chair. "That's because the money ran out and my uncle dismissed my teacher." He did have Tokoyami continue to train him, but it didn't last long after his uncle found out. "It's true, I don't know how to use a real sword, but I'm going to try it anyway! I will prove to Bakugo and everyone else that I am just as capable of achieving victory."

"What's the real reason you're going?" Iida asked him, his tone turning serious. "It's not just to show off or try to raise yourself up in the world. We all know that you are more than capable of accomplishing your goals, but there's another reason greater than that. Tell me what it is." Iida calmly demanded.

Izuku looked at the blade of the sword and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes, we will," Uraraka said. "We'll believe you!"

"I…felt that something bad is going to happen with Bakugo during this challenge." He faced Iida. "I can't ignore this feeling of dread, Iida. I must go! I should be with him!" He turned to Tokoyami. "Tokoyami, will you ride with me?"

Tokoyami nodded.

"This is ridiculous!" Iida clasped his hands to his head. "You'll only succeed in making Bakugo angry with you! Remember what can happen if Bakugo decides to divorce you! Do you want to lose everything over a 'feeling' that you have which may or may not mean anything?"

Before Izuku could answer him, another voice joined them. "I'm sure my father has a trick up his sleeve," Todoroki entered the room, catching Izuku's gaze. "Bakugo is too stubborn and blinded by pride that he will leave himself open to attack. That is what my father is counting on."

"Why are you choosing to help the enemy of your father?" Tokoyami asked him.

"I have my reasons," Todoroki answered. "Izuku, if you are going to meet up with Bakugo, then be careful. My father is a dangerous man and cannot be trusted."

Iida was at a loss for words. "Don't tell me you agree with this?"

"Izuku should be allowed to do as he wishes," Todoroki said.

"Come with us!" Izuku offered. "Maybe if you can stop your father from continuing this fight, or get him to give up, then Bakugo will let you go!"

Todoroki gave the omega a tiny, amused smile. "Nothing is that simple, Izuku. Don't worry. I will break these chains in time. Do not try to help me."

Izuku didn't understand why Todoroki is so content with remaining in bondage, but he will have to think about that later. Right now, he has to reach Bakugo and find a way to help him, or at least prevent anything wicked from happening. Izuku knows something is amiss, and Todoroki just confirmed those suspicions.

"Let's go, Tokoyami!" Izuku commanded, grabbing his winter cloak. They've already wasted enough time.

"You've lost your mind!" Iida was almost sinking to the floor with disbelief that this is really happening.

"Uraraka, Todoroki, keep an eye on Iida for me. I promise I'll be back!"

Uraraka and Todoroki had to use all their strength to keep Iida from running after Izuku as the omega left the room with Tokoyami.

Down in the stables, Izuku ignored the guards and the stable boys asking him questions about what he is doing. Izuku answered that they were going out for a ride. The sword had no sheath, but Tokoyami ordered the stable boy to fit Izuku with a saddle that has a holster.

"Are you certain of this?" Tokoyami asked him, mounting his horse after Izuku mounted his own. "Lord Bakugo will not take it lightly if you manage to show him up in front of the enemy."

"I'm not going there to fight, Tokoyami," he said. "I'm going to protect my mate from his stubborn pride and stupidity! We'll be able to catch up with them if we leave now!"

"You'll get us all into trouble,"

"I won't let anything happen to any of you," Izuku stated and gave his helmeted friend a thumbs up.

"Do you at least have a plan?" Tokoyami asked as they galloped out of the stable.

Izuku nodded. "Well, it's half a plan. We're not going to show ourselves unless we need to. Kacchan can hold his own, but I want to be there when something unexpected happens, and it's going to happen. I can feel it! It's difficult to explain." He kicked his horse into a run with Tokoyami following behind.

'You may think I'm useless and annoying, Kacchan, but I don't want to see anyone else get hurt! I'll prove to you that an omega can be a hero, too!' He held the reins with one hand as the other reached down to rest on the hilt of the sword. Izuku swore he felt a shocking jolt travel up his arm as he touched the hilt. 'If I can't stand beside you, then I have to surpass you!' The thought of becoming more powerful than Bakugo had him grinning from ear to ear, only to quickly fall into a frown as he remembered a critical detail. 'But then, my family and I will lose everything.'

Izuku pulled the horse to a sudden halt.

Tokoyami did the same. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…"

"We can still go back," Tokoyami said. "It's alright to have second thoughts."

"But…if I end up saving Bakugo…or surpass him in the future, …he'll divorce me. And then I'll lose everything…"

Tokoyami was silent, and then said, "I'll support whatever you decide."

Izuku thought about it, but he had to decide fast because they would lose Bakugo's trail if they lingered any longer. 'If I end up losing everything, then what I do today will be for nothing.' However, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happens to Kacchan and he knew about it but wasn't able to stop it.

"All I know is that I want to protect people," Izuku said to Tokoyami. "Starting with my mate."

"Then we ride."

"Wait, Tokoyami, do you think I'm making a mistake by taking this chance?"

"There are great risks involved," Tokoyami said. "But a man like Lord Bakugo…he can't be won over by obedience from a mate. If anything, he will decide to keep you and challenge you instead, though he'd never admit it. And he left a mating mark on you. That's a strong indication that he has decided to keep you."

Izuku smiled. "You're right! If it's to save Bakugo's life, then this is a risk I'm willing to take!"

As they continued to ride, Izuku could not help but wonder if he what he is doing will be the end of him.

TBC


	4. Sting

**Chapter 4: Sting**

The pair picked up Bakugo's trail and made sure to ride a safe distance behind so they couldn't be spotted. Izuku saw the small legion come into view in a field, so he quickly turned his horse to shield him in the woods nearby. He dismounted and gave the reins to Tokoyami, telling him to tie the horses here so they can get closer. Izuku carried the sword with him, wishing he had a holster on his belt for it as Tokoyami does. Tokoyami reminded Izuku to watch where he steps to be as quiet as possible. The snow crunched lightly under their boots, but Izuku calculated that they are far enough away where no one will hear them.

Izuku got as close as he could to the opening of the forest, taking refuge behind some bare bramble bushes. He had to kneel in the snow to get a better look, concealing himself behind the shrubs. Izuku estimated that Bakugo had about fifteen men at arms with Kirishima right beside him. Opposite of Bakugo stands a smaller number of soldiers from the Western Territory. Izuku looked for signs of Lord Enji Todoroki, Shoto's father, but didn't see him. It appears that Enji sent only his champion, a representative, and a handful of soldiers. Izuku picked out the chosen hero by the layer of armor, which shined brighter than those of the other soldiers. The champion didn't look like much compared to Bakugo. He wished he could hear what they are saying.

Izuku watched Bakugo dismount with his sword drawn, standing boldly in front of the champion. The champion did not appear threatened but seemed to be mocking whatever it is Bakugo is saying to him.

"Izuku, look over there," Tokoyami pointed to a soldier bringing over something long wrapped in a cloth.

"What is it?" Izuku watched the soldier unwrap a sword, which he assumes must be the champion's sword.

"For a soldier, he seems scared, or worried about that sword." Tokoyami pointed out. "The man looks seasoned enough that he shouldn't be frightened over a blade."

Izuku squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the sword the champion now held.

"That's also an odd way to transport a sword to a fight…I would think?"

Tokoyami agreed with him. "It is rather strange. A champion usually has a squire or a page boy to bring them their swords, and the weapons are never wrapped like that unless they presented as a gift."

"I don't think Lord Enji Todoroki wants to give Kacchan a gift." Izuku knew there was something wrong with the situation before him. The strange transportation of the sword, the confidence of the champion, the other soldier's fear of wielding it, and the small number of men. The idea of a 'gift' baffled him. There must be something else to it. Izuku can feel the unease growing like a weed in his chest. Something is wrong.

"You're muttering too loud," Tokoyami whispered to him.

Izuku was startled when the blades suddenly clashed. He watched Bakugo fight for the first time, using powerful swings with a curved sword. Sparks flew as the metal surfaces hit one another. Bakugo's forceful swings had the champion regularly back stepping to avoid the vicious blows. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He was starting to become a little excited by the sight of his mated husband fighting so vigorously. Izuku let out a gasp when the champion's blade met with Bakugo's bicep. From what he could observe, the sword did little harm and Bakugo didn't even feel the cut. His mate kept on swinging and swinging.

"He's slowing down," Tokoyami noticed. "Lord Bakugo's footwork is slipping."

Izuku didn't notice that at first being so captivated by Bakugo's strength and skill with a sword.

'Kacchan's movements are slowing down. Did he start out too fast?'

"Something's amiss," Tokoyami said.

Izuku agreed with him. Bakugo's sword swings were becoming sloppy. And then, the answer hit him. Izuku gasped, realizing that the feeling of dread he has is no mistake. "It's poisoned!" He said to Tokoyami. "That blade the champion is using! That's why it was wrapped up! That's why they were cautious!" 'And Kacchan got nicked by the blade!'

"That's a dirty trick!" Tokoyami said through clenched teeth.

"I have to do something!" Izuku ran out from the brush, ignoring Tokoyami's shout to 'come back.' "KACCHAN! STOP! IT'S A TRICK!"

Bakugo heard Deku's voice and turned to see the omega running towards him with a sword. The distraction almost cost him an ear as he dodged the champion's blade. 'What the hell is that idiot omega doing here?!'

"THAT BLADE IS POISONED!"

Bakugo understood now why his movements were becoming slow and his vision was blurring. The cut on his arm ached differently than a regular blade wound. At this rate, he could lose. His head became just as clouded as his vision. Bakugo didn't know when he fell onto the ground, but through his fogged vision he could see a mop of green hair standing over him; he can hear Kirishima's voice shouting commands and the clash of multiple swords. Someone picked him up from the ground, and then his vision went black.

Izuku struggled to block the blade from reaching Bakugo, but the champion is too strong from him. He gritted his teeth and braced his feet in the snow, refusing to give up, even though the other male's strength kept pressing him further and further to the ground. It all happened so fast. Behind him, Kirishima gave orders to attack. The champion retreated to the rest of his men, who are now engaged in close combat with Bakugo's legion. Izuku dropped next to Bakugo, lifting his mate's head from the snow.

"Kacchan! Kacchan!"

"We need to get him out of here, and fast," Tokoyami said while lifting half of Bakugo up from the snow.

Izuku picked up the alpha's legs to help Tokoyami bring Bakugo to one of the horses.

"Dom-Omega, I'll take it from here!" Kirishima gently shoved Izuku out of the way so he can help with Bakugo. "We'll bring him to my horse," he told Tokoyami, cocking his head towards a brown horse.

"But he needs something for that poison and fast!" Izuku told him.

"Go into my saddlebag! We carry medicines in it! Look for the green vial!"

Izuku went to the saddle bag as the two gammas lifted a limp Bakugo up onto the horse. He found the green vial and showed it to Kirishima, who confirmed it is the correct one. Kirishima explained that the chalky substance would slow down the spread of the poison. Izuku wanted to know more, but right now they had to get Bakugo back as quickly as possible. He and Tokoyami went back to gather their horses and followed Kirishima back to Mount Fervor. Izuku hoped that his mate would survive, that the poison will cease to spread. His Kacchan is stubborn. Kacchan will never let anything defeat him.

Bakugo felt his body becoming hot; very hot. He was starting to regain his thoughts, remembering the fight, and the strange feeling in his blood that had his whole body going numb. Bakugo commanded himself to open his eyes, but the lids would only flutter. He heard himself growl. A tender hand stroked his forehead, instantly calming him. Bakugo turned his head towards a familiar smell, an omega smell. Omega? The scent of lavender.

'Deku.' Bakugo finally managed to open his eyes, though all he could do is squint. They would not open any further. The blurred image of Deku sat above him. Bakugo noticed the canopy as well, meaning he is back in his chambers. He tried to speak but found that his mouth refused to move, too. He was growing frustrated by the minute.

'Stupid…Deku!' Bakugo recalled the omega shouting out to him that it was 'a trick,' then Deku was standing above him, shielding him. Being reminded of that image had him wanting to clench his fists. How embarrassing it was to be saved by an omega, and his married mate on top of that. 'Once I can move…once I can speak…you're gonna get it!'

"It's okay now, Kacchan," Izuku said while stroking Bakugo's forehead. "We counteracted the poison. You have a fever right now, but you'll be better soon. Just rest for now. Kirishima and Iida are taking care of everything, so focus on getting better."

Izuku wished he can do more to speed up Kacchan's recovery. He can sense his mate's aggravation, which is no doubt directed at him. Kacchan, he knew, will not be thrilled that an omega rescued him. Izuku figured that Kirishima and the others would have figured out what happened to Kacchan and step in to help, but his feet moved on their own. All he wanted to do was protect and support his mate, even if that meant facing Kacchan's wrath.

'You're so strong, Kacchan,' Izuku said to himself when the alpha fell back to sleep. 'I'm going to work hard to be just like you!'

"Dom-Omega?"

Izuku looked to the door to see Todoroki had entered with Iida. Todoroki had a bowl of water for Bakugo's fever, and Iida held a tray of food. Izuku smiled at them and waved the pair over.

"How is Lord Bakugo?" Iida asked, setting the tray of food down on a nearby table.

"He still has a fever," Izuku answered. "But the physician said it would pass soon. We were lucky to counteract the poison in time."

Todoroki placed the bowl of water on the end table. "I'm surprised my father went so far as to use poison to defeat an enemy. That's not his style of revenge."

"You were right to follow your feelings, Dom-Omega," Iida said. "I apologize for doubting you."

"Oh, it's okay," Izuku said. "I wasn't sure about that feeling, either. I knew I just had to go with it, and I'm glad that I did."

"And that was swift thinking on your part about the poisoned sword, Dom-Omega," Iida mentioned. "Although, I wish you had not rushed out to defend Bakugo on your own. You should have sent Tokoyami to warn them instead."

Izuku was about to respond when Bakugo started coughing. He grabbed the cloth from the end table and held it to Bakugo's mouth, catching the little spatters of blood that came with the cleansing of the poison. Izuku wiped away the bit of red dotting the corners of Bakugo's mouth.

"Everything worked out in the end, though," Izuku said. "Kirishima and Tokoyami both helped me to save Bakugo. I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own." The champion had been too skilled for him. "The important thing is that Bakugo is safe now."

"His pride will be his downfall one day," Todoroki said, standing on the opposite side of the bed. Both Izuku and Iida looked at him. "My father knows that, which is why he is holding back. If you hadn't stopped the fight, Lord Bakugo might have lost."

"Kirishima would have realized something was wrong before that would happen," Iida added. "We wouldn't have lost Lord Bakugo."

Izuku looked at Todoroki, who was staring at him in a curious way. He wanted to know more about Lord Enji straight from the source, and that source is the male's son. "Iida, would you go and find Uraraka for me? Tell her that I plan to sleep here tonight, and she can bring my things."

Iida looked from Izuku to Todoroki, silently asking Izuku if he was comfortable being alone with Todoroki. Izuku told Iida that he would be fine. "Let me know if you need anything else," Iida said to Izuku. "I'm working with Kirishima to see how we can respond to this act of poisoning."

"Thanks, Iida." Izuku smiled at him and watched the steward leave the room. When Iida was gone, he turned his attention to Todoroki. "Do you not like your father, Todoroki?"

Todoroki stood silent for a moment, and then said, "We don't get along."

"Is that why you're not trying to escape?" Izuku asked.

"As I've said; I have my reasons, and I will break my chains in time."

Todoroki did have a reason for remaining a prisoner, and it has nothing to do with submitting to Bakugo. He couldn't tell his plans to Izuku, not that he can't trust the omega with the information, but doesn't want Izuku to become involved. He hates his father for all the alpha has done to them, especially with the 'disappearance' of his mother. He knows his father had something to do with it, though he doesn't have any proof. Both his older siblings have married and are living their own lives, so the fall of Enji Todoroki rests upon his shoulders. To kill his father would be treason, and the Western King will have him executed for it. All evidence of Enji's demise will point to him, but Todoroki has found a way around it. He will let Katsuki Bakugo do all the dirty work for him; and then, he will use all the knowledge he's gained while being a slave here to use against the Lord of Mount Fervor when the time comes. If Bakugo kills Enji, there is no crime. If he does it, then it's murder. He will break his chains then and will take back his home and title from Bakugo, all while remaining innocent. He must do it to avenge his mother and bring back honor to the Todoroki family name.

"I have to compliment how well you take your imprisonment," Izuku said softly. "I guess you have to make the best of it, right? That's how I've always looked at things."

"Yes, that's what I do," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "You do the same. I'm sure it's difficult to be married to Bakugo. And for that, I must compliment you as well."

"Kacchan isn't all that bad," Izuku said. "He's just…it's like you said. He's difficult. But he does have a good side. I've seen it." Izuku dripped a fresh cloth into the bowl of water. He wrung out the excess water and placed the folded wet cloth on Bakugo's forehead.

"I've never seen a 'good' side,"

Izuku chuckled. "One doesn't see it very often, if at all. But it's there." He placed another fur blanket over Bakugo's body when he saw his mate start to shiver. "Todoroki, may I ask something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but are you only staying here as a prisoner to escape your father's reign?"

Todoroki looked away from him. "It's no secret that I do not get along with my father," he answered. "I have my reasons for hating him, but that's not why I stay."

"Is it something I can help you with?" Izuku asked.

"I'm afraid not. Dom-Omega, essentially you are my enemy because you're married to Bakugo," he saw Izuku's innocent features turn forlorn. "However, I do not see you as my enemy. Upon our first meeting, you treated me with respect and kindness. It's not often I get to experience those two things in my life."

Todoroki found that he enjoyed being in Izuku's company. He's never been around many omegas other than his mother. It's unfair that an alpha like Bakugo gets to marry a tender and compassionate omega like Izuku. Bakugo won't even call Izuku by his name, only Deku. He admired how Izuku remains by Bakugo's side even though the alpha hasn't been a respectful husband. That is the duty of an omega to stay with their alphas, but Izuku did not choose Bakugo; the alpha chose him. Someone like Bakugo does not deserve the tender, loving touches of Izuku. He has never been jealous of Bakugo up until now. Izuku is a unique omega; smart-witted, noble, and friendly. Izuku shows respect for everyone regardless of his status and position; Todoroki noticed this with how the omega treats Iida, Uraraka, and Tokoyami. A person like Izuku is wasted on a bastard like Bakugo.

"That's because I know what it's like to be ignored and have others dislike you," Izuku said. "I don't want other people to feel that way. I don't care if you're my enemy, Todoroki. I still see you as a friend." He smiled at him. "Whom I'm married to won't change that."

"Doesn't it bother you that this marriage only came about because Bakugo needed your lands and the Ravens? He didn't pick you because he wanted to," Todoroki reminded him. "What if…another alpha had come along? One who took the time to get to know who you are, not just what you can bring to a marriage, and chose to court you first."

Izuku blushed at Todoroki's words. Somehow, he knows that the 'other alpha' Todoroki is talking about is him. Does that mean Todoroki felt something towards him?

Telling Kacchan that Todoroki would make a better husband is what led to their mating in the first place. Now he pictured what it would be like mating with Todoroki. He quickly shook the image from his head. He's a married omega, and he has always crushed on Kacchan!

"That…would have been nice but, it's not how things worked out." Izuku kept his eyes down at his lap. "To be honest…I hoped to become a hero or at least a writer, and I never expected marriage to happen. Not with my family's troubles. I want to fight beside Kacchan, but he won't let me train. He doesn't think omegas belong on the battlefield."

"Well, I cannot fault him on that," Todoroki said. "It isn't safe for omegas to be on the battlefield where alphas and gammas all gather together to fight and shed blood. It can make them unpredictable. The truth holds the same for females as well, even female alphas. It's not that myself or Bakugo think you can't do it. It just isn't safe. There are those who cannot control themselves or their urges if you know what I mean."

Izuku did understand, but that still didn't mean it was fair.

"But, if an omega is trained well enough, then they can hold their own. Battles are unpredictable."

"It makes sense," Izuku said. "But," he lifted his eyes to look at Todoroki. "Shouldn't it be my choice in the end, and I'll deal with the consequences?"

Todoroki gave him a little smile, admiring Izuku's values and logic. "Even if I preferred you not to be on the battlefield, I would have you on my war council. I trust your judgment."

"I wish Kacchan did," Izuku said while refreshing the cloth for Bakugo's fever. "Would you mind putting more wood on the fire? I don't want him to catch a chill."

"Of course."

Izuku watched Todoroki out of the corner of his eye and felt himself blush again thinking about how respectful the alpha is to him. It bothered him that Todoroki agreed with Bakugo about not having omegas on the battlefield, but at least Todoroki said he acknowledges his intellect and judgment. That alone awakened a little flutter of hope in his chest. But his attention returned to his mate when Bakugo started coughing again. There was less blood than last time, which meant that the counter medicine is working.

"Kill…" Bakugo muttered, his eyes fluttering open. "I'll…kill…them."

"Kacchan?" Izuku lifted Bakugo's head from the pillow. "Are you awake?"

"Stupid…you." The alpha tried to push him away, but he was too weak to do it. "Damn it."

Izuku noticed that Todoroki started to come over, but he held out his hand to keep the other alpha away. As far as Bakugo knows, it's only the two of them in this room. He can't have his mate getting upset over Todoroki's presence.

"The poison numbed most of your body," Izuku told him. "You'll be able to move around by morning, so don't force yourself."

"Don't need…anyone. Go away!"

"No. I'm staying right here with you."

"Stupid…Deku!" Bakugo didn't have the strength to yell at the omega or to move, so he grumbled and mumbled instead. He felt his eyes closing and once again he fell into a fevered sleep.

Bakugo felt something warm pressing up against him. Though he is still half asleep with his eyes closed, Bakugo knew someone is laying against him. He can smell lavender, and he knew right away that the body cuddling up to him is Deku. He felt the tickle of that green curly hair on his chin and his cheek, felt the tender hand stroking his chest, and heard muffled whispers in his ear. The words, even though he can't understand them, are calm and soothing. He liked it. His body feels cold, but his head is hot. The fever is kicking his ass, and Bakugo knows it came from the poison. Once he is better and gets his hands on that champion, he is going to kill the bastard and use the corpse for target practice.

"Calm down," It was Deku's voice in his ear, and the heavy smell of lavender again. Bakugo instantly became calm, and he hated it.

'Damn omega…hurry up and get better, stupid body! I don't have time for your nonsense!'

"It's alright. I'm right here."

'I don't need you!' He wanted to roll his body into Deku's warmth and omega smell, but he kept himself from doing it. He refused to show any weakness such as needing the comfort of his married mate. Deku started talking, though it sounded muffled again. The omega is talking a LOT, and it's getting annoying. 'Shut up! Are you trying to talk me to death?' He heard another voice, this one familiar, though he couldn't figure out who it is. 'Everyone, just go away!' Eventually, the talking ceased, and Bakugo was so relieved to hear the silence that he fell back asleep.

When Bakugo woke up again, he could open his eyes and see that he is still in his room. There is light in the chambers, so it's morning. His head didn't hurt, so he reached up a hand to feel his forehead. Cold. The fever is gone. He felt much better, too. He can move his limbs. His mouth was dry, and his stomach growled in protest at the absence of food. Bakugo's mouth started to water when he thought about sinking his teeth into a thick piece of smoked venison. With this extreme hunger, he might just eat the bone, too!

A soft murmur came from beside him on the bed, and he turned to see Deku's peacefully sleeping face. So, the omega stayed with him all through the night. Deku is not supposed to sleep in his chambers unless he orders it, but as usual, the idiot omega doesn't like to listen. Bakugo sat up in the bed and stared at the angelic childlike sleeping face of his married mate. Deku is getting a little too comfortable in this bed. Regardless of the need to push Deku out of his bed, Bakugo wanted to run his hands through the messy green hair. He supposed he should thank the bastard for staying with him through the night, but that is also Deku's duty as a married Dom-Omega. He shouldn't feel obligated to thank Deku for doing his duty.

There it is, the smell of lavender- Deku's omega scent. Bakugo gave in and reached his hand out to run his fingers through the green hair like he wanted to before. The omega smiled in his sleep, turning into Bakugo's touch.

"Mm…Kacchan."

Bakugo pulled his hand away as if burned. Deku didn't wake up but kept smiling like an idiot.

"Are you awake, my lord?"

Bakugo's eyes narrowed at the foot of the bed where he saw Todoroki getting up. Was he the other voice in his head last night?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought the Dom-Omega might want some assistance with your care, so I stayed here with him." Todoroki went over to Izuku's side of the bed. "You should really thank Izuku when he wakes up. He stayed by your side the whole time, nursing and caring for you."

Bakugo noticed the bowl of water and a small pile of bloodied cloth on the bedside table along with two little medicine jars. He didn't say a word.

"You've married a wholesome omega. Be more grateful to him."

"Don't tell me what to do, slave!" Bakugo hissed at him. "Make yourself fucking useful and get me some food. I want venison and wine. Nothing else. Don't fuck it up. Got it?"

Todoroki calmly nodded. "And for the Dom-Omega?"

"He can eat in his room when he wakes up. Whatever time of day it is, have Deku's food brought to his room."

"Very well." Todoroki bowed and started to make his way to the door when Bakugo's voice stopped him.

"Hey, asshole,"

Todoroki looked over his shoulder at Bakugo.

"I'm watching you."

"Yes, I'm aware you're watching me. I am your prisoner, after all."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

Todoroki turned to face him. "I thought you didn't care."

"What's mine is mine. That's how it is, and that's how it stays. Even if I don't want it, it's mine."

"You shouldn't speak of your mate as if he is only an object in your possession."

Bakugo sneered. "That's what an omega is, dummy!"

Todoroki didn't retaliate with words, only bowed and left the room as quickly as his chains would let him.

Bakugo flipped Todoroki the bird at the slave's retreating figure. He should just have the scarred-face loser locked up in the dungeons. That is what his original plan was when he defeated Shoto Todoroki; lock the male up in a cell. But Kirishima advised him against it, pointing out that Enji might not hold back an attack knowing that his son and heir sits in a dungeon pit. So long as Enji Todoroki and the territory kings know that Todoroki is considered a ward of Mount Fervor and not a 'real prisoner,' Bakugo will continue to hold all the cards.

Speaking of cards, they're supposed to have a wedding feast. He left Kirishima in charge of that. Maybe they should send the ravens out today with the invitation; get things moving, so the Western Territory knows that he will not be defeated and is not bothered by what happened. He'll show that his life is carrying on, and their little trick of poisoning a sword didn't work.

'Wait a minute…Deku was there,' Bakugo clearly remembers the omega blocking the champion's sword. 'Damn it…when word gets back to Enji that my omega mate saved me, I'll be a fucking laughing stock! Why didn't Kirishima notice what was happening to me? Why didn't my fucking gamma jump in to save me instead? Why the hell was it my fucking omega mate?' He clenched his fists and started to growl, grinding his teeth. 'Heads will roll!'

"Kacchan? Are you feeling better?" Izuku sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes with both hands. "Mmm…" he smiled, his eyes still closed. "Can I get you any-" Izuku gasped when Bakugo's hand suddenly reached out and gripped his throat. "K-Kacchan-!" He tried to pry the alpha's hand from his windpipe with both his hands, but Bakugo's grip wouldn't budge. "What-"

"Don't ever do it again!" Bakugo hissed through clenched teeth. "You've made me the laughing stock of the Western Territory by fucking barging in on my fight!"

Izuku's eyes grew wide with fear as he kept struggling to pull away. "I was helping you!"

"I don't need your help!" He squeezed the omega's throat harder. "Others would have figured it out! Kirishima would have jumped in; it didn't have to be you! Do you know how fucking embarrassing it is to have an omega save an alpha? I should throw you out that goddamn window for what you've done!"

"I won't…apologize for…protecting my mate!" Izuku said through clenched teeth. His fearful gazed turned fierce, matching Bakugo's. While he's still submitting to the alpha's power, he will not accept fault for what he did. Bakugo released his grip and Izuku gasped for breath, sputtering and coughing.

"I don't need your protection. I don't need anyone!" Bakugo said. "I can do all of this by myself!"

Izuku, rubbing his aching and bruised throat, said, "An omega must stand by their alpha. You want me to do my duty, right?"

"Omega duties in the castle, idiot! Not on the battlefield! That's my territory! Just stay out of my fucking way! And don't ever sleep in my bed without permission again!"

Bakugo hated to admit it to himself, so he won't, but no one has ever cared for him when he's been ill like Deku did. If he thanked the omega, then Deku will start following him around again. He is a great and powerful warlord; there is no need for him to have a married mate other than for political duties. Deku wants them to be more, and he can't have that. Deku will only slow him down and get in the way of his goal. He can't show any tender emotion to Deku.

The omega started to get dressed, and the green eyes were moist with unshed tears. Bakugo can sense Deku's frustration as well as a deep sadness that called out to his alpha instinct to comfort Deku. He ignored it easily. It's better for Deku to hate him anyway. It's not safe to have something you care for, because it will only hold you back or used against you by the enemy. So long as Bakugo has nothing to lose, he has nothing to fear; nothing is holding him back. Deku slammed the door behind him.

Bakugo sat in silence staring at the fire blazing in the hearth.

Izuku slammed the door to his chambers, furiously wiping at his eyes as the tears continue to fall like a torrent down his cheeks. His heart hurt more than the ache at his neck from Bakugo's brutality. Even if the alpha gets mocked for being saved by an omega, Izuku still will not apologize for protecting Kacchan; no matter what curses the alpha shouts at him. Why can't Bakugo just get over his pride and accept help? There's breakfast waiting for him, but he didn't want any. His anger grew so fast that he almost wanted to throw the tray of food into the fire. But he maintained control of his emotions, walking over to the window instead to look out at the winter snow.

He decides to get out of the castle for a bit, so instead of eating, he dresses for the winter day. Maybe a stroll through the snow will calm his nerves a bit. He should tell someone where he is going, but at the same time, he is the Dom-Omega and doesn't have to tell anyone a thing if he doesn't want to.

Just as he was prepared to leave, Todoroki entered the chambers, unannounced, and gave Izuku a look over.

"Going out?"

"I am," Izuku answered. "To clear my head. Please excuse me,"

"Should I get Tokoyami for you?" Todoroki offered.

"No, I want to be by myself for a bit."

"You've been crying,"

"No, I haven't!"

Todoroki walked up to him and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "There are marks on your neck,"

Izuku took a step back from Todoroki's touch and tightened the green woolen cloak higher on his shoulders to cover his neck. "It's nothing,"

"He hurt you this morning, didn't he?"

Izuku looked down at his boots. "Kacchan said I embarrassed him by saving his life,"

"An alpha fueled by pride and ego cannot accept help from another."

"Trust me, I know," Izuku gripped his fists. "He's told me numerous times. But I will not apologize for saving my husband, no matter how mad he gets at me!"

"You have a stubborn side as well," Todoroki said.

"I can only be as obedient as my conscience will let me," Izuku answered, putting on his gloves. "Which I know he will not like. I have to find a way to be myself while staying in his favor. I still have my family's name and welfare to think of." Izuku gave Todoroki a little smile. "I'm bound in chains, too. Mine just can't be seen."

Izuku didn't expect the other alpha to grip his chin and press their lips together in a kiss. His eyes widened in shock. Completely frozen in place, Izuku didn't know how he should respond. Not even Kacchan has kissed him. His first kiss, taken by an alpha that is not his husband or a lover. The kiss wasn't anything deep or passionate, but it's still a kiss- and a forbidden one. It lit a small fire of excitement in his lower belly, but he couldn't let it become anything more than that. Izuku pushed himself away.

"Please…don't do that again," He said, his face blushing while still feeling the ghostly presence of Todoroki's lips on his own.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have done it," Todoroki sank to one knee before him. "I let my alpha senses act for me. Alphas do not like to see omegas in distress."

"It's alright. I forgive you." Izuku said. "I'm going now. If anyone asks for me, you may tell them I went out for a walk."

"As you wish, Dom-Omega."

Izuku quickly left his chambers, rushing through the halls and down the stairs to one of the nearest exits. Servants bowed to him along the way, but he barely acknowledged them. He had to get out of this castle and clear his head before he bursts into tears once again. Then everyone will see that omega's 'can't control their emotions,' and Bakugo will have won.

Once his boots hit the snow, Izuku looked up at the gray sky above. The snow came up to his ankles. He didn't care though. He started to run through the snow, racing through the courtyard and stopping in the garden to throw himself onto the white powder. Izuku lay on his back, feeling the snow chill through his clothes as he let the tiny snowflakes melt on his heated cheeks. He was still thinking about Todoroki's kiss, so soft and gentle.

Izuku closed his eyes. He should have never let Todoroki kiss him. The second their lips touched, he should have pushed the alpha away. What if Kacchan had seen them? Todoroki will end up in a dungeon, and he will end up divorced, disgraced, and penniless.

'Kacchan…Todoroki…'

He's somehow gone from no alphas to two alphas, and Izuku found that, regardless of Kacchan's cruelty, he still preferred his husband. The memory of their mating made him moan. Kacchan made his body feel so good, but it was nothing more than mounting. Todoroki kissed him; Kacchan hasn't so much as given him a kind smile. What would it feel like to be mounted by Todoroki? Would he be different from Kacchan? Izuku assumed so. Todoroki is strong like Kacchan, but his demeanor and character have a gentle side. A tender side resides in Kacchan, too, only it is buried deep down inside the alpha's hardened spirit. The fact that he is even thinking about letting Todoroki mount him is shameful enough without trying to compare the two alphas.

What happens if he goes into heat and Kacchan isn't around? Heat cycles make omegas crazy with one thing on their mind; to be mounted and impregnated by an alpha. Any alpha will do, mate or not. What would happen if either alpha challenged the other when he's in heat? It would be disastrous! Or what if Kacchan isn't around and only Todoroki is? If he became pregnant with Todoroki's child, Kacchan would have the right to execute them.

'Stop it! You're letting your mind and thoughts run rampant again!' He scolded himself. 'Stop thinking of the worse case scenarios! Save it for your story plots!'

Try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about Kacchan and Todoroki.

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

TBC


	5. The Feast

***Some angst in this chapter. Lots of rumor and gossip talk. Bad language. Drama.  
***The start of affairs/cheating. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 5** : **The Feast**

Four days have passed since the incident with Bakugo and the kiss between Izuku and Todoroki.

Izuku barely saw Bakugo at all after the alpha got up out of bed to continue with his daily routine, which consisted of training, battle planning, more training, target practice, more training, gun inspections, then dinner and drinking. Bakugo would take his meals by himself in his room and then go to sleep, never once calling for Izuku. Izuku hadn't seen much of Todoroki, either. They would pass one another from time to time, but someone else was always with Izuku so that Todoroki couldn't try anything with him. Izuku would have been alone if it weren't for his friends keeping him company. He and Uraraka would go out and play in the snow. He and Iida would go horseback riding. And whenever Tokoyami had a free moment, he would take time to teach Izuku some sword techniques.

But this night, Izuku will see both Bakugo and Todoroki. Tonight is his and Kacchan's wedding feast, and all the guests have arrived. Izuku is still in his chambers, pacing back and forth, wearing the same outfit he wore to his wedding. Iida said he would make a hole in the stone floor with how much he is pacing, but Izuku couldn't sit still. He's fearful of seeing all these people, strangers really, who are to swear loyalty to him since they have done the same with Bakugo. As Dom-Omega to the most powerful warlord in the Northern Territory, second only to the king, Izuku is, by right, allowed the same respect and loyalty because he is married to Bakugo.

All these people know of his family's troubles, and nothing delights the nobility more than gossip. It is the rumors and gossip that frightened him the most.

"You're not going to have to remember everyone's name," Iida said to him. "I'll be writing all that down for you, along with whatever gifts they present to you or Bakugo. Trust me, Bakugo is not going to want to keep making small talk with the people. Keep your responses short and simple."

"I'm more nervous about being in front of so many people," Izuku said. "Everyone will be judging me."

"The less you say, the better it will be for your anxiety," Iida said. "Try not to drink too much wine, either. Even though it relaxes you, it clouds the mind, and you don't want to end up making a fool of yourself."

Izuku stopped and stood in front of the fire. "Iida, do you think all these people here tonight swear loyalty to Kacchan because they want to? Or is it because they are afraid of him?"

Iida fixed his glasses. "I believe it is more the latter," he answered. "That's why I would like you to be the one that helps to put all those people at ease. The role of the omega in an alpha's life is to calm their emotions and teach them to love others. Alphas are prone to violent tempers and posses cunning personalities, as we have seen with Bakugo. So, Bakugo can fight it or deny it all he wants, but an alpha cannot go through life without an omega to keep them sane. And it can't be any omega; it has to be a bonded omega."

Izuku looked away from the dancing flames. "But, we're not a mated a pair. Not really." He said, placing his hand over the bite wound. "We haven't …connected on a spiritual level." 'Will we ever?' He wondered to himself. "Maybe I should ask Kacchan how he wants me to interact with him tonight. Do you think he's still in his room?"

"He must be. You're supposed to arrive together. Speaking of, we should get going, whether Bakugo is ready or not. Tokoyami will be your bodyguard, and I will be nearby keeping track of the nobles. Uraraka has to serve the guests at the feast."

"I hate making them do any of that," Izuku sighed.

"We don't mind doing it," Iida reminded him, fixing the high collar of Izuku's doublet. "Let's get through the night. We'll all feel better in the morning."

Bakugo lounged in his reading chair in front of the fire while Todoroki finished shining his boots. He already had a plan to speed the night along for he did not want to spend any more time with the people of the North than he had to. He'll arrive with Deku, stuff himself full, drink, and then excuse himself to bed and leave Kirishima to finish the feast. The red-haired gamma enjoys parties so it won't be an issue. Whatever Deku chose to do didn't matter to him. The omega likes to have fun, so Deku most likely will remain. It's fine by him.

Bakugo refused to wear proper evening attire much to the displeasure and begging from Kirishima. So long as he is wearing pants and boots, what's the big deal? He preferred his upper body revealed, reminding people of just how strong and fearless he is. He's proud of his build, so why shouldn't he flaunt it? Also, following along with whatever everyone else is doing makes him want to do the opposite. Others have approached him on these ridiculous issues, but he has both the words and the physical skill to back up his opinion. He dressed well enough to show off his high status.

"Should I get the door, Lord Bakugo?" Todoroki asked in response to the knock.

"Yeah, go ahead," Bakugo waited to hear who it is at the door and recognized the voice of Iida. If Iida is here, then Deku is with him.

Bakugo gave a small grunt, looking at the empty bottom of his wine goblet. He's been avoiding the annoying omega most of the week, and what angered him more than anything is that his alpha side actually missed the freckled-faced moron. The first night in bed after he recovered from the poison, he couldn't sleep unless he had Deku's pillow directly under his head. He had tossed and turned most of the night, trying to avoid the side of the bed where Deku had lain. The omega's faint smell forced him to that side of the bed, and once his cheek hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The next morning, the smell was gone, and by night, he had ripped all the pillows apart in a fury. He had the physician woken up to give him a sleeping tonic. The third night he thought about having Deku come to his bed, but decided against it and chose wine instead.

Since he has been avoiding Deku for so long, his alpha senses perked up at the smell of his omega entering the room. The scent was overwhelming. He stood up from the chair and made eye contact with Deku at the door. The omega dressed in the same white and gold attire worn for their wedding. This time, however, he found that Deku looked attractive in it. The omega is no longer a virgin, but the color white still suits him. Deku managed a nervous smile at him, and Bakugo frowned with irritation at the shy gesture. Stupid Deku.

"Alright, let's get this night over with," Bakugo said. "I'm fucking starving."

Izuku wanted to leave the feast the second he sat down at the dais table beside his husband. He estimated that there's anywhere from twenty to thirty people mingling on the floor. Some are seated, enjoying the food, while others are dancing or engaged in conversation. Everything stopped when Kirishima's naturally loud voice echoed in the great hall, announcing their arrival. All eyes turned to them, and Izuku felt his anxiety ready to hit the ceiling. Kirishima made it worse for him by announcing Izuku as Bakugo's husband and Dom-Omega. Izuku had to stand and managed a trembling smile and little wave at the applauding crowd.

Either alone or as a couple, other nobles from around the Northern Territory introduced themselves to Izuku. Some Izuku already heard of from others. He didn't expect so many wedding gifts from the other nobles. He received items like jewelry, clothes, decorations, tapestries, silver dinnerware, and strips of pattern cloth. While these gifts were thoughtful, they were not the same style of items that Kacchan received. The alpha welcomed gifts such as guns, weapons, items for archery, things for his warhorse, and so on. Izuku felt that it should be acceptable for him to receive those types of gifts, but as an omega, his 'duty' is to 'set up house' or 'to nest.' He shouldn't think so negatively about the gifts these people gave him; they're only acting in the way they know that is socially acceptable and expected.

Finally, the last person in line approached them. Izuku couldn't wait for these introductions to be over.

"Well, well, well, little Izuku is grown up and married now,"

Izuku did not recognize the seasoned middle-aged lord that stands in front of him. If he were to guess, this man might have something to do with his uncle.

"Thank you for coming to the feast," Izuku said politely. He's said it so many times that it rolled effortlessly off his tongue without any stammering.

"I would have brought a gift if it weren't for your uncle bleeding me dry," He can smell the wine coming from the man's breath.

So, his uncle owes this man a debt. "I'm sorry for anything my uncle has done to anger you."

"I'm surprised you're here at all," scoffed the man. "Your uncle told me he's been prostituting you out to pay for his debts."

Izuku heard a sword pulled from its sheath and he glanced beside him to see that Tokoyami is prepared to defend his honor at the lewd and false comment. Before Izuku could tell his gamma to stand down, Bakugo threw a chicken bone at the old lord's face.

"Listen, old man," Bakugo warned. "Say something like that again about my omega, and I'll have your old wrinkly ass strapped to the rack. Got it?"

The older lord nearly stumbled off of the dais while apologizing frantically to Izuku, blaming his comment on the wine.

"Get the fuck off my dais, you old goat!"

Izuku felt his cheeks redden at the way Kacchan just defended him. He called Izuku 'his omega,' and stood up for him against a false rumor. Izuku thanked him, but he had to ask Kacchan if the alpha believed the old lord.

"Are you seriously asking me that, you moron?" Bakugo glared at him. "You sucked so bad at it, and an alpha knows when an omega has been used in that way. And even if you weren't a virgin, I wouldn't have cared in the first place."

"So, it wouldn't have bothered you if I had been with other men before you?"

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. But you can't be with anyone else other than me."

Izuku took a sip of wine. "I guess the same goes for you, right?"

"I'm allowed to mount whomever I want, whenever I want," Bakugo answered, ripping a piece of charred venison from the bone.

Izuku stared at him. Why was he even surprised by Bakugo's answer? All alpha nobles can have as many lovers on the side as they want. Another 'social norm' that isn't fair to him. Not that he would stray away from Kacchan…would he? Izuku searched the room for Todoroki. He found the chained alpha standing between two guards holding a pewter pitcher. Todoroki must have felt his stare, for those mismatched eyes looked right at him. Izuku darted his eyes away from the other alpha and vigorously started eating the food on his plate.

"Watch out you don't eat your finger," Bakugo said to him.

Izuku turned red with embarrassment, almost choking on a piece of charred meat.

"Don't make an ass of yourself in front of everyone," Bakugo scolded.

"Hey, Katsuki," Kirishima, tipsy and rosy-cheeked from too much wine, hung off the top of Bakugo's chair. "Don't you want to give Izuku his wedding gift?" He asked with a hiccup.

Izuku's eyes widened at the mention of a 'gift' from Kacchan.

Bakugo cursed at Kirishima and shoved a hardboiled egg in the gamma's mouth. "Yeah, I have a gift for you," he said to Deku. "I have to give you one as is custom." He grumbled something under his breath.

Izuku waited while Bakugo sent a pair of guards to fetch the gift. He wondered what it could be. Did Kacchan think of it on his own? Or did Iida help him choose the gift? Kacchan wouldn't be the gift-giving type; not in a friendly sense anyway. Maybe sending the severed head of an enemy back to their family is more Kacchan's style of gift-giving. When the two guards returned, they carried a desk, a writing desk. Izuku already had a writing desk in his chambers, but this one is polished and new; and even a little overkill. The inner walls are lined with plush red velvet, and the masterfully carved drawer handles have a design similar to that on Kacchan's bedposts. On the surface is a writing box, which one of the guards opened to show a set of unique quills and bottles of colored ink.

"They're eagle feathers," Bakugo said. "And the inks come from across the seas. Why are you staring at me?"

"I…" Izuku didn't know what to say. Out of all the gifts he received today, this writing desk is by far the best. He wanted to ask Kacchan if he thought about it all by himself.

"I've had those inks sitting around collecting dust," Bakugo said. "I remembered how much you like to write, and you mutter when you do it, by the way," He had to point out. "That writing desk in your room is old, so I thought you'd like a new one," Bakugo wanted to leap out of his seat at the familiar, sweet sight of Deku's stupid smiling face and bright green eyes that light up when he's excited.

"Thank you, Kacchan! I love it! I can't wait to use it!"

Bakugo had to look away because he felt a little swell of pride in his chest at seeing the omega happy. "Yeah, well, anything to keep you from bugging me! Hopefully, this will keep you occupied."

The room applauded after the presentation of the gift, and Izuku flushed wondering if he shouldn't have made such a big deal over Bakugo's gift and not the other gifts he received from the guests. In all fairness, those gifts he received are not of interest to him like the writing desk is. Izuku called Iida over and asked, in a whisper, if he helped Kacchan pick out the gift. Iida replied that no, he did not, and was equally surprised when it appeared. Izuku's heart fluttered a little. Kacchan did put thought into his gift! If only he had the funds to give Kacchan something in return.

"Stop staring at me and eat your damn food!" Bakugo said to him before ordering the guards to have the writing desk sent up to Izuku's chambers.

"I wish I had a gift to give you," Izuku said.

"I got your land, your castle, and your legion. Trust me; there's nothing more I want that you could give me."

"Oh. Right." Izuku looked down at his plate, the happy feeling he just had melted away with Kacchan's words. He glanced over to where Todoroki still stands, noticing the captured alpha is always watching him. Izuku looked around at the rest of the guests, seeing that some of them are whispering while glancing at him. Some looked at him with mild disapproval. Izuku wished he could hear what they are saying. He saw that Uraraka is helping to serve at the tables and Izuku sent Iida with a message.

"Ask her if she can listen in on what they are saying about me," He whispered to Iida.

"Are you sure about that?" Iida asked. "They're probably saying things about your uncle. Gossip."

Izuku nodded. "I'm sure, but I want to know more if I can. I don't want gossip reaching Kacchan. And if you can; very, VERY discreetly, ask Todoroki to do the same."

"Why him?"

"Uraraka may not want to hurt my feelings so she might keep some things to herself. Todoroki will tell me everything."

"Alright, I'll do it." Iida said, stepping down from the dais to meet with Uraraka.

Bakugo leaned over to Izuku and said, "What were you two whispering about?"

"Where to put the desk," Izuku said.

"That's a bullshit lie," Bakugo said. "He's out on the floor talking to your girl servant."

"I want to make sure she's treated with respect. There's a lot of drunk men here tonight,"

Bakugo was slightly suspicious, but Izuku's answer is something the omega would say. "I'm not going to stay at the feast for much longer," he said. "You can stay for as long as you want. Kirishima will see the feast through until the end."

Izuku found Kirishima in the crowd, flushed faced, and stumbling around drunk. "Are you sure we can trust him? He's had a few…"

"More like a jug," Bakugo added. "But he can be trusted. I'll leave Iida here as well." He finished his wine in one gulp. "I want to look at my gifts anyway."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you again for the writing desk. I really love it."

"Yeah." Was all Bakugo said as he took one last bite of broth-soaked bread and left the dais. He didn't announce his exit but just left the grand hall.

Izuku found that now alone at the table, more eyes are on him. Maybe he should leave the party early as well to escape the judging gazes and whispering stares. He tried to stay a little longer, focusing on eating his food and drinking a lot of wine. When his cheeks and body began to feel warm, Izuku knew that he had drunk too much. He wasn't incompetent from the drink, but his vision started to turn double. He asked Tokoyami to bring him to his chambers. Fortunately, he can still walk straight, and left the feasting hall with all the poise and grace of a Dom-Omega.

Once in his chambers, Izuku stripped himself of his clothes and slipped into his sleeping shirt. The writing desk has already made its way up to his room, and if he weren't tipsy, he would have sat down to do some writing. He flopped onto the bed and sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Tokoyami offered.

"Yes, actually," He sat up slowly. "I wouldn't mind hearing you play your lute for a bit. Just until I'm asleep."

"I haven't played in a while," Tokoyami said.

"That's fine. I want some sound, so my mind doesn't wander,"

"Very well. I'll return shortly."

By the time Izuku used the water closet and settled into bed, Tokoyami returned with his lute. They gamma took a seat by the fire and started to play. Izuku closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow, letting himself become lost in the gentle music. He allowed the melody to lull him off into a deep sleep.

The following morning, Izuku woke up with a slight headache, remembering the amount of wine he drank and regretted it. He sat up in bed and looked around, finding the room empty and cold. The fire had burned out during the night, and no one has been in yet to get it started, which means it must be early morning. The gifts he had received lay stacked in a neat pile by the wardrobe. His eyes went to the writing desk next, which has replaced the old one. It was too cold to get out of bed just yet, so he lay back down under the covers and waited for breakfast to arrive. Uraraka will bring it for him, and she might have some of the rumors to share with him. Izuku hoped they weren't anything he hasn't heard before.

When Uraraka entered, she had his tray of food and brought it over to him to place in his lap. "It's so cold in this room! Let me get the fire started!"

"Thank you," It was hard not being able to help Uraraka with this type of work; not that she would let him anyway. "Hey, Uraraka? Did you manage to hear anything last night?" He saw her shoulders stiffen while crouched in front of the fire. He bit his lip. "I guess it's something we haven't heard before?" His throat felt tight.

Uraraka started the fire and then returned to Izuku, folding her hands in front of her. "Some of the things I heard are already known; about your uncle's debts, who he owes money to, how much and for what,"

Izuku nodded.

"But…most of the talk is not about your family…it's about your marriage to Lord Bakugo."

"My marriage? Why? What kind of things were they saying?"

"I wanted to tell them none of it's true, but that would mean I was listening in when I shouldn't be."

Izuku understood.

"Many of them were pitying you for having to marry someone like Lord Bakugo, and that you deserve it because of what your family has done. Meaning the debts of your aunt and your uncle. Some said you were…used by your uncle. Others were betting on whether you'd be barren…or how soon Lord Bakugo will dump you or kill you. They were terrible things! I don't even want to say anymore!"

Izuku didn't want to hear any more. Why did people have to talk about him with lies and slander? He's never met these people until tonight. It makes no sense that he or anyone else should get blamed for whatever their friends or family did. What about the rumor of his uncle 'selling' him for sex to pay debts? His uncle rarely looked at him when he still lived at Almight Castle. Besides, Iida would have never let something like that happen, nor would he suggest it to Izuku's uncle. He's rarely been around alphas, nor has he ever been approached by one. None came 'courting' him.

But being presumed a 'whore' did not bother him as much as being expected to fail. Everyone seemed to be assuming he will fail; assuming he will be barren, will somehow ruin his marriage, and become a further embarrassment to the family name. To build onto those assumptions, what if he was barren? Kacchan has the right to divorce him, and if he can't bear children, then he has no chance at another marriage proposal. But what if the child is born an omega? Or a beta? Someone of Kacchan's alpha nature and high status will want an alpha male heir to mold to be exactly like him. That is why he has not signed the document allowing all child-rearing rights to his husband. The world does not need more Katsuki Bakugo's. One is enough.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku," Uraraka said softly, looking ready to cry. "You don't deserve any of this!"

Izuku managed a smile.

"It's okay, Uraraka. No matter what I do, people are still going to assume the worse. So long as the people I care about don't believe those rumors, then that's all that matters. I'll stick with what I'm doing to disprove people's assumptions." He brought back Uraraka's smile.

"I know you can do it!" She said. "You'll figure something out! You always do!"

Izuku thanked her for her help, and he ate his breakfast, feeling famished from the all the wine the night before. As he dressed behind the changing curtain, he asked Uraraka if she had seen Bakugo yet today. She answered that he had ridden off at sunrise this morning to go target shooting with the new pistols he received as gifts. Izuku didn't like the idea of guns. The weapon appeared to have more power than one individual needs to defend themselves. He has done some research in the library on firearms after he married Kacchan. In his studies, he learned that it takes less skill and time to use a pistol than it does a sword or spear. Blades can take years of practice and training to perfect, considering one could use those skills appropriately. Guns, pistols, and cannons can take less than a week to learn how to point, aim, and shoot. Izuku preferred learning the skill of the sword rather than the firepower of guns.

Although Kacchan preferred guns and cannons, his alpha husband also had the skill to use a multitude of weapons. Katsuki Bakugo is known for swinging a sword at the same time as firing a gun. Bakugo can also use a spear, a whip, an ax, and a bow and arrow. His military skills at leading and conquering have surpassed that of the last reign of territory kings. Kacchan has always been smart, and when Izuku went into the library, he found it to be well-used. He decided to spend the evening in the library after he has sorted out what to do and where to put all these gifts. Keeping himself active and busy will help to keep his mind from festering on those rumors.

After a hot dinner of venison stew and butter bread, Izuku headed to the library with his new set of quills, ink, and paper. He planned to study up on the history of swords and see if he can find anything about his family's missing ancient blade. As he entered the large room, the fire is crackling in the hearth, and someone is sitting in a high-back chair in front of it. Izuku saw that it is Kacchan, sitting with a leg crossed and a large book in his lap. He rested his head leisurely on one fist as his crimson eyes read the words on the pages. Izuku smiled at the sight of his husband looking peaceful and quiet for once. The alpha's shadow loomed large and high on the wall of books, reminding Izuku of just how powerful his husband is. He can be that powerful, too.

"Good evening, Kacchan," He said softly.

Bakugo looked up from his book, his eyes acknowledging Izuku, but said nothing and went back to reading.

Izuku found the book on swords he was searching for and took the seat opposite of Bakugo that had a table. He lit the candle on the table then spread out his paper, ink, and quills. He opened the book to the first page and skimmed it, trying to ignore his alpha husband just across from him.

"What are you reading about?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku was momentarily startled by the question. "Reading?" He looked up at Bakugo.

"The book in front of you, dummy."

"Oh! I'm reading up on swords," He answered softly.

"Swords?" Bakugo raised a blonde brow. "Why are you reading up on swords?"

"Tokoyami has been teaching me a few basic moves. I want to read more about swords so I can further my understanding of them. What are you reading about?"

Bakugo returned his gaze to the book. "The history of war," He answered.

"Learning how to kill and conquer?" Izuku asked, his voice flat.

"No, I already know how to do that," Bakugo said. "Even you know that we can learn from history, Deku. I'm reading about the mistakes alpha leaders made in the past, so I know to avoid them. I'm also analyzing and strategizing techniques based on their success or failure."

"I see,"

Bakugo slammed the book shut and stared lazily at his omega husband. "Seriously, Deku, why the hell do you want to use a sword? What are you trying to prove? And to who and for what? Yourself?"

Izuku's eyes widened. "Are you asking me to talk about myself?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Stupid omega,"

"Don't call me stupid, Kacchan," Izuku's features became serious. "I may not be a conquering alpha like you, but I'm not stupid. You know this about me." Bakugo's answer came with a sneer, which meant that Bakugo knows he is right. "I don't call you muscle-head Bakugo because I know you are more than just brute strength."

"Just answer my question," Bakugo demanded. "What are you trying to prove?"

"That one does not have to be an alpha to succeed."

Bakugo let out a laugh.

"It's true!" Izuku countered. "The only reason omegas and betas haven't been able to achieve as much as alphas are because we're assumed to be less than them based on how we are born! Whether I can bear children or not doesn't make me any less capable of achieving victory than you!"

"Alphas don't go into heat cycles," Bakugo pointed out. "Omegas lose their shit when they go into heat."

"That is just one example though," Izuku countered again. "In the big picture, that one little hiccup in life shouldn't define us!"

"But it does."

"It shouldn't!"

"Yet, it does."

"Because alphas like you let it stay that way!" Izuku shouted, shooting up from his chair and slamming his fists on the table. "You've conquered all of the North and half of the West! By your hand and mind alone, you have achieved so much! Think of what else you can do with that power other than using it to harm others!"

"I only worry about myself and my territory!" Bakugo shouted back. "It's thanks to me that you and your family can live a safe, quiet life! All I've done in the past years is protect our borders from those who would invade us! The other territories fear me," He said with a dark, manic smirk that only intensified with the reflection of the flames on his skin. "One territory is not enough! I will have them all! I will be the hero that will be sung and written about in books like these! Everyone will look to me as their savior and their hero! That is how I will use my power to help the people!"

Izuku, with angry tears in his eyes, said, "You're wrong, Katsuki."

Bakugo's eyes widened, and he sat back in the chair, stunned that Izuku has called him by his first name.

"By conquering with nothing but military strength and bloodshed, you force others' hands to submit to you. In time, those territories, taken by force, will eventually retaliate. You're not making any friends or allies, only enemies. With a victory, you're breeding revenge. You've managed to get this far because the other three territories hate each other. But what if they are to join forces and attack you? With your men, you cannot protect the North from three territories at once! If they don't retaliate against you, then what if they come after our child? Or our children's children? You're only thinking of yourself, you selfish bastard! You're not thinking of the future!"

Bakugo tossed the book off his lap and went over to Izuku's table to slam his hands on the surface, shaking everything on it, and looming over his husband.

Izuku stood up to face him, looking Bakugo straight in the eyes. He would not back down; even if Kacchan hit him or yelled at him; he will NOT back down. His blood boiled with rage, and he wanted to reach out and throttle the hard-headed male.

"And just how would you do things differently, my darling omega husband?" He mocked.

Izuku glared right back at him. "I would use fighting as a last resort," He said, startled at the stoic, harsh tone of his voice. "First, I would try to come to terms with the enemy; try to find an equal ground. I would find a way to work together that will help out both, or all, of the territories! With negotiations, you are more likely to make allies and come to a mutual understanding rather than beating the life out of each other to prove a point! Maybe our generation will not be perfect, but we can set the stepping stones in place for future generations," his voice softened. "For our children's generation."

Bakugo stared at him, then smirked, and then laughed. "Spoken like a true omega! That's exactly what I would expect an intelligent omega to say! You've just canceled out your point about being the same or equal to an alpha! Alphas are born with the desire to fight and conquer! This known fact is why we are always at the top, and omegas are always at the bottom. You preach peace and speak of the future, yet you ignore the present! Let the next generation figure it out for themselves! This life is OUR life! My life!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO BOTH?" Izuku shouted, tears pooling from his eyes. He couldn't hold them back any longer. "If you're making changes to the world for your benefit…then why not help the omegas?"

"You don't speak for all omegas, Deku,"

"I'm speaking for myself, then!" Izuku said. "I want the same opportunities to prove to the world that I can do the same as you but with less bloodshed! I can conquer the world through negotiations first!"

Bakugo smirked. "And just when would you consider fighting and declaring war a necessity?"

"If terms are violated," Izuku answered. "Or, if my family and friends are attacked. If our child is to be attacked or harmed in some way, then I would show no mercy to the enemy. If treaties and truces are broken, then I will attack. But until then, no blood will stain these grounds. No families will have to mourn the death of a loved one who has perished in a battle for an unjust cause! I will ensure the future, and with you beside me, Kacchan…we can become a legendary couple that has changed the world for the better!"

Bakugo turned away from him. "You still speak like an omega,"

"I am an omega," Izuku answered. "But I'm still a person! We hold the future in my belly…" he placed his hand upon his stomach. Though currently void of life, the promise is there. "Please, Kacchan, I beg of you! Let me stand beside you! We can change the world! I am your mate! I am your husband, the future bearer of your children! All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself worthy to stand beside you! If I can do that, then you can petition our king to allow omegas to have more say in their life! They can choose mates of their own! They can have an equal say in how children are raised! They can make choices for themselves! They can pick whom they choose to love and bond with them! Isn't winning the hearts of the people more effective in the long run than staining your sword with their blood?"

Bakugo clenched his fists and suddenly swiped all of the items off the table and onto the floor. He flipped the table over in a rage, succeeding in frightening Deku.

"I've had enough of your fucking tongue, Izuku!" He shouted. "Get the hell out of my sight before I throw you into the fire!"

"You're a bastard, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Fuck you, Deku!"

Bakugo glared at Deku as the omega rushed out of the library. He let out a roar of rage and frustration while kicking the chair he was just sitting over onto the floor. Damn that omega and his words! Bakugo ran a hand down his face, growling and snarling into his palm. He hated himself more than Deku, and he knew why. Everything Deku said; everything the omega preached with such passion and vigor, IS right.

Izuku is right.

And Bakugo hated it.

Izuku ran down the halls, heading to his chambers while wiping his eyes of the flow of tears that just would not stop. Bakugo frustrated him so much! The alpha just cannot understand logic! Izuku knows that his views are right! Why can't Kacchan see that? He reached his chambers and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Dom-Omega?"

Izuku heard the voice of Todoroki on the other side of the door. "W-What is it?" He tried not to sound upset.

"Let me in,"

"W-why?"

"I overheard what happened in the library," Todoroki said. "Please, let me in. I want to talk to you."

Izuku hesitated for a moment and then opened the door to let Todoroki enter. He closed the door and locked it. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell you that you're right," Todoroki said. "Everything you said to Lord Bakugo is true. My father is very much like Bakugo. They share the same ideals of power and conquest," he said. "But you and I…we think alike. And I've never found another who thinks the same way as I do."

Izuku, eyes still bloodshot with tears said, "You can't possibly know what I think. You are alpha!"

"I am alpha, yes," Todoroki agreed. "But I am also a person, just like you." He reached out and grasped Izuku by the shoulders. "Izuku Midoriya, when the time comes, I want you to be my omega husband,"

"W-what are you saying?" Izuku's tears stopped as he stared at Todoroki in disbelief.

"I'm saying that you and I will bring about the change that Bakugo refuses to accept! I want you as my omega mate, Izuku. I want you to bear my children, and I don't care what gender or status they are born! Boys, girls, alpha, beta, omega, gamma, I don't care! I see the strength within you that Bakugo doesn't! Your duty is to Bakugo, but give me time, Izuku Midoriya, and I will see that we become the legendary couple you envision!"

Izuku didn't know what came over him, but he threw himself into Todoroki's embrace, crushing their lips together. The alpha responded with equal passion. Izuku can feel the other's arousal pressing against his thigh, and he moaned into the kiss.

"He'll kill you," Izuku whispered against Shoto's lips.

"Only if he finds out," Todoroki pushed Izuku up against the wall and lifted the omega's leg to rub against him. "Give me time," he whispered into Izuku's ear while thrusting against the omega. "And I will see your visions brought to life."

Izuku brought their lips together in a kiss and said, "Move to the bed…and we must be quiet."

 **TBC**


	6. Regrets

***Talks of depression.

 **Chapter 6: Regrets**

Izuku wanted to stop. He tried to push Todoroki away, but the alpha's scent and the passion behind the kiss clouded his judgment. Soon he was on his back, pressed into the mattress, with Todoroki's weight on top of him. Long fingers entwined with both of his, tenderly holding him down on the bed as the kiss deepened. Izuku moaned at the feel of Todoroki's tongue in his mouth, which sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

Todoroki moved his lips to Izuku's neck, leaving trails of butterfly kisses while rocking his erection against the omega's. Izuku's smell is so sweet that it's intoxicating, and Todoroki cannot get enough of it. The chains around his ankles limited his movements, and the links clanked against one another. Someone would hear it. He had to pull his lips away from Izuku's soft, delicious skin to say, "I'm making too much noise. The chains,"

"Lay back on the bed," Izuku suggested, helping Todoroki onto his back. He blushed at the feel of Todoroki's swollen member against his own as he straddled the other's waist. "You shouldn't make any noise if we do it this way." Izuku wanted to do this with Todoroki. He had to do it. He'll pass judgment on himself later.

"Bakugo doesn't deserve you," Todoroki said, resting his hands on Izuku's clothed thighs and stroking them.

"Don't say his name," Izuku said while removing the tunic to bear his chest to Todoroki. "Stay dressed…just in case someone…knocks."

***edited for site***

Izuku smiled when Todoroki's hand cupped his cheek, laying them both down on the bed and pulling him into an embrace. Cuddling. They were cuddling. Izuku wanted to do this with Kacchan, but the stubborn alpha would never hold him like this. He tucked his head under Todoroki's chin, resting against the other's heaving chest. Izuku can still feel Todoroki inside of him; gentle and tender, making him feel relaxed and excited all at the same time.

But, he did not belong to Todoroki. He is married to Katsuki Bakugo, the Alpha Lord of Mount Fervor, and he has just cheated on his husband. Part of him said 'who cares' while the other part made him realize his guilt. This guilt he feels now is because he's been taught and expected to lay with just one alpha his whole life. It's guilt that shouldn't exist, yet it does, and Izuku had to get Todoroki out of his room. As much as he hated to break the tender embrace, he had to get the prisoner out of his chambers.

"You should go," Izuku said, sitting up in the bed. "In case someone comes,"

"Did I please you?" Todoroki asked, sitting up with him.

Izuku flushed and nodded. "Yes…you were very kind to me. But it's dangerous for you to say here for any length of time."

"One more kiss before I leave," He asked.

Izuku complied, bringing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. He wanted to know how Bakugo's lips taste. "You need to go." He said in a whisper.

"Are you angry?"

"No. Just…you need to leave. Thank you for tonight, Todoroki, it was- it's..."

"Not the last time," Todoroki said while getting out of the bed. "I have no regrets, and you shouldn't either. I'll court you from the shadows if I have to."

Izuku became flustered. "C-Court me? Todoroki, please, you can't-"

"I can, and I will." He said firmly. "This is not our last time together."

"You want to be with me that badly?"

"I told you, I see you for much more than how Bakugo sees you," he gave a gentleman's bow. "I bid you goodnight, Dom-Omega." Todoroki hated to leave, but he understood why he had to.

Izuku blushed again and nodded, unable to say any more. He wanted to call Todoroki back to bed, but he knew this is for the best, but only for tonight.

For tonight.

Izuku can't believe he just said that to himself. Thinking about how and when he can feel Todoroki between his legs again. He had to get washed up and cleaned in case Bakugo comes in, which he won't, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Have I made a mistake?" he asked himself. "In theory, no. But in reality, yes."

He rushed himself to the water closet.

Kirishima couldn't believe his ears when he walked by Izuku's room to see if the omega was doing alright after the shouting match in the library. He happened by the library to speak to Bakugo about something when he heard the two arguing and then saw Izuku running out of the room, crying. He attempted to talk to Bakugo, but the alpha, still enraged, said to leave him alone, so Kirishima did just that. Now he was listening to the distant sounds of moaning and pleasure. Who is in there with Izuku? Iida or Tokoyami, maybe? He knew for sure it's not Bakugo. Kirishima should rush in and stop the act, but he also felt sympathy for Izuku, and unlike Bakugo, he has an open mind. He can understand why Izuku sought out the comfort of another person. It didn't make it right, though.

The pair seemed to finish, so Kirishima quickly hid himself around the corner of the hall, though he had to peek to see who will come out of the room. If Izuku has any real sense as Kirishima knows he does, then the omega will know not to let another spend the night in bed. The door opened, and Kirishima held his breath. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped when he saw Todoroki slipping out into the darkness of the hall. Kirishima prides himself on not just his physical strength but his keen eyesight as well. Todoroki's face, flushed with exhaustion; his bangs sweaty, and his tunic is torn slightly at the collar.

He had to know precisely why Izuku let Todoroki, another alpha of all things, mount him. If it were anyone else…Kirishima waited for Todoroki to be entirely out of sight before he went to the door and, not announcing his presence, opened it. His sudden entrance startled Izuku, who was just heading to the water closet to probably clean himself up. When the omega saw it was him, the look of utter white-faced terror replaced the flushed freckled cheeks. Izuku's bottom lip began to tremble, and his bloodshot eyes filled with tears. The omega's body shook and he fell to his knees as Kirishima approached him.

"Please…don't tell Kacchan! I'll do anything! Please, Kirishima…"

"Are you in heat?" Kirishima asked.

"No,"

"Then I won't tell him. But I must ask, why did you do it? Todoroki is Bakugo's prisoner. They are enemies!"

Izuku covered his face with his hands. "I'm so ashamed of myself…it just happened! I was so upset after my fight with Kacchan. Todoroki was there…so I…"

"Needed the comfort of an alpha," Kirishima answered for him. "Dom-Omega, what you did is considered treason! Sleeping with the enemy of your husband? In the eyes of the law, that makes you a traitor!"

"But I'm not a traitor!" Izuku countered.

"I know that," Kirishima said. "I promise not to tell Bakugo about this because I understand your reasoning, but I do not condone it. Marriage and mating is a sacred thing."

Izuku clenched his fists. "That's only for omegas! It has nothing to do with the alphas! Alphas, married or not, can be with other omegas that are not their mates! Why is it fair for alphas but not omegas?"

"I agree it's stupid," Kirishima said, "And I don't believe a mated alpha should stray from their omega mate. That does not make a great alpha; not in my eyes. Believe it or not, Bakugo is not like that. He's been with betas in the past, but he'd rather fight and train than mount another person. Even if he says it, he doesn't mean it."

"You swear not to tell Kacchan?" Izuku pleaded with him.

"Only if it happens again," Kirishima said. "But tell me why you ran to Todoroki of all people? And don't tell me, 'he was just there.'"

Izuku stood up from the cold floor. "Todoroki…shares my ideas for a better future. Kacchan doesn't. Kacchan doesn't want to see change…change that will be for the better. Todoroki respects me, Kiri," Izuku looked at him. "Kacchan hates me."

"He doesn't hate you,"

"But he doesn't like me. Our marriage and mating are for business only…nothing else."

"Let me ask you this; do you like Bakugo?"

Izuku nodded. "I always have."

"Do you love him?"

"I…I don't know. I want to love him…but he won't let me."

"I see."

"I guess I'm…doomed to live this way."

Izuku moved to sit on his bed, wiping at his eyes. He knew it was wrong to have slept with Todoroki, and he shouldn't have let himself do it. Kirishima is right; it does make him a traitor. But, Todoroki does everything he wants Kacchan to do. Kirishima's words echoed in his mind, 'you slept with the enemy.' Izuku remembers Todoroki telling him some time ago that they are enemies by default because he is married to Kacchan. It just crossed his mind that Todoroki may be using him for his own revenge against Bakugo. 'No, that can't be right,' Izuku said to himself. 'Todoroki wouldn't hurt me like that…would he?' Izuku has no proof. He is only making assumptions like other people do about him. Should he ask Todoroki? Would Todoroki even tell him the truth?

The realization that he may have been used by someone he trusted awakened a deep ache in his chest and he suddenly felt a void of sadness wash over him. Kacchan doesn't want him. Todoroki might have used him. And as an omega, he is powerless. What is the point of fighting for change if everyone is going to ignore or just use you for their benefit? This emptiness inside of him, this hopelessness made him feel lost, like wandering in a fog with no way out. He's never felt this way before, and his heart told him to give in and be the 'dutiful Dom-Omega' everyone wants him to be. It'll be easier to live in blissful ignorance than to fret over something that can never happen.

"Dom-Omega? Are you alright?" Kirishima asked, noting the sudden change in Izuku.

"I want to be left alone for the rest of the night…and tomorrow as well."

"Tomorrow? Are you feeling ill?"

Izuku wouldn't look at him. "No…yes? I don't know. I just know that I want to be alone. Tell Iida, Tokoyami, and Uraraka for me, okay?"

"What about Bakugo?"

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Tell him if you want. I doubt he'll care." He got into bed and turned away from Kirishima. "Thank you for keeping my secret. It won't happen again."

Kirishima sensed the aura of sorrow coming from the omega, and he recognized it as depression. It's best to leave Izuku be for a while until he comes out of it. Staying away from everyone will help the omega to gather his thoughts as well. Kirishima wished him goodnight and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Instead of going to his chambers, he went to the servant's quarters where Todoroki's prison room is. Tonight, obviously, the prisoner is not sleeping at the foot of Bakugo's bed. He had to find out for himself what Todoroki's plans are for using Izuku like this. Something isn't right.

Kirishima dismissed the three soldiers guarding Todoroki's room. He entered the windowless room. Todoroki sat on the bed of the blankets on the floor, looking up at Kirishima when he came in.

"Gamma Kirishima," Todoroki greeted.

"Cut the formalities, prisoner. Stand up!"

Todoroki did so.

"What the hell were you thinking mounting the Dom-Omega?" He whispered through sharp gritted teeth. He saw the surprised look on Todoroki's face. "I heard you both in the room. I was passing by…and I saw you leave. I confronted the Dom-Omega, and he confirmed it. Be thankful I'm keeping your dirty little secret," he said. "But only for Izuku's sake. Not yours."

"The Lord of Mount Fervor does not treat his omega mate with respect or dignity," Todoroki said. "It's shameful. Beat me if you must for speaking ill of your master, but even you know it's the truth."

"I won't deny that," Kirishima said. "But you aren't doing this because you 'love' Izuku or he is your 'fated mate.' You have an agenda against Lord Bakugo, I'm sure of it, and you're going to use the Dom-Omega to help you in some way. I want to know how you plan to use the Dom-Omega for your scheme! Are you telling him the things he wants to hear so you can gain his trust and then betray him?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Even if I had a plan or wanted to use the Dom-Omega, why would I tell you? Perhaps I mounted the Dom-Omega because I wanted to. I see the strength in the Dom-Omega that Lord Bakugo does not see."

Kirishima narrowed his eyes right back at Todoroki. He couldn't tell if the male was very good at lying, or if he is telling the truth. Regardless, he must think of a subtle and safe way to push Bakugo to be nicer to Izuku. Should Todoroki manage to escape, the alpha may take Izuku with him as a prisoner. Or, Izuku may flee with Todoroki. Kirishima will not want to see that happen. Bakugo just can't give up on Izuku and not care what happens to the omega.

"Stay away from the Dom-Omega," Kirishima said. "If I see you with him again, I will tell Bakugo. Understand?"

Todoroki gave him a silent nod and watched the gamma leave. Now that he has had Izuku, Todoroki will not give the omega up to Bakugo. When Bakugo takes over the Western Territory and overthrows Enji, that is when he'll make his move. Breaking his chains, he'll break Izuku's as well, and bring the omega back with him. It will be one more blow to Bakugo's pride. And he'll find a way to be with Izuku again. He would never use Izuku as a pawn in this game of war.

Bakugo heard from Kirishima about Deku's need to be 'left alone' today and he wondered if it had anything to do with their fight last night. Repeating Deku's logics kept him up most of the night, half raging, half accepting. But this feeling is why he does not want to get close to Deku; it will be something to use against him. Deku will hold him back from achieving his goals. 'It's for the future!' Those are the four words that kept haunting him because he knows Deku is correct. Yes, he will go down in history as the alpha warlord who conquered all three territories; but once he's gone, what will happen to all his hard work? His only chance at a long legacy is to have the next generation, his children, follow in his footsteps. Then he remembered that Deku had not signed the document allowing all child education to be decided by him. Bakugo made a quick detour to get that document and proceeded back to Deku's room.

He thought about knocking, but as the Lord of Mount Fervor, every room in this castle belongs to him, so he can do what he wants. Pushing the door open, he called Deku's name, searching to find the omega sitting up in bed. Bakugo raised his brow at the sight of Deku stitching something. Embroidery? He thought for certain Deku would be holding a sword, not a sewing needle. When Deku's gaze met his, Bakugo saw the unhappiness clouding those green, bloodshot eyes. He could sense, and smell, that something is wrong with the omega. And he knows Deku well enough to recognize that he is sulking.

"You said you wanted to be alone so I won't stay long," Bakugo said. "What are you making?"

"A random design," Izuku answered. "What is it that you need, Alpha Husband?"

Bakugo was confused now. Why was Izuku acting so submissive and obedient all of a sudden? "You just referred to me as 'Alpha Husband.'"

"Because that's what you are."

"Anyway, I've brought the last document for you to sign. The one you didn't sign, about the education of our children. It's time for you to sign it. Got it?" Bakugo waited for a fight, for some kind of snappy comeback, but Izuku said nothing of the sort.

"Bring me my ink and quill…then I will sign it."

"Just like 'that' you'll sign it? After the big fucking fuss you made about it?"

Izuku nodded and placed the cross stitch pattern beside him on the bed, waiting for the document.

Bakugo prepared the writing box with the document, bringing it over to Izuku who took it from him without complaint. Bakugo watched as Izuku unfolded the paper, dipped the quill into the ink, and got ready to sign it. Something wasn't right. Bakugo gritted his teeth and sneered when the tip reached the surface of the paper. Suddenly, he reached out and knocked the quill from Izuku's hand, forcing a cry from the omega's lips.

"What kind of shit are you trying to pull, asshole?" He hollered at Izuku. "I know you don't want to sign this paper, and you were just going to do it!" He grabbed the document in his fists and then ripped it up. "I don't want you to sign it! Alright? There! It's gone!" He threw the torn paper into the air to flutter out all around him.

Izuku just stared at him, his expression shocked. Why did Bakugo just tear up that paper?

"Why are you so angry?" Izuku asked, moving the writing box. "I'm doing what you want me to do! I'm staying in my room, out of your way, signing your documents, doing things like sewing, and yet you're still angry with me! Why, Kacchan? What did I do wrong now?

"You exist! That's what you do wrong!" Bakugo shouted.

Izuku gripped the sheets in his fists and started to cry, even though he thought he had used up all his tears.

"What have I ever done to make you hate me so much? You can't…you can't hate a person just because they exist!"

"I can do whatever I want," Bakugo said.

"Then divorce me!" Izuku shouted.

"What?"

"Divorce me," Izuku repeated through his tears. "That's what you want to do anyway! That's what your game plan is! Fine! Take everything that you want! All of it! I'm not going to live my life for other people when everyone hates me for exiting!"

Bakugo grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you going out of your fucking mind? Snap out of it, stupid Dek- OOF!" Izuku's fist just met with his cheek. For a moment, Bakugo was stunned, wondering if that really just happened or if it were his imagination. He was then tackled to the floor, hitting the hard surface with Deku's weight on top of him. Deku punched him again, and then a second time before Bakugo realized what was going on. So, the omega wanted to fight an alpha?

"Bring it on!"

They fought one another for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. Bakugo never expected Izuku to have such skill in fighting, but he knew it had to be the omega's rage empowering him. He overpowered Deku easily, but the omega would not give up. Deku kicked, thrashed, and even had the nerve to headbutt him. Bakugo was forced to release Deku hands, which gave the omega the chance to swing at him.

'That little bastard actually struck me!' Bakugo thought when Deku landed him another punch. Then he got kneed in the gut; then bit on the hand. "You little shit stain," Bakugo growled out, and he landed a hard kick to Deku's chest, sending the smaller male almost flying through the room. "You want to be treated like an alpha? Then I'll kick your ass like an alpha!"

"Stop!"

Bakugo paused in his attack, looking over his shoulder to see Tokoyami rushing in. He lowered his fighting stance and let the gamma go to Deku, helping the omega off the floor. "He started it," Bakugo said.

"It doesn't matter how it started, it shouldn't have happened," Tokoyami said. "Are you alright, Dom-Omega?"

"I'm fine!" Izuku quickly broke away from Tokoyami, wrapping his arms around his chest. Bakugo can hit really hard.

"Don't read too deep into this, bird-brain," Bakugo said to Tokoyami. "Deku wants to be the same as an alpha; then I was going to fight him like an alpha."

"He doesn't have the physical training to combat someone like you," Tokoyami countered. "All this makes you look like a spousal abuser!"

"Tokoyami, that's enough," Izuku said, forcing his arms at his side and standing up straight to face Bakugo. "I can hold my own against him."

"No, you can't," Tokoyami tried to reason with Izuku. "Not at this moment, Dom-Omega. You're not thinking straight."

"Damn right he's not," Bakugo said. "I'm done here."

"I'll wait for the divorce papers," Izuku said at Bakugo's retreating form.

"There won't be any divorce papers," Bakugo answered. "Don't talk about stupid shit you don't understand. And get yourself together! Don't sit in your room whining like a little bitch. It pisses me off."

Izuku watched Bakugo leave and then he fell onto the bed, holding his ribcage. "Ouch…"

"Dom-Omega, you're not ready to fight an alpha like Lord Bakugo. If you'd like, I can start teaching you hand-to-hand combat?"

"I don't know," Izuku's whole chest ached, and he wished it would stop. "I'm so confused right now, Tokoyami. I'm angry, but I'm sad too. I want to do something, but then again, I don't want to do it. I think I have spirit, and then my spirit falls. I don't know what's happening with me!"

Tokoyami settled on one knee in front of Izuku. "Your mind is trying to adjust to the sudden changes in your life, Dom-Omega. I do know the feeling of being of tossed into a situation you're unprepared for, with everything against you, and you're forced to do anything that you can to save yourself."

Izuku looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I was a young boy, almost at my eleventh autumn, my training commander placed a sword in my hand and threw me into a battle. It was a small skirmish, but to a young male, it might as well have been a war. I had barely any real training, and I was up against men twice my size and double my age who have seen war. All I could do is swing that sword wildly, hoping that I'd hit something, or at least protect myself. I was scared for my life, then angry at myself for not being able to do more, and then I became upset. I was a mix of emotions, and my trainer scolded me for not doing better in that fight."

"I didn't know all that happened, Tokoyami! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something people need to know. But that's in the past now, and I have worked long and hard to overcome those feelings of anger and hopelessness. I may be the commander of the Ravens now and an undefeated soldier, but I am still learning every day."

"But, this isn't a battle or a training ground,"

"Yes, it is. It's just a different kind of battlefield."

Izuku gave him a woeful smile. "But you're expected and allowed to fight. You don't have a social stigma holding you back like I do."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more of a help to you," Tokoyami said.

"No, you helped me a lot. Thank you."

Tokoyami stood up from the floor. "Do you still wish to be left alone for today?"

Izuku nodded. "I do. Oh, and Tokoyami? Can you deliver a message to Sh- Todoroki for me?"

"I can."

"Tell him…" Izuku sighed, not sure how what to say or how to say it. "Tell him he can only come around me when someone else is with me."

Tokoyami tilted his head to the side. "That's an odd message. Did he try something with you? Shall I speak to him on your behalf?"

"No! No, no, it's nothing like that!" 'It's way more than that,' He said to himself. "I'm just…trying to find ways to keep Kacchan from hating me."

"Very well," He bowed. "I will deliver your message right now. But are you sure you'll be alright here alone? Not even Uraraka's company?" Izuku shook his head. "Should I have the physician come and look at you?" Again, Izuku shook his head. "Then I bid you a good day, Dom-Omega. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you."

Bakugo took all his aggression out on the target with his arrows. Each arrow he let loose he imagined was an attack on Deku's ideals. The more he thought Deku's ideas over, the more they made sense, and the angrier he became. He has always been the top of his class in academics, not just in fighting and leadership. When it came right down to it, he'd rather fight a conflict with weapons instead of words. It's not that he couldn't win an argument with his wit and intelligence alone, it just wasn't his style. Everything Deku shouted at him, every theory and idea the omega had, made perfect sense to him. What Deku lacks in physical strength he makes up for with knowledge.

Bakugo's never thought about the role of omegas before. However, giving in to Deku's ideas would make him a laughing stock. Putting an omega in power beside him? Letting an omega in on war councils and battle planning? Giving an omega a sword so they can fight in battle? He'll lose all the respect he's gained. His reputation isn't worth making Deku happy.

"Hey, hey, hey, there buddy!"

Bakugo lowered the next arrow he was prepared to shoot and rolled his eyes at the sound of Kirishima's cheerful voice. "What is it?"

"I think you've shot enough arrows there," Kirishima came up beside him and pointed to the target littered to the brink with arrows. "A coin for your thoughts?"

"Hmph." He tossed the bow to one of the servants. "You didn't come here to tell me about arrows. What do you want?"

"I was just coming to check on you. See how you're doing after that screaming match last night in the library,"

"So what?" Bakugo removed the wrist protectors. "I saw Deku today. He's shut up in his room sulking. Let him sulk. Now, what is it that you want? Don't dance around, Kirishima. Just come out and tell me what you want. You have that look on your face, and I hate that look."

Kirishima smirked. "You know me so well! Come sit with me; we'll have a drink, and we'll talk. I have a theory I would like to discuss with you."

Bakugo had a servant bring them hot mulled cider. "If you're thinking then I'm in trouble."

"I want to discuss Izuku with you. And Todoroki." Bakugo paused in sipping his cider for a moment. "What if…let's say that Todoroki escapes? For the sake of argument. As far as I know, there are no male omegas of noble birth in the West Territory, either. Todoroki likes males. What if he were to sweep Izuku away with him? What would you do?"

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you spewing?" Bakugo growled at him.

"Just tell me the truth. What would you do? The first thing that came to your mind, what was it?" Bakugo wouldn't answer. "You see, that's what worries me. Todoroki is better in touch with feelings and emotions than you, and he has much to gain by taking Izuku with him. Todoroki can't marry Izuku in this territory, but he can marry him in the West Territory. If that happens, you'll have to declare war."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you should try to be kinder to Izuku. The more you push him away and make him hate you, the greater the chance he can run into Todoroki's arms. Don't think that Todoroki isn't looking for his own revenge against you. He's also better with words and mannerisms than you are. He can woo someone like Izuku with the snap of his fingers."

"Deku wouldn't cheat on me," Bakugo said and Kirishima snickered. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, he doesn't have the balls to do that. He has a loyal personality. I might as well put a collar on him and throw a stick for him to fetch."

Kirishima sighed. "I still think you should try to act like a better husband. I'm not saying you have to go with him to the theater or go on a honeymoon or anything like that. But something simple, for example, having dinner together, going for a sleigh ride, or going ice skating. Let's all go ice skating!" Kirishima said quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Forget it."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We'll take whoever else wants to go! You, me, Izuku, it'll be fun!"

"I said forget it! You can take him ice skating. I have work to do."

"If you take him ice skating, I'll clean all the barrels of your guns."

Bakugo raised a brow. "ALL of them?"

"ALL of them," Kirishima answered with enthusiasm.

"Fine. Tomorrow we'll go to the lake. I guess we'll take the sleigh. No reason to have all the horses out in the snow if we can help it. And next time, I choose the activity."

Kirishima grinned. "Alright then! It's settled! I'll let the group know the good news!" He clanked his mug with Bakugo's, but a little too harshly, and a bunch of it spilled onto Bakugo's pants. Bakugo glared. "Oops." Kirishima dutifully poured the rest of his cinder into Bakugo's mug.

Tokoyami found Todoroki outside in the woodshed gathering logs. Winter is not his preferred season and wished he had thought to bring his cloak before stepping out. Tokoyami had a feeling that there is something intimate between Todoroki and Izuku, though he hoped he's wrong. The sound of his boots crunching in the snow alerted Todoroki to his presence. The prisoner turned to face him, red hood covering the mismatched hair, and holding an armful of firewood.

"Good day to you, Tokoyami,"

"Same. May I help you with some of those?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Tokoyami took some of the wood from Todoroki. "I've come with a message for you from the Dom-Omega,"

"A message?"

"Yes. He asks that someone is always present whenever you are around him." Todoroki paused in walking, and Tokoyami has his conclusion that yes, something did happen between the two. "I find it's a very peculiar message coming from the Dom-Omega. He never minded your presence before, so what has changed to make him uncomfortable around you?"

Todoroki couldn't tell the commander what really happened between them, though judging by the look in those red eyes, Tokoyami had a suspicion. For Izuku to send this type of message means that something must have happened with Bakugo. He had heard the two got into a fight last night in the library, but words often get lost or mixed up in translation, so he didn't think much of it. Now that Tokoyami has come with this message, Todoroki feared that Izuku might be having second thoughts about their relationship. Yes, he saw them as a couple and wanted to be the one married to Izuku, but maybe he was jumping the gun too soon with assuming the omega wants the same.

"Is the Dom-Omega well?" Todoroki asked instead of answering. "I heard there was a fight between them last night in the library."

"Yes, he's well, but you have not answered my question."

Todoroki felt that he could trust Tokoyami more than Kirishima, but the less number of people who know, the better it will be. "I enjoy the Dom-Omega's company," he said. "We relate on many levels, on philosophy and morals and values. I also feel remorse for the Dom-Omega, being married to an alpha who purposefully ignores and dislikes him."

"I agree with you," Tokoyami said. "Lord Bakugo does not treat the Dom-Omega with respect. But that marriage paper has their signatures on it. You'd be wise to remember that."

"I'll take your words into consideration," Todoroki said. "If it's not too much trouble, would you give the Dom-Omega a message for me?"

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes. "I may."

"Just tell him, 'no regrets.'"

 **TBC**


	7. Not A Snowball's Chance in Hell

***Violent words and foul language!

 **Chapter 7: Not A Snowball's Chance in Hell**

Izuku looked himself over in the faded body mirror, dressed for the winter weather, and still disbelieving of Kacchan's ice skating invitation after their confrontation. It was Kirishima who came to him with this and said to invite whomever he wanted. Of course, he asked Uraraka, Iida, and Tokoyami to come. Todoroki is also coming, but as a slave to wait on them. Izuku wasn't sure how he would act around Todoroki when he sees the alpha again. He didn't want to give himself away to Kacchan by behaving out of the ordinary. Fortunately, he can blame whatever kind of unease he feels on the notion that he does not know how to ice skate. He's not terrible at it, but building snowmen and sledding is more his style of winter fun.

The wool clothes itched a little, but he knew the fabric would come in handy to battle the cold air. His new clothes arrived, expertly tailored, and all of them ranging in color and material. Most of the clothing is for winter. Izuku is grateful for all the new clothes and planned to thank Kacchan for them. Chances are, it was either Iida or Kirishima who placed the order for new clothes, but the credit must go to Kacchan. After all, Izuku told himself that he would be a dutiful omega to Kacchan, which means accepting that his alpha husband is always right.

But what Kacchan said about the divorce papers as well as the ripping of the document confused Izuku. Kacchan has always been hard to read and understand. If only the alpha would be open with how he feels, then all of this wouldn't be so problematic. So long as he is seen as nothing more than an omega, nothing he does will change anything.

There came a knock at the door, and Tokoyami entered. "The sleigh is ready," He said.

"Okay. I'll be right there,"

"I'm to escort you."

"Oh. Right."

"Is something worrying you?" Tokoyami asked. "You wear your emotions on your face like war paint."

Izuku looked at his gamma friend with a crooked smiled. "I know. I'm obvious."

"What's troubling you? Does it have to do with Todoroki?" Tokoyami saw the blush on Izuku's face, and he let out a sigh. "Please, don't let it happen again."

"You know? Who told you?" Izuku asked.

"No one. I figured it out for myself when I delivered your message to Todoroki. Your reaction just now confirmed it."

"Please, don't-"

Tokoyami raised his hand to stop Izuku. "I take it to the grave with me."

"Thank you!" Izuku let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank you, Tokoyami."

The gamma nodded. "Let's go then."

Izuku took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and began to mentally prepare himself for the awkwardness that will be riding in a sleigh with Kacchan.

Outside in the courtyard, everyone is waiting for him as Tokoyami said. The sleigh is big enough for four people to sit comfortably with two giant brown horses to pull it with Kirishima to guide them. Tokoyami left his side to mount the horse and Todoroki had to sit behind him. Kacchan, Uraraka, and Iida are already in the sleigh. As usual, Kacchan is lightly dressed despite the cold air. He is, however, wearing a full wolf's pelt crafted for his head and back. Izuku understood the need to hunt to provide food, clothing, and helpful items, but the number of stuffed kills, racks, and mounts in Kacchan's hall and public office is a little unnerving. Izuku kept his gaze from straying towards Todoroki on the back of Tokoyami's horse.

Kacchan appeared bored in the sleigh when Izuku climbed in and sat next to him. The alpha just glanced at him, then snapped his fingers at Kirishima's back. Kirishima cracked the whip, and the horses took off across the field. Izuku smiled at Uraraka's excitement because this is her first time on a horse-drawn sleigh. Izuku closed his eyes and let the icy breeze blow through his hair. The air is crisp and clean; refreshing. The cold on his face reminded him of Todoroki's demeanor; cool, calm, and collective. The heavy cloak around his shoulders with the shared fur blanket is hot like Kacchan's temper. He liked the combination of both sensations. Izuku felt his face flush at the sudden image of both alphas in bed with him. Luckily, he can blame his red cheeks on the cold air.

"What do you mean you don't know how to ice skate?" Bakugo sneered at Deku while the omega was putting on the borrowed skates. Bakugo currently had Todoroki lacing his.

"I'm not very good at it," Izuku answered. "That's all."

"Then why did you even accept this trip?"

Izuku managed a smile at him. "I just wanted to spend some time with my alpha husband." Izuku saw Todoroki's hands pause in the lacing of Bakugo's skates for a moment before continuing the tying.

"We're not skating together if that's what you think," Bakugo said.

"Then why are we all out here?" Todoroki asked, which earned him a shove from Bakugo's skate-free boot. Todoroki managed to catch himself before falling back into the snow.

"No one asked you, loser," Bakugo scolded him by shoving the captive with his foot again. "Finish the damn skates already!"

Izuku wanted to speak up for Todoroki but thought better of it. Defending Todoroki will only anger Kacchan, and so far they are having a pleasant time. Izuku heard a joyous shout echo from the frozen lake as Kirishima skated out onto it, spinning and gliding. Kirishima is a talented skater, Izuku thought as he began his adventure onto the ice. His arms whirlwind while his legs crisscrossed as he desperately tried to keep his balance. The last time he had skated, he was a young boy and thought the essential skill of balance on unsteady surfaces would come back to him. Apparently, that was wishful thinking, and he landed on his rump. He can hear Kacchan laughing at him, and it continued to grow as the alpha skated closer to him. Kacchan, ever mocking him, slid in a circle around him two or three times.

"And you want to handle a sword?" Bakugo taunted.

"Those two things aren't related in the slightest," Izuku countered, struggling to get up. He held his hand out to Kacchan. "Give me a lift up?"

Bakugo shook his head. "No, you do it. You'll figure it out."

Izuku sighed and began the struggle of returning to an upright position. When he did, he slipped forward and fell into Bakugo's arms. The alpha only caught him on reflex, and Izuku prepared himself to be shoved away to land on his backside again. Instead, Kacchan helped to steady him.

"Stupid Deku," He mumbled. "Can't do anything right. Hold on to the back of my belt, and try to stay on your damn feet!"

Izuku did as told, holding onto Kacchan's belt from behind as the alpha pulled him along the ice. Kacchan made sharp turns without warning on purpose to see him struggle to remain standing. Izuku noticed that, despite the bullying, Kacchan is having fun with him. Izuku's omega heart beat faster at the sound of his alpha's laughter, though cruel it may be. It's the alpha's way of showing emotion; in a sense. A bully's sense.

Izuku wanted to try something. To anyone else, the very idea would be bizarre. But they don't know Kacchan as he does. Izuku let go of the alpha's belt, trying to stand on his own. With a single, short glide, he fell forward onto the ice. Sure enough, Kacchan laughed at him. It wasn't a cruel laugh this time. Izuku tried to get up on his hands and knees, then slipped onto his belly.

"You're pathetic," Bakugo said. "I guess you need an expert like to teach you." Bakugo reached out his hand to Izuku.

Izuku took his hand let Kacchan pull him up. So far, his little plan has worked. He had to make a fool of himself, but his actions awoken Kacchan's pity for him, which in turn ignited the alpha's already mountainous ego. Izuku listened carefully to Kacchan's teachings while enjoying their hands linked together. It reminded Izuku of his time with Todoroki, and how the captive alpha held his hands throughout the whole mounting. It's the first time he's holding Kacchan's hands. His already rosy cheeks mask the blush on his face.

"Aren't you going to skate?" Todoroki asked Tokoyami from his seated spot on the sleigh's driver's seat.

Tokoyami, leaning casually against the sleigh with his arms crossed, shook his head. "It's not that I can't skate. I'm on guard duty,"

Todoroki looked out the five skating on the lake. "I won't get far in this snow,"

"Not just you," Tokoyami said. "I'm keeping a lookout. We're out in the open here with no soldiers for added protection. Someone needs to keep watch for trouble."

"You're right," Todoroki watched Bakugo and Izuku skating together. He tried to keep his jealousy in check, not wanting to show any emotion in front of Tokoyami. "This little trip today was not Bakugo's idea. Do you know who thought of it?"

"I believe it was Kirishima," Tokoyami answered. "Since we're alone here, may I ask this? Does Kirishima happen to know what I know?"

"Yes, and I'm still not ashamed of it. You did give the Dom-Omega my message, right?"

Tokoyami nodded, but it was a lie. He did not deliver the message to Izuku. If he can make Todoroki believe that Izuku is not interested in him, then it will help to prevent an astronomical problem. Unless Izuku tells him otherwise, he will not have anything to do with Todoroki's need for a love affair.

"What was his response?"

"He didn't have much to say," Tokoyami lied again. "I believe he acted on a moment of desperation that night."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the gamma commander. "I say otherwise. I was the one with him in that bed, not you."

"That's a place I hope you will never revisit,"

"That's not up to you," Todoroki said.

"Do not place my Dom-Omega in any unnecessary danger because you can't control your alpha instincts. And Iida just fell."

Todoroki looked back at the lake with the hint of an amused smile at his lips. Iida, the customarily poised man, is insisting that someone pushed him. Kirishima looked guilty, or the red-haired man could just be amused. Todoroki then noticed Bakugo looking at him. He stared back. Izuku didn't see their staredown because the omega's occupied with trying to stay upright on the ice. When Bakugo took Izuku's hand and skated away, Todoroki felt his eye twitch, and his fist clenched on his knees. The pair didn't go far, but a bit further out to a strip of land. Bakugo sat down on the bank and motioned for Izuku to join him. Todoroki knew what Bakugo is trying to do. The alpha must suspect something; either someone mentioned about his relationship with Izuku, or the angry alpha figured it out for himself. Whatever the reason, Todoroki knew that Bakugo is doing this on purpose to taunt him. The alpha doesn't have any genuine feelings for Izuku, and it's not fair to the omega.

'You deserve so much more, Izuku.'

"Thank you for teaching me today, Kacchan," Izuku said. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, you were just so pathetic on the ice I couldn't stand to look at you," Bakugo answered. "If I have to teach you things to keep you from embarrassing me, then I will."

"Oh. Right," Izuku stared down at the skates tied to his boots. "I didn't think you would speak to me after that fight we had."

"You did lay a few good punches," Bakugo admitted. "Be thankful Tokoyami came in when he did,"

Izuku shifted his body closer to the alpha. "Would you have hurt me, Kacchan?" Bakugo was quiet for a second, then gave a 'hmph' as his answer. Izuku smiled. "Maybe a punch or two? At the most?"

"You wouldn't have survived one actual punch from me," Bakugo said. "I wouldn't have hit you anyway. I could break your jaw and nose all with one swing. But why do you even want to be like me?" He asked. "What do you think you can gain by being equal to an alpha? Is this how all omegas think?"

"I…Kacchan, I don't speak for all omegas," He said. "I think that we deserve the right to make our own choices and not have them predetermined for us. For me, I want to stand by your side. I know you don't need help, but I would like to stand beside you. I want us to be a team. A marriage is a team."

"I have an army," Bakugo said. "I don't need a team. They say there is no 'I' in 'team,' but there is 'me,' and that's me! The only time I would allow you to come to battle is to warm my bed at the camp."

Izuku didn't know what to say to that. It would be his 'duty' as a mated omega to be whatever his alpha needs him to be. 'But you don't really believe that, do you.' A voice answered in his head. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the others skate, and Izuku pondered over his situation and his marriage. His sight fell on Todoroki across the way, sitting in the sleigh, and looking in their direction. He remembered Todoroki's sweet words and promises. Todoroki can make him happy; Izuku knows this. However, a part of him wished that Todoroki's words could come from Kacchan's mouth.

"Kacchan?"

"What?"

"Is there anything you want me to do that will make you like me?"

"Stay out of my way. Pretend you don't exist."

'That was to be expected,' "What if I propose a deal?"

Bakugo raised a brow at him. "A deal? What kind?"

Izuku has been bouncing this idea over in his head for a while now, and as much as it pained him to do so, it may be the only thing that will make everything easier. "What if…what if I sign over everything of mine to you; not in marriage, but to your name alone. I think I have the right to forfeit all my titles and belongings as an omega to an alpha of high status. If I give everything to you completely, then we don't need this marriage. I can stop being a noble, and I can join the army."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to do all that? Almight Castle is your everything, you idiot. Don't you want to protect it?"

Izuku sighed. "I do, and it is…but nothing good has come of it because I'm omega. And you're looking at every chance and every angle to dump me anyway, so why not just cut to the chase and do it now? It will work in both our favors. You won't have to see me at all, and I get to make my way into the army and make my own choices."

"One question; why the fuck are you staring at that bastard Todoroki as you say all this?"

Izuku felt the color drain from his face as he realized that he is looking at Todoroki. He didn't know why, nor did he notice he was watching when explaining his idea to Kacchan. Slowly, he turned his head to his alpha husband's furious face; crimson eyes burning with anger and the ever-present sneer larger than usual. Izuku yelped and put his hands up in defense.

"He just happens to be in my line of sight! That's all! Nothing to get angry about!"

"Kirishima mentioned something about you running off with Todoroki! He posed it as a hypothetical question, but now I'm ready to wring both his neck and yours if I find you're both lying to me!"

"E-even if I wasn't lying, why would it even matter to you?" Izuku snapped back. "You don't care about me at all, whether I live or die! So, why would you care about something like that? I mean nothing to you!"

Bakugo's growled and lowered his eyes, peering dangerously through his wild blonde bangs at Deku. "Then it is true!"

"No! It's not true!"

"You're a terrible fucking liar, Deku! You always were! That fucking half-and-half bastard! I'll chop off every one of his fucking limbs!"

"NO!" Izuku grabbed onto Bakugo's arm to keep the alpha from getting up. "Kacchan, just listen to me! Please! For one moment!"

"Make it fast," Bakugo growled.

"Todoroki is kind to me," Izuku said. "He shares my ideals…he wants the same kind of change that I do," Izuku pressed his forehead to Bakugo's arm, trying to hold back his tears. "He listens to me. He believes me. I like talking to him, Kacchan. Everything Todoroki says…I wish…I wish those same words came from you."

Bakugo was silent, refusing to look at Deku whose face remains hidden in his arm. He can sense the despair and sorrow from the omega, which made his alpha instincts cry out to calm Deku. It didn't surprise him that Deku and Todoroki think alike- that's what makes them weak. Deku would flock to someone who thinks just like him, though the omega forgets that the Todoroki Family is the enemy. The other alpha has a lot to gain by taking Deku from him. While Deku's deal is promising, in it lies fault. Should Shoto escape and choose to make Deku HIS married mate, then Shoto can reinstate Deku's titles. In fact, that could be precisely what the captive alpha has planned. Shoto may gently be nudging Deku in that direction, and the omega is too stupid to see it.

Even though Deku annoyed him; also the very sight of the omega made him angry, he did not want to lose Deku. He hated himself for thinking like this. He despised himself even more for wanting to keep Deku as his own. The idea of another alpha with his omega infuriated him, which infuriated him more to know that it infuriated him in the first place. Let it be any alpha in the world other than his enemy, Shoto Todoroki.

"You're not going anywhere," Bakugo said to him. "You're married to me, and that's the way it's staying."

"But-"

"Shut it. I don't want to hear any more of this bullshit nonsense from you. I do not accept your deal."

"Kacchan," Izuku couldn't finish his sentence because the alpha's lips were on his own. His eyes widened to saucers. Kacchan is kissing him! And…he's terrible at it. Izuku didn't claim to be an experienced kisser, but when he was with Todoroki, the kisses were different. Regardless, these are still Kacchan's lips, and Izuku leaned into the kiss, trying to get his body closer to the alpha's. Then Kacchan pushed him away, holding Izuku out at arm's length by the shoulders.

"Did that shut you up?"

Izuku smiled at him shyly and blushed, having to look away.

Bakugo's heart skipped a beat at Deku's reaction. The expression pleased his alpha pride.

Kacchan's lips left his tingling, and Izuku felt that same sensation in his lower belly. If they weren't outside and the others weren't present, Izuku would attempt to get the alpha to mount him. Thinking back to their first and second time, Kacchan mounted him much better than Shoto did. While Shoto was patient with his body, Kacchan was ruthless. On an emotional mounting level, Shoto Todoroki exceeds his husband. On a physical mounting level, Katsuki Bakugo exceeds the other. Why can't he have those two things wrapped together into one?

"Do you know what will happen if I catch you together with Todoroki?"

Izuku's blissful feeling of flowering ivy turned to thorny vines of dread.

"Or if I doubt the child you bear me?"

Izuku's blood ran colder than the wintery air around them. "W-what will…happen?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," Bakugo didn't want Deku to know because keeping the omega fearful and letting that imagination run rampant with 'what ifs' will keep the omega from seeking comfort with Shoto. "We're done skating. I'm ready to go. Tonight, I want you in my chambers, in my bed. And be there before me. I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, Bakugo got up and skated away, leaving Deku by himself.

Izuku's heart pounded with terror at Kacchan's not so subtle threat. What would the alpha do if he finds out about Todoroki? By law, Kacchan will be in his right to punish them however he sees fit. Now more than ever, he has to watch himself whenever Shoto is around. Kacchan suspects them. If Kirishima told on them, then Izuku would have been confronted. If anything, Kirishima planted the seed of his and Shoto's 'secret relationship' in Kacchan's head. While he liked Kirishima, he does not know the gamma well enough to place full trust in him. Tokoyami, on the other hand, would never betray his trust. He saw Tokoyami skating over to him with Uraraka and Iida close behind.

"Dom-Omega, what did he say to you?" Iida asked, worried.

"He was…just being his usual self."

"Your eyes aren't focusing!" Uraraka said, sitting next to him. "He said something terrible to you again, didn't he?"

Izuku's stare found Tokoyami's red eyes. "Suspicion." Is all he said to the gamma, who understood the meaning behind it.

"Suspicion of what?" Iida asked.

"Infidelity."

"Outrageous!" Iida almost shouted. "How dare he think such a thing about you!"

Uraraka placed her hand on Izuku's back. "Izuku?" She can tell something is wrong by the expression on

Izuku's face. "Lord Bakugo is wrong…right?"

Iida looked at her in shock. "You'd think that of-" When Izuku didn't defend himself or respond, he, like Uraraka, saw the truth on Izuku's face. "Heaven's above…" he breathed out. "With who?"

"Todoroki," Izuku answered. "But Kacchan can never know." He felt ashamed for his confession when he saw the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. What did he expect?

"Tokoyami, did you know of this?" Iida asked.

"I did."

"And were you planning on telling me?"

Tokoyami looked up at him. "It wasn't any of your business,"

"Izuku is my business! I need to know such things, so I can find a way to fix or hide them!" Iida turned back to Izuku. "Were you in heat?" Izuku shook his head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Kirishima,"

"Shit!" Iida hissed. "It's not good that Lord Bakugo's second in command knows something as scandalous as this."

Uraraka made Izuku face her. "Do you like Lord Shoto more than Lord Bakugo?"

"I…I don't know," Izuku said. "But he threatened me should he catch me with Todoroki in that way. He doesn't know that I…that we…that is, what I did with Shoto. He only thinks I'm attracted to Shoto, so he gave me a warning."

"What kind?" Tokoyami asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. That's what scares me the most. And I have to be in his chambers tonight."

"Too many people know about this," Tokoyami said. "What is known here cannot be spread any further. We need to head back, or they will become suspicious. Everyone should act normal. Don't let on that we know something. We'll figure this all out at another time." Just as he was turning to head back, he lost his balance and slipped on the ice, falling forward. He caught himself on his palms, but the gloves slipped on the slick surface, and he face planted. "Well, this will make for a good distraction."

They all heard Bakugo and Kirishima's roaring laughter.

Izuku sat in the large bed, wearing his nightshirt, and trembling under the thick covers. He didn't know what Kacchan has planned for him, but there will be mounting involved. The thought of it had him excited, though he wished it could be under different circumstances. Kacchan is threatened by Todoroki now, and his husband wants to remind Shoto who Izuku married. Izuku would do everything Kacchan wishes of him tonight. Whatever it takes, he must show the alpha that he never plans to cheat (again.) What would happen if Kacchan found out about him and Shoto? Izuku couldn't stop thinking about Kacchan's threat. It left his mind open to horrific possibilities.

The door opened, and Izuku turned towards the sound, planting a smile on his face. Kacchan walked into the room, but Izuku's smile faded when Shoto is following behind. Shoto had his wrists bound in iron shackles and tied with a short rope that Bakugo is using to lead the captive alpha. Izuku watched, confused, as Bakugo tied the rope to the right bedpost next to the pile of blankets; Shoto's bed. Then, Izuku realized what Bakugo planned to do. Shoto will be made to watch their mating, a primitive and symbolic way for Bakugo to prove that he is indeed the dominant alpha.

"Kacchan…w-what is he doing here?"

"It's his job to sleep at the foot of my bed like the dog he is," Bakugo said. "Get over here, Deku."

Izuku got out of bed, trying not to look at Shoto as he stood before Kacchan.

"Strip me," Bakugo commanded.

Izuku swallowed, reaching out trembling fingers to unbuckle the belt, pulling it from its loops. He can see Kacchan's arousal tenting the dark pants, so he slid his fingers into the hem and pushed them down. Kacchan helped him along with removing the pants on his own, standing naked before him. Izuku admired the firm, hard muscles covering Kacchan's body right down to the hardest muscle, his cock.

Bakugo had mentioned to Todoroki on the way here about his suspicions of Deku's infidelity, and like the prideful alpha Todoroki is, he didn't answer. Bakugo told Todoroki that if he doesn't watch, then he will know for sure that they have been together and will suffer for it. If Todoroki watches, then it is all just suspicion.

His prisoner is, indeed, watching them. Stone-faced. What Bakugo wouldn't give to know what Todoroki is thinking.

"Strip," Bakugo commanded of his omega.

He watched as Deku removed the white nightshirt, revealing the toned, athletic body. What he does next is not in his nature, but he had to prove a point to both Todoroki and Izuku that he is the dominant male in all forms. He cupped the back of Deku's head and pulled the omega into a kiss, crushing their lips together. Deku moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth when Bakugo forced his tongue inside. He had Deku nearly bent backward with the force of the kiss as if he were trying to devour the omega. Pressing against his stomach is Deku's erection. Perfect. Everything was working out nicely.

Bakugo broke the kiss to spin Deku around, so they were back to chest. His cock rubbed at the dip in Deku's lower back. He ran his hands along Deku's body, roughly caressing and stroking, making the omega moan his name. Bakugo glanced over at Todoroki, who still sat watching with a cold expression. He licked at Deku's neck then bit at the earlobe, feeling the other shudder beneath his touch.

"K-Kacchan…not in front of…"

"Why not?"

"It's…embarrassing!"

"He doesn't care," Bakugo smirked against the tender spot where Deku's neck and shoulder met. "Just act as if he isn't there."

Izuku knew what was happening, what Kacchan is doing to torture Shoto. Even though he knows Kacchan is only acting like a lover to spite Shoto, Izuku has no choice but to accept it. He may never get the chance at a loving Katsuki Bakugo again. It made him feel terrible, but his alpha's touches and those little bites had him aching for more. 'Don't look, Shoto,' Izuku begged him. 'Please, don't look!' He chanced a glance at the other alpha to see those mismatched eyes watching them, though Izuku could not read any expression on Shoto's face.

***edited for site***

Watching Izuku moaning and writhing in pleasure under Bakugo's touch threatened to drive him mad. Todoroki had to keep control of his body and his emotions, leaving only his thoughts raging behind his stone face. He was too angry to be aroused by the sight and smell of Izuku's body. He can remember how that skin felt beneath his hands, how that tight ass gripped all around him, and the tongue that likes to duel with his. Bakugo is having all of that, and he wants him to know it.

'Try all you want, Katsuki Bakugo,' Todoroki said to himself. 'I won't allow you to wear me down.'

He couldn't risk Izuku's safety either. The smell of Izuku's slick reached his nostrils, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to react to it. When Bakugo commanded Izuku to get on the bed, he wanted to watch the omega but instead kept his eyes on the alpha. That's what Bakugo wants him to do; gaze longingly at the omega on the bed so he can be forced to react. Then Bakugo came over to him, palm open, and smeared Izuku's slick on his face.

"Sucks to be you,"

Todoroki fought his body's need to react to the smell and feel of the omega slick on his face. Izuku should only be getting wet for him, not for Bakugo. He feared lifting his shackled hands up in an attempt to wipe it away. He refuses to give Bakugo any sort of satisfaction. But damn, Izuku smells good.

'Control yourself, Shoto. Control.'

***edited for site***

Todoroki wished he had the power to break the shackles because if he did, then his hands would be around Bakugo's neck, squeezing the life from him. Bakugo has gone too far with mounting Izuku in front of him. In the beginning, he thought he could stand it, but when Bakugo mouthed the words 'all mine,' he nearly lost it.

When Izuku got up to hide in the water closet, Todoroki kept his gaze on Bakugo's naked form as the other alpha walked up to him. Todoroki lifted his eyes to look through his bangs at the smug face of Katsuki Bakugo. He can smell Izuku's slick and cum all over Bakugo. His breathing started to come faster. 'Control. Control. Control.'

"That's my goddamn omega, asshole," Bakugo hissed at him. "If you so much as look at him in a way that pisses me off, I'll fucking gut you. Got it?"

Todoroki showed no fear for Bakugo has yet to act on his vicious threats.

"I understand," He forced the words from his lips. Bakugo is like a stubborn child who only wants to play with a toy once he sees that someone else wants it.

"I've gutted as many alphas as I have shot in the head," Bakugo said. "Your intestines will make delicious sausage for my hunting dogs. Just remember that the next time you want to jack off to my omega."

"I understand," Todoroki said again. 'Or maybe, I will be the one to gut you.'

 **TBC**


	8. Winter Rain

***This chapter will focus more on Izuku and Shoto's relationship.  
***This chapter does move at a quicker pace, but it has to. There's a method to my madness.

 **Chapter 8: Winter Rain**

In the past two days, Izuku has not seen much of Kacchan or Shoto. Kirishima said that Kacchan is busy with planning the next battle. Shoto, on the other hand, has been kept mostly in the room within the servants' quarters. After that night, Izuku couldn't face Shoto anyway. He'd be too embarrassed to look into Shoto's eyes, which would hold hurt and betrayal. Izuku's omega body had given in to Kacchan's alpha advances without much of a struggle. The biggest risk that night was Kacchan finding out that Izuku and Shoto have been together. Intimately. It's best if he stays away from Shoto for the next few days because his first heat cycle of the year is on its way. Locking himself up in his room and waiting for the heat to pass will not be an option this year.

Early this morning, Uraraka brought his breakfast with a message from Kacchan saying that his husband has need of him today, so Izuku is on the way to Kacchan's private office. He didn't expect people to be present in the main hall when he passed through. They all bowed to him respectfully, stating only his title 'Dom-Omega' and nothing else. A few times when he glanced back, he saw some whispering. Izuku couldn't count on Kacchan's allies to back him up with changing the world. He only has a handful of friends and no one else.

Overwhelmed, Izuku detoured to the kitchen, which led out to the garden. He needed some fresh air. A male servant peeling potatoes wouldn't let Izuku go outside without a cloak, which the servant offered to get for him. Izuku agreed, waiting patiently for the servant to come back with his cloak. The cook is busy making pies, and the sweet smell of the winterberry filling made his mouth water. He'd be having dessert tonight!

Izuku thanked the male for bringing him the cloak and threw it over his shoulders, clasping it together under his chin. He pulled the hood up and left the kitchen, walking through the servants' path that opened up into the main garden. All the snow had washed away with the winter rain that came, and remained, since yesterday morning. The rain has slowed to a steady drizzle, turning from water to sleet and then back again. Currently, it's only rain. He shouldn't be taking so long to get to Kacchan, but Izuku couldn't stand to be in that castle any longer. Outside it's quiet with only the sound of raindrops on the stone path. A branch cracked above him, and Izuku looked up at the exact moment a cardinal took off, letting loose a tiny torrent of raindrops on his face. Izuku let out a little chuckle and continued his stroll.

As Izuku walked by the firewood shed, he thought he saw someone move out of the corner of his eye. He turned in the direction but saw no one. Izuku heard talking and looked to the right to see two guards speaking to one another. Whatever he saw must have been an animal, like a rabbit or a squirrel. Regardless, he did not want to be near the guards, so he hurried past the shed only to be gripped by the wrist and pulled behind it. Before he could cry out, a shackled hand covered his mouth, silencing him. Izuku's nose picked up the scent of spearmint. Shoto!

"It's just me," Todoroki said softly, removing his hand from Izuku's mouth.

Izuku turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Gathering wood," Todoroki answered. "The guards aren't paying much attention."

Izuku turned his face away so Shoto couldn't see his embarrassment. "You shouldn't be around me,"

"I wanted to speak to you," Todoroki said. "You haven't been answering any of my messages."

"Messages? What messages?" Izuku asked, turning back to Shoto.

"The ones I've been sending with Tokoyami. Has he not delivered them to you?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, I haven't heard a thing. I sent Tokoyami with a message to you asking if you were well after…that night," He had to look away again.

"Yes, I received the message, and I wanted him to tell you that I know it wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for anything that happened."

Izuku shook his head. "I really have to go. Kacchan's expecting me," He said. "I've kept him waiting too long. already."

"No, don't go yet," Todoroki trapped Izuku in an embrace using the chain that linked his shackles together. He pulled Izuku close, resting their foreheads together. "I don't see you as Bakugo's omega; I see you as my omega."

"Shoto…don't," Izuku wanted to pull away, but he's transfixed with Shoto's alpha scent.

"I'll take you away from here," Todoroki said. "I'll take you to the west and make you the Dom-Omega of my land," he stared deeply into Izuku's worried green eyes, wanting only to comfort the omega and assure him that all will be well. "We can change the world, Izuku. Together. We'll rule side-by-side, as equals. There is no reason why you must waste away under the iron fist of that barbarian warlord."

Izuku wrapped his arms around Shoto's neck. "That barbaric warlord is my husband,"

"I'll be your husband,"

"Shoto, please, stop talking like this," Izuku pulled away to face him. "I have to go. If Kacchan knows what you are doing right now, he'll kill you!"

Todoroki kissed Izuku's forehead. "He can't kill me. I'm his bargaining chip in this territory battle."

"But he can hurt you,"

"Yes, he can. But it will all be worth it to be with you,"

Izuku clenched his eyes shut and forced himself away from Shoto, ducking out from under the chain. "I can't see you like this, Shoto! Please, don't seek me out again,"

"He doesn't care for you," Todoroki reminded him. "He only pretended to make love to you that night as a warning to me! That was meant to hurt me, to keep me from coming near you- he was putting his mark on you. Don't you see, Izuku? Bakugo only wants something when he realizes that someone else wants it! He doesn't see you as his husband or his mate. He never has and never will! He knows that I desire you; this is the only reason for what happened that night."

"I know all that!" Izuku said to him in a harsh whisper. "I know it more than anyone!"

"Then say you'll leave with me," Todoroki kept Izuku from leaving again by grabbing the omega's wrist. "When the time comes, say you'll leave with me! Say it!"

Izuku didn't know how to answer Shoto. Shoto's ideas seemed too far-fetched, but they were nonetheless romantic. Shoto is offering him the world, but that world cannot come to be with just the two of them.

"Kacchan will come after me," Izuku said. "He'll come after you."

"Then I'll fight him."

"No! I don't want that! Shoto-"

"I'm not giving up on you!"

"Hey! What's going on over there!" One of the guards shouted.

Todoroki quickly pulled Izuku into a kiss. "I'll leave first," He whispered against Izuku's cold, panting lips. Todoroki wanted to do more with Izuku than kiss him; the omega's sweet scent is clouding his senses. "I'll find you later," Regretfully, he left Izuku's side to walk around to the front of the shed to face the guards. "I'm here. I just had to relieve myself."

Izuku remained behind the shed until he heard the group walking away, waiting for the sounds of Shoto's chains to fade. Izuku touched his lips with his cold hand, still feeling Shoto's kiss. Why does Shoto have to be so perfect? Izuku wondered to himself. Shoto wants to run away with him, to marry him, and to help change the world. Running away with Shoto would be suicide. Katsuki Bakugo has accomplished more in his young life than past kings and heroes. The world fears his husband. People flock to Kacchan's side not out of loyalty but out of fear. The North has the largest army in the four territories, and if Izuku left with Shoto, there would be war. The West does not have the numbers or the allies to withstand a full-on attack from the North. Katsuki Bakugo will attack, siege the West, and kill Shoto. Izuku would be the next to die, but not before Kacchan punishes him in some way for betraying him.

A chill went through his body. The rain suddenly became too cold to withstand, and he has kept Kacchan waiting for far too long. Izuku shook his head of all thoughts of Shoto and hurried his way back into the castle.

"Ah, dammit! You have to be cheating!" Kirishima said and slammed his fists on the card table, scattering the gold and silver coins all over the surface.

Bakugo smirked in triumph, flipping one of the victory coins in the air to catch it in his hand. "I don't have to cheat to win, you idiot! You just suck at cards,"

"I want to go again!" Kirishima demanded. "One more time!"

"You said that five rounds ago," Bakugo tossed an ace of spades at him. "Stop embarrassing yourself and leave with what little pocket money you have left."

Kirishima growled through a playful, challenging smile. "I'll win back all my money next time! Just you wait!"

"Uh-huh," Bakugo waved him off. "Go find something to do. I'm waiting for stupid Deku to come. He's late, too. I called for him during breakfast."

"What do you have planned for him anyway?" Kirishima asked, getting up out of the chair.

"I have paperwork for him to do. I realize that, since I'm occupied with the war, I've neglected a bunch of other territory shit. Business that I could care less about, but it needs to be done. I need you and Iida with me, so someone has to take charge of this junk. I figured I'd give them to Deku to handle."

Kirishima raised a red brow. "Oh? You're giving him a lot of power there, My Lord Bakugo."

"I wouldn't call that 'power,'" He said. "There's nothing important about who says this land is their land or this chicken is their chicken. As if I have time for horseshit like that. It will keep Deku busy, and I can stop hearing him whine about, 'I should be able to do more like you,'" he said the last line in his best Deku-mocking voice.

"The Dom-Omega doesn't talk about that,"

"He thinks it," Bakugo pointed a card at Kirishima to emphasize his point. "I've known him for a long time. He knows how to keep quiet and act like he isn't aware, but believe me, Deku is very focused on his thoughts and is always thinking. I see the wheels turning in his head like a fine carriage."

Kirishima let out a laugh. "You seem to be threatened by his intelligence!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I'm smarter than him, but Deku is no dummy when it comes to academics. He's an idiot in every other form, though."

"You're so hard on him," Kirishima said. "He's going to bear your heir, you know. It's not good for a kid to see their parents hating on one another."

Bakugo scooped up his winnings to place the coins into his pouch. "All Deku needs to do is give me an alpha son. So long as it is an alpha, it doesn't matter how we act. An alpha is an alpha. Anything he bears that isn't an alpha he can do with whatever he likes. I'm not going to waste my time on some beta or gamma," He glanced at Kirishima. "No offense."

"None taken. Asshole."

Bakugo smirked again. "The world needs more alphas like me! If I could multiply myself, I would! I could take over this world much quicker!"

"That would be a nightmare come to life," Kirishima said with a laugh. "Seriously though, Bakugo," His voice lost its humor. "You shouldn't force your alpha child to be just like you in every way. Look at Todoroki."

Bakugo hated to admit that Kirishima has a point, but Todoroki is only one person- one example. He knows that Todoroki hates his father Enji, but the Lord of the West treasures his prodigy son. Bakugo does not fear Todoroki taking over in his father's place. His enemy will be easy to subdue. There is no challenge in Shoto Todoroki. However, no one would be surprised if Shoto turned on his father for everything that Lord Enji has done to the Todoroki family. Before capturing Shoto, Bakugo gambled on whether or not to set the enemy free. He didn't view Shoto as a real threat, though letting the alpha return to his home wasn't an option either. He didn't have the patience to wait for Shoto to overthrow Enji. Bakugo wants to do it himself. The thought of that day thrilled him.

"I'll do things differently," Bakugo said. "Shoto's mistake was allowing himself to be a mama's boy. I won't let Deku soften my alpha child like that."

Kirishima tsked at him. "You know the rumors about Shoto's mother, of what she did or didn't do,"

"Yes. Everyone knows she burned his face with boiling water," Bakugo scoffed. "Big deal. She should have dumped a whole caldron on him."

"You're such an ass; you know that? Sometimes I wonder why I even stay by your side."

"Because you fucking respect me, because you're a loyal gamma, and you're the only one I trust to watch my back on the battlefield. You love the praise from me, don't lie," Bakugo smirked.

"Again, you're an ass!"

Bakugo started to clean up the cards. "So, I'll see you at the meeting?"

"Yeah. I'll start rounding everyone up. See ya there, you spikey haired bastard."

"The pot calling the kettle black."

Right after Kirishima left, Deku came in, looking flushed and out of sorts. Bakugo narrowed his eyes at the omega, following the green form as Deku approached him.

"You wanted to see me, Kacchan?"

"Yeah. I have some work for you to do. Why are you flushed? Your cheeks look like strawberries. It pisses me off."

Deku smiled tiredly at him and said, "We used to eat wild strawberries together. Remember?"

Bakugo did remember, and he remembered being dared by another boy the same day to eat a caterpillar, which he did. He remembered Deku throwing up those strawberries from the sight of him eating the bug.

"And why are you wet? Last time I checked, no one needs to walk outside to get to my office,"

"I needed some air," Deku said. "There were so many people in the main hall…I wasn't expecting them."

"Don't worry about them. They're here for my war meeting. The noble alphas like to bring along their mates and children of marrying age to mingle."

"They all like to whisper behind my back," Deku said. "But I hear them."

"Just ignore them. Now, I'm only going to explain this once, so pay attention!" Bakugo explained to Deku what he is to do with the documents; read through them, make a judgment, and then sign it. "Make sure to sign them all 'Dom-Omega of Mount Fervor.'"

"So many," Deku said, looking at the backpack of rolled up documents Bakugo held out to him.

"Like you have anything better to do? Get them done. I have more important things to worry about with the war. And hey, when is your heat? Can't you tell when it's nearing? I need to make sure I'm here for you when it hits." He enjoyed the bright blush on Deku's already reddened cheeks.

"S-Soon. Next full moon…which should be three days, I think?"

Bakugo checked the lunar calendar. "Yeah, three days. You'll finally come in handy for something. Get all these documents done and I'll let you buy yourself something in the castle village."

"Alright, Kacchan. I'll have them done as soon as I can."

"Take them back to your room and do them there. I have a war meeting to get to. Try not to wander outside this time."

Izuku muttered to himself as he carried the backpack of documents to his chambers. He usually would have Tokoyami to help him, but he had given the gamma the day off. Which reminded him; Shoto said that Tokoyami hadn't delivered any of his messages. Izuku was curious to know what messages they were, so he made a detour for Tokoyami's room. It is only a few doors down from his. Izuku had a rough idea as to why Tokoyami kept the messages from Shoto a secret. Tokoyami saw the danger in Shoto's feelings for him as well. Still, the gamma should have delivered the messages as asked.

He stopped outside Tokoyami's door and knocked. "Tokoyami? Are you in there? It's me." Izuku heard rumbling from behind the door, something falling, and a few 'thumps.' The door opened, and Tokoyami appeared, straightening his helmet. Izuku just looked at the gamma, realizing that the other got dressed in a hurry. Tokoyami never allowed himself to be ill-prepared or caught off-guard.

"D-Dom-Omega! What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just coming to ask you about something," Izuku glanced past Tokoyami towards the bed where he saw a large hand creeping out from underneath it to grab some clothes. "But it can wait."

"Please, it's fine," Tokoyami stepped out of his room and closed the door to lean against it. "What's in that sack? Looks like documents."

"Oh, yeah," Izuku explained to him what Kacchan is having him do. "I just have one question," He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Why didn't you deliver the messages from Shoto?"

Tokoyami was silent for a moment then answered him. "It's not safe for you to be in contact with him," He whispered back.

"I know. But still, you should have brought me his messages. Please, next time he asks you, don't keep them to yourself. I want to know."

"As you wish," Tokoyami assured him. "Will that be all?"

Izuku nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you. I did give you the day off, after all." He smiled. "Enjoy it."

"Thank you. Um…about before. I was napping. You startled me. That's what you heard in there. I knocked something off the end table."

Izuku's smile widened at Tokoyami's attempt to be serious after being caught. To mention the fact that someone is hiding under Tokoyami's bed would only embarrass the gamma further. It's so rare to see his friend out of sorts and flustered. And yet, he couldn't help himself. He had to say something.

"I think you should talk to the laundry servants. They must have given you the wrong size undershirt." Izuku said, referring to the overly large shirt that barely fit Tokoyami's slender yet toned form. He chuckled to himself as he walked away. At least someone is having fun today.

Izuku was grateful for the documents to keep his mind from wandering and he finished signing the last one with a sigh of relief. He placed the quill back on the desk and stretched his back in the chair, bending left to right a few times for good measure. Turning to the window, the sound of rain pattered at the glass. It's too cloudy to make out precisely what time of day it is, but Izuku assumed it had to be early evening. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he should eat something. Uraraka had brought up a tray of winterberries and fresh milk for him as a snack, but he had neglected it, being so focused on work rather than the needs of his stomach. Now he eagerly ate the berries, thinking about how good they will be baked in a pie. He can still smell the baked good from this morning.

Dinner and a hot bath were brought to his room and, feeling a little bit better after having done some useful work, Izuku went right for the slice of winterberry pie. It didn't help that he was very close to his heat and his body functioning tends to change. He wished he had ordered the whole pie instead.

With a belly full of venison stew, bread, and winterberry pie, Izuku went to the water closet where the fragrant bath is waiting for him. After catching a slight chill from the winter rain, he wanted a hot bath to keep away any chance of getting sick. He sighed with content as his naked body sank into the water, inhaling the aroma of rosemary. The strong scent eased the tension in his head and behind his eyes as he relaxed against the back of the tub. The rain still pattered on the glass of the tiny window, but the sound only added to the calming atmosphere, which is what he desperately needed.

Taking the washcloth provided, he soaked it in the water to lay it on his face. The instant warmth sent a delightful shiver through his body, and he let out another sigh of content. But as he let himself relax, his ears picked up the sound of a door opening. Izuku knew he closed and locked the door to the water closet. The window cannot be open and is too small for anyone to sneak inside if they broke through. It must be his imagination. Then he heard the gentle whisper of slow-moving chains along the floor. He sat up quickly, splashing some of the water and pulled the washcloth from his face. Izuku looked around until he caught sight of Todoroki in the water closet with him.

"S-Shoto?"

Todoroki put a finger to his lips.

"Shoto, what are you doing here?" Izuku whispered. "How did you even get in here? I locked the door!"

"There's a secret stair," Todoroki answered, pushing aside a tapestry to show a small, narrow door. "It starts in the servant quarters."

Izuku just stared at him, wringing the washcloth nervously in his hands. "Does…anyone know you're here?"

"No. I do have free range of the castle. Most of the guards are sporting tonight, so they're rather drunk and not paying attention. It's a perfect time for me to slip away, unnoticed, to come and see you."

Izuku's eyes met Shoto's. "You shouldn't be here," He said. "P-Please leave,"

Todoroki approached the tub. "Do you want me to?"

"I…" Izuku couldn't look away from Shoto's stoic, yet gentle face as the alpha stood beside the tub. Shoto had to be using his alpha powers for Izuku could not find the words to send the other away. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I can't stay long," Todoroki said, kneeling beside the tub and reaching out his hand to stroke Izuku's hair. The omega leaned into his touch, almost purring. Todoroki loved how the wild green curls felt between his fingers. He didn't know if Izuku's freckled cheeks are flushed from the hot water or from his touch. "But I had to see you again."

"It's dangerous for you to be here," Izuku said. "What if Kacchan comes in?"

"You said you locked the door, right? Then we don't have to worry. Besides, he's still in a war meeting, and right now they're probably all drunk." He caught Izuku's chin to keep the omega from trying to turn away. "Don't shy away from me, please."

Izuku lifted his eyes to look at Shoto. "It's not that…I just…it's not safe for you."

Todoroki guided Izuku's face closer to his. "You've never once said that you are concerned for your own safety," he pointed out. "I wouldn't come to you if I thought the timing was bad. Don't you believe me?"

Izuku gave a little nod, as well as he could with Shoto holding his chin.

"May I kiss you, Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku didn't have to say anything. He closed his eyes and leaned into Shoto, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. The kiss didn't stay that way for long. Izuku opened his mouth when he felt Shoto's tongue seeking entrance. He moaned as Shoto's tongue danced with his, letting the smell and taste of spearmint override his senses. Shoto deepened the kiss, almost reaching the back of Izuku's mouth. The sensation made his nipples tighten and harden despite the still hot water around him. Shoto must have sensed his arousal for the alpha's free hand found his chest, running rough palms over his already sensitive nipples, stimulating them further, which then gathered at his groin. He had to pull away from Shoto. He had to stop this before things went too far again.

"You have to go," Izuku said when he broke away from the kiss. "We can't keep doing this, Shoto."

"Yes, we can," Shoto brought Izuku back into a kiss, slipping his free hand beneath the water to find the omega's erection. He felt Izuku twitch in his hand. "We can until I can take you away from here and make you mine,"

Izuku felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. "Please, don't say things like that," he let out a little moan, wrapping his arms around Shoto's shoulders while the alpha stroked him.

"But it's true," Todoroki nipped at Izuku's earlobe. "I'm going to make you mine, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku whimpered into Shoto's neck as the stroking go faster. The sloshing of the water echoed in his ears, making him flush hotly. A tear trickled down his cheek as he repeated Shoto's endearing words over and over again with each stroke of his cock. But his eyes shot open when Shoto's fingers found the omega slit, still just a slightly ruffled line. The palm of Shoto's middle finger traced and stroked the line. Izuku quickly grabbed Shoto's wrist under the water, ceasing his stroking.

"Don't!"

"You're near your heat," Todoroki said.

"Yes, but," He tried to force Shoto's hand away from his crotch, but it wouldn't budge. "Shoto…you need to stop!" Izuku whined to the alpha. "It's not for you!" For a moment, Izuku became scared at the fierce, possessive look in Shoto's mismatched eyes. "Shoto…you know I can't. We can't."

"He doesn't deserve it," Todoroki growled out, fighting against Izuku's hold to keep stroking at the slit. "He doesn't own it, Izuku. You do!" He brought Izuku's lips into a kiss. "You decide who should have your virginity!"

Izuku started to cry. "Stop talking like that! Please!" Izuku couldn't say anymore as Shoto kissed him again.

"HEY! DEKU!" Bakugo's voice came from the other side of the door, his fist pounding against it. "YOU IN THERE?"

Izuku and Shoto broke away. "Get out of here!" Izuku whispered to Shoto, who hurried back to the hidden door as fast as the ankle shackles would let him.

"Yes! I'm in the bath!" Izuku called to him. "I'll be out in a minute!" He looked back to the door to make sure Shoto was out of sight.

"Why the hell is the door locked?" Bakugo asked.

"I wanted some privacy! And some quiet time!" He called back.

"Well, hurry up! My shoulders are sore, and I want a backrub." Bakugo said with a hiccup.

Izuku ran a hand through his hair. Kacchan is drunk, or at least tipsy. "I'll be done shortly." He got out of the tub, dried off, and put a robe on. When he exited the water closet, he saw that Kacchan is standing in front of the fireplace, naked. Izuku let his eyes travel along each contour of the alpha's muscular body. Kacchan looked like a fiery god of war. Izuku licked his lips.

"Finally, you're out," Bakugo said.

"I wasn't expecting you," Izuku answered. "You said your shoulders are sore?"

"I'd rather be by the fire,"

Izuku walked over to join him. "How did the meeting go?"

"As it always does," Bakugo answered, finishing off what wine was left in his cup. He tossed the empty cup to the floor, and it clattered on the stone.

Izuku watched the cup spin in a circle until it stopped. "I finished all the documents, so that's taken care of." He turned back to Kacchan whose gaze focused on the fire. "Kacchan? Are you still sore?" He didn't know what else to say.

Bakugo smirked, letting out a deep little laugh. "Do you know why I'm sore?"

Izuku swallowed. "N-No?"

"I broke the jaw of one of my allies," Bakugo answered. "Want to know why?" He turned to glare at Deku. "Because he said that he will gladly take you off my hands if I ever get bored of you."

Izuku's eyes widened, and he took a step back from Kacchan's suddenly looming form cast in a fiery shadow.

"That pissed me off, so the meeting had to end early. So, I decided to come here to tell you about what happened."

"Please, don't hurt me," Izuku whimpered. "I didn't do anything, I swear! I was in my room the whole time today!"

Bakugo sneered. "I know that, you idiot! I'm fucking pissed at the fact that other males are looking at you! Dammit Deku, you're mine! And if I have to mount you in front of everyone to prove it, then I will!"

Izuku felt the color drain from his face because he knew that Kacchan would do as he promised.

"But…you hate me,"

"Damn right I do!"

Izuku clenched his fists. "You…you can't say I'm yours then say you hate me! I'm not an object! I'M NOT YOURS TO TAKE!" Izuku immediately regretted what he said.

"Are you getting fresh with me?" Bakugo threatened. "You want to repeat those words?"

Before Izuku could answer him, Bakugo's hand shot out and gripped the omega's throat. He effortlessly pulled Deku's body towards his, watching the smaller male squirm while trying to escape. "That's right, you're not mine to take," he whispered in Deku's ear. "But you want nothing more than to have me ravish you with both love and lust," He licked Deku's earlobe. "Aren't I right?"

Izuku felt his cock and nipples harden once again with Kacchan's rough treatment and husky words. He managed to moan when he felt the alpha's erection pressing against his stomach while another hand tugged at his robe. Kacchan isn't wrong. Izuku does want the alpha's love as much as his body craves the alpha's touch. The scent of smoked cherrywood engulfed his senses, and he relaxed in Kacchan's hold.

"Kacchan…can't you love me in private?" Izuku asked. "No one has to know or see."

Bakugo released Deku's neck. "If I didn't need your family, I would never have agreed to marry you," He said. "I wouldn't have taken any omega bride, male or female if circumstance didn't force me to."

Izuku sniffled a bit, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

"You're a threat to me," Bakugo stated.

"A threat? Me?" Izuku looked at him in disbelief, clenching his teeth. "Now you're the one talking nonsense!"

Bakugo growled at him. "It's not the same, you little twerp!" He reached out to grab Deku by the biceps and pull the smaller body against him. "You're a threat to me because you're my omega. My enemies now have something to horde over me- they can use you to get to me, just like that asshole did tonight! I broke his fucking jaw because he thinks I would just toss you away! Oh, I want to; make no mistake about that! But despite all that, what I fucking hate the most," He crushed his lips to Izuku's while ripping the robe from the omega's body. "Is the thought of you being out of my life."

Izuku's eyes welled with tears, and he started to sob as he threw his arms around the alpha's shoulders. "I understand, Kacchan! You don't have to say anymore!" He gave the alpha a heated kiss and whispered, "You're a rotten bastard, Katsuki Bakugo; but I still love you- I always have."

Todoroki didn't leave when Bakugo announced his presence, only hid behind the secret door. He waited for the water closet to be empty before sneaking out and going over to the other door where he can hear the two. When he peeked through the slot of the door, his gaze fell right on the couple in front of the fire having sex. Todoroki can't describe it as anything else because only when Izuku is with him is it making love.

Todoroki couldn't take his eyes away from the silhouetted pair, locked together in rutting bliss. Bakugo is lying back on the rug, arching up into Izuku's writhing, bouncing body. Todoroki can see every part of his omega perfectly shadowed by the dancing flames; those tight, pointed nipples and the erection moving in perfect rhythm with Bakugo's thrusts. Izuku's cries of pleasure are emphasized by his arched back and open mouth, panting out moans of 'more.'

That beautiful silhouette belongs to him; not to Bakugo. Todoroki felt his alpha aura and primitive instincts taking over. His anger and jealousy grew with each arch and cry of pleasure from Izuku. Todoroki gripped the wood of the doorframe, squeezing it hard enough where he heard the wood splinter under pressure. He almost burst out from his hiding spot when Bakugo flipped their positions, so he was on top of Izuku. He turned himself away from the scene.

His heart ached in his chest, and through his anger and jealousy, he felt like crying. It was torture to hear Izuku begging and pleading for more of Bakugo's mounting. Unable to bear it any longer, Todoroki left the water closet to exit through the secret stair. He knows what he must do. The battle for Izuku's heart has to be decided and soon. The only way to keep Izuku from Bakugo's wrath is to win him from the warlord. Where there's a will, there's a way.

The next day, Todoroki insisted on having the guards set up an audience with Bakugo. At first, his audience was denied; but Todoroki kept insisting. Soon they brought him to Bakugo's private office where he entered, fearless, and shouted Bakugo's name.

"Bakugo!"

The head of wild blonde hair looked up from the papers at the sound of his name. Todoroki turned to the guards, asking for privacy. When the guards didn't leave on his request, Bakugo stepped in and ordered them to go.

Todoroki took a few steps to the center of the room and said,

"Get up, Katsuki Bakugo."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said get up, Katsuki Bakugo. I shouldn't have to repeat myself. I know you can hear."

Slowly, Bakugo stood up from his desk, glaring at Todoroki. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve walking into my room running at the mouth, _slave_."

"I've come here to issue a challenge,"

"A challenge? For your freedom, I'm assuming?" Bakugo said with a scoff. "Fat fucking chance."

"No. It's not for my freedom. It's for Izuku's freedom." He can see that got Bakugo's attention. "I challenge you to a duel to win Izuku's hand."

Bakugo let out a laugh. "Are you serious right now? You're in no position to challenge me, Todoroki."

"Are you afraid now that you know I have something I want to fight for?"

"You're nothing but a stone in my boot," Bakugo sneered. "The sooner I'm through with you, the happier I'll be!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at Bakugo through his red and white bangs. "I'm just as mighty an alpha as you are, Katsuki Bakugo. You don't deserve an omega like Izuku. Again, I challenge you to win Izuku's hand! Do you accept?"

Bakugo walked around his desk, shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants, and approached Todoroki. The two stood nose-to-nose, glare-to-glare. Both can sense the alpha power radiating off the other.

"You're risking an awful lot for omega ass," Bakugo stated.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Todoroki answered.

"Then let's make it more interesting," Bakugo said with a dark, evil grin. "Deku's heat will be here with the next full moon. We both know omegas are blind to everything but an alpha when they are in heat. If you want to fuck Izuku so bad, then you have to fight me first. This challenge will happen when Deku goes into heat. Whichever one of us wins, which will be me, gets to mount the omega. Izuku will be our war prize. What do you say to that, Shoto Todoroki? Will you fight for the right to fuck the omega?"

"I don't 'fuck,' I mate," Todoroki countered. "And I accept your challenge. We battle for Izuku the night of his heat. The winner gets to claim him as their own."

Bakugo smirked. "You're on."

 **TBC**


	9. Cherry

***Thank you for your suggestions, everyone! I loved the feedback, comments, and kudos as well!  
***This chapter will have philosophy, fighting, mounting, knotting, and lots of smut!  
***This is also the longest chapter so far, but the length is necessary. It took me longer to edit it than it did to write it.  
***Comments and feedback always help to keep the chapters flowing!  
***So, please read on and enjoy!

 **Chapter 9: Cherry**

 _What is our true purpose in this life that we live? Is there purpose at all, or are we just here as some universal mishap? If one refers to the stories of old, once orally told around tribal campfires when we were in our most primitive state, the answer would only be, 'that's the way it is.' The story of our creation has been passed down from generation to generation, which most of its truth if any, got lost in translation. We like to cherry-pick what we want to believe and what we don't. Those in power are at the top of the ladder, plucking the cherries that are the ripest for them and them alone. Others are standing in the middle of the ladder, picking at the decent cherries of different sizes, shapes, and tastes. At the very bottom, holding the ladder, are those who can only have the soiled cherries that landed on the ground, brown and bruised, stepped on or kicked away by those who step down from the ladder._

 _If by now you have not figured out what I am writing about, then you are likely someone high up on the ladder. The highest on the ladder is the alphas, who make the laws and the rules based on what they believe they are entitled to have. Those in the middle are the betas and the gammas who share in some of those entitlements but with less authority. And, at the bottom of the ladder, are the omegas who get the choices made for them. However, what the world ceases to realizes is that anyone can climb the ladder to the top of that cherry tree and pick the cherries they want. We all have hands to pull ourselves up. We all have feet to steady us. We all have fingers to pluck those cherries and delight in their sweetness. And if everyone picked the best cherries from the top and gathered them all in a basket at the bottom, it will benefit our entire race._

 _But what alpha wants to give up their 'right' to eat the largest, ripest cherries? On that note, is there any alpha that would even share their bountiful basket of cherries with someone below them? Why would they want to give up that type of power? Why would anyone want to surrender the control that they are entitled to have by birth alone?_

 _If we look back at the essential roles of our races' first beginning, we can see that our dynamics were reversed. An alpha served one purpose- to protect the clan from outside danger. Alphas were rare in number, which did give them the right to lead but not wield complete power over the clan. The gammas and betas were greater in number, with gammas being the hunters and betas being the gatherers. The number of omegas was greater than the alphas but lower than the gammas and betas. The dominant gender of omegas was once only females with male omegas turning up sometime later in evolution. The reason for this, in theory, is that the majority of female omegas decreased with the gender being born into other roles. With fewer females giving birth, the race had to correct itself, and so the male omega numbers increased. The exact science and biology of our genetic makeup are foreign to us, though the simplest answer for the population is some higher universal being molded us into existence. But that theory holds no evidence, as we have nothing to prove that something 'other-worldly' does exist. If that is the case, then our roles would not have changed but remained the same as time passed on. The fact that we have gone from small clans living in the woods to building castles and expanding territory proves that we, as a race, create a path towards change._

 _If we look closely at the earliest documented records, omegas stood at the top, above all the rest. You may be thinking 'why' and 'how?' The answer is quite simple; we can procreate. Without omegas, our race would have died out thousands of years ago. Our earliest ancestors recognized this, and so omegas were viewed as essential; a necessity for the continuation of existence, which was honored. The lead alpha would pick one omega to mate with out of all others, and that pair would lead the clan. The omega calms the vicious nature of the alpha while also emotionally guiding the people as well as rearing children to strengthen the future of the family. So, when did omegas go from being respected at the top of the cherry tree, sharing those cherries with the world, only to fall to the bottom? The answer is more complicated and lies just within a theory._

 _More alphas began to emerge, which is likely the reason they rose to power. The alpha has the dominating, warlike nature that is needed to protect those who need it, such as their clans. Once alphas began to realize that their power surpassed those of gammas and betas, they began to take control as sole leaders rather than leading with a group. Of course, the need to dominate and fight is in an alpha's biology, so naturally, with their numbers growing, they could not get along; thus, splitting up into territories. With increasing regions came the need for progress, so agriculture and irrigation began. Without the driving need to hunt to eat, gammas became warriors to aid the alpha in growing battles as territories continued to expand. Betas started helping the alphas and the gammas, which left the omegas with nothing to do. With omegas being 'useless' in the expansion of territories, they lost their status and power. Omegas received a new role in the growing world; 'breeder.' With the expansion of territories comes battles, and where there is battle, there is a need for fighters. It wasn't just alphas who bred with omegas but gammas as well. The goal was to produce a stronger race of warriors. Once more children were being born, the genetics of our race changed again. More female omegas were born, so the need for male omegas has begun to die out. The only group in this caste system who have not advanced is the omegas. Alphas lead, gammas fight, betas organize, and omegas breed. War councils and court gatherings replaced the emotional guidance of the omega. An omega's genetic power is no longer needed for a civilization to flourish._

 _And with new power comes a new hierarchy. The strongest alpha of all becomes the king. The second strongest alphas became rulers, or lords, establishing their estates and lands to help the king reign. Alpha lords recruit the gammas for private or royal armies as captains, generals, or commanders. Betas become stewards or hold other high-ranking household titles. This hierarchy belongs to the elite; the noble society of the four territories, of which I belong._

 _While I reside in a castle married to a wealthy, dominant alpha, I am no different from the omega working in the fields or serving a household. My future has been planned out for me since birth. I have no choice what alpha I am handed over to; that decision belongs to a dominant family alpha, usually the father. I have one job as a noble-born omega, and that is to supply heirs for my alpha lord and husband. Like other omegas, I have a strict set of rules to follow, and if I break those rules, it's likely I'll be punished. Only omegas are punished if they act out in a way that isn't expected of them. The same cannot be said for others. The rest of my future as a married omega depends on things I cannot control; like what type of child I bear, how often I go into heat, what material goods I can keep providing that will prove my worth. To the intelligent mind, my body will birth whatever child it can; I have no control over nature. I only have to offer what my family alphas have built up over generations. An omega shouldn't be made to suffer for the failures of their family's past but allowed to change them._

 _Why do omegas get treated differently? Why are we oppressed? The answer is simple, but it's not an answer easily obtained. The reason we're oppressed now is that we do nothing to stop it. Everyone, regardless of how they are born, should be allowed to choose their destiny. If a gamma wants to be a lord, then they should be a lord. If an omega seeks to be a warrior, they should be a warrior. Everyone should have a choice. We have more similarities than differences, and we should embrace those similarities. The differences should mean nothing. Just because I can produce a child doesn't mean I can't also wield a sword or a rule a castle. If anything, omegas are the strongest of all. The sooner omegas recognize this, the quicker they can pave the road to change._

"Dom-Omega, you need to take a rest," Tokoyami suggested, pausing in his lute playing. "It's getting very late."

Izuku had forgotten Tokoyami is in the room with him. He became so lost in thought with conducting this essay that time slipped away. Izuku started writing in the morning, broke for a quick lunch, then kept writing and editing until now. But Tokoyami is right; he should take a rest. His eyes hurt, and his fingers had cramped from holding the quill for so long. His hands are also stained black with ink.

"You're right, Tokoyami. I got carried away," He smiled at his friend.

"Are you almost finished with it?"

Izuku lifted the document, letting his eyes glide over the words. "Almost. I still have a bit of editing to do, and then I have to write it out neatly."

The essay was Uraraka's idea. She suggested that, if he wants to help change the world, then he must get the word out to other omegas. Combining his writing skills and ideas into an essay is the easiest way for him to get the word out without being caught. When he finishes the final, Tokoyami is going to bring it to the printing press, have copies made, and then distribute it. Iida said that he would take some copies and spread them around the court while Uraraka will go into the city. Once the theories are known, Izuku will find people to pay who will orally spread his word for those who cannot read.

Despite Kacchan's confession during their last mating, the alpha is still unpredictable with his actions. Izuku knows Kacchan can punish him for this, technically, 'illegal' distribution of the written word to the general public. Izuku can only buy himself time before word reaches Kacchan about this. If he asked Kacchan, the alpha would laugh it off and tell him 'no.' When Kacchan is away, say at the battle, the alpha warrior won't leave the fight just to come back and scold him. If Izuku can gather enough support before Kacchan finds out, he may be able to keep spreading his ideas.

There is one thing he should make clear on the document, and he quickly wrote it down so he wouldn't forget. He wants everyone to know that he is not saying omegas should take over the world, only that they be allowed to make their own choices. The alphas may perceive this as an 'omega rebel movement,' so he should make it very clear that rebellion is not what he is after. Izuku wants omegas to have choices. If any omega wants to be a homemaker and bearer or mother, then that is their choice. If they want to peruse a different life, then that's okay too. All life should be a choice, not a rule.

"You can go now, Tokoyami. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good. I'll see you in the morning."

Tokoyami bowed. "Rest well then, Dom-Omega."

Izuku didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep. He didn't know that the dream he was about to have would keep him up the rest of the night.

 _Izuku strolled through the shaded wood taking in all the sights and smells around him. Birds tweeted within the canopy of trees while rabbits and squirrels rushed from their hiding spots as he walked. He smiled at the serenity all around him, feeling fresh and renewed. Something large came into his view, and Izuku followed it until he arrived at a glen. Fireflies danced around the tall flowery grass even though it is daytime. The large creature he saw is a beautiful white stag. It stood proud and noble in the center of the glen. Izuku stared at it in awe. Its fur was so white that it almost hurt his eyes to look at it. The sun's rays made the creature glow._

 _Izuku stepped out into the glen, holding his hand out to the stag. The stag looked at him with two different colored eyes, twitched its ears, then walked towards him. Izuku smiled as it nuzzled his hand, allowing him to pet its head. Izuku found himself mounting its back, holding onto the white antlers as they pranced through the trees. Izuku was having so much fun that he didn't notice the slowly changing atmosphere. A wolf's howl echoed through the trees, alerting Izuku's attention as well as the stag. The trees had turned dark as if they had burned, and it smelled heavily of smoke and cherries._

 _The wolf howled again. Izuku looked all around him, sensing the stag becoming anxious as well. Izuku slid off its back and stood beside it. He wasn't sure what he could do to protect himself and the stag from a wolf. He had no weapons._

 _The stag lowered its head and ears, staring straight ahead at the darkest section of the trees. Izuku followed the stag's direction and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at them. Izuku's whole body froze up in fear. Two rows of sharp white teeth curled into an evil grin. Then, the wolf stepped out into the open, its fur a yellowish-gold, its hackles raised in a wild, threatening manner._

 _The stag stomped its hoof, kicking up little balls of dirt. Izuku watched all of the stag's muscles gather into its neck and chest. The stag was going to protect him!_

 _The wolf ran at them. The stag charged._

 _Izuku covered his eyes as the two met head-on. The stag used its antlers to block the wolf's attack. The wolf would not relent, snapping massive jaws and clawing at every opening. Bits of fur and blood began to litter the air and ground. Izuku screamed at them to stop. The stag's antler pierced the shoulder of the wolf, but the wolf used this attack to get in one of its own. Izuku cried out in terror when the wolf's jaw bit the left side of the stag's face, pulling off fur and skin to show the bloody muscle underneath. The stag backed off quickly. The wolf stalked it, pacing back and forth, licking its lips._

 _The wolf leaped at the stag. The stag kicked it away with its back hooves, then ran towards Izuku. Izuku jumped onto its back and let the stag take him away from the fight, but the wolf is hot on their trail. Izuku glanced back to see the wolf gaining on them. He screamed at the stag to go faster. There was a sudden jolt of the stag, and Izuku went flying over the antlers to land hard on his back. He rolled over and looked to see the wolf has taken down the stag. The wolf ripped out the stag's throat, tearing it apart with those massive jaws and sharp teeth._

 _Izuku scrambled to his feet and started to run. He knows he should never run from a wild animal, but this creature is not animal. It's a monster!_

 _He didn't have to look back to know the wolf is following him. Izuku seemed to shrink in size, or the wolf just got bigger. He can feel its hot breath on the back of his neck, smell the metallic blood on its tongue, and hear those big paw pads hitting the dirt behind him. It pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. He prepared himself for the jaws to bite through his tender flesh, but nothing happened. His eyes widened when it felt like the wolf was preparing itself to mount him._

Izuku shot up in his bed, covered in a layer of sweat, and panting heavily. What was that? A dream or a nightmare? More like a nightmare. He sat in bed for a long while, trying to get himself under control. For whatever reason, the ordeal has rattled him to the point of trembling. He held out his hands to watch them shake, willing them to stop.

Izuku started analyzing the dream, trying to interpret what it could mean. Dreams are often perceived as premonitions because the mind jumbles together all the thoughts in one's head. In Izuku's case, his sub-conscience is continuously battling the two alphas he has let mount him and the consequences. Shoto is the stag and Kacchan is the wolf- those two things are obvious. The stag is noble and proud, just like Shoto. Its antlers have power, but it does not have the claws or the teeth of a wolf. The wolf is strong and barbaric, like Kacchan, and can devour the stag. It's a representation of his fear of Kacchan finding out about Shoto. Shoto is strong, but he is a captive now and is limited to how he can protect himself, just like the stag. Kacchan's wolf has teeth and claws. The stag can only defend itself so much. And Izuku is, for the most part, helpless. Yes, running away with Shoto like he did the stag put space between them and Kacchan, though Kacchan caught up in the end. But a fight like that would never really happen, right? They wouldn't fight to the death over him. He's just a little eccentric right now after that dream.

So why does he feel like something terrible is going to happen?

Todoroki sat on his bed of blankets, unable to sleep while thinking about Izuku's approaching heat and his deal with Bakugo. Perhaps he had been too hasty in challenging the other alpha, but he will not pull back now. Todoroki intends to see this through to victory. His biggest obstacle is the shackles on his feet, which will limit his movement. They agreed to fight naked so neither can hide weapons, and the duel can be fair. It's also a fight to see who will win the right to mate with Izuku in heat. Todoroki wished they could approach this from a diplomatic point of view, but his hands are tied, as are Izuku's. Bakugo will not listen to reason; the only language that alpha knows is violence. So, Todoroki will speak Bakugo's language and fight fire with fire. Izuku, however, deserves the right to choose whom he wants to mate with, but the laws are not in his favor. Even if he wins the fight with Bakugo, and Izuku tells him 'no,' then Todoroki will accept the omega's answer. The best to come out of it will be beating Bakugo in a fight.

Even if he wins against Bakugo, there is no guarantee that the alpha will keep his word. Bakugo, as far as he knows, has never been in a situation of defeat to honor his words. It's possible, yet highly unlikely.

Todoroki is slowly coming to the conclusion that, no matter what the outcome, he will not win.

"There's more honor in defeat than there is in surrender."

"Stop looking at me like that," Bakugo said while looking at Deku from across the table and chewing. It's the night before the full moon, the night before Deku's heat, and Bakugo called the omega to dinner in his chambers. Bakugo couldn't be sure if Todoroki managed to tell Deku about their duel, but since the omega hasn't said anything about it, Bakugo has to assume nothing was said. "It's weird. Eat your damn meal."

Bakugo watched, annoyed, as Deku played with the food by moving it around on his pewter plate. The omega looks troubled, and Bakugo can sense Deku's unease. Also, Deku's lavender smell has not been present. The omega smelled like nothing. It could be something heat related. All omegas give off a strong aura of pheromones when they go into heat, which can bring nearby alphas running with the urge to mount. Bakugo has been with others in the past, but never has he been with an omega in heat. He's heard other alphas talk about it, of how the smell can drive them mad, bringing an alpha back to their primal state. Bakugo has explained this to Deku as a reason why omegas should not be allowed on the battlefield. Non-alpha females for the same reason. Alphas can't control themselves around omegas in heat, and omegas can't regulate themselves when they are in heat either. If anything, Bakugo is doing Deku a favor by keeping him safe.

Todoroki does have some nerve coming up to him and issuing a challenge like that. There's no way Todoroki will beat him, but Bakugo would never say 'no' to a challenge, a fight, or a duel. Another chance to smash the mismatched alpha's face into the ground delighted him. The fact that it's a fight for Deku's omega slit virginity only added to the excitement. Again, Todoroki has balls for even trying to move in on Deku. As if Bakugo will let that happen, nor would Deku even attempt to betray him.

'What are you fretting about?" Bakugo asked him. "I can sense your distress all the way over here."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Bakugo stabbed his meat with the fork. "You were locked up in your room yesterday," he said between chews. "What were you working on?"

"My story," Deku answered quickly. "Using the new ink and quill you gifted me."

"I'm sure you're making yourself the hero in your story, right?"

"It's not that kind of story," Deku answered.

Bakugo raised a brow. "Then what is it?"

"Just a story. About my life. My childhood. Things like that."

"Sounds boring,"

"It is. Tell me about your day, Kacchan," Deku changed the subject.

Bakugo poured himself more wine and plucked another piece of meat from the center tray onto his plate. "I sent my scouts out today to meet with the West to discuss terms. We're looking at another battle soon."

"A large battle?"

"A decent size. Our territory still has larger numbers."

"What will I do when you leave for all that time?" Deku asked. "Will I be regent?"

Bakugo stared at him blankly, then smirked. "As if I would leave YOU in charge! I already have people in place."

"I could do it, you know," Deku said. "I am meant to run a household, as you keep pointing out when putting me in my place. I should be allowed to run our household. Mount Fervor is my home too."

Bakugo's chewing slowed as he stared at Deku for a long moment. "You'll be pregnant by the time I'm ready to leave."

"What does that have to do with me running the household?" Deku asked, and Bakugo can sense the bit of tone in his voice.

"I don't want unnecessary stress placed upon you.," Bakugo noticed the subtle look of annoyance on Deku's face. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Deku continued to push his food around on the plate. "I don't. But, can you blame me for feeling that way? You told me the other night that you want me in your life, but you won't let me do anything to help you. Being in your life is being by your side, Kacchan."

"Because I don't need help," Bakugo answered.

"An omega belongs at their alpha's side," Deku reiterated.

Bakugo tossed the fork onto his plate. "Fine. Do you want to be by my side? Then pregnant or not, you're coming to the battlefield with me. But you remain in my tent at the camp!"

"I should see what a battle really looks like," Deku suggested.

"So you can miscarry?" He scoffed. "If you don't want to listen to me, then ask Kirishima or even Tokoyami. They've both seen war. You'll be too fragile in your pregnant state to handle it. You can clean my sword and warm my bed. That's being by my side as an omega."

"Alright. I'll accept that" Deku smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Kacchan."

"Yeah, whatever. Eat your damn food. I hunted that pheasant, you know."

His heat is nearing; he can feel it coming.

Izuku remained in his room all day, unwilling to leave knowing that this is the day of his heat. He looked out his window at the snowstorm bringing squalls of thick flakes and whistling winds. The moon is nowhere in sight, hidden behind the dark storm clouds, but Izuku didn't need to see to know the moon is full. His body let him know that.

His heat started out the same as it always did with a little bit nausea, constant sweating, and energy slowly building to become manic. When in the presence of an alpha, the manic energy will intensify, signaling his body to prepare itself for mating. If no alpha is near, then the feelings become unpleasant, sometimes painful. In his case, they were never painful, but he couldn't wait until it passed.

The moment Kacchan walks into the room, Izuku's body and mind will get lost in a lust-filled haze that only an alpha can cure.

The door to his chamber opened behind him, and his heart began to race in his chest. He looked over his shoulder to see Kacchan has entered, but the alpha was not alone. Behind Kacchan walked Todoroki. Izuku bounced his gaze between the two, bewildered. Why is Shoto here? Izuku wondered. Maybe Kacchan planned to mount him in front of Shoto like last time. Yes, that had to be the reason why.

Seeing them both standing in the room, two virile alphas, awakened the manic lust within him. He can smell Kacchan's smoked cherrywood scent, now laced with pheromones. The scent of spearmint sent a pleasant chill through his burning body. The feel of his nightshirt on his skin started to hurt him physically, so Izuku removed it to bare his naked form to the others. Izuku watched as they began to strip as well, and he wondered if the two alphas have come to an agreement with one another. If Izuku had to be shared between them, then he will accept that. In fact, the idea of being with them at the same time made the slick start to trickle from both his backside and his omega slit. The two can sense him now, Izuku is sure of it.

But his sexual excitement turned to baffled concern as the two alphas; now both naked started to circle one another. It appeared as if they were sizing the other up, preparing to fight. Izuku's eyes widened, and he gasped. They weren't going to share him! They're going to fight over him!

Though Izuku knew he should stop them, that this wasn't right, his primitive omega senses, clouded by his heat, returned to its previous state of sexual excitement. His body produced more slick that even he can smell, and it's at that moment when Kacchan attacked Shoto. Izuku could only bring himself to the bed and wait to see what happens. A distant part of him screamed that he has to stop the fight, but his heat continued to override his judgment.

Bakugo attacked first when the thick, heavy scent of Deku's heat-induced arousal struck his senses like a punch to the gut. The adrenaline pumping inside of him was unlike any he has felt, even in battle or in training. When he looked at Todoroki, all he saw is an alpha invading his territory. But Todoroki is just as strong as he is in this state, effected by Deku's omega scent the same as him.

The pair pushed and shoved one another at first, trying to establish strength in an attempt to make the other back down. Bakugo lowered his body to wrap his arms around Todoroki's middle and ram the other into the nearest wall, which turned out to be the writing desk he'd bought for Deku. Todoroki's form slammed against it with Bakugo's weight on top, snapping the desk in the middle. Splinters lodged in his back, but Todoroki ignored it and used his own strength to tackle Bakugo to the floor. Todoroki landed to punches to Bakugo's face, but the blonde alpha's knee struck his abdomen, almost knocking the breath from his body. Bakugo used his elbow to slam into Todoroki's temple, forcing the other off and away from him.

Todoroki kept himself from almost rolling into the fire. His vision blurred for a moment from the blow to his head, though the smell of Izuku's heat urged him to continue fighting. Bakugo was coming over to him, wiping the blood from his mouth. Todoroki stood up to face him, and with a determined glare, he ran at Bakugo as much as the chains would let him.

Bakugo caught Todoroki's charging form, but his feet became tangled in Todoroki's chains, making them both crash to the floor. Behind them, Izuku was shouting something, but Bakugo couldn't understand it. He rolled and tumbled along the floor with Todoroki, knocking into furniture while punching, scratching, and biting. Bakugo had an idea and rolled off of Todoroki only to grab the chains. With a sinister grin, he started to drag Todoroki by the chains. The other alpha struggled to get free. Bakugo gripped the chain in both hands and with a mighty roar, swung the entire weight of Todoroki's body into the air and across the room. Todoroki's body did not get far, but the other alpha slammed into the wardrobe.

Satisfied, Bakugo turned to Deku on the bed, who is both weeping and begging while dripping with slick. He went over to Deku, but just as he reached the omega, something grabbed his hair and pulled him away. Bakugo let out a straggled, angry gasp of pain as the fist in his hair twisted with enough force to almost pull it out. He turned himself around, so he is facing Todoroki's chest and punched the alpha hard in the gut, slamming his first directly up and under the ribcage. The fists in his hair let go, and Todoroki doubled over. Bakugo used this moment to grab Todoroki's head and smash his knee into the other alpha's face. Then he kicked the alpha to the floor.

Izuku screamed at them.

Todoroki tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the metallic liquid leaking down his throat. He rolled over and the blood now dripped from his nose. It's not broken, but the pain further blurred his vision. He thought about surrendering, but when he heard Izuku's scream, it gave him a newfound strength to keep fighting. Bakugo was nearing him, and Todoroki balanced himself on his hands to swing his feet upward, using the chain to strike Bakugo under the chin. The sound of steel hitting bone echoed in his ears, and he delighted in seeing Bakugo stumble back, holding his jaw. While Bakugo stood stunned, Todoroki took the chance to attack. He grabbed the broken leg of the writing desk and used it as a club to knock Bakugo outside the head, which sent the other alpha tumbling to the floor. Todoroki got up on his knees and struck Bakugo's shoulder with he makeshift weapon again.

Bakugo wouldn't let the bastard get any further with that weapon, and he managed to grab the club before it could strike him again. Todoroki pushed against him, but Bakugo pushed back just as hard. They both got back on their feet and returned to pushing and shoving. Bakugo kept trying to flip the other over, either to the side or over his head. Todoroki is trying to do the same.

There was a sudden sound clanking that echoed throughout the room. Both Bakugo and Todoroki knew that sound well. It was the sound of a sword. The pair broke away just in time to dodge the silvery blade that came between them. Both turned to see Izuku, wild with pent-up sexual rage and holding the sword from the mantle. Bakugo and Todoroki took a step back from the weapon. Izuku swung it again, forcing them to take another step back.

"How dare you…" Izuku panted out. "Fighting over me…like two starving dogs over a piece of meat!"

The sword in his hand seemed lighter than ever, though the pain in his body from his heat threatened to loosen the hold on the hilt. His body needed the mounting and seed of an alpha, though Izuku would gladly shut himself away and suffer in pain instead of rewarding either of them. His thighs drenched with slick and his omega slit throbbed in pain. Both alphas are just as aroused as he is, only they dripped with blood.

Todoroki suddenly dropped to one knee, bowing his head in apology to Izuku. "Forgive me, Dom-Omega," He said. "Hate me if you must, but I do not regret fighting for you this night." Todoroki lifted his head to look at Izuku, who he knows must be in both emotional and physical pain.

Izuku felt tears sting his eyes, though he did not lower the sword. "Shoto…I forgive you. But…please…" the tears poured down his cheeks. "You have to leave."

Bakugo was silent.

Todoroki stood up and gathered his clothes. He didn't blame Izuku for choosing Bakugo. If Izuku hadn't interrupted the fight, it would still be fair game. He respected Izuku, which means he must respect the omega's choice. But nothing is over yet. He left the room without a word.

Izuku pointed the sword at Kacchan, panting, and glaring at the alpha. Blood trickled from Bakugo's temple, the same color as those intense red eyes that bore straight into Izuku's soul. Gripping the sword, he thrust it towards Kacchan, still enraged by the fight that happened because of him. He missed on purpose, and Kacchan easily grabbed his wrist to twist the sword from his hand. Izuku tried to pull away even though he wanted to press himself up against Kacchan's hard body. He's still furious at the alpha for fighting with Todoroki. He foolishly attempted to attack Kacchan, using his fists and feet. It was a brief fight. Izuku found himself thrown over Kacchan's shoulder and carried to the bed.

***Edited for site***

Izuku's body was sated as Kacchan pulled out and flopped next to him. Izuku thought Kacchan would get up and leave like he usually did. But this time, Kacchan pulled the blankets and furs over both of them. The alpha pulled Izuku into an embrace, a lover's embrace, lacing their legs together. Izuku let his tears fall freely again, wrapping his arms around Kacchan as if the alpha was going to disappear from his hold. He felt Kacchan kiss the top of his head.

"I love you, Kacchan." He whispered into Kacchan's neck. Izuku received no verbal response, but Kacchan did tighten his embrace. Izuku smiled softly, feeling incredibly tired and relaxed in Kacchan's embrace. With his alpha mate beside him and his lower belly filled with warmth, Izuku closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful, blissful slumber.

 **TBC**


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

His heat was over, the snowstorm finally stopped, and Kacchan isn't any different.

Izuku spent the last two mornings in bed, recovering from his heat, and battling extended periods of morning sickness. There is no doubt in his mind that he successfully conceived that night. Uraraka and Iida remained with him for most of the time, helping in whatever way they can to make him comfortable. The only food he has managed to keep down is broth with soggy bread. Kacchan hasn't paid much attention to him, having visited him only once and saying little. Kirishima visited him more frequently, telling Izuku that his mate is 'very busy with the upcoming battle and can't be bothered.' Even though Izuku has requested to see Kacchan, the alpha never comes. If he weren't so weak and nauseous, he'd seek out Kacchan himself.

No one would tell him about Shoto. Everyone seemed to dodge the issue of the captive alpha, quickly stating that, 'he's doing his usual stuff' and then changing the subject. If he felt better, he would push the issue of Shoto's disappearance and make one of them tell him the truth. They were hiding something from him, and it has to do with whatever happened to Shoto after the fight. Izuku is also frustrated with the other alpha for fighting Kacchan. He thought Shoto was smarter than that. Even if Shoto won, Kacchan would have never let the 'enemy' mount his mate. It was just one more proof of an alpha's stubborn pride and their sense of entitlement.

Izuku's mood changed quickly, and he decided he didn't want to see either Kacchan or Shoto. They shouldn't have fought over him. Their fighting broke Izuku's writing desk and damaged other things in the room. If his heat weren't controlling all his significant senses, he would have refused them both and accept the consequences later. But, as an omega, he is still a slave to his heat and at that moment, needed an alpha (any alpha). If he chose Shoto, Kacchan might have killed the other alpha right then and there. Kacchan is who he's married to, not Shoto. Izuku's biggest mistake was letting his emotions control his rational thinking when he slept with Shoto. Did Kacchan find out about them? Did Shoto say something about what they did, and that's why no one is mentioning him? Kacchan wouldn't have killed Shoto. Would he?

His stomach churned with another wave of nausea and Izuku rolled on to his back to try and relieve the feeling. No matter which way he lay, nausea remained, and he must wait for it to pass on its own. Izuku rubbed his belly, still not fully believing that there is another life inside of him. He knows it's there, but the actual reality has yet to sink in. Izuku had asked Iida to bring him as many medical books about omega pregnancy as possible, though he hasn't had the focus to read them yet. Even his essay is pushed off for the time being. It's so hard to focus when your body keeps fighting you.

'Please, be an alpha,' Izuku said to belly. 'Everything will be easy then.' People talked enough about him already. Hearing that he births anything other than an alpha will only fuel their fire for further gossip. Kacchan will end up hating him then, and they will have to keep trying for an alpha heir. Izuku didn't like the feeling of being pregnant now much less having to keep doing it for necessity. He, however, would be proud of whatever child he produced.

Izuku heard his door open and turned his head to see both Uraraka and Tokoyami enter. He hadn't seen Tokoyami in a while. The gamma may be able to tell him something that the others don't want him knowing.

"I brought you fresh broth," Uraraka smiled at him and brought the bowl over to hand it to him.

"Thank you," He smelled the venison in it, and his stomach turned. "I don't think I can handle venison," he gave it back to Uraraka. "The smell is making me feel sick."

"There are other stews and broths," Uraraka said. "Let's try a different one. I'll bring you up another."

"Bring samples of them in small cups," Izuku suggested. "That way you don't have to keep going back and forth."

She accepted his suggestion and left to bring the samples. Izuku called Tokoyami over, who just finished putting a log on the fire.

"Where have you been?" Izuku asked him.

"Lord Bakugo wanted me to listen in on his war council," Tokoyami answered. "I will be joining him for the next battle."

"I'm going as well," Izuku told him. "I'm only staying in Kacchan's tent, but it's better than nothing right now."

"We leave in two more days depending on the height of the snow," Tokoyami said.

"Are you certain you are well enough to be away from Mount Fervor? Living in a tent is not comfortable."

Izuku placed a hand over his belly. "If I let this nausea hold me back then that will only give Kacchan more reason to keep me from standing beside him. He would just love to rub my omega nature issues in my face as further reason not to be on the battlefield. I must go to the camp. I must prove to him that I am capable of handling the responsibility no matter what."

Tokoyami nodded. "I understand. I still advise against it, but your word is law, Dom-Omega."

"You know to call me 'Izuku' when we're alone," Izuku reminded him. "Tokoyami, I need you to answer me truthfully. Where is Shoto Todoroki? I ask about him, but everyone manages to avoid the subject. Do you know anything? Anything at all?" Tokoyami crossed his arms and looked a little anxious. "Something bad happened to him then?" Izuku felt his eyes sting with tears.

"It's not terrible, but it's not good either," Tokoyami started. "Because he challenged Lord Bakugo for you and lost, Shoto now sits in a spare cell in the kennel."

"The kennel? Where the hunting dogs are?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Because Lord Bakugo still needs Todoroki as a bargaining chip, he has to prove that the alpha is being decently cared for here. Throwing Shoto in the dungeon or torturing him will be an excuse for war. Keeping Shoto with the dogs is a reminder that Shoto is a prisoner, but the kennels are well kept and cleaned, unlike the dungeon."

Izuku was silent for a moment, then asked, "Where is my alpha husband now?"

"He's sleeping in his chambers. He was up all night with business and went to bed around early morning."

Izuku threw the covers off and got out of bed. "Take me to see Shoto."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I want to see him, and you're going to take me," Izuku went to his wardrobe and started dressing.

"Izuku, I don't think that is wise. You're still not feeling well, and the wind outside is-"

"I don't care. Your Dom-Omega has given you an order!" Izuku froze and covered his mouth at the sudden outburst. He turned to face Tokoyami. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you like that at all!" His moods seemed to change all the time without control.

Tokoyami bowed. "It's alright. And please dress warmly. The air is frigid."

Izuku left with Tokoyami, meeting Uraraka along the way and letting her know what they were doing. He told her to leave the broths in his room and, if she can, remain there until he returns. Izuku has never seen the kennels before though he knows that Kacchan owns many dogs and favors two of them. The two he prefers are war dogs, and the rest are hunting hounds. His husband likes dogs more than horses, though Kacchan is proud to show off his warhorse.

Tokoyami was not lying when he mentioned how cold it is outside. Izuku wrapped his cloak tightly around his form. The wind nipped at his nose and cheeks, making them red. As they approached the kennels, he can hear barking and whining. A pair of guards bowed to him, and one opened the door. Izuku went inside the kennel with Tokoyami right behind him. There are numerous cells with hunting hounds; some playing, others barking, a few sleeping. Izuku walked the cells until he caught sight of a human form. Inside the middle cage, on the floor, sat Shoto. Izuku smiled, unable to hold back a laugh despite Shoto being locked up in a cell.

Todoroki stared at Izuku and said, "There are worse punishments," while pulling a puppy away from licking his face. He was in the cage with nursing hounds, and the puppies are swarming him.

"You shouldn't be in a cage at all," Izuku told him. "Why did you do it, Shoto? Why did you challenge him?"

"Because you're worth fighting for,"

Izuku blushed.

"Bakugo will never sit down and talk things out, so I had to challenge him in the only way he knows. If my ankles were not chained…and if you hadn't made your choice, there is a strong chance that I would have won. Shoo." He lightly shoved away a puppy that was lifting its leg near his foot.

"It still wasn't right," Izuku said. "And now you are here in this place. You've lost what little trust Kacchan had in you."

"I don't care about him. He won't leave me in here for long."

"I'm surprised he put you in with puppies and not his war dogs," Izuku said.

"Oh, he tried that," Shoto said. "But the hound keeper has put me in here instead." More puppies gathered on his lap.

"Where is the hound keeper?" Just as Izuku asked, a pair of heavy boots echoed in the hall of the kennel. The hounds all began to bark and wag their tails. Izuku turned at the exact moment when two large black dogs started barking viciously at him. Izuku yelped and stepped back from the large beasts, and the equally gigantic, looming cloaked person holding them back with duel chains. Izuku had no doubt these are Kacchan's war dogs. Both are giant with thick muscles under their dark fur, huge gaping jaws, and strings of slobber. It looked like they were going to attack him, so he covered his belly to protect it.

"Settle down, the both of you!" The cloaked figure said with a firm voice. The dogs ceased their barking and sat down beside the figure, panting heavily with their long pink tongues hanging from the corner of their mouths. "Forgive us, Dom-Omega. We didn't know you were in here, and they don't recognize your smell."

Izuku, still a little hesitant of the dogs, told the stranger that it's okay.

"Lower your hood, Mezo," Tokoyami said to the figure. "You look threatening."

The male lowered his hood to reveal short silvery hair with the lower half of his face covered. "I'm Mezo Shoji, keeper of the hounds. But you can call me Shoji. Pleased to meet you."

"H-Hello," Izuku started to calm down when he saw this gamma male. "I only came here because Tokoyami told me this is where my husband put Shoto."

"Yes. I put him in with the puppies," Shoji answered. "Shall I move him?"

"No! He's fine where he is!" Izuku laughed nervously and looked at the two large dogs. "Are those…Lord Bakugo's war dogs?"

Shoji nodded. "Both males. This one is Lock, and the other is Jaw. They respond to only myself and Lord Bakugo."

"You don't need to worry about me, Dom-Omega," Todoroki said from his pile of puppies. "Mezo makes sure I'm taken care of."

"Lord Bakugo doesn't come here very often either," Tokoyami said.

"If at all," Shoji added.

Izuku looked at Tokoyami. "You come here a lot?" He asked, a little surprised. "You never cared much for the company of animals, other than Dark Shadow." He referred to Tokoyami's warhorse.

"This place is near the training grounds," Tokoyami said. "Sometimes I come here to warm up on the way back to the castle."

"So, you're friends with Shoji, then?" Izuku asked.

"We're acquainted," Tokoyami said.

Todoroki stood up to try and escape the horde of puppies that followed him. "That's a diplomatic way of putting it, Tokoyami."

Izuku tilted his head, and Tokoyami told Todoroki, in a harsh tone, to mind his own business.

Todoroki ignored the two gammas (and the puppies nipping at his ankles) to reach through the bars and stroke Izuku's hair. "I apologize for that night, Izuku," he said softly. "But I did it for you. I didn't do it to hurt you. I do not regret challenging him."

Izuku blushed, leaning into Todoroki's hand. He couldn't help but want the comfort of an alpha. "I know…I just wish that you didn't have to fight him." Izuku looked at Shoji, forgetting that the other was there. Fear washed over him.

"You can trust Shoji," Tokoyami said. "Speak plainly in front of him."

Izuku nodded. If Tokoyami trusted Shoji, then that's enough for him. "But I'm glad you're okay," he said to Todoroki.

"You're breeding," Todoroki said, looking at Izuku's stomach. "I can sense it."

Izuku blushed brighter and placed a hand to his belly, giving a small, lopsided smile. "Y-yeah. I was the first to know."

Todoroki stared at Izuku's belly hidden beneath the heavy woolen cloak. "How do you feel? What did your husband say?"

"Kacchan hasn't said much, nor has he come to see me," Izuku answered. "He's very 'busy' with his 'war council.'"

"He should be spending more time with you," Todoroki said.

"Well, he's allowing me to accompany him to the next battle, but I'm to remain in his tent at the camp. It's a start." Todoroki gave him a disapproving look, and Izuku felt his hackles start to rise. "If you say I shouldn't go I will make Shoji put you in with the war dogs!" He gasped again at the ferocious sound of his voice accompanied by the threat. What was wrong with him? "Oh, Shoto, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that! It just came out!"

Todoroki managed a little smile. "That's just your body changing with the new life inside you. In fact, keep up the harsh commands. Some will respect you more for it."

Izuku didn't know why, but he started to cry. "I'm sorry you're in here. I'll talk to Kacchan to try and get you out."

"Don't worry about me," He said, wiping away some of Izuku's tears. "I do wish that you will choose to remain here. The battlefield is so uncertain, and any unnecessary danger to your unborn child should be taken into account. You don't just have yourself to protect now; you have your child as well."

Izuku placed a hand on his stomach and looked down. Todoroki is right. It's better for him to stay at Mount Fervor right now. However, that is something he refuses to do. In his studies, which he realized he did not include in the essay, is that omegas did accompany their chosen alphas into territory clan conflicts. He's only two days pregnant, and he won't be gracing the battlefield. His unborn child will be fine.

"I'll be fine staying at the camp. I will not back down to Lord Bakugo. He will only respect me once he sees that I can be of use to him."

"Who will stay with you at the camp?" Tokoyami asked. "I'll be leading the Ravens."

Izuku wiped his eyes. "I'm sure there are others who can guard me. Kacchan will not leave me alone."

"I guess I can't change your mind then," Todoroki said. "Would you like to see the puppies?"

Izuku smiled. "I would love it!"

Shoji looked at Tokoyami, silently asking if he should. Tokoyami nodded, and Shoji put the war dogs in their cage first before opening the door for Izuku. Izuku helped to block some of the puppies that tried to slip out. There's so many crowding around him that he took a seat on the hay covered floor and let the puppies come at him.

"You can leave us," Todoroki said to Tokoyami and Shoji. "We'll be alright."

"I don't know if that's wise," Tokoyami said.

"I need to talk to Shoto anyway," Izuku said. "Go with your friend, Tokoyami. I'll be okay, and I won't stay long." He picked up a puppy to let it lick his face.

Todoroki waited for them to be out of sight to pull Izuku into a kiss. He felt Izuku freeze up against him, but the omega did not move away. Todoroki broke the kiss to nuzzle his face in Izuku's neck, inhaling the lavender scent, and noticing a new smell; a sweet smell. Like cherries. The fresh smell must be the child.

"Shoto…"

"You should stay here when he goes away," Todoroki said. "We can spend time together."

Izuku flushed. "It's not safe for us to do that. I'm married to Kacchan."

"Nobles have secret lovers all the time," Todoroki pointed out.

"But Kacchan knows your feelings for me. He will never leave me here alone with you. Even if I stay here, you'll remain locked up, or worse. We can't have an affair."

Todoroki made Izuku look at him. "Do you deny that there is something between us? Omegas have had more alpha lovers in the past."

"I know. I read up about our primitive history," Izuku replied. "I'm trying to change all that…but I can't change anything if I'm locked up in the dungeon or stripped of all titles. My family name still has so much to lose, even though it does nothing but bring me misery." He lowered his eyes.

"You don't deserve to be miserable," Todoroki said. "I can give you so much more than he can. I offer you power, freedom, security, and lo-"

Izuku quickly placed a hand on Todoroki's mouth. "Please, don't say that last word."

Todoroki lowered Izuku's hand. "But I speak the truth."

"Kacchan does too…he just…doesn't know how to show it."

"He's not consistent with his feelings," Todoroki said. "Notice he is only tender to you when he wants to mount you. Any other time, you're in his way and views you as useless. To him, you are nothing but an omega expected to do your duty. I don't believe that way. I won't put you in those chains. I know you're not happy with my challenging Bakugo, but I had to do it. Stay mad at me for it if you want. I won't regret it."

Izuku moved away from Todoroki and picked up a puppy to distract himself.

"Shoto…honesty is always best…so I'm going to tell you this. You may dislike me afterward, but please know, it's the truth." He lifted sad, moist eyes to Todoroki. "I wish that your words and morals would come from Katsuki Bakugo. I want you both, for different reasons. It's selfish, I know." He hugged the puppy to his face.

"Society likes to point out that omegas are slaves to their emotions and their hormones, that they just can't control themselves around alphas, that they always want alphas. I didn't want to believe that, but after meeting you, and sleeping with both of you, and falling for both of you…society might be right about omegas in that matter."

"How our bodies are constructed is out of our control," Todoroki said.

Izuku let the puppy lick his tears. "But my body shouldn't define me."

"I understand," Todoroki said.

"No, you don't. You're not an omega, Shoto. You were born alpha and born into privilege. You had no restraints."

Todoroki sat beside Izuku. "That's not true. Alphas have a lot to deal with as well. All alphas are expected to be powerful and strong, to be natural born leaders, always to know what to do. If we are not one of those, then we are ridiculed or viewed as less. Bakugo and I have gone through extensive training and schooling since we could walk to grow up to be the biggest and the best. Look at me. I was defeated in battle and captured. Do you not think people gossip about me? I'm an alpha who is raised to be a leader, to rule over lands and command an army. I'm taught only to win, and to never, ever show weakness. Still, I lost. Even when I take my father's place, I will have to build up my reputation again. People will not follow an alpha unless they are strong in mind and body."

Izuku looked down at his lap where two puppies curled up.

"If I had the choice," Todoroki started. "Perhaps I would have chosen a different life than the one I was given. I may have had the chance to be something else. Maybe a scholar, or a writer."

"I'm a writer," Izuku looked up at Todoroki.

"Yes, I know." He smiled. "What would you have liked to be, Izuku? If you had the choice, what life would you take?"

Izuku's gaze returned to the puppies. "You know, I've only started to think about the ways of the world and society in the last eight years or so. I'm only able to tell myself what I want to do now based on what I have learned over the years and my personal experiences. If my parents had been alive, perhaps I would have lived differently. I don't know how traditional they were…if they were traditional. Maybe they were rebellious like me." He sighed. "I don't know, Shoto. I have no reason to be unhappy in my life, but I am. Why is that?" Izuku turned to Todoroki. "I have servants waiting on me hand and foot. I get anything I want; all I have to do is ask. I have a full belly every night. I drink fresh water and good wine. I'm educated. I've learned to read and write. I married into a wealthy, powerful family name," He lifted his hands to look at his trembling palms. "There are others who have so much less than me…who suffer every day in ways I cannot understand because I haven't experienced them. Yet, here I sit, whining about how I don't have a choice in life- but I have a comfortable life. So, which is greater? A life of happiness as a pauper, or a life of wealth filled with misery?"

"Or, how about your life's outcome is however you make it out to be?"

Todoroki and Izuku's heads shot up when they heard Bakugo's voice. Bakugo stood outside the cage door, staring at them with tired crimson eyes. Izuku started to tremble. Todoroki glared.

"So says the one who has privilege and power over others starting at birth,"

Todoroki spat out at Bakugo.

"The same is said for you, loser," Bakugo sneered at Todoroki. "You're an alpha noble the same as I, fool." Bakugo turned his gaze to Izuku. "What the hell are you whining about now? You whine louder than my damn dogs!"

"I was concerned about Shoto after the fight," Izuku answered. "I was told, after two days, that you put him here. I came to make sure he was alright. They said you were up all night and were sleeping."

"That's when you chose to come here?" Bakugo said. "While I was sleeping so I wouldn't catch you?"

"Nothing happened," Todoroki said to Bakugo. "Izuku made his choice that night.

He chose you."

Bakugo looked at Deku. "Go back to the castle. Now."

Izuku looked from Todoroki to Bakugo, fearing what the two might do to one another if he isn't there. Neither alpha looked at him, nor did they when he got up to leave. Tokoyami was supposed to warn him before Kacchan came. Now the alpha caught him in the cage, alone, with Shoto. He hoped he didn't make things worse for Shoto.

"Dom-Omega!" Tokoyami met him just as Izuku exited the kennel. He fell to one knee. "I'm sorry! I stepped away for a short bit, and I did not see Lord Bakugo coming this way. It is shameful, and I apologize."

"It's alright, Tokoyami. I shouldn't have been in there with Shoto in the first place. It's unfair of me to keep asking you to keep watch like this. If you must apologize to anyone, then apologize to Shoto. He's alone in there with Kacchan." He saw Shoji come over to join them. "Will you remain here and make sure things between them go…smoothly?" He asked Shoji.

"I'll do my best," Shoji said. "I am partially responsible for distracting Tokoyami in the first place."

Izuku couldn't see Tokoyami's face above the mouth because of the helmet, but the gamma's neck was turning red with embarrassment. For as long as he has known Tokoyami, Izuku doesn't know much about his personal life aside from a few things he's picked up over the years. Gammas tend to pair off with each other the same as alphas do with betas. Izuku never thought Tokoyami would pair with anyone. He'd have to ask his friend later, but he will respect Tokoyami's wishes if the gamma prefers not to talk about it.

"Let's go back to the castle. I am getting a little chilled." He looked back at the kennel as he left with Tokoyami, watching as Shoji went inside. There is no way he'll be able to concentrate on his essay or go to sleep until he learns the outcome of their meeting. 'Maybe, after this battle, I will ask Kacchan if I can go away for a bit. He has other houses that are much smaller. This way, I can avoid both of them…put some distance between us. I can have the baby in peace.'

"When will you stop treating him like dirt?" Todoroki's tone was harsh as he posed the questioned to Bakugo.

"Just because I'm not some dream alpha from a love ballad doesn't mean I treat him like dirt. He can have anything he wants. You're so busy filling his head with your philosophy that you're trying to take him away from me. If you didn't suck so bad at war, you might have had the option to marry Deku, but that didn't happen, did it?" He smirked. "Try to take him away from me; I dare you."

Todoroki didn't waver from Bakugo's intense, villainous look. "And when I take him? What will you do then?"

"I'll burn your whole fucking territory to the ground," Bakugo said seriously, his smirk disappearing.

"I thought you didn't care about him?"

"I care about what belongs to me, and Deku is mine."

Todoroki gripped the bars of the cage. Even the puppies sensed the harsh tension and started to whimper, backing away from the alphas. "Izuku is a person, not an object."

"Doesn't matter what he is or isn't. He's mine, and that's all you have to know. As soon as I defeat your father, I'm going to execute you myself and mount your head on my wall."

"Make sure I don't execute you first."

Bakugo stared wildly at him. "Is that another challenge?"

Todoroki smirked and stepped away from the bars. "I'll leave that to you to ponder. In the meantime, take care of your pregnant omega husband on that battlefield. As you know, anything can happen on the battlefield."

"That's right. Anything can. Keep track of the days you remain alive, Shoto Todoroki. Your life may come to an end sooner than you think."

 _Four Days Later…_

Izuku was relieved to be off the horse and on his feet. He left with Kacchan and the army, riding together with the alpha. Since his omega body is stronger than a female, horseback riding did not pose the same dangerous threat of miscarriage. It can happen, though he is still too early in the pregnancy for it to be a cause for concern.

After the tent was set up and carpets placed on the layers of snow, Izuku joined Kacchan inside. The guards set up the inside by putting together the wooden bed, table, and chair that traveled with them. Izuku sat on the bed, watching his husband talk something over with Kirishima and Tokoyami. They spread out papers on the table and began discussing battle tactics. Izuku rubbed his stomach, trying to calm the bit of nausea he felt. One of the dogs, he isn't sure which, came over and sat beside him. Izuku looked at the long strings of slobber dripping from the dog's mouth as it stared at him, panting. The other dog was near Kacchan. Izuku moved away from the dog, but the beast slid on its rump to follow him. Izuku had to give up.

"Perhaps a head-on attack is not the best option in these winter conditions," Tokoyami offered. "They are familiar with your battle strategy as well."

"I've never been defeated with my attacks," Bakugo answered. "We meet here," he pointed to a spot on the map and placed a stone soldier. "The scouts said that's where Enji's camp is. I'm sure they know we're here by now."

"The snow is going to slow everyone down," Kirishima pointed out. "Their army is big this time around. They are very close to our number. The biggest one we've faced in a while."

Bakugo scoffed. "That's never stopped us before. The fact that they are even launching an attack like this is idiotic. We'll make short work of them!"

"Wait," Izuku chimed in, and all three turned to him. "If you say their numbers are the largest they've been, then what if they are planning something?" He joined the three at the table and looked at the map. "If this is peculiar, then we should have a backup plan in case they try something. Like a surprise attack. We should have our own surprise attack."

"Sit down, Deku," Bakugo said.

"No, let him finish," Kirishima said and stood next to Izuku. "What do you have in mind?" Bakugo rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, as Kirishima said, the snow is going to slow everyone down. Having the two armies meet in a free-for-all here," he pointed to the spot where Bakugo placed the small statue of a soldier. "Will just be a long, endless battle. Also, they've been camping here longer than we have. They probably know the area little better from hunting and whatnot. This puts them at an advantage."

Tokoyami pointed to another area on the map where a different color soldier statue stood. "We think their camp is here, which means they will take this route to the field." He dragged the piece along the route on the map.

Izuku walked around the table to stand next to Bakugo. "This area here," he pointed to another open spot. "Is this another field?"

"Looks like it," Kirishima said.

"Why are we even listening to him?" Bakugo said, crossing his arms. "This is mindless. He doesn't know anything!"

Izuku ignored him. "I think we need to be on our guard. I think we should flank them." He picked up an unused soldier piece. "Send half our army across this open field here, come around behind their army, and attack from the back. The other half," he moved Bakugo's piece. "Will be fighting in the front. The battle will be quicker if we attack from both sides. They won't be able to retreat, and they will have to surrender." He lifted his eyes to Kacchan. "It's effective. And since they are aware of your current battle tactics, this one will surprise them."

Kirishima looked at Bakugo. "It's a great strategy," he said. "I vote to do it."

"I agree," Tokoyami added.

Izuku waited for Kacchan's answer. He's surprised his husband let him explain the whole strategy in the first place.

"We'll do it," Bakugo said. "Kirishima, Tokoyami, leave us for a bit,"

Izuku watched the two gammas leave and swallowed hard. He can sense that Bakugo is angry, and that anger's focused on him. Kacchan probably didn't like that the others agreed with his idea to flank the enemy since he did not think of it on his own.

"Who said I wanted your input?" Bakugo asked him.

"I had an idea, and I voiced it," Izuku answered. "You agree with my strategy, so there shouldn't be any problem. I don't understand why you're angry."

Bakugo sneered at him. "You certainly know a lot about the other army," he said.

"Are you and Todoroki working together?"

Izuku's mouth dropped open. He gawked at his alpha husband. "You think I would betray you like that?"

"It would certainly explain a whole hell of a lot!"

"Bakugo, you're crazy!" Izuku rarely used Bakugo's name. "Shoto has shared nothing with me! I only used my head and listened to you three talk! That's how I came up with the plan to flank the enemy." He clenched his fists. "How dare you accuse me of being against you!"

Bakugo turned away from him. "Omegas can easily be led astray by alphas. Todoroki can turn you against me."

"That's if I want to go against you," Izuku said. "Kacchan, I want to stand by your side! I don't want to be apart from you. I just wish...I wish you were more like Shoto."

Bakugo slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Izuku. "So, you want me to be a sissy?"

"No! Shoto is far from a sissy. Shoto is proof that an alpha can be both strong and compassionate."

"I don't want him around you anymore," Bakugo said. "I don't trust him. I only brought you here to the camp because I did not want to leave you at Mount Fervor with Todoroki."

"You said I could come!"

"I only said that to shut you up! I wasn't going to let you come, but I changed my mind."

Izuku gritted his teeth and started to cry. "D-Damn you, Katsuki Bakugo! I don't know how you feel for me! You said such sweet things after my heat, and you were gentle in making love! Shoto must have been right when he said that you only love me whenever you are mounting me! Shoto still shows me love after we-"

He gasped and covered his mouth. His pregnant omega hormones have affected him in the worse way possible. He had such a build-up of emotion and rage inside of him that he blurted out his words without thinking. He just told his husband that he has slept with another alpha; the enemy. Izuku started to tremble and back away when Bakugo's aggressive form approached him. The alpha's eyes are bloodshot with fury, and both his fists are clenched. Izuku wanted to run. But why should he run? In theory, he did nothing wrong. Everything that has happened between him and Shoto has been the result of Bakugo's failure at being a husband. Was the alpha going to hit him? Izuku can sense the jealousy more than the rage.

"So, you did fuck him," Bakugo said slowly, his voice harsh and guttural. "And just when was this?"

Izuku caught the sight of a dagger from the corner of his eye among Bakugo's things, and he grabbed it to protect himself. He pointed the blade at Bakugo. "Don't come near me! If you so much as lay a finger on me or the baby I'll run you through!" Izuku felt his own frustration and anger building inside of him like a wild storm.

"Then you can run away with your half-assed lover, is that it?" Bakugo smirked darkly.

Izuku is still crying as he tried to steady his hands holding the dagger. "If you had been a better alpha husband, I wouldn't have needed to rush into Shoto's arms! It only happened once! I'm ashamed that- NO! No, I'm not ashamed! It's your fault, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Ha! This is rich!" He laughed manically. "Running into another alpha's arms because you were sad?" He mocked. "A perfect, PERFECT example why omegas can never be like alphas! Your bodies and your hearts can't be trusted!"

"For someone who is always so smart, you're so damn stupid!" Izuku shouted at him, more angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's not true! It's not! And you're smart enough to know this, yet you STILL ignore logic! You let society lead you around by the nose!"

"Bullshit!" Bakugo shouted. "I make my own goddamn choices! I'm at the place I am now because I said 'fuck you' to society and acted on my own! You're the one who is wrong, Deku! I have done EVERYTHING as an alpha husband that is expected of me! You're taken care of; you have food and money, lands and security! I haven't slept with any other person, omega or beta, since being married to you! I've held up my end of the marriage deal, but you have not!"

"That's not-"

"For fuck's sake, Deku! This marriage is a business arrangement! That's all marriage ever was and always will be! You talk about ME being stupid? Look in the goddamn mirror! I thought you're too smart to believe all that fairytale nonsense and love ballads, but I guess I was wrong! Love is not needed for a successful marriage!"

Izuku lowered the dagger. "It is for me," he said softly. "If I had the choice, I would have married for love."

"Love is only a word, Deku. It holds no meaning. We made it up as a race to put an emotional value on marriage."

"Then you really don't care for me? Those times we shared together...those words spoken...that was just pillow talk?" Bakugo remained silent. "No, that can't be it. You must feel something for me! If you didn't then it wouldn't matter if I slept with Shoto or not!"

"It does matter! I don't want to be humiliated by having an adulterous omega husband!"

"Oh, you bastard," Izuku whispered the insult. "I'm humiliated every day for just existing!"

"You still fucked another alpha while married," he said "I have every right to kill you for betraying me like that," Bakugo warned him.

"Would you really do that?"

"No, I wouldn't. And you're fucking lucky that I wouldn't. Believe it or not, I-

" Bakugo was interrupted by the sound of the war-horn echoing through the tent.

"What the hell?" He rushed to the tent opening to see his men quickly scrambling to prepare for battle. He can hear the war cries of the enemy. His dogs started barking and he told them to quiet down. "It's an attack! Fuck!"

"An attack?" Izuku joined Bakugo at the front of the tent. "But...but how did they-? If the scouts said-"

"There's a fucking rat in our midst!" Bakugo said with a growl, turning back inside to begin loading his two pistols. He paused for a moment and looked over at Deku, who was standing by the opening, staring at him. Right now, he can't focus on the emotional details of Deku. It will have to continue at a later time.

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he put down one pistol and took up a sword. "You're going to need a bigger blade," he tossed it towards Deku, the blade landing in front of the omega's boots. There is no time for thought or concerns; only action.

Izuku picked up the sword, looking at its length. He can hear the sound of battle coming from outside, and it grows nearer.

Bakugo stood next to Deku, watching as the omega got into a defensive stance. "And don't fuck up."

 **TBC**


	11. Whore of Bakugo

***Warnings/Triggers: Violence, Rape, Miscarriage, Angst, Language  
***At the end of this chapter you will find the bonus story of Shoji and Tokoyami! ^_^ I really enjoyed writing it.  
***Also, a lot happens in this chapter, and the s*** is hitting the fan.

 **Chapter 11: Whore of Bakugo**

Izuku saw the enemy troops clashing with theirs, the sound of weapons, gunshots, and battle cries echoing in his ears. For a few moments, his body went numb. It's his first time seeing battle, and already soldiers are falling. Some enemies came towards them, but Bakugo easily blew them away with his pistols. Izuku saw something coming from his left. He turned around to see a soldier running at him with a blade raised high. Izuku tried to remember Tokoyami's teachings, but amid battle, it's hard to concentrate. Still, Izuku waited for the right opening when the soldier came and, crouching low to the ground, struck the enemy with his sword. The blade went into the male's stomach and pierced all the way through, not because of Izuku's strength, but the male's own weight falling upon it.

Izuku's eyes widened at the sagging, bleeding body that lay impaled on his sword. The soldier's eyes were wide, almost bulging, as he sputtered up blood. Izuku could only stare at the dying male as the soldier stumbled backward, falling from the sword, and landing in the snow. The white carpet of beauty around them splattered with dark blood. Izuku tore his gaze from the dead male and watched, in shock, as Kacchan blew away the enemy soldiers. The blood would spray from where the bullets hit like red rain. Izuku saw the dogs attacking horses, getting underneath the animals to bite and tear open bellies or chomp at legs.

"Get it together, omega!" Bakugo said to Izuku, shielding the other with his body. "This is what you wanted to see, right?" He turned and pointed his gun at a male on horseback. He shot the soldier from the horse. "Pick up that goddamn sword and protect your people!"

Izuku's mind snapped out from his stupor after hearing Bakugo's words. He picked up his sword and readied himself for the next enemy that's coming towards him. Izuku swung the sword at the soldier and struck him down. He did so with the next, and the one after that. Before he knew it, Izuku had worked his way away from Bakugo's side. Now he is alone to fight on his own. He struck down another soldier. He wished that Kacchan was still beside him. Izuku wanted them to fight together.

He's had enough training to protect himself, but not for an extended amount of time. His limbs are giving out on him, so Izuku hid behind a tent, panting, with his heart pounding in his ears. The sudden attack was planned, not random. Kacchan mentioned there is a rat among them, which means they've been betrayed. Izuku has warned Kacchan about this, about how ruling with fear and power will make others dislike you. Right now, he didn't have time to think about the fine details of this ambush. He's rested his body long enough. He needs to find Kacchan and stand by his mate!

Izuku rejoined the chaos of the battle, striking down two more soldiers and injuring another. There is so much blood and gunpowder in the air that he cannot sense his alpha mate. He did not want to kill any more soldiers if he could help it, so Izuku wove and ducked his way through the battle. A few times he had to swing the sword in defense. He needed to find Kacchan.

"It's the Dom-Omega!" Izuku heard his title shouted from somewhere. "Get him!"

Izuku saw a group of soldiers coming towards him all at once. He couldn't defend himself against all of them, so his only option is to run. The soldiers kept shouting 'dom-omega,' making more soldiers join in the chase. Izuku felt fear wash over him. In his escape, he dropped the sword and tried to hide once again. He took shelter behind another tent, hiding behind some barrels. Izuku had only a second to catch his breath when the barrels are kicked away to reveal him.

Again, he attempted to run, but a soldier hit him in the back of the head with something heavy. Izuku fell to the ground, stunned, with a terrible pain in his head. It traveled to the back of his eyes, and his ears are ringing. The ringing is so loud it drained out the cries of battle. He tried to move, to crawl away, but they pulled him back. His head and vision blurred, his reflexes slow. Someone's moving his body around, lifting his hips, and suddenly he felt a chill on his backside. Even with his pain-fogged mind, Izuku knew what is going to happen, and he fought against his captors.

The pain erupted in his head with all the struggling he did to keep the soldiers away from him. It blinded him. He felt sick in his stomach while the rest of his body felt weighed down. The soldiers are holding him. Izuku felt the pain of forced entry behind him, but it was nothing compared to the chill of the snow beneath his face and the throbbing pain in his head. His body rocked back and forth, though he didn't know if it's the cold or his brain making his body go numb.

There's a pain in his stomach, and that pain cleared his fogged-up brain when his omega nature sensed that there's danger to his unborn child. A sudden burst of viciousness overcame him. Izuku growled, forced himself up and off whatever cock was in him and lunged. He knocked down a soldier and landed the male a punch before he's pulled away by his hair. Izuku kicked and struggled to break free.

"BASTARDS!"

Izuku felt the pressure on his hair release and looked up from the snow to see that Kirishima had barged through the group of soldiers like a raging bull. The red-haired gamma yelled and roared as his battle ax tore through the flesh and bone of the enemy. When the males were killed or ran, Kirishima pulled Izuku to his feet. He threw Izuku's arm over his shoulders and started to make off with him.

"Hang in there, Dom-Omega!"

"W-Where's…K-Kacchan…?"

"I need to get you away from here," Kirishima said, then the gamma shouted Tokoyami's name.

Izuku recognized the sound of Dark Shadow's neighing as the beast approached them with Tokoyami riding.

"Get him out of here!" Kirishima said, lifting Izuku up and onto Dark Shadow. Tokoyami kept his arms around Izuku to steady the omega on the saddle. "TAKE HIM BACK TO MOUNT FERVOR! HURRY!"

"Be safe, my friend!" Tokoyami said to Kirishima as he turned Dark Shadow and made off for the woods.

"N-no…I need…to help-"

"We have to get you away from there!" Tokoyami said as they entered the forest. "Lord Bakugo can take care of himself."

Izuku leaned back against Tokoyami's chest as Dark Shadow rode through the trees. The sounds of battle have long since fallen silent. Izuku closed his eyes, yet all he can see is blood and dead bodies. His backside ached from the rape, but it's his stomach that hurt the most. He feared something has happened to the baby.

There was a sudden jerking motion and a cry of distress from Dark Shadow. The horse reared, knocking both Tokoyami and Izuku off. Izuku landed hard on Tokoyami. He looked to see that an arrow stuck out from the ground in front of them. Then a rain of arrows fell around them in all directions, and Izuku saw that they're surrounded by males with bows all aimed at them. Izuku couldn't move. The pain in his stomach became worse, almost unbearable, but he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Tokoyami got to his feet and stood in defense, sword ready.

"You will come with us, Whore of Bakugo," said a gamma who is clearly the leader based on his clothing. "Tell your gamma to put down his sword!"

Tokoyami grit his teeth and shielded Izuku's body with his own. "He is a Dom-Omega!"

"Tokoyami…don't…" Izuku tried to stand up, but the pain in his stomach forced him back to his knees.

He let out a cry of pain when he felt his omega slit start to burn as something hot and sticky began to pool out of him. Izuku knew right away what it was, and he let out a wail of sorrow for the loss of his unborn child. It could have been the shock of the battle, the vicious rape, or the escape on Dark Shadow. Whatever the reason, his child, Kacchan's child, now stained his pants and even the snow beneath. Izuku started to cry, keeling over with his hands around his belly as the child leaked from his body. His omega slit closed up, and the bleeding slowed. It would likely stop soon. If he had been a female and this happened, he would have bled out.

"Izuku…!" Tokoyami dropped his sword and fell beside Izuku. He took off his cloak and bunched it between Izuku's legs to stop the bleeding. When Tokoyami saw the males beginning to surround them, he covered Izuku's body. Attempting to fight any of them would prove pointless. He's armed with only a sword, and they are all archers. His only goal is to protect Izuku. 'These fighters…they wear no colors and carry no banners,' Tokoyami noticed. 'So, they are mercenaries.'

"We're taking you to the Western Territory, to Fort Endeavor." Said the leader.

Izuku knew that Fort Endeavor is Shoto's family estate, a stronghold that has been impregnable for centuries. The enemy's plan is simple. Force a trade-off; a Dom-Omega for the heir of an Alpha Lord. There is one thing Izuku feared above all, and that is what Kacchan will do when word reaches him about the kidnapping. Would Kacchan come for him? In his heart, Izuku hoped so. In his thoughts, however, there is doubt.

"By now, our forces have stormed Mount Fervor,"

Both Izuku and Tokoyami tensed up.

"Lord Shoto will return to Fort Endeavor," the leader smirked. "It seems the tables have turned, Whore of Bakugo."

Izuku glared at the standing gamma. He wouldn't let the insult bother him. It is just another way to belittle a person beneath another. A 'Dom-Omega' is a highly respected individual in noble society. Being called a 'whore' when one is of nobility is a way of degrading them. Something else that must change. But he can't worry about his ideas and morals now. He just lost his baby and is now a prisoner of the Todoroki family.

Izuku is bound with rope and gagged, not having the strength to fight back at all. His body has given out on him with all its suffering. Izuku kept limp as he was thrown over a saddle, the pressure on his still aching stomach forced a quiet whimper from his throat. Izuku is lucky that he is on a horse at all and not made to walk; not that he could at this point. These males are still treating him with some respect due to his nobility and title. A noble of high rank is rarely mistreated when captured because they are a useful commodity and needed to be kept alive and well. He looked back at Tokoyami. Despite being a commander of a legion, Tokoyami is of much lower rank than him and therefore is forced to walk behind the leader's horse, his hands bound in front with a rope leading to the rider.

One of the males attempted to ride Dark Shadow. The midnight black steed would not allow anyone near him, bucking and kicking. Dark Shadow trotted over to stand by Tokoyami's side.

"Let the steed follow," the leader said. "We'll sell it later. We need to move out. I want to make it far enough away before nightfall. You two," he pointed to a pair of mercenaries on horseback. "Ride to Mount Fervor. Let them know we have their Dom-Omega." He took a dagger from his belt, grabbed Izuku's hair, and sliced away a small tuft of curls. He gave the hair to the pair, and they rode off in the direction of the castle.

"Who are you?" Tokoyami asked the leader.

"I'm a mercenary and a commander," Answered the leader.

"There are many bands of mercenaries," Tokoyami said. "But who are you?"

The leader was silent for a moment, then asked, "What's it matter?"

"Any commander with the true heart of a warrior will never hide their name unless they are guilty of crimes that go against the oath to 'serve and protect.'"

The leader kicked the horse into a walk, yanking Tokoyami roughly forward. "I'm Commander Dabi. That's all you have to know."

Iida watched the army surround the castle from his window. Their own forces have been defeated, and the Western Army has taken control of Mount Fervor. The leader, or the messenger, shouted that he wishes to speak to the one in charge of the castle. That would be him. Iida puts on his cloak and makes for the front, trying to play out the words he is going to say in his head. He was stopped by Uraraka rushing up to him in a panic.

"Iida! What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but I can assume they are here for Todoroki," he continued to the front. "Stay behind me. I'm going to speak with them first." Iida feared what the messenger has to say. He doubts that Lord Bakugo has been defeated, but the possibility of something having happened to Izuku is his greatest concern. They may be using the same tactic as Lord Bakugo by using a person as a bargaining chip.

Iida met with the messenger in the courtyard. He stood firm and kept a straight face as not to show the enemy that he has cause to worry.

"I am Tenya Iida, regent of Mount Fervor in the absence of Lord Katsuki Bakugo and steward to Dom-Omega Izuku Midoriya."

The messenger gave a polite bow. "I'm sure you know why we have come," he started. "Your lord has something that belongs to our territory."

"You speak of the prisoner, young Lord Todoroki."

"Yes. I come with a message from Lord Enji Todoroki. You may keep this castle for your master," he started. "My lord only wishes to have his son and heir returned to him. We have already captured your Dom-Omega while your Lord Alpha still fights in the field."

Uraraka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Iida flinched, but he didn't wavier. "I only have your word that my Dom-Omega has been captured. Is this a lie to ensure the return of Shoto Todoroki? I need proof that Enji Todoroki's men have captured my Dom-Omega."

The messenger called another over who handed something over. The male showed Iida the tuft of green curls in his palm.

Iida swallowed hard. It's indeed Izuku's hair for he knows the scent of lavender. It can still be a lie, but with the castle surrounded and their only source of protection defeated, he decided to hand Shoto over to them. If they indeed have Izuku, then the omega would have been taken to Fort Endeavor, Shoto's family home. In a way, it is safer to let Todoroki return home so that the alpha can protect Izuku.

"Very well, sir," Iida said. "I will fetch young Lord Todoroki and bring him to you. Please, wait here a moment."

Uraraka followed Iida as they headed to the kennel. He explained to her his thinking on how to handle the situation.

"I hope Izuku is alright," she said with tears in her eyes. "He's pregnant and far away from home,"

"We'll have to hope that Shoto will watch out for Izuku. That's all we can do for now."

Iida entered the kennel with Uraraka behind him, and Shoji greets them.

"What's happening?" Shoji asked. Iida quickly explained to him what has happened, and Todoroki is close enough to hear.

"I'm certain the male is not lying about having Izuku," Todoroki said as Shoji unlocked the cage door and let him out. Todoroki's shackles were removed shortly after Bakugo left, on Iida's orders. "I will return to Fort Endeavor, and I will see to it that Izuku is safe."

"Yes!" Uraraka smiled happily. "And you'll bring him back here, right?"

Todoroki just looked at her, and Uraraka's smile fell.

"I need to assess the situation before I can make any decisions," Todoroki said.

"Let us come with you," Iida offered.

Todoroki shook his head. "No. I will need reliable contacts here," he turned to Shoji. "No doubt Tokoyami is with Izuku, too. I need a spy and a trustworthy individual to pass on messages and notes between Fort Endeavor and Mount Fervor. Are you up for the task?" He has gotten close with Shoji during his time spent in the kennels.

Shoji nodded. "You can take me as your servant,"

Todoroki turned back to Iida and Uraraka. "Bakugo will be back. My father does not care to own Mount Fervor. Defeating Bakugo is his main goal, and now that he has Izuku, my father holds all the cards. There is, however, the chance that Bakugo will do nothing to save Izuku."

"I don't believe that," Uraraka said. "He may not show it, but I believe Lord Bakugo does love Izuku!"

"We can't be certain of that, can we?" Todoroki said. "Bakugo cares only for power and glory. The fact that you are even letting me go will throw Bakugo into a raging fit. You may lose your head," he saw Iida's face become pale. "But I know how Bakugo's mind works, too. Tell him that I challenge him to a fight on the battlefield again, and this time I'll win. Tell him that, and you'll keep your head. Bakugo wants a fight, not a peace talk. I will ensure Izuku's safety. I promise you that."

"Please, send us word the moment you can," Iida said.

They have already crossed into Western Territory after three days. The band of mercenaries rarely took breaks or camped. Currently, Izuku is tied to a tree while they camped. There is no snow in the area, though the air is cold. His body had healed from the miscarriage, though he still wore his soiled clothes, a constant reminder of what he lost. Tokoyami is holding steady for all that he has been put through since their capture. Because Tokoyami is a well-known warrior that is recognized for his military skills as well as honorable chivalry, the rogue mercenaries took pleasure in humiliating him. But Tokoyami wouldn't break, and neither will he.

For most, if not all the time since his capture, he felt like Kacchan with constant frustration and is easily angered. Izuku would glare at Commander Dabi whenever the gamma would pass by or exchange glances. When he first saw Dabi without the helmet, Izuku almost let out a yelp of surprise. The gamma either had some kind of skin condition affecting from the jaw down to his neck, or something terrible had been done to him in the past. It took a few long stares at the gamma to realize that the lines are tattoos made to look like stitches as if Dabi's face is being held together. It was a clever illusion to make use of whatever issue Dabi has. Izuku couldn't figure him out, either. He couldn't tell if the gamma is insane or intelligent.

Izuku shivered when a sudden chill whistled through the air. His first thought was to protect his baby; then he remembered he no longer has one. It was a strange feeling that he could not get over the fact that his baby is gone. He knows it's just his grief playing tricks with his mind, but it is still eerie and bizarre. Izuku wished he took the time to read more of those pregnancy books before all this happened.

Tokoyami was brought over to him and tied to the same tree. The gamma has long since lost his helmet; the mercenaries gleefully disposed of it. His friend started to look worn out from the conditions he was forced to endure. Tokoyami wouldn't give in, which Izuku knew is what is keeping the gamma alive. Dark Shadow came over to them and nuzzled his master, nipping at Tokoyami's black hair. Izuku always wondered, in a hilarious way, if Dark Shadow is the spirit of some former warrior come back in the form of a horse. Dark Shadow appears, at times, to look and act just like a person. Tokoyami always spoke to Dark Shadow as if they were having a conversation. Izuku saw Tokoyami's behavior with Dark Shadow as the way his gamma friend dealt with the loneliness, which would seem odd to others because the gamma is beloved by his legion. Tokoyami liked to keep to himself, opening up to only a few close friends.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked him.

"As well as I can be," Tokoyami answered, his voice even but tired. "Forgive me, Dom-Omega, but I am exhausted…"

"I'm sorry. Rest now. You need it."

It is growing dark and getting colder. A soldier brought them a pair of blankets to keep warm. Izuku would have shrugged it off if he could, but he didn't want to freeze to death. Dabi came over with a loaf of bread, knelt in front of him, and offered it to Izuku. Izuku needed to keep up his strength, but he found himself becoming as stubborn as Kacchan. Instead of biting at the bread, he spat in Dabi's face.

Dabi smirked as he wiped away the bit of spit from his cheek with his thumb. "If I weren't paid so much to keep you alive and unharmed, I would have smashed your face into my knee right now for what you just did."

Izuku glared at Dabi and sneered at the gamma. He refused to speak to Dabi.

"Keep pissing me off, and I'll let my men have more fun with your bodyguard there," he motioned to a passed out Tokoyami. "They've been on the road for a long while, you know. Males get antsy and horny."

"You're despicable," Izuku said to him.

"I would have killed you already if it weren't for my orders. So, I cannot let you die. Now eat this bread. We'll be at Fort Endeavor by tomorrow evening," he pushed the bread against Izuku's lips. "Don't be stupid, Whore of Bakugo. If you let yourself wither away and die because of pride, then you won't be able to change anything. Death is the end, you know. So, think about that before you ignore my hospitality."

Izuku is very hungry, and Dabi's words rang true. He took a bite of the bread, chewed, then went back for more. His hunger took over, and Izuku gobbled down the loaf.

"See? Was that so hard?" Dabi smirked.

"Tell your men to leave Tokoyami alone," Izuku said.

Dabi shrugged his shoulders. "No point in that now. The Raven's reputation is already soiled, as is yours. Do you think your alpha husband will want you back once he knows his 'wife' was raped on the battlefield? A place where omegas don't belong?" He nudged his head towards Tokoyami. "Think anyone will follow a gamma commander with the same soiled reputation as you? You're nobility, Whore of Bakugo. You're educated. You know the ways of society better than I do. You know how this all works."

"I'm working to change society," Izuku told him. "I didn't ask for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I will write a law one day, along with many others, which changes the view of rape as being the victim's fault."

Dabi let out a little laugh. "Good luck with that," he said and stood up. "Fix the ranks of society first before you try to enforce laws like that. Sleep well, Whore of Bakugo."

"If my reputation is now soiled, as you say, and my mate will no longer want me, then you should stop calling me 'Whore of Bakugo' and just call me Omega Whore."

Dabi stared at him. "All omegas are whores, male and female alike."

"You're ignorant. We'll have our day," Izuku said, his eyes narrowing in a determined glare that felt very much like Kacchan's. "You'd better hope that I show you mercy one day, for if I don't, I'll see your head on a pike."

"I'm sure your husband will take great pleasure in that."

"It'll be by my hand, not my husband's."

"Watch it, little omega," Dabi warned. "You don't want to regret those words."

"I'll make you regret first."

Izuku didn't want to sound like Kacchan, but he couldn't help himself. All his life, he's always tried to see the best in people. He wants to help people by changing the world and doing away with such violence like the one he just threatened Dabi with; head on a pike. Izuku would rather see Dabi and others like him rot in a dungeon rather than tortured and killed. He's conflicted with his own emotions and morals battling one another in internal warfare within his soul. Could it be that he has formed his personality because he has lived such a sheltered, boring life up until now? Knowing that such evil exists and experiencing it first hand is two different things. He's learned that now.

'I can't lose hope,' he told himself. 'I have to stay strong no matter what problems befall me. I will take what I have learned from this suffering and work to make a better future. I will not give in. I will prevail!'

Bakugo lounged heavily in his chair as he watched the fires dance and crackle in the hearth. He had just returned to Mount Fervor yesterday to find that Todoroki has been released due to a siege. At first, he was furious with Iida for letting it happen, but when the beta explained to him that Izuku needs protection at Fort Endeavor, Bakugo let it go.

He wished Deku was here right now so he can strangle the idiot omega. That ambush…he didn't prepare for it. If he had known it was a possibility, he would have never agreed to let Deku go. He needs to find the traitors. Someone sold them out. When he does find out who it is, the traitors will suffer. Bakugo will pay handsomely to have the finest and most talented torture experts come to Mount Fervor to unleash punishment. For those that raped his mate, the torture will never end.

'Lord Bakugo,' Kirishima knelt before him, covered in blood after the battle was over. 'We cannot find the Dom-Omega or Tokoyami. I sent them running after I saw…saw what the enemy was doing to Izuku.'

'What was it?' Bakugo asked though he knew what Kirishima meant.

Kirishima looked away. 'Will you divorce him now because of it?' He asked. 'It wasn't his fault. Please, Bakugo, I beg you…don't toss Izuku away because of that!'

"This is why omegas do not belong on the battlefield," Bakugo said out loud to the flames. He would not divorce Deku, and he let Kirishima know that. He didn't want to care, but he does. Bakugo wanted Deku in his bed, to see the idiot reading, to hear him writing in the room; to smell the lavender scent that calmed his alpha rage. "Damn omegas…"

There's a high chance that Deku lost the baby as well. If it somehow has survived, Bakugo will be shocked. Kirishima and Iida worried about that, too. Bakugo answered them with, 'We'll have another,' much to the relief of the others. And it's true. They are both still young and healthy. Deku can bear him more children in the future.

"I hate this," He said out loud again, gritting his teeth. "That fucking Deku has screwed up everything for me! This is why I did not want to have a husband or a lover!" They found his weakness; a weakness Bakugo didn't think he had until Deku was taken away. His strategies now hold restrictions. "I hate omegas. I hate them!"

He wants Deku back. He hated that he wants Deku back. Deep inside, both his heart and his soul ached to be with the omega, though his mind would not let him accept that. Other males have known his omega's body, his Izuku. The very thought and idea enraged him. Izuku was his mate and husband. Izuku's womb carried their child. Izuku belongs with him, at Mount Fervor, in their bed; together. Bakugo gripped his hair and found that he started rocking in the chair as he remembered the words one of his trainers told him long ago.

'An omega is an alpha's only weakness. Once bonded, that bond cannot be broken. An alpha's heart will ache to be with their omega mate when apart. Having a bonded mate will cloud your thoughts and judgment. However, you are a strong-minded and willful alpha, my young lord. You will grow to conquer and gain power greater than the kings!'

'Then I will stay away from omegas,' Bakugo answered his teacher.

'But an alpha cannot live without an omega mate. And the omega mate that bonds with you, my young lord, will make you the greatest alpha this world has ever known. The omega will only make you stronger, not weaker.'

Bakugo understands those words now.

"That bastard Todoroki is free now, too," Bakugo said, staring at the floor. "He's already mounted Izuku…my mate…" Bakugo lifted his eyes to the flames and growled. "That half-and-half bastard will move in on my mate!"

'He can marry Izuku in the Western Territory,' Kirishima's warning echoed in his mind.

"If Todoroki doesn't want a war, he'd better keep his filthy seed out of my omega!" There was a rapid knocking at his door and he shouted, "WHAT?"

"Lord Bakugo," It was Iida. "We've received a message by raven! It's from Alpha Lord Enji Todoroki!"

"Get in here!" Bakugo demanded, and Iida came inside with Kirishima behind him. "Read it! Now!"

Iida opened the small piece of paper, glanced over it quickly, then started to read it out loud.

"'To Katsuki Bakugo, Lord of Mount Fervor; I write to let you know that both my son and your Dom-Omega have arrived at Fort Endeavor. Cease your attacks on my territory if you want to see your Dom-Omega remain alive and well. Refuse to back down, and I cannot ensure the well-being of your omega mate. I await your response. Enji Todoroki'."

Kirishima and Iida looked at Bakugo who just stood there, silent.

"How should we proceed?" Iida asked.

"He's turned the tables on us," Kirishima said. "He's using the same tactic with Izuku as you did with Shoto."

Bakugo stomped over to his writing desk, grabbed a piece of message paper, and quickly scribbled something on it.

"Lord Bakugo, let us look at that message first," Iida offered.

"Yeah, Bakugo. Don't write something that will make Izuku suffer!" Kirishima added.

Bakugo stormed over to them and shoved the message paper in Iida's hands. "Send it out. Now. And bring me some goddamn wine!"

Iida looked at the paper, read the message, and his eyes widened. He passed it over to Kirishima to read as well. The redhead is equally surprised.

Kirishima read it out loud. "'I will only speak to Shoto Todoroki.'"

 **TBC**

 **Bonus Story**

Tokoyami remembered when he had first met Shoji. They were young gammas working and living at Almight Castle. Tokoyami had been preparing for his first training day when he comes of age and Shoji worked in the fields. It was a month until his birthday, and the beginning of his soldier training would start.

Tokoyami recalled it had been a crisp autumn day with an overcast sky above. He kicked the leaves with his boots as he walked the tree-lined path of Almight Castle. It was there that he first met Shoji. They were only thirteen.

' _It's a little bird,' Tokoyami happened upon a small gray bird that chirped in distress after having fallen from its nest. He looked up at the tree and saw the nest nestled upon a branch. Tokoyami is fond of birds, and the chick did not appear harmed, only frightened. 'I'll help you.' Gently, he lifted the chick in his palms and carefully placed it in his belt pouch. If he is going to get the chick back to the nest, he would have to climb the tree. It will be an excellent start to his training._

 _Climbing the tree was easy, it's getting down that startled him. After putting the chick back in the nest, Tokoyami became dizzy as he looked down at the ground. 'That's all long way down.' He said to himself. Being afraid to climb down a tree is not a good start to becoming a soldier. If he can't climb down a tree, how will he stand and face an enemy? 'But, I need to get down.' He looked at the chick in the nest that chirped merrily at him. 'Too bad there isn't someone to carry me, huh?' he chuckled._

' _Are you stuck up there?'_

 _Tokoyami looked down to see another gamma that seemed to be his age only very tall and broad. The young gamma has a yoke spread along his shoulders with two pails of apples dangling. What is odd is the piece of cloth, almost like a handkerchief, covering the lower half of the gamma's face._

' _N-No, I'm not stuck!' Tokoyami answered._

' _Are you sure? I could help you down if you are.'_

 _Tokoyami did not want to admit defeat, but he also had to recognize his weaknesses to overcome them. Asking for help is not something to be ashamed of but a way to learn._

' _I'm having some trouble getting down.'_

 _The gamma removed the yoke from his shoulders. 'What are you doing climbing up if you don't know how to get down?" He teased._

' _I was returning a bird to its nest. I didn't think about after.'_

' _I'm coming up to get you,' The gamma's long arms and legs had him climbing the tree with ease. 'I'm Mezo Shoji but call me Shoji.'_

 _Tokoyami, still clinging to the branch, acknowledged the gamma's name. 'I'm Fumikage Tokoyami. How are you going to get me down?' Tokoyami kept his yelp of surprise silent as Shoji gathered him easily in one arm while using the other to climb down. When Shoji placed Tokoyami back on his feet, he almost got a whiplash looking up at the gamma. Along with his height, Shoji shows all signs of a heavy laborer who has been working since taking their first steps. Tokoyami has always been on the short side for a gamma._

' _Try not to get stuck next time, okay?' Shoji said to him and picked up the yoke._

' _Thank you for helping me,' Tokoyami said._

' _It wasn't a problem,' Shoji said. 'You look familiar. I haven't seen you in the fields, though.'_

' _My family works one of the farms on Midoriya lands. I am training to become a soldier and to protect the young lord. I've spent most of my days with him.'_

 _Shoji nodded. 'That's why you look familiar. You work in the castle.'_

' _Yes.' Tokoyami's family worked a farm, which means that they control the workers like Shoji. This put Shoji a step beneath him on the social ladder. If Tokoyami were born an omega, being seen with Shoji in any way that isn't giving orders would be shameful. Fortunately, they are both gammas, thus have no social qualms._

 _As Shoji started to walk away, he stopped and turned back to Tokoyami. 'Do you like apples?' He asked._

 _Tokoyami nodded. He's quite fond of apples._

' _Want one? We have a huge bounty this autumn. Go ahead, take one!'_

 _Tokoyami reached into one of the buckets and picked a yellowish red apple. 'Thank you, Shoji. Apples are my favorite food.'_

' _Really? Well, if you're not busy tonight, we're having a bonfire. The field workers. It's probably not for the best if you're seen with us, but there will be apple goods there. Like apple pie, cobbler, cider,'_

 _Tokoyami shouldn't go, but he let the words come out with ease. 'I'll look for you tonight, then.' Shoji nodded._

' _It starts at sundown.'_

 _That afternoon, just as the sun was setting, Tokoyami rode his new horse, Dark Shadow, across the fields to where the laborers live. An elderly female greeted him, complimenting on his horse. She showed him where he can tie the horse, then he asked if she knew Shoji. The female said that everyone knows Shoji and told Tokoyami where to find him._

 _It was strange, but Tokoyami felt nervous at the thought of seeing Shoji again. His heart fluttered in his chest as he remembered being held so tenderly in strong arms. The thick smell of burning wood and apple goods filled his senses, and Tokoyami felt his mouth begin to water. He found Shoji right where the female said he would be, by the bonfire, a cup of cider in his big hand._

 _Shoji saw him and waved Tokoyami over._

 _Tokoyami took a deep breath before he joined Shoji by the bonfire, taking a seat on the large log beside the other gamma._

" _Good of you to come,' Shoji said. 'We have mead and cider. Which would you like?"_

' _Whichever one is not fermented,' Tokoyami answered._

' _They're both fermented,' Shoji said with a chuckle._

' _Oh.' Tokoyami had never been fond of wine or mead, though the cider he has never tried. 'I'll try the cider,' Shoji got up to get him a cup. Tokoyami held the warm cup in both his hands, smelling the apples along with the alcohol. Shoji tapped their cups together._

' _Cheers,' he said._

 _Tokoyami nodded and said, 'Cheers.' He took a sip. It was good. He took a second, a bigger sip this time, then a third. Before he knew it, Tokoyami is on his third cup of cider. He began to feel lightheaded and happy. Shoji took the cup from him, saying that he should eat something first before drinking any more. The tall gamma brought him a piece of apple pie, which Tokoyami ate like he was starving. Then he ate a piece of apple bread filled with nuts, followed by cobbler. As he ate, he watched the people dancing around the bonfire and tapped his foot to the music. Everyone is treated well at Almight Castle. He likes living here._

' _Do you not eat at the castle?' Shoji teased him._

' _I don't get sweets like this often,' Tokoyami answered. 'I'm training to be a soldier. I need to eat certain foods to make me strong.'_

' _Oh, I get it. I hope I don't get you in trouble by feeding you things that you like.'_

' _I told my parents I was saying with Izuku, and Izuku knows I'm here, so I don't have to worry and neither do you. More cider, please?'_

' _Come with me,' Shoji said, and when Tokoyami stood up, Shoji had to steady him. 'Maybe you've had enough cider for the night.'_

' _I'm fine,' Tokoyami said. 'Just one more cup,' he didn't realize he was holding Shoji's hand while they went to the cider barrels. Tokoyami let the other lead them to his hut, which is big enough for just one person, though Shoji seemed to dwarf the room with his size. 'This is a cozy little place,'_

' _I thought you'd like to rest for a bit,' Shoji offered. 'With all the cider you're drinking, you might pass out.'_

 _Tokoyami looked at Shoji's bed while the large gamma sat upon it. He was rather tired. His legs felt a little weak and his brain hazy. He took a seat beside Shoji on the bed. 'Do you mind if I ask you something?'_

 _Shoji pointed to his face. 'Why I wear this, right?'_

 _Tokoyami nodded. 'I apologize. People must ask about it all the time who have just meet you.'_

' _I only talk about it and show it to people I trust,' Shoji said. 'I was in a farming accident two years ago. It's not a very pretty sight, which is why I hide it.' When Shoji removed the cloth, it revealed a deformity of his mouth. 'I was hit in the mouth with a shovel passing by some workers digging,' he said. 'It was an accident. The males didn't know I was there. The blade of the spade not only struck me but scraped my skin as well. I lost most of my teeth on this side, my jaw pops from its joint sometimes, and the scraping did away with the top layer of skin on my lips.' Shoji tied the cloth back onto his face. 'I don't want you to lose all the good food you had by looking at it for too long.'_

' _No, don't hide it,' Tokoyami said, untying the cloth from Shoji's face. 'It doesn't scare me.'_

 _Shoji looked at him in disbelief. 'You don't have to be nice to me because I invited you here,'_

' _That's not it at all. I honestly don't mind it. It's a part of who you are.'_

 _Shoji was silent for a moment, then said, 'That's very kind of you to say. Thank you, Fumikage.'_

' _Just call me Tokoyami,'_

' _Very well. Tokoyami.'_

 _Tokoyami finished his cider. 'Thanks again for helping me today and inviting me here. I really only have Izuku as a friend,'_

' _Now you have gained another, as have I.'_

 _They sat in silence then. Tokoyami didn't know what possessed him. Maybe it was the four cups of cider or the feeling of meeting a new friend. He leaned over and kissed Shoji's scarred mouth. It was a simple peck, a chaste kiss. Nothing more. Sometimes Tokoyami wondered if he is genuinely an omega rather than a gamma. A lot of the feelings he has towards other gammas and even alphas are more how omegas feel. He doesn't have a slit, nor does he go into heat. It seems he has an omega's emotions in a gamma's body._

' _Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Too much cider.' Tokoyami said, completely embarrassed with himself. He blushed harder when Shoji did the same, returning with a kiss to Tokoyami's cheek._

' _You can do that any time,' Shoji said._

 _Tokoyami turned to look into Shoji's dark, almost black eyes and saw the truth and honesty behind them._

' _I…I should be getting back home.'_

 _Shoji nodded. 'I'll escort you.'_

' _I'm not an omega or a female,' Tokoyami said._

' _I don't care. I want to walk you back.'_

 _Tokoyami didn't fight him on it. Though when he stood up from the bed, his vision blurred and he stumbled. Shoji caught him. Tokoyami became tired, slumping into Shoji. He felt lifted into strong arms; Shoji's arms. Shoji held Tokoyami on his hip as if the large gamma is carrying a child. Tokoyami locked his arms around Shoji's neck and his legs around the other's waist. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle rocking of Shoji's arms as they made their way back to the castle. Tokoyami even heard Dark Shadow's hooves. Shoji is walking Dark Shadow back as well. Shoji is very kind, and Tokoyami liked his new friend a lot._

 _As the days went on, Tokoyami and Shoji spent more time together in the evenings, growing closer. Tokoyami felt just as close to Shoji as he does to Izuku, though he still has not told a soul about their relationship. It started out with simple hand holding, then kissing, and progressively moved on from there._

 _But tragedy struck one night when they were sharing in their love as far as a couple can go. Tokoyami's father caught them together in the hayloft, and Shoji was punished for the 'crime' of mounting a superior. Tokoyami was forced to watch, trying not to look mortified as his father whipped Shoji's back until the skin was cut and bleeding. After that, Tokoyami himself received a whipping, though it wasn't anything like what Shoji had endured. Yet Shoji never cried out with the strikes. Tokoyami did, but not because of the pain but of the guilt he felt for being the cause of Shoji's punishment. His father gave him a brutal tongue-lashing as well, reminding Tokoyami that he is a gamma, a future leader, and he is a 'mounter,' not a 'mountee.' In other words, he is to fuck, not be fucked. He mustn't let himself be dominated by another, especially one of lower rank._

 _Tokoyami didn't see Shoji after that night. His father petitioned Izuku's uncle to send Shoji away, and permission was granted. Izuku tried to help, but Izuku's uncle wouldn't listen. As far as Izuku knows, Shoji is just Tokoyami's friend, not a lover. He didn't want anyone else to know; not even Izuku. Then came the day when he had to leave for training. Upon returning to Almight Castle two years later, Shoji had not returned. No one knew what happened to the gamma. It took some time, but Tokoyami eventually got over it. He had to._

' _Life goes on.' He would tell himself._

"What are you thinking about?" Shoji asked, rolling over onto his side to face Tokoyami. "You've been staring at the ceiling for a long time."

"I just remembered the first time we met," Tokoyami answered. "Seems like ages ago. I never thought I would see you again."

Shoji chuckled. "Yet here I am, naked in your bed, and both adults. We don't have to fear your father coming in and discovering us."

"Do not joke about that," Tokoyami said, sitting up in bed to look down at Shoji. "The guilt has remained with me, and for a long time it plagued my nights."

Shoji reached his hand out to cup Tokoyami's lower back. "Hey, that's all in the past now. Lord Bakugo respects me, as he does you. You're also the Dom-Omega's bodyguard, groom, and friend. We don't have to worry about being caught anymore."

"We still shouldn't let others know about us yet," Tokoyami said. "I've only just arrived. The people of Mount Fervor need to get to know me better first."

"Hm. Fair enough," Shoji rolled over onto his back again. He let out a little chuckle. "It was much different this time around, huh?"

"What was?"

"Our mounting," Shoji said. "We are older now, and more talented."

Tokoyami smiled at that though he still blushed. "Neither of us knew what to do that night. We knew the basic part of it,"

"I remember you kept saying, 'you're too heavy',"

"You were, and you still are," Tokoyami narrowed his eyes red eyes at his lover. "Tall people are overrated."

Shoji laughed. "Being tall isn't always that great. But between the both of us, I am the first to know it's raining."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes at the lame, ancient joke. "Go back to the dogs,"

"You don't want me to,"

"Of course, I don't."

Shoji sat up and kissed the back of Tokoyami's neck. "It's your day off, so enjoy it. Maybe we should get some cider, just like old times."

"Cider is my favorite," As Tokoyami leaned in to kiss Shoji, there was a knock at his door. It was Izuku. "You have to hide!" He whispered to Shoji. "Quick!" Tokoyami searched desperately for his clothes in the clothing pile. He found his pants, hurrying to put them on and stumbled into the end table, knocking over some items. Shoji was crawling under the bed to hide. Tokoyami couldn't find his shirt, so he picked up the first one he saw and put it on.

Shoji smiled from his spot under the bed as Tokoyami spoke to Izuku. He saw the clothes on the floor and reached out to pull them under with him. He heard the Dom-Omega mention something about Tokoyami's shirt being too big, and he had to contain his laughter. When Tokoyami said he could come out, Shoji couldn't help but start laughing. "I guess he's not used to seeing you with others like this,"

"No, he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Can you stay with me at least?" He asked, getting back onto the bed.

Tokoyami nodded. "I have permission."

Shoji pat the spot on the bed beside him and Tokoyami joined him. "We can just go away, you know," Shoji offered. "Leave all this behind. I'll build us a house, a farm; we'll be our own masters."

Tokoyami smiled at the idea. "That's a nice image, but my duty is to my Dom-Omega. I made a vow to the Midoriya family and The Ravens."

"But we can be happy on our own," Shoji said. "Do you want to forsake your chance at happiness with a quiet life together? Just you and me?"

Tokoyami smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Shoji, but I will push my own happiness aside to be with my Dom-Omega. He needs me now more than ever. Will you forgive me?"

Shoji nodded. "You hold true to your vows, and I respect that. Then, I will stay too. But please, keep the idea in your thoughts."

"I will."

 _ **End Bonus Story**_


	12. Fort Endeavor

***This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, but it's much lighter than the last!  
***Warnings: Language, talks of violence

 **Chapter 12: Fort Endeavor**

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the warmth of being inside.

As they got closer to the castle, Dabi had them blindfolded so they would not know what route they came. Izuku can't see anything yet, but he knows he is inside. He can't see where he is going. Izuku tried asking, but no one would answer him. He asked about Tokoyami, but again, no one answered him.

When they removed the blindfold, Izuku saw that he is in a room with only one small window. It's furnished nicely, fitting for a person of his status. Shoto did not receive a chamber like this one but instead was made to be a slave. Izuku thought the same would happen to him, but it seems Lord Todoroki Senior has better manners than Lord Katsuki Bakugo. There is a bookshelf with many books and a writing desk, so he'll have something to entertain himself while he sits locked up in here waiting to be rescued. If Izuku could save himself from this prison, then he would rather than wait for someone to do it for him. Maybe he can, so long as he makes sure to listen and learn about the environment around him.

The steward told Izuku that a bath and dinner would be brought up to him shortly. Izuku asked about Tokoyami, and the steward answered that the gamma would be joining him soon. Izuku was glad for that because if he must remain in this room for who knows how long, he might go insane without anyone to talk to him. The steward said that the door would stay locked and two guards are posted outside always. He told Izuku that he could not leave the room unless invited to, and when that happens, a guard or escort is needed.

When the steward left, Izuku stripped himself of his filthy clothes and got into bed. The second his head hit the pillow, and his body finally relaxed, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Izuku didn't know what time he awoke or how long he'd slept. The sky outside the window is dark, so it must be nighttime. Candles had been lit as well as the fireplace. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around the room, seeing the bathing tub (which is very small) in the center of the room. Though by now, its water is probably cold. He found it odd that no one woke him up when the tub came. His pile of dirty clothes are not on the floor, so someone took them. A tray of food sat on the table, also probably cold. At the foot of the bed is a thick velvet robe. Izuku takes it and puts it on as he gets out of bed.

"Dom-Omega,"

Izuku recognized the voice belonging to Tokoyami. "Tokoyami? Where are you?"

"Here."

Izuku looked around and then found, at the foot of the bed on a cot, sat Tokoyami. "You're back! Are you alright?" Before he heard Tokoyami's answer, Izuku saw that the gamma's right hand has a brace and bandage. "What happened?"

Tokoyami lifted his wounded hand a few inches from his lap. "They want to keep me from using a sword or any other weapon while I'm here," He said. "It will take a long time to heal, but I can manage with one hand."

"They broke your hand? Who did?"

"The dungeon master," Tokoyami answered.

Izuku, applaud, knelt on the floor to look at the bandage, almost not believing him about the pointless violence. Tokoyami's fingers are bruised black and blue. Izuku only noticed now that Tokoyami has small hands, though the gamma can hold and wield a sword with little effort. It's just another piece of proof that anyone can do anything despite what they look like or how they are born. "That's ridiculous! How long have you been here? You should have woken me up!"

"They brought me here only a little bit ago. Like you, I was exhausted and passed out. I apologize."

"Don't. There's no reason to apologize. Did they do anything else to you?"

"They questioned me, but I wouldn't talk. The torturers are not interested in me, so they didn't pursue further."

Izuku stood up. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure Shoto will be here soon, and when I get a chance to talk to him, we'll straighten things out." Shoto is his friend and won't let their mistreatment continue.

"Forgive me, Izuku, but I need to rest. I'll eat and bathe tomorrow."

"It might help if you at least eat a little something?"

"Perhaps later," Tokoyami started to lay down when Izuku stopped him.

"Wait, sleep in my bed. It's big enough for the two of us to rest comfortably. There's no reason for you to stay on the floor. I won't have it!" He didn't let Tokoyami argue with him but helped the gamma stand up and forced the other into his bed. Tokoyami thanked him and instantly fell asleep.

Izuku let Tokoyami rest, washing himself up with the water and eating half of the food. He would save the rest for his friend. He went to the window and glanced out, seeing only torches and darkness. He thought he would be tired, but after the rest earlier, he isn't. Not that he could fall back asleep right now even if he wanted to. Now that the harsh traveling in the winter climate is over, Izuku can be alone with his thoughts; and his thoughts haunted him.

Bakugo warned him that it isn't safe for an omega to be on a battlefield. Even though the worse happened to him, Izuku did not believe that Bakugo is right in stating that omegas shouldn't stand on the battlefield. No single person who hasn't had long-term soldier training can withstand the physical toll fighting has on the body. If he had been physically fit and appropriately trained, chances of what happened to him might have been avoided. To Izuku, it seems ridiculous to keep omegas afraid rather than teach them to protect themselves. Since omegas are so 'easily targeted' and alphas are not, then why do only alphas get to train? Omegas need to defend themselves from criminals like the ones that raped him on the battlefield.

He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the nasty images of the battle and the rape. Izuku knows it's meant to be brutal, but he never imagined so much blood could come from a person like that. Kacchan's guns blew holes through the skulls of the enemy. Even Izuku's weapon, the sword, cut through flesh and ended life with a single swing. He wondered what would have happened if Kirishima hadn't had rescued- no, not 'rescued,' helped him. What would have happened if Kirishima didn't stop it? Izuku couldn't remember all the details of that scene, nor did he want to remember. The shock from the battle beforehand dulled most of his senses, and the rough trip here took a toll on his body. He didn't have time to remember. He didn't have the energy then.

And the baby. Izuku gently placed a hand on his lower stomach, remembering the pain of the miscarriage. He recalled the miscarriage more than the rape. Kacchan must know by now of what happened. He'll have to hope that Kacchan forgives him, though Izuku doesn't feel like he should apologize for anything. No, that's not true. He shouldn't have gone to battle knowing he was pregnant. Battles would continue long after the child was born- there would have been other chances. If he had stayed put, and Kacchan didn't let him go, then Izuku would still be at Mount Fervor with their baby in his belly.

Now he is a prisoner, along with Tokoyami, who has suffered alongside him. What Tokoyami had to endure could have been avoided as well had Izuku not be so weak on the battlefield. What if Tokoyami can never use his sword hand again? That would kill the gamma to know he can no longer stand with his legion. He felt ashamed and guilty of what has happened to his friend and his unborn child.

'What's happened can't be undone,' Izuku told himself, clenching his fist and staring out at the darkness, his tears turning to ones of determination. 'I can't expect to succeed all the time. I will learn from these mistakes, and I won't make them again.'

Knowing that he will not get to sleep, Izuku escaped to the world of paper and ink, writing down all his ideas, thoughts, and feelings. He wrote until he fell asleep on the desk just before dawn.

"Any word?" Bakugo asked Iida from his spot at the desk, lounging lazily in the chair, and drumming his fingers on the arm.

"Nothing yet, Lord Bakugo," Iida answered. "Uraraka and I watch the skies continuously for the return of a raven."

Bakugo grumbled and turned his tired, aching eyes to Kirishima. "And you? Did you find the rat who sold us out?"

Kirishima shook his head. "I have men working all hours to try and find the traitor, or traitors. But Bakugo, I am willing to risk my life to travel to Fort Endeavor! Let me go and rescue Izuku for you!"

Bakugo raised his hand to silence Kirishima. "That won't do us any good. I need to talk to that shithead Shoto before we make a move."

"Bakugo," Kirishima took a step forward, ignoring Bakugo's icy glare. "Why do you want to talk to Shoto at all? Aside from him protecting Izuku at Fort Endeavor, what makes you think Shoto will surrender at all?"

Bakugo sneered at him. "I know Shoto won't surrender, you idiot! If anything, he'll talk his father into going to war,"

"Isn't that what you want?" Iida asked.

Bakugo didn't answer him. In fact, Bakugo's only care is getting Deku back home. His alpha soul yearned and ached for the touch of his omega. Bakugo would never have believed these feelings if he weren't experiencing them right now. It is worse to know that another alpha has his omega, and that alpha currently holds power. Bakugo did not want to go to war; not yet. Not after that ambush. He can't risk raging war with the notion that there may be more traitors among them. Deku's stupid words about 'don't rule with fear' and 'you make people seek revenge' plagued his pride. In his heart, he knows that Deku is right. His alpha pride, however, begs to differ.

"No, that's not what I want. Not now," Bakugo answered. "I need Deku back first."

Kirishima grinned. "So, you do care!"

"That's not it," Bakugo shouted and threw the empty cup at Kirishima, who dodged it while still grinning. "I need Deku back to," he paused in speaking and growled instead. "Get lost! Both of you! I'm tired of seeing your stupid faces!" He sneered at Kirishima's smiling face. "There's a carriage leaving in a few minutes! BE UNDER IT!"

Bakugo watched them leave, his scowl turning into a frown. He rubbed his face with his hands, then ran them through his hair. He needed Deku back to help keep his army together. This ambush is proof of Deku's warning, and Bakugo will sooner cut out his own tongue out than admit it to anyone. He'll have to make Deku's idea look like his own in some way. But first, he needs to get the omega back home.

He left his office and went to Deku's room where he spent some of his time, alone, away from everyone else. This time, however, he noticed that the writing desk got fixed and all of Deku's papers are neatly stacked. Iida must have been in here organizing things. Bakugo does recall calling a carpenter to build up the writing desk before they left.

Bakugo picked up a small stack of papers and started flipping through them. He can recognize Deku's perfect handwriting anywhere. The omega always had superb penmanship. Most of the writings are stupid stories and scribbled notes, though there is one that catches his eye. He places the others back on the desk and goes to sit on the bed it with the paper. At first, he let his eyes scan over it; but when a few choice words caught his eye, he went back to read the entire thing. He read it through twice, and by the end of the second time, he is gripping the parchment so tightly that the edges crinkled. Bakugo let the paper flutter to the floor, though he wanted to destroy it, either rip it to shreds or let it burn in the fire.

However, he can't bring himself to do it. Every point Deku makes in this essay holds truth behind it. Bakugo saw the role of an omega in an entirely different way, though he didn't want to admit that Deku is right about anything. 'And Shoto…that bastard probably agrees with this all this shit! They think alike, those two losers!' Bakugo gripped his hair with his hands and pulled so hard that chunks of blonde were going to follow if he did not let go. He forced his hands away from his hair, though they lingered on his face. His emotions twisted and turned, fighting with one another only to add another feeling. It killed him that Deku has been right all along, and now Shoto is back in control of the Western Territory. It killed him that all of this could have been avoided in a way he finds stupid and pointless. It kills him to know that he's fucked up in more ways than one.

He has a reputation to keep. He has a territory to maintain and control.

He wants his omega back.

He will slay Shoto Todoroki on the battlefield this time and not take him as a prisoner.

Izuku felt someone shaking him gently, and his eyes fluttered open to see it's Tokoyami. Izuku yawned and stretched, asking Tokoyami if his hand is feeling any better. Tokoyami replied that it's bearable. The food and tub from last night are still in the room, so Izuku told Tokoyami he could eat what food is left or wait for fresh food to come. Tokoyami said he is hungry, and he ate the leftover bread and cheese. Izuku told the gamma he doesn't have to use the cold water, but Tokoyami wanted to clean up, so Izuku helped him; not wanting to get the bandage wet.

"Hey, Tokoyami? I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"It's no fault of yours that things turned out this way," Tokoyami answered. "On the battlefield, anything can happen. It's an unpredictable environment."

Izuku sat back on the bed. "I know, but if I had stayed back like everyone said…even you advised me to remain at Mount Fervor. I shouldn't have gone, but I did. Kacchan permitted me, and I didn't want to back out."

"The ambush would have happened regardless of where you were," Tokoyami stated. "If they stormed the castle as Dabi said, they would have taken you anyway. I wouldn't have been there to protect you, nor would have Kirishima. The events played out this way because it was fate. Try not to let it weigh on your thoughts."

"You're right," Izuku said. "We can't change what happened. I had a hard time getting back to sleep last night…thinking of everything that happened. I did have a thought, though now it's more of a worry," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if…it takes me a very long time to want to mate with Kacchan again? I'm bound by marriage and law to let him have my body whenever he wants, but after the battlefield…and what happened…though I don't remember much…bits and pieces are slowly coming back...the idea of letting anyone touch me again after that…" he shivered. "And I lost the baby, too. How will Kacchan feel about all of this?"

"I understand your concerns for I share in them," Tokoyami said. "I don't have an official mate, but there is someone I share my feelings with," He turned away from Izuku. "I don't want to break it off, but I might have to. I don't know if I can face him again."

"Is it that person I saw in your room who was hiding under the bed?" Izuku asked.

Tokoyami gave him a sharp look. "How did you know he was under the bed?"

Izuku managed a smile. "They were reaching out from under it to grab the clothes. You were also wearing their shirt. Don't be embarrassed! I didn't say anything because you were flustered enough. May I ask who it is? Do I know them?" He thought for a quick moment then said, "Is it, Shoji?" Tokoyami nodded. "I meant to ask. Is he the same Shoji that worked for us?" Tokoyami nodded again and told Izuku about what happened those years ago. "Now that all makes sense. What a coincidence that you met him again at Mount Fervor!"

"I was shocked to see him again," Tokoyami said. "I never thought I would. It is common for gammas to be with one another, but I am a commander. Like you, I have a specific order of social rules I'm supposed to follow. And being 'the omega' in a relationship is not expected. I mean no insult by that,"

"It's fine. I get what you mean," Izuku said. "I'm happy for you, Tokoyami."

Before Tokoyami could answer, they heard the door unlock. They both stood up as the door opened, revealing a servant girl holding a tray of food and carrying a backpack. Shoto follows in behind her. Izuku's eyes widened at the sight of Shoto, dressed in formal clothing, and free of chains. He wanted to run and embrace Shoto but stopped himself. There is so much he has to say to the alpha.

Shoto closed the door behind them and said, "I'm glad to see you are both well." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Tsuyu Asui,"

"Call me Tsu," She said.

"She's a trusted companion of mine, and she will be serving as our messenger," Tokoyami said. "We can have full confidence in her."

Izuku trusts in Shoto's judgment. He looked at the girl, sensing her as a beta. Her hair is long and a darker green than his. Though she has a wide-eyed vacant look, he can tell that she is friendly.

"Shoji is with me as well," Tokoyami said. "He is going to act as our messenger between here and Mount Fervor."

"Before I ask anything else," Izuku started. "Is everyone at Mount Fervor okay? Iida and Uraraka?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes, they are well. Bakugo did have some losses while the castle was stormed, but your friends are safe. I'm relying on them to help us communicate with Bakugo."

"How long have you been here?" Izuku asked.

"I arrived yesterday," he answered.

"So, then there hasn't been any word from Kacchan?"

"Not that I am aware of," Todoroki said. "As soon as I hear word, I will let you know. Tonight, I would like you to have dinner in my chambers where we can further discuss the issues at hand. For now, eat your breakfast and try to relax. In the backpack, there is clothing for both of you. I'll set Shoji know that you're staying here with Izuku," he said to Tokoyami. "I have a few more things that I need to take care of, so if there is anything you need, always ask for Tsu. Both of you will not remain locked up in this room or made to be slaves like I was. I will put you both under my charge as soon as I speak to my father."

Izuku smiled at him, relieved that Shoto is going to do all that he can to help them.

"I'm sorry about your hand," Todoroki said to Tokoyami. "I sent for our physician to look at it. He'll make sure it heals properly,"

"Thank you," Tokoyami answered.

"Shoto, where's Shoji?" Izuku asked.

"He's currently acting as my servant,"

"But he is in the stables with the horses," Tsu answered for Todoroki.

"Yes, calming Dark Shadow," Todoroki added. "I still have much to do, so let me get all of this straightened out, so I have more answers for you at dinner," he said to Izuku. "I would welcome you to Fort Endeavor if we were under different circumstances. I'll be in touch soon."

Tsu remained in the room after Todoroki left. "All the clothes should fit," she said. "If not let me know, and I will alter them. There is better food this time, so it's best if you eat now."

"Thank you for your help," Izuku said. "Are you friends with Shoto?"

"I've known him for a long time," she answered. "Don't forget that when you are in the presence of anyone else but myself and Shoto, you must call him Lord Shoto. His father is always to be addressed as Alpha Lord Endeavor. You can call me Tsu all the time, though. I'm not particular."

"Noted," Izuku said, pushing Tokoyami over to the food. The gamma didn't eat much of last night's food. "Miss Tsu, may we request a favor?"

"Just 'Tsu,' She reminded them. "And yes, you may."

"Can you go find Shoji and let him know that we're alright and check on Dark Shadow as well? He's Tokoyami's horse."

"Alright, I will do that. Make sure to eat everything. It's important to eat," She said before leaving the room.

Izuku looked up at Tokoyami and said, "Things will be better now that Shoto is here. We'll get everything figured out."

"I'm just relieved to know that everyone we care about is alright," Tokoyami said. "Do you feel confident enough to go to this dinner with Todoroki?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Izuku said. "I need to know how he and I can work together to get back to Mount Fervor."

Tokoyami stared at the other for a moment then said, "You don't think he's going to want to give you back to Bakugo, do you?"

Izuku's smile slowly fell. He hadn't thought of that when speaking to Shoto earlier. "He's my friend. He'll understand my feelings and know what I want to get back to Kacchan."

"Todoroki said all that when he was a prisoner," Tokoyami pointed out. "He's no longer Bakugo's slave, and he's regained his position as heir of Fort Endeavor. He's not going to want to give you up."

"I can't believe that about him," Izuku said. "You weren't there that night, Tokoyami. The night they fought. Shoto surrendered me to Kacchan. Shoto won't go back on his word."

Tokoyami took the piece of fresh bread Izuku handed him. "I hope you're right."

Izuku tried to make mental pictures of the halls he walked as two guards lead him to Shoto's chambers. He would like to know how to get to Shoto's rooms if he ever needed to. The outfit he chose to wear is a red doublet with a gold medallion pattern. All the tops bear the Todoroki family sigil on the left breast. Izuku thought the choices of outfits were too formal for his current position as a prisoner. Tokoyami's clothes were more natural and simple. Izuku felt that he should be wearing that type of clothing as well.

When the guards announced his arrival through a large oak door, Izuku can hear Shoto telling them to enter. One guard opened the door, and the other stood behind Izuku, ensuring that there is no attempt at escape. Izuku walked into the chamber and can tell it belongs to Shoto. It's not as big as Kacchan's, though it is finely decorated with paintings, tapestries, and stone sculptures rather than stuffed kills and mounted stag heads. Shoto's room, from the carpets to the furniture, are all high-end items brilliantly crafted with all the signs of wealth through money. Kacchan measures his wealth through power and dominance, which is why Mount Fervor is decorated in kills. Shoto's room could rival that of a prince.

Shoto stood up from his seat at the table to politely greet Izuku when the omega entered. He's pleased with the outfit Izuku chose to wear. The clothes Shoto gave Izuku's are his own from when he was the omega's height. They fit Izuku well. Shoto knows that Izuku doesn't care about presentation, but he still wants to make a good impression. He no longer wears the chains of bondage, and neither does Izuku. Shoto can smell Izuku's omega scent, which both excited and calmed him. It's a tingling feeling he's never felt before with anyone.

"Good evening, Izuku," he gave a gentleman's bow. "Please, sit."

Izuku smiled at Shoto and took the seat at the table opposite of him. "Everything looks and smells great! Is that pork?"

"Yes, it is," Shoto took his seat. "Would you like something else?"

"Oh, no, it's okay! I like pork a lot. I'm used to venison, that's all."

"I see. Bakugo is quite fond of the stag hunt,"

Izuku nodded. "And the racks and the heads, too."

"Well, there's no need to talk about antlers right now. Please, help yourself,"

"Thanks,"

"Would you like some water? Or honey milk? I have both." Todoroki offered, pouring himself some wine.

"Just wine, please," Izuku said, needing the red drink to calm his nerves a bit.

Todoroki raised a brow. "You shouldn't drink this early in your condition,"

"I don't have to worry about that," Izuku said with a sad smile. "With all that's happened to me in the last few days-"

"No need to say more." He figured Izuku had miscarried, but he wanted to hear it from Izuku himself to be sure. "I'm sorry for your loss. But you're young. There will be many more. It was an unfortunate event." Todoroki poured Izuku a goblet of red wine to hand to him. "In lighter conversation, I spoke to my old man and you, along with Tokoyami, are now under my protection. You will not have to stay locked up in the room, but you will need to be escorted by either myself or guards. My father will not bend on this. However, I am assigning two of my personal guards to be your escorts whenever you want to leave the room. I have full trust in them, as I do Tsu. I know you will like them, and they will like you. You'll be able to trust them. They are both gammas. Tokoyami no longer counts as your bodyguard while you both are here. I'm working on my father to ensure that Tokoyami is shown the respect worthy of an honorable commander, not as a servant. You can tell Tokoyami that I have bought Dark Shadow from my father, who was planning on selling that horse. Shoji will care for Dark Shadow in the stable."

"That's kind of you, Shoto. Thank you for all your help!"

"If my father were not the Alpha Lord, I could have greater control. Oh, I have something for you. I took it from Mount Fervor before I left," Todoroki got up and went over to a spot in the room where he unwrapped a sheathed sword. He presented it to Izuku. "It's your family's sword. I thought you would like it returned to you."

Izuku's eyes widened with disbelief as he gazed at the sword in Shoto's hands. He took the sword by the hilt and pulled it from its sheath. It is his family's sword! Izuku felt the same bolts of power and lightning flowing through his bloodstream as he held the sword before him.

"After all, it belongs to you," Todoroki said.

"Shoto…thank you," Izuku held back his tears and smiled at the alpha.

Todoroki smiled back at him. "It was no trouble at all." He said and sat back in his seat.

Izuku slid the sword into its sheath and placed it against the chair beside him. "Shoto, may I be open and honest with you?"

"Of course,"

"Why do I feel two different ways? I know it sounds odd but, on the one hand, I feel extremely guilty for leaving Mount Fervor and going to that battle while pregnant. But, at the same time, I don't feel guilty because I blame society's rules. If I were allowed to train as an omega, then I could have protected myself and my baby against the enemies. Omegas have so much to fear, but no one lets us learn how to protect ourselves. We shouldn't have to go to great lengths to protect ourselves more than any others of our race. So, how do I stop battling with these emotions? I'm finding it hard to seek out happiness with all the disaster around me."

Todoroki placed his goblet down and folded his hands on his lap. "We share many of the same ideas, Izuku. I make it an effort to try and understand others who are not born into my privilege of a wealthy alpha. While I cannot understand your omega emotions in full, I do see the issues within our society that need change. Since you are honest with me, I will share the same. Do you know how I got this scar on my face?"

"I've heard rumors," Izuku answered. "I never asked you about it because it was none of my business and it might be something you don't wish to talk about."

"I appreciate your consideration, and I thank you for it. When I was a boy, my mother went mad and poured the hot water from her teapot onto my face. I don't remember the details, but I know my father is the reason why she ended up losing her mind. After that incident, she was taken away. One day I woke up and she was gone. No one told me where she went, or what happened to her. To this day, I still don't know. At first, I was angry with her for what she did. But as I grew, and listened, and observed, I realized that she, as an omega, was a victim of high society; in many of the ways you've stated. No one blames an alpha lord for any wrongdoings when it comes to omega spouses. In all eyes but mine, she was just a troubled omega unable to do her mately duties; an unfit parent. And those who do know choose to close their eyes and cover their ears in fear."

"Is this why you dislike your father?" Izuku asked.

Todoroki nodded. "It's the main reason, and he knows it, too." He sighed softly. "If things had been different, my mother could have stood her ground, or at least have some rights to defend herself, or have someone defend her."

"Shoto…you speak of her as if she isn't-"

"Alive?" Todoroki finished Izuku's sentence. "I'm almost certain she isn't. If she were alive, then I would have found her by now."

"What did your father tell you when you asked?"

"He never tells me. I've given up on asking him. I need to do things for myself if I wish to see results. But what happened to my mother, I don't want to happen to anyone else."

Izuku sipped his wine. "You know I agree with you. Even if you and I change some minds, those in power like things the way they are. We would have to rally all the lords from the territories to petition the kings and their royal councils," Izuku placed a piece of pork onto his place. "If we can't get all four, then at least one territory can change. That was my hope with marrying Kacchan. He has the power to make the king change the laws," he felt his shoulders slump. "In my dream…in my vision, I hope that the Northern Territory can become the first territory to unite its people. But Kacchan won't…"

"Then perhaps it can be the Western Territory instead,"

Izuku lifted his gaze to Todoroki's. "W-What do you mean?" Izuku saw the calm expression become one of determination as the alpha walked around the table to his side. "Shoto?" His eyes followed Shoto as the alpha lowered to one knee before him.

"You're in my territory now. I can have papers written up to have you divorce Bakugo. If you mate and marry me, we can achieve the dream for change we both share. I will not hold you back from doing what you wish. I will let you train with a sword or any weapon you prefer. Together, we can start making the changes in this household. You can become the Dom-Omega of Fort Endeavor, or maybe you'll want a different title? What I'm saying to you, Izuku Midoriya is I won't let you limit your skills to that of a common omega spouse. I'm giving you the freedom to be who you want to be,"

"Shoto…"

Todoroki took Izuku's trembling hand in both of his. "You say you cannot find happiness, but you can with me. I can give you the happiness we both deserve. I know you will be happy with me, Izuku. So please, will you divorce Katsuki Bakugo and marry me instead?"

 **TBC**


	13. Yes or No?

***There are no real warnings for this chapter. Some bad language, mentions of trauma  
***New characters introduced!  
***Bakugo will have more page time in the next chapter. Go with the flow, my friends.

 **Chapter 13: Yes or No?**

'Will you divorce Katsuki Bakugo and marry me instead?'

Izuku could only stare dumbfoundedly at Shoto, bent at the knee before him, and holding his hand. Shoto's proposal is sincere, Izuku knows the alpha isn't lying or playing a joke. Shoto is asking for marriage. Marriage, the proper way- a want rather than an arrangement. Shoto is offering everything he's ever wanted, and they share the same ideals. Izuku's heard this speech from Shoto before back at Mount Fervor, and at that time Izuku was emotionally vulnerable. Only this time Shoto is not a prisoner; he is the heir to Fort Endeavor. Shoto has the power to force him into marriage if the alpha so wished, but Izuku didn't believe Shoto would push him like that. Izuku should be eccentric and delighted by Shoto's vow and proposal. Shoto is offering him everything; so why is he hesitating?

"I…"

"You don't have to answer right now," Shoto said while standing back up. "It is a lot to ask after everything that has happened," he said. "But will you give my proposal some thought?"

Izuku looked up at him, feeling his cheeks flush while the rest of his body remained numb. Shoto needs an answer. He must think fast. Maybe he can hold this off for a little bit to give himself more time. Shoto may be a compassionate male, but he is still an alpha, and alphas are unpredictable in their own way.

He needs to buy himself some time.

"Shoto…I'm…That is a lot to ask," Izuku said, his voice unsteady and low. "The thought of…being with an alpha again after what happened to me, even Kacchan, is…scary. I also just lost a child. I will need time to get back to normal."

Shoto bowed to him. "I understand. Again, I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. Just remember that you are safe here with me."

"I know I'm safe, but is there any way I can-" he stopped himself before he can say Kacchan's name. He was going to ask if Shoto will send him back to Kacchan, but that's not going to happen any time soon; especially when Enji Todoroki is still in power. Shoto is limited to what he can do. "Spend time in the library?" It was an odd request coming from the statement of the sentence, but it was all he could come up with on the spot. "Will I need someone watching me while reading?"

Shoto raised a brow for a moment, then went back to his seat. "You will still need an escort to remain with you, even if you're just reading." Shoto put some food on his plate. "If you need to get your mind off things, I can have someone ready to train you in sword skills starting tomorrow."

"I would like that," Izuku said, eating a piece of pork, which was delicious. "But I think I still need to rest. The library will be better for now."

"As you wish."

Izuku wanted to read about omega pregnancy and heat cycles. He never paid much attention to the heat cycle other than the cycles he's had before marriage. His cycles may be different now that his body had been pregnant. If he goes into heat while staying here, Shoto may not be able to control himself. Izuku remembers the determination on Shoto's face that night Shoto fought for him. But after the rape and his sudden fear of intimacy, will his heat cycle be different? Will his mind be active with memories and fear while his biology takes over all his willpower? These are all details he must know so he can find a way to combat it.

There is, however, one major issue that he is leaving out, and that's if he becomes pregnant with Shoto's child. Carrying another alpha's child that isn't his husband's is immediate grounds for divorce. Should a child be brought into this, it will only complicate things further.

"You look troubled," Shoto noticed. "If you'd like, you can continue your meal in your chambers. I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, you didn't," Izuku said. "I'm just…I guess confused. And I feel a little…I don't know how I feel. I don't feel like myself," the food on his plate turned his stomach suddenly sour. He was no longer hungry.

"Let me walk you back to your room," Shoto said, getting up quickly and helping Izuku to his feet. "I'll have the food brought up to you, but I think you need rest."

Izuku nodded. "Yes. Take me back to my room please." Izuku stumbled on his feet, feeling his head become a bit blurred. Then he was lifted into Shoto's arms. "Shoto!"

"I don't mind carrying you," he said as they left the chambers. "Tomorrow, if you feel up to it, you may spend as long as you like in the library. But as promised, I will have someone prepared to train you in sword fighting. For tonight and tomorrow, give your body time to recover."

Izuku took in the smell of Shoto and rested his head against the other's chest, listening to the heartbeat. "Thank you, Shoto." He's managed to avoid the subject of marriage for now.

"Lord Bakugo! Lord Bakugo!" Iida came rushing into Bakugo's chambers, holding a message. "It's from Shoto Todoroki!"

Bakugo leaped up from his chair and ripped the paper from Iida's hand. He unrolled it and began to read the message. It is Todoroki's handwriting, and Bakugo confirmed that the signature belongs to the asshole too.

' _Izuku is now under my care and protection. No harm will come to him. I am offering you a way out of your marriage so that you can be free of 'baggage.' With your written permission, I will have divorce papers written up, and Izuku will become my mate. There is no need for any rash decisions or actions on your end. I await your answer. – Shoto Todoroki'_

Bakugo crumbled the paper in his fist and tossed it into the fire. He ignored Iida asking him what it said, going over to his desk to write his response.

' _Fuck you, half-and-half haired bastard! You will return Izuku to me! If you refuse, I'll come and get him myself! Lay one finger on him in that way, and I will feed your cock to my dogs! -Alpha Lord Bakugo.'_

"Send the response back!" Bakugo said, handing the rolled-up paper to Iida. "Now!"

"I will. Lord Bakugo, you need some rest," Iida suggested, pointing out the dark bags under Bakugo's eyes. "If you don't rest soon it will cloud your future judgments."

"I'll rest when I'm well and ready to," he said. "Send that damn message!"

Iida bowed and left the room.

Bakugo went to the window and looked out over the forest, seeing the dark storm clouds are starting to make their way towards Mount Fervor. Another snow storm is coming, which means the raven will not be able to fly until the storm passes. Bakugo grit his teeth with annoyance. The forces of nature are beginning to piss him off, and this year seems to be the winter that never ends. The snow will keep away attacks, but his ability to communicate will also be limited. He might not get a response from Todoroki as soon as he would like. And it's killing him to be sitting around doing nothing while waiting to hear from Todoroki. Bakugo's trained as much as he's drank and paced the halls of Mount Fervor.

He's getting antsy.

"Sitting around isn't doing any good," He said out loud to himself. "I'll go fucking nuts in here waiting for something to happen." Bakugo moved from the window to sit in front of the fire. "I need that stupid omega back!"

Bakugo got up as fast as he had sat and went to his door, shouting for someone to send for Kirishima. He slammed the door, went to his closet, and started packing a back sack. When Kirishima came in, the red-head watched him packing for a moment then asked,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to Fort Endeavor," Bakugo answered. "And your ass is coming with me."

Kirishima lifted the corner of his lip and scratched his cheek. "Uh, Bakugo? In case you haven't noticed, there's a storm coming?"

"No one will suspect us then," He answered, still packing. "We'll take the sled dogs."

Kirishima walked up to him and grabbed Bakugo by the shoulders, forcing the other to stop. "Hey, listen to me," Kirishima started. "We can't go in this storm! You know as well as I do snow storms are unpredictable! Let's at least wait for the storm to be over, and then we can go to Fort Endeavor."

Bakugo smacked Kirishima's hands away. "I'm wasting time sitting around here and waiting!" He said. "I need Deku back!"

"He's with Todoroki," Kirishima said. "Izuku won't be hurt, so we don't have to rush!"

"We do!" Bakugo sneered at him. "Deku is an omega and Todoroki is an alpha," He said. "They've already been together," he turned away from Kirishima to stare at the fire. "Deku's miscarried, which means he'll go into heat again and probably soon. He won't be able to hold back against Todoroki's advances."

Kirishima shook his head. "Izuku will not betray you again," he said. "He carries that guilt, and I know he'll fight his heat and stay as far away from Todoroki as he can."

"What if he doesn't?" Bakugo looked back at Kirishima. "Omegas are as unpredictable as this storm and the battlefield," he crossed his arms to return his gaze to the fire. "What if it happens, and Deku becomes pregnant by Todoroki?"

Kirishima's red brows furrowed. "Nothing happens," He said. "The child will be a bastard, that's the worse that will happen." Bakugo was silent. "Hey, what are you thinking? You can't blame Izuku for anything that happens while he is a prisoner! And a kid is innocent, Bakugo!"

"I know that!" Bakugo shouted at him. "Don't make me sound like some fucking monster, you shithead!"

"If Izuku gets pregnant by Todoroki then that's that. We'll bring Izuku back with the child, and it will live here. You can have other kids with Izuku, you know. And it's not like you'll be the first alpha lord to have a bastard child!"

"But it won't be my bastard," Bakugo said. "It will be that bastard Todoroki's bastard!"

Kirishima counted on his fingers. "You managed to say 'bastard' three times in one sentence,"

"I don't have time for your jokes," Bakugo said. "But you're right about the storm. The moment it stops, we leave. So, your ass better be prepared!" Bakugo growled when Kirishima suddenly embraced him from behind, grasping tight. He started to struggle, but Kirishima's strength can rival his own. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I know you won't admit it," Kirishima started. "But you miss your omega, and it's okay to miss him. We'll get him back, I promise!"

Bakugo struggled harder. "Let go of me, you big dummy!"

"Hide your feelings all you want, but I'm your second-in-command and best friend whether you like it or not! And I know you miss Izuku! I'll help you get him back, and we'll bring him back home to Mount Fervor where he belongs!" Kirishima let Bakugo go.

"I'd break your fucking hands if I didn't need them!" Bakugo threatened. "Be useful and get me some wine! And your ass is going to stay here and drink with me, got it?"

Kirishima laughed. "You got it, boss!"

Izuku shot up in the bed, drenched in sweat and panting, almost unable to catch his breath. He had a nightmare about the rape and the miscarriage. Izuku lifted the sheets to look between his legs, expecting to see blood but nothing was there. It was only a dream after all, but everything felt too real. The thrusting, the struggling, and the bleeding. He looked around the room, finding only shadows lit from the dying glow of the fire. Beside him, Tokoyami still slept. No one is in the room; he is safe. 'It was just a dream,' Izuku told himself. He settled back into the bed and stared at the ceiling while waiting for his heart to stop racing. 'I wish Kacchan were here…" he thought, hoping that Tokoyami would somehow turn into Kacchan so the alpha can comfort him. He wants to see Kacchan. At this moment, he is not thinking about Shoto or wishing to have his comfort. No, Izuku wants his husband, his alpha mate. Despite how horrible Kacchan can be, Izuku still loves him. Izuku only wishes that Kacchan could be a little more like Shoto.

Beside him, Tokoyami started mumbling and writhing in the bed. The dark brows furrowed, which means he must be having a bad dream. Izuku gently shook Tokoyami, trying to wake the other up. When the gamma awoke, it was with a start. Izuku immediately calmed him down, assuring the gamma that no one is with them as Tokoyami's head darted all around the room.

When Tokoyami realized it's Izuku with him, he said "Forgive me for waking you up," He lifted himself up in a sitting with his one good arm. His bad arm is tucked and bandaged in a sling. "That was embarrassing."

"You didn't wake me up," Izuku smiled softly. "I was already awake. I had a bad dream, too."

"I'm not supposed to let such things affect me," Tokoyami said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You're a person like any other," Izuku reminded him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, okay? How is your hand?"

Tokoyami shrugged his shoulders. "The pain medicine the physician gave me works well enough," he said. "Only time will heal it. I'm relieved to know that I will be able to use my hand again."

"I hope I can feel better with time," Izuku said. "I'm worried about how my body will react during my next heat. I don't want to be mounted at all after what happened on the battlefield," he glanced at Tokoyami. "I know you feel the same way." The gamma only nodded. "At least you have Shoji here with you. Kacchan is back at Mount Fervor."

"Time will heal us both, Izuku," Tokoyami said. "For now, we must be patient and do our best to work through this hard time. I do not want to face Shoji yet...I can't."

Izuku nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I understand, and I agree with you about time healing us. Come with me to the library tomorrow. We can lose our thoughts in the written word." Izuku had research to do. He didn't have time to leisure read right now.

"I will join you," he said. "Though it looks like neither of us will be getting back to sleep, so now may be the best time to ask you. Have you thought any further about Todoroki's proposal?"

Izuku placed his chin between his knees. "Not really. I mean, it's on my mind, but I don't know what to do about it. But I think I have my answer now. After I awoke from that nightmare, all I could think about is having Kacchan with me. I wanted him at that moment, not Shoto. But why would I want an alpha who treats me poorly when I can have an alpha that will give me everything I want? It doesn't make sense."

"Seems to me that you want a challenge, and you see that challenge in Bakugo. Todoroki is too easy."

"I don't know about that," Izuku said. "I want to stand by Kacchan as an equal, but he won't let me. I want to either stand beside Kacchan or stand above him. I refuse to be beneath him."

Tokoyami turned to him. "I am right, Izuku. You just admitted it yourself. You want to prove yourself to Lord Bakugo. Lord Shoto already sees you as an equal."

Izuku concluded that what Tokoyami said about his feelings of inadequacy is correct. He's always wanted to prove to everyone that an omega can be just as good as an alpha. A part of him realizes that it came from his childhood when he and Kacchan were children. Izuku has always been trying to prove himself to Katsuki Bakugo. But he loves Kacchan as well, more than he does Shoto. When he thinks about Kacchan, he gets excited. His heart races and his omega soul yearns to be with his husband.

"He's such a bastard," Izuku said. "I hate Kacchan for his attitude, but I love him as well. If I marry Shoto, I get everything that I want, and I know I can be happy. But I don't think my happiness with Shoto will last very long."

"That's because your omega soul has mated to Bakugo already," Tokoyami said. "There hasn't been a full bond because Bakugo has yet to mate mark you. He was your first, and you were going to have his child," Tokoyami lowered his gaze away from Izuku. "Forgive me for my next words, but it is the omega side of you, Izuku. You can marry Todoroki, but your omega heart will always want to be with Bakugo. Even if Bakugo never bonds with you, your spirit will still yearn to be with him. It is the plight of the omega."

Izuku sighed. "Why can't I just have both of them?" Izuku conjured up the image of him sitting on a throne with Kacchan and Shoto on either side of him, on their knees with trays of offerings. It brought a smile to his lips.

"That would be ideal," Tokoyami agreed. "Though they wouldn't get along very well. They would fight over you."

"True," Izuku let out a sigh. "I guess I'll tell Shoto my answer tomorrow."

"How do you think he will react?"

"I don't think he'll be happy…but he shouldn't give me a hard time about it. Shoto is not that kind of person."

"You're probably right," Tokoyami said. "I suppose I just worry more for you now that I am unable to guard you."

"Hey, I'm glad you're here with me. I'd be lost without you! So, don't go guilting yourself over anything." Tokoyami didn't answer him, and Izuku knew the gamma will still feel guilt no matter what he says. "There's a deck of cards on the bookshelf. Want to play a game?"

Tokoyami looked toward the bookshelf. "It's better than lying awake. Be warned, though. I've never lost a game of cards."

Izuku laughed. "I don't believe that! You'll have to prove it!"

"Very well."

The pair played a handful of different card games until morning. Tokoyami had not lied when he claimed to have never lost a card game. On a few wins, Izuku almost wanted to ask the gamma if he was cheating, but Tokoyami would never stoop that low. The gamma has a talent for cards.

Tsu entered the room with their breakfast along with two guards that are dressed differently from the others Izuku has seen. The two guards appeared to be his age, and unlike the others, these gammas wore smiles, and he can sense that they are friendly. One had golden hair that reminded Izuku of a tamed version of Kacchan's. The other had short black hair and dark eyes. Izuku had to assume they were the two guards Shoto said would be assigned to him. As Tsu set up the breakfast on the table for them, the two guards came over to introduce themselves.

"You must be Dom-Omega Izuku," Said the dark haired one. "I'm Hanta Sero, but you can call me just Sero.

"And I'm Denki Kaminari," Said the other. "You can call me by either name, though I often go by my last name!"

Izuku smiled at them and introduced himself as well as Tokoyami. "Just call me Izuku when we're alone like this," He turned to Tsu. "You can do the same."

"That would be breaking the rules," Tsu said. "But you are a Dom-Omega, so I guess I have to listen to your orders."

"You don't have to," Izuku said. "I don't need any special treatment," He reminded them. He still can't get used to all the attention he receives as a Dom-Omega.

"We'll escort you anywhere you want to go," Sero said.

"Yeah, so long as you don't try to run away we won't have to tackle you!" Kaminari warned him, though his tone is teasing.

"He wouldn't be able to get very far even if he did escape," Said Tsu, pointing to the window. "There's a big snowstorm coming."

Izuku got up from the table to look out the window at the approaching clouds. Judging by their size and the speed, Izuku estimated it would arrive by nightfall or very early morning. He is ready for springtime.

"We might be snowed in for a little while," Tsu said.

"But we're well stocked," Sero added. "So, where do you want to go after breakfast?" He asked Izuku. "We can go anywhere in the castle!"

Izuku returned to the table. "Well, I would like to go to the library, and if possible, Tokoyami will want to go see his horse, Dark Shadow." He saw Tokoyami shaking his head. Izuku remembered their talk from earlier and Tokoyami stated that he is not ready to face Shoji yet. "Actually, we'll both just go to the library today."

"Sounds boring, but good!" Kaminari said. "We'll be outside the door. Let us know when you're ready." Izuku thanked them.

"I almost forgot," Tsu reached into the front pocket of her apron to take out a folded piece of paper to hand to Tokoyami. "This is for you."

Tokoyami accepted it and thanked her.

"Oh, do we know if there has been any word from Lord Bakugo?" Izuku asked them.

"I think that's something you have to ask Lord Shoto," Sero said. "No one's told us anything yet."

"I haven't heard, either," Tsu added.

"Alright. Thanks," Izuku smiled. "If you can, Tsu, let Lord Shoto know that I wish to see him later tonight."

She nodded and left with the others.

Izuku started his breakfast while watching Tokoyami read the message. "Is it from Shoji?"

"Yes, and he wishes to see me…but I'm not ready to see him yet. Should I write him back?"

"Absolutely!" Izuku said. "You can do it when we're in the library. I'll be doing a lot of reading and research, but if you need help putting anything into words, just ask me. I want to help you as you help me. Deal?"

"...deal."

The library is almost the same size as Mount Fervor's, though there are fewer books and more writing stations. Tsu brought them tea, and Kaminari and Sero remained inside the library with them, choosing to play a game of chess. Izuku looked over the shelves and pulled the books he thought would have the specific information he wants. He came across a few copies of the same books he had stacked at Mount Fervor. Izuku ended up making three trips from the table to the shelves, placing the books down one on top of the other.

His focus of this study is the omega heat cycle. In the first book, he found everything he needed to know. But before that, he organized the books by oldest to newest, since information can change. Sometimes history can be altered, and Izuku would map out a pattern if there is one. From the earliest book, it states that omegas had frequent heat cycles, both male and female, though chances are they would die at a young age from so many births. Izuku was relieved to know that is no longer the case with omegas today.

When it came to miscarriages, male and female heat cycles are different. A female omega will go into heat a short time after it's happened. A male omega has to wait longer, which Izuku let out a sigh of relief. His relief didn't last long, though. By the time he got to the most current book, it had stated that male omegas could go into heat shortly after a miscarriage depending on circumstance. Also, if an alpha and omega pair are mated, the omega will go into heat almost right away. Izuku glanced away from the book when he read the last part. He is not bonded to Kacchan, though he would like to be. Even if he decided to marry Shoto, Izuku doubted his spirit would want to bond with Shoto. At least he does not have to worry about going into heat any time soon. The odds are in his favor.

Next, he read up on trauma, both mental and physical. It pained him to learn that an omega's body will outweigh the thoughts of the mind. That means he will still want to have Kacchan mount him. However, the text did state that being with a bonded mate helps to ease the trauma of rape. Thinking about the act of mating now made him sick to his stomach and rattled his nerves. But, will he feel differently when with Kacchan?

Even though he found his answers, Izuku still wanted to know more, and he had enough time in the day to learn. The final topic he studied is alpha and omega bonding, going back to the first book. The book didn't state anything about the past he didn't already know. By the middle of the pile, Izuku noticed that's when relationships between alpha and omegas began to change. Though there is something he found to be quite interesting, and he put it down in his notes. Then, he looked for it throughout the rest of the books, and it all stated the same: omegas are the ones that choose the alpha to bond with.

He wants to bond with Kacchan and no one else.

Maybe he's been going about this all wrong. He started to write down his thoughts quickly, scratching the quill and paper loud enough that it echoed. Instead of standing against Kacchan, he should have given in little by little until he awakened the natural alpha urges within Kacchan. An omega can have greater control over an alpha when they share a bond. Making Kacchan crave and want him is how he can raise himself up. Instead of resisting, he should have done his 'omega duties' and captured Kacchan's spirit the way nature intended.

If only Izuku had learned this before!

If only Katsuki Bakugo weren't such a stubborn alpha!

'I've wasted so much time,' Izuku said to himself. 'I need to get back to Kacchan! I have to return to Mount Fervor! I know what to do now!'

"Izuku?" Tokoyami gently shook the omega's shoulder when he saw the change in behavior.

Izuku turned to Tokoyami with a grin. "I've figured it all out,"

"Figured what out?"

"What I need to do! I'll tell you about it later," Izuku called Sero and Kaminari over as he rolled up his papers. "Send word to Lord Shoto that I wish to speak to him, as soon as possible," Izuku felt energized! He was almost manic.

Sero and Kaminari exchanged glances.

"What's the rush?" Kaminari asked.

Izuku gathered the rolled documents in his arms. "Tell him that I have his answer,"

"I'll go," Sero offered, leaving Kaminari with Izuku and Tokoyami.

"These are my notes, and they come to the room with me," Izuku told Kaminari. "Take me back to my room, please. I'm sure Sero will know where to find us."

Kaminari nodded and began to lead them out of the library to return to Izuku's room. On the way, they passed Tsu who asked how everything is going. Izuku answered with a grin and nothing more. Tokoyami, however, had a response to Shoji's letter and asked Tsu if she would deliver it for him. Tsu said she would and tucked the folded message into her apron pocket.

"Why don't you have Kaminari or Sero take you to see Shoji?" Izuku offered.

"I'm not ready to see him,"

"He wants to see you," Tsu said.

Tokoyami held up his uninjured hand. "Everyone, please, do not continue to press me on this. I will see Shoji when I am ready. For now, give him that message for me. That's all I ask."

"I will let him know that," Tsu told him. "Though he might come to see you if you won't go to him." She stated calmly.

"Lord Shoto said Shoji is allowed in the room," Kaminari added.

Izuku saw that Tokoyami's patience is starting to wear thin. It was easy to tell when the gamma is angry. Tokoyami rarely gets mad or loses his temper, but like everyone else, Tokoyami has a breaking point. Izuku stepped in and changed subjects quickly.

"Tsu, would you mind having some hot cider sent to us? The snowstorm is coming, and it's bound to get cold in the castle."

Tsu nodded. "I will have the cider brought for you."

"Thank you. Let's go back to the room."

Todoroki stared at the piece of paper written in foul language with Bakugo's signature. Todoroki didn't expect anything less from the uncouth alpha. He lied to Izuku when he said that there had been no word from Bakugo. Todoroki knows he's selfish by keeping this information from Izuku, but he has feelings for the omega. His alpha instincts are what keep pushing him to pursue Izuku. By having Izuku in such close contact with him, Todoroki knows he is risking his pride and dignity. It is hard to fight against his alpha nature, which is wanting to claim an omega in a mating bond. It's the same type of biology that had Izuku rushing to his side that night when they coupled for the first time. Todoroki wants more nights like that one.

But an alpha is different from an omega. It's not uncommon for an alpha to go temporally insane with the need to want and possess an omega. Todoroki worried that, even if Izuku's answer is 'no,' he will still pursue. Bakugo must be feeling the same, though Bakugo isn't in touch with his feelings. Bakugo fights on rage, and rage alone. Todoroki's character is what makes him stand above Katsuki Bakugo.

There is still the worry about him losing control. The obvious solution for that concern is to send Izuku back to Mount Fervor. His old man won't let it happen, and Todoroki wasn't so sure he wanted to give Izuku back either. But will he be able to fight against instinct? Will his alpha instinct cloud his judgment like wine does to the mind? Even if he sent Izuku back, his alpha instincts might act out, and he'll want to bring the omega back, which will lead to war. He can't risk the life of his people for the sake of an omega...

'I have to stay strong,'

When Sero came and said that Izuku has 'his answer,' Todoroki felt his heart skip a few beats. He hopes that Izuku will say yes to his proposal. Even if Izuku is only saying yes to get what he wants, then that's fine with him. Izuku will come to love him in time.

In Izuku's room, Todoroki ordered everyone out so that it is just the two of them. Todoroki gave the omega a polite smile and bowed to him. Outside the window, he can see the snow has started. He wants to cuddle up with Izuku in front of the fire while the storm raged through the night. That is what Izuku deserves, but with him.

"Shoto…I have your answer,"

"Are you sure you don't want a little more time to think about it?" Todoroki asked.

"No,"

Todoroki waited.

"I…" Izuku took a deep breath. "I must decline your proposal of marriage."

Todoroki stared at him for a long moment. "Oh?"

"Yes," Izuku flushed and looked away Shoto sadly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought about it, and I considered saying 'yes.' But after giving the proposal a lot of thought, I concluded that it wouldn't work between us." He returned his gaze to Todoroki's mismatched eyes. "My heart and my spirit long for Kacchan, my husband. It is Kacchan who I want to be with."

"He doesn't treat you properly," Todoroki said, forcing himself to keep a calm exterior while inside he was getting upset. "I can give you what you want. Bakugo will forever rule you with an iron fist."

Izuku shook his head. "I don't believe that. I believe that, in time, Kacchan will come to love me openly and honestly. An omega has to follow their heart, and my heart leads me back to Kacchan. I'm sorry, Shoto, but I cannot accept your proposal."

"...I see."

 **TBC**


	14. Caught Up in a Bad Bromance

***There is a lot of humor in this chapter, so I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!  
***This chapter is also centered more around Bakugo and Kirishima.  
***Warnings: Cursing, light smut, humor

 **Chapter 14: Caught Up in A Bad Bromance**

"...I see."

Izuku couldn't read Shoto's expression. The alpha appeared perfectly calm, but judging by the tone of voice, Shoto is upset. Or confused. Or worse, angry. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. All logic points towards accepting Shoto's proposal, but his omega heart says differently.

"I'm really sorry, Shoto," Izuku said again. "We can remain friends. I want to keep being your friend, and I want peace between our territories!"

Todoroki took a step closer to Izuku and said, "Bakugo does not want peace with the Western Territory."

"We'll work on it together, then!" Izuku said. "I believe we can make peace! My husband and your father may not want peace, but you and I do!" he smiled at Shoto and held out his hand for a handshake. "Let's work together as friends and allies, Shoto."

Todoroki lowered his eyes to look at Izuku's hand. He reached out his own and gently grasped it. He did not agree, nor did he shake Izuku's hand. Instead, he yanked the omega against him in an embrace. It's not one of tenderness, however. He held Izuku tight to keep the other from trying to squirm away. He rests his lips against Izuku's ear and whispered,

"By choosing Katsuki Bakugo, the alpha who wants to overthrow my family and take over my land, now makes you my enemy," He felt Izuku tense in his hold.

"Is that a threat?" Izuku asked.

"It's a fact," Todoroki answered, still not letting go. "You've made your choice. Even if you said 'yes' right now to try and change things, I would know you are lying." He pulled away, and Izuku stepped back, looking at him with hurt and a hint of fear. "Perhaps you are not as I thought," He turned and started to walk to the door. He paused and turned back around to face Izuku. "I will send you and your friends back to Mount Fervor, back to Katsuki Bakugo,"

"Shoto...?"

"If I see you on the battlefield, I will not recognize you as a friend or ally. Bakugo will soon know the power and wrath of the Western Territory and the Todoroki family." With that said, he opened the door and left.

Tokoyami came in a second after, rushing over to Izuku when he saw the omega's face white as a sheet and the tears forming in green eyes. "Izuku! What's wrong? What happened? I could sense something dark within Todoroki just now."

"I...I may...I may have..." He was trembling, trying to find his voice. "I may have just caused a war."

"A war? Why do you say that?" Izuku filled him in on what Todoroki said. "I see," Tokoyami looked at the door where he had last seen Todoroki, then back at his Dom-Omega. "War would have happened no matter what answer you gave him," He said. "Lord Bakugo would have raged war against Todoroki if you had said yes. I'll admit, I am surprised that Todoroki would go so far as to declare you an enemy."

"Tokoyami...I didn't want to start a war! That's the last thing that I want!"

"Let us give Todoroki some time to calm down before we start to worry about war," Tokoyami tried to comfort him. "It's possible that this will blow over in time. Todoroki is an alpha. He was just turned down by an omega, so I'm sure his pride is hurt, especially after all the kindness he has shown you. Give him some time."

Izuku searched Tokoyami's eyes for traces of doubt but found none. Maybe his friend is right. Perhaps all Shoto had to do is take some time to think things over. But right now, after what just happened, Izuku felt exhausted and emotionally drained. He dragged his feet towards the bed to collapse upon it. His entire body felt numb.

"Tokoyami...can I trouble you to get me some wine? A lot of it?"

"I don't think wine is the answer right now," Tokoyami offered.

"It's not the answer, but I want it. Please?"

Tokoyami sighed softly. "Alright. I will see what I can get you."

Tokoyami exited the chambers and asked Kaminari and Sero if one of them can take him to see Todoroki. Sero offered to take him, though the guard advised him that seeing Todoroki now might not be the best idea. Tokoyami ignored Sero, telling the other gamma that he will be fine, and even if Todoroki tries to dismiss him, Tokoyami will force the young lord to see him. When they reached Todoroki's chamber doors, Sero knocked and called through it, telling the alpha that Tokoyami needs to see him. The door opened, and Tsu came out instead.

"Lord Shoto is resting at the moment," She said calmly. "He said to come back another time."

"That will not do," Tokoyami told her. "Tell Young Lord Todoroki that I wish to speak to him on behalf of my Dom-Omega."

"I don't think he wants to talk about Izuku Midoriya," Tsu said.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but I have something to tell him. Please, tell him that I must see him. Tell him that I demand it," Tokoyami insisted, and he stared hard at Tsu until she gave in and returned inside the room.

"What the hell is this all about?" Sero whispered to Tokoyami.

"I will tell you at a later time," Tokoyami said to him.

Tsu peeked her head out and said, "You can come in," She held the door open and told Sero to wait out here with her.

Tokoyami thanked her, giving the beta a polite bow before entering Todoroki's chambers. He saw the alpha sitting at a desk, facing the window, and staring with a blank expression. When the door shut behind Tokoyami, it broke the alpha from the stare, and mismatched eyes landed on him. Tokoyami took a few steps closer before falling to one knee before Todoroki.

"I know you're here on behalf of your Dom-Omega," Todoroki stated flatly. "I hope he has not sent you to beg?"

"No," Tokoyami answered. "I am here of my own free will. My Dom-Omega told me what transpired between you both, and I fear that I may have been the cause for my Dom-Omega's answer to your proposal,"

Todoroki, interested, raised a red brow. "Oh? Rise then, Fumikage Tokoyami, and tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

Tokoyami stood before Todoroki, expressing no fear. "I told him even if he said yes and married you that his omega heart would yearn for Katsuki Bakugo. I know this to be true. I know my Dom-Omega, and I understand the way he feels and thinks. My words directed him further away from giving the answer you wanted to hear. I know it will break my Dom-Omega's heart if you declare war and call him an enemy. My Dom-Omega wishes only for the best of humanity while trying to remain true to himself. And," Tokoyami paused.

"And?"

"And he needs to prove himself to everyone," Tokoyami added. "I told him that..." Tokoyami didn't want to take this explanation so far, but now there is no way out of it. He can try to make up a lie, but Todoroki will insist he tell the truth.

"I'm losing my patience, Tokoyami," Todoroki warned him.

"Forgive me for my next words, and I will accept punishment for them," he went to one knee again before Todoroki. "But I told my Dom-Omega that you are not a challenge for him. You already see him as an equal, but that is not enough for my Dom-Omega. His omega heart belongs to Lord Bakugo, and it is that love and that need to prove himself to the alpha he wants the most. But he truly wants to be your friend and ally, Lord Shoto," Tokoyami said, still on one knee. "You cannot blame an omega's heart for choosing the alpha that it wants."

Todoroki stared down at the wounded gamma on the floor before him. He has no reason to doubt all that Tokoyami has said. Even if Tokoyami is trying to put all the blame on himself, Todoroki knows that Izuku already had his mind made up. Tokoyami only eased Izuku's doubts but didn't change the omega's mind.

"I will not punish you for no wrongdoings," Todoroki said. "However, my mind is made up as well. It will not change. Tomorrow night, while my father is away, you and your Dom-Omega and Shoji will return to Mount Fervor, under cover of night." He stood up and walked over to Tokoyami, who kept his dark head bowed in respect. "I already know your answer, but I will ask anyway. Tokoyami, will you remain here at Fort Endeavor and bring your Ravens to fight alongside me? Taking down Katsuki Bakugo will benefit both you and your Dom-Omega."

Tokoyami did not rise but said, "With all due respect, I cannot accept your offer. My vows are to my Dom-Omega. I have held true to that vow since I took the oath as a young boy to always remain by his side," he glanced his crimson eyes up at Todoroki in a silent challenge. "I've said this to Lord Bakugo, so I will also say it to you; I recognize no leader but my Dom-Omega."

Todoroki smirked. "I thought that's what you'd say. This, of course, makes you my enemy now as well, Tokoyami. Thank you for coming to me on behalf of your Dom-Omega. It is well-noted and respected as a sign of loyalty and honor to your Dom-Omega. You have said your peace, now leave my chambers."

"As you wish, Young Lord Shoto."

 _Meanwhile, in the snow..._

"Just want to…go on record and say, this was your idea, oh mighty leader!" Kirishima panted out as he and Bakugo trudged through the heavy snow.

Bakugo, as usual, had been driving the sled too fast and they misjudged the direction, which ended with all of them crashing down a ravine. The sled broke, splintering into pieces, and they had to let the sled dogs go. Bakugo cut the dogs free, watching the pack runoff merrily, and adding up the money he has lost on them.

"There goes thirty, twenty, sixty, fifty," he continued until he counted all ten as they disappeared into the woods.

"Well, this is going good," Kirishima had said with sarcasm.

"Shut up, dummy."

Kirishima, somehow, ended up carrying the heaviest back sack of their belongings. Bakugo carried some as well, though the alpha reminded Kirishima that he is 'management,' thus having the red-head resort to becoming the main pack mule. Bakugo yelled at him often for going too slow or falling behind. Kirishima just ignored the remarks and followed behind his friend. The back sack slows his steps, and the snow doesn't make walking any easier.

When it grew dark, the pair set up the small tent amongst some fallen trees and started a fire. They sat side-by-side on of the trunks, ripping and chomping on jerky. Kirishima babbled on about this and that while Bakugo ignored him, as the alpha often did whenever conversations have nothing to do with battle.

"You know, there's still time to turn back," Kirishima offered, shivering a bit at a cold gust of winter night air.

"We're not going back," Bakugo said. "We're going to Fort Endeavor. You can go back if you want. Coward."

Kirishima scoffed. "Like I would! You're stuck with me, Oh Mighty Alpha Lord!" he grinned and wrapped his arm around Bakugo's shoulder, pulling the alpha close. "I'm just giving you the chance to change your mind, that's all!"

"I want my damn omega!" Bakugo growled, shoving Kirishima off of him. "I want to see Todoroki bleeding and begging for his life as I take Deku back from him!"

Kirishima put his hands up and leaned back a bit, away from the dark aura that is now surrounding his alpha. "Whoa, easy there, pilgrim. You know it's not going to be like that, right? Chances of you seeing Todoroki are slim. We'll probably see his father. Or we're just going to bust them out."

"That is how I want things to happen," Bakugo said. "But I've already thought of a real plan. Shoji is there with them, no doubt he's with the animals at Fort Endeavor. We get him to sneak us in. We grab Deku and leave. I want to face that asshole Todoroki on the battlefield, not slit his throat while he slumbers in bed. That would be too easy!"

Kirishima nodded. "Hm. Solid plan. That can work."

"It will work,"

"Right. 'Will' work," Kirishima looked up at the stars through the trees. "Hey, Bakugo?"

"Ugh. What is it?"

"It's a pretty night out, isn't it? I've always liked the stars. They tell stories and make pictures, you know!"

"If you're trying to romance me, then you're failing."

Kirishima laughed. "I like my cock where it is! I would never try to romance you! I learned that the hard way all those years ago. I still bear the scar."

Kirishima spoke of the time when they were training together as young men at the king's barracks. He had made the mistake of assuming Bakugo wanted company while relieving himself of sexual frustration.

Kirishima was paired up to share a room with the alpha after his family vowed loyalty to Bakugo's. As young males of thirteen, they were starting to get 'feelings,' as one of their trainers said. The trainer couldn't bring himself to say 'lust.' With the two of them spending so many nights together, Kirishima became closer with Bakugo. But the alpha saw their relationship differently. It is not uncommon or strange for gammas and alphas to mount one another when there are no omegas or betas around. Battle camps are filled with horny, desperate alphas and gammas that need sexual release. Gammas must always obey their alpha, which usually meant they played the part of 'omega.' Bakugo never had those sexual cravings during training or on the battlefield. Bakugo only liked to fight and couldn't be bothered with mounting others.

On that night, however, Kirishima thought Bakugo was asleep when he heard the alpha making soft panting noises. Upon inspection, he saw that Bakugo was jerking off in the bed. As a dutiful, friendly, loyal, and horny young gamma, he attempted to join Bakugo in hopes of pleasing his future Alpha Lord. Well, he misjudged Bakugo's reaction to his hand and his lips. Bakugo had growled viciously, like an animal, and bit down on his wrist. But the alpha didn't stop there. Bakugo clawed and chomped at him like a rabid raccoon. Kirishima had to fight him off, begging for forgiveness and continuously apologizing until Bakugo ran him out of the room while throwing all their belongings at his back.

Since that night, Kirishima learned his boundaries and sought sexual release elsewhere. He removed the leather glove to look down at the old bite mark from Bakugo's teeth. It brought a humorous smile to his lips.

"I was only trying to be a dutiful gamma," Kirishima reminded him.

Bakugo glared at him. "You put your hand on my cock and your lips on mine. How did you think I was going to react? Spread my legs and welcome you? Fat chance."

Kirishima laughed. "But you didn't have to attack me the way you did! A simple 'no thank you' would have sufficed."

"Then you wouldn't have learned your lesson," Bakugo pointed out.

"Fair enough. Although I'm glad, you've found an omega that you care so much about."

Bakugo scoffed. "I don't 'care' for Deku. I only need him for political reasons!"

Kirishima smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. But I know the truth."

"Your head is full of hot air," Bakugo said. "You don't know anything. You thought clouds were cotton that got stuck up in the sky!"

"I was young!"

"You were ten!" Bakugo countered. "But I don't keep you around for your brains, air-head. You're a good fighter, and that's the only reason I keep you."

Kirishima slapped him on the back. "I know that you love me in your own cranky alpha way! I don't need to hear it to know you feel it!"

"Back off or I'll kill you!" Bakugo warned him.

Kirishima wrote, 'Best Friends Forever' in the snow with his finger, grinning when Bakugo erased it with his boot. "You can't change how I feel about our friendship."

"Take your friendship and shove it!" Bakugo said, getting up from the trunk. "I'm going to bed. If you try anything, I'll give you an even bigger scar. Got it?"

Kirishima chuckled. "Yeah, I get it. I'll stay up and keep watch for a while." They had an agreement that, whenever they camped or roomed together, Bakugo must go to sleep first. The reason is that Kirishima snores and flops around a lot, and then Bakugo can't get to sleep. If Bakugo is asleep first, then the snoring won't wake him up. A cranky Bakugo is worse than a regular Bakugo.

"Goodnight, bro."

"Burn in the underworld."

The next morning, they packed up camp and continued to Fort Endeavor. It began to rain, which quickly turned to sleet, which made the snow slippery. The icy rain clung to their hair and furs. If they weren't used to the harsh winters of the Northern Territory, their bodies would have given up long ago.

"You know…if you didn't crash the sled…we would be there by now!" Kirishima pointed out.

Bakugo slipped a bit with the next step. "I was driving it just fine! The dogs fucked it up, that's all."

"You were going too fast!"

"And you don't know how to fucking steer properly!" Bakugo countered, shouting over his shoulder at the gamma. "If you knew how to do things right in the first place, we wouldn't be GAH-!"

Kirishima blinked his eyes for a moment. One minute, Bakugo was there. And the next, he was gone.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Bakugo shouted.

"BAKUGO!" Kirishima almost made the same 'trip' as Bakugo did, which was the steep incline of a hill. He tried to conceal his laughter as he watched the alpha rolling and slipping down the slope. By the time Bakugo reached the bottom, the alpha lay spread eagle on the snow, shouting cursing to the gods above. "ARE YOU HAVING FUN MAKING SNOW FAIRIES?!" Kirishima shouted down to him.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Kirishima took the fun way down by sitting on his rump and sliding down shouting, 'wee!'

"You are so dead…!" Bakugo cursed as Kirishima suddenly appeared over him. "GAH! It's like looking up at an ugly yeti!"

Kirishima laughed and held his hand out to help pull Bakugo onto his feet. "You're not hurt, right?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," Bakugo grunted. "That's exactly how I wanted that to look." He glared at the gamma. "If you tell anyone-"

"What happens between us goes to the grave with me!" 'Wait until I tell Izuku!'

"This is the second fucking hill we've gone down," Bakugo said, brushing the snow from his sleeves. "I don't recall so many hills the last time I came this way,"

Kirishima pulled out the map and opened it. "We're going the right way. See, we're- oops."

" 'Oops?'" Bakugo repeated. "What the hell does that mean? Don't you 'oops' me, you fucking shit-head! Did you get us lost?"

"No!" Kirishima blushed with embarrassment and slowly turned the map right-side up. "Not really…"

Bakugo slapped both hands to his face. "FUCKING SHIT! Were you reading the map upside down? You idiot!" He smacked Kirishima upside the head.

"It looks the same both ways!" Kirishima countered, turning the map around to show Bakugo and plead his case. "See!"

Bakugo snatched the map from him and studied it. "Mount Fervor is right here," he pointed to the picture of the castle. "We should have started off THIS way," he showed Kirishima the trail. "But you, the asshole shit-for-brains that you are, have us going THIS way!" He pointed out the road going opposite. "We're going in the opposite direction, numskull!"

Kirishima snatched the map back and growled. "No! You're not going to blame this on me! It's your fault! You looked at the map first! See here," he pointed to the castle. "YOU started off on the sled! You said you KNEW which way to go! Which means, YOU started off on the wrong way anyway! Me reading it upside down just added to your mistake! So, it's BOTH our faults!"

"I am blameless!" Bakugo said. "Everyone around me is a moron! You're all terrible at your jobs!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! This isn't getting us anywhere! Let's just set up camp and we'll head back the way we came tomorrow."

Bakugo sneered. "No, we're not going back! We're going to go around!" He took the map and studied it again. "Stop looking over my shoulder! It's annoying!" He snapped at Kirishima. Bakugo found the spot they are currently at on the map judging by the distance and direction of which they came. "We go left from here," Bakugo told him. "If we cross this river, it'll be a shortcut to Fort Endeavor."

"A river? But, Bakugo, that's the Black River!"

"And?"

"You know about the Black River, don't you?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me you believe that 'river monster' bullshit?"

"It's true! My grandfather saw it!"

"Your grandfather was a drunk!" Bakugo shouted. "That's a ridiculous tall-tale to keep kids from swimming in the river! Now gather our shit and let's go!"

Another day passed until they reached the Black River. Bakugo hadn't seen the river since he was little, and it was big back then too. He underestimated how wide the river is. If they walk along the river hoping to find a way to cross, they will waste time. He asked for the map back, studying it once again and following his gloved finger along the length of the river.

"There should be a bridge in that direction," Bakugo said, pointing to the right. "So, I don't have to use you as a raft to cross."

"Ha, ha. Hilarious, Bakugo."

"It's logical," Bakugo said. "Things full of hot-air float."

By sunset, they reached the bridge.

"Doesn't look that sturdy," Kirishima said.

"It's been here for years," Bakugo said. "Tread lightly."

"I'm carrying a hundred pounds of crap!" Kirishima whined. "That wood will break right under me!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Fine, you big sissy! I'll go across first, and then I'll throw you the rope. You tie it around your waist so, if you fall, I'll pull back in. The water's current is gentle. You can swim if you had to."

"But, it's freezing!" Kirishima said as he got out the rope from the back sack. "You'll have to pull me out fast!"

"I know what to do!" Bakugo took the rope from him. "Wait here, pansy-ass gamma!"

Kirishima watched his alpha as Bakugo began to cross the bridge. He's impressed by Bakugo's feelings for Izuku and is even a little jealous. He's always held a special place in his heart for Bakugo, his friend, and alpha. Kirishima takes the vows seriously, and he will follow Bakugo to the ends of the earth if he must. The hope that he could one day be the companion Bakugo needs has passed since the alpha chose to take an omega mate. It came as a surprise to Kirishima when Bakugo first told him, though the gamma didn't know what he had expected. As an alpha lord, Bakugo would need an omega and an heir, something he cannot give the alpha. In all honesty, Kirishima thought it would be the two of them until the end, 'battle bros,' as he called their relationship. It's the closest he can get to Bakugo sharing his feelings. If Bakugo gave him the opportunity, Kirishima would be whatever his alpha wanted him to be.

There came a snap and a crash that echoed through the air, jarring Kirishima from his thoughts. The bridge had snapped, and a portion of it broke under Bakugo's weight. He saw Bakugo slashing in the water as the current, though gentle, started to carry the alpha away, weighed down by his heavy clothing.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima dropped everything and followed his alpha along the river. He had to get Bakugo out and fast. He was prepared to jump in, but Bakugo managed to shout to him and say not to do it. Kirishima saw that Bakugo had latched on to a rock in the river. It was a far stretch, but Kirishima shouted, "Can you throw me the rope?"

"I don't have it!" Bakugo shouted back. "it's in the water!"

"Shit!"

Kirishima rushed back to the bridge, seeing that the rope stuck to one of the splintered pieces of wood. The length floated in the water. Kirishima feared to cross the broken bridge to grab the line, but he had no choice. He had to act fast, for Bakugo's sake. Instead of stepping, he crawled on his belly, reaching his hand out to untangle the rope. He shouted his victory when the tangle came loose, and he crawled back to the bank. Kirishima made it just in time for the rest of the bridge collapsed. He rushed back to where Bakugo was only to find the rock no longer held the alpha. Kirishima looked around frantically, calling Bakugo's name. He caught sight of something moving in the water, and for a moment he feared it was the river monster. Upon further inspection, Kirishima saw that it is Bakugo swimming to the other side.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima called over to him.

"Throw the rope!" Bakugo shouted after he crawled onto the snowy bank, pulling himself up with his arms. In the fall, he had hurt his leg, or maybe it was just his ankle. Regardless, he had to get Kirishima over.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima shouted.

"Just throw the rope already!" Bakugo demanded.

It took three tries before Kirishima successfully got the rope across the water and Bakugo grabbed it. Kirishima has no choice but to go into the water now that the bridge is gone. Once he gets across with all their belongings, they will need to find a shelter that is more than just their tent. Kirishima gripped the rope and walked into the freezing water, cursing the gods and all of nature as he pulled himself along with the rope. When he reached the bank, exhausted and freezing, he brought Bakugo into an embrace.

"We need to find shelter," Kirishima stuttered out, his body and voice trembling with the cold. He can feel Bakugo's body shivering just as much.

"Get off me!" Bakugo hissed. "We need to set up camp here and fucking fast! I fucked up my leg in the fall," He said through chattering teeth.

"Everything is soaked," Kirishima said, going through the bag to take out their tent. "This isn't going to work! We need better shelter, or we'll turn into two ice burgs!"

"Fuck this shit!" Bakugo hissed, teeth still chattering.

"Wait, this bridge was used a lot back in the day! My grandfather said you had to pay a toll to cross! I bet there's a toll man's hut somewhere nearby!" He was shivering like crazy, but he had to look for shelter for them. "Wait right here!"

"Where else can I go, you fucking moron!"

Bakugo curled into himself to try and keep warm while watching Kirishima hobble off into the approaching darkness. The gamma is right. They need abetter shelter, and the night is only going to get colder. Sometimes Kirishima can be a bigger idiot than Deku, but he can trust the gamma to follow through on some things. Kirishima is probably right about a toll man's hut. If someone else is already living there, they will make room for them, or Bakugo will kill them. Simple as that. However, they do have a bigger problem now, and that's his fucking leg. They won't be able to continue until he sees the damage to his limb. With luck, it's just a sprain, and he can hobble. Kirishima will not be able to carry him and their supplies across the snow. They may be stuck here for another day or two.

"Fuck my life," Bakugo muttered. 'All this for a stupid omega! I knew this was a bad idea! Omegas complicate everything!'

"Bakugo! I found it!" Kirishima came running back with a huge smile on his face. "I was right! There is a toll man's hut! Get on my back! I'll carry you there!"

"I can walk!" Bakugo insisted on standing up, but he kept falling. He couldn't put pressure on his right leg. He swore under his breath and snapped his fingers at Kirishima. The gamma presented his back, and Bakugo climbed on to piggy-back. "Hurry up. It's fucking freezing out here!"

The hut is small with a hole in the roof and a broken window. There is a small iron stove with fresh wood inside, which means that someone has used this hut recently, either through passing or is living here. To Bakugo, the shed did not look like it was being lived in for any length of time. Kirishima got the fire started, and they stripped themselves of the top layer of clothes to warm up by the stove. Kirishima thanked all the gods in the heavens and apologized for cursing them.

Kirishima looked at Bakugo's foot, confirming that it is only sprained and not broken. Bakugo is more annoyed that the powder for his gun is wet and now useless.

"At least we're a quarter of the way there," Kirishima said, handing Bakugo some jerky. "I know what you're going to say, but I think we should stay one more day here. You need to stay off that foot."

"I hate when you're right," Bakugo said. "One more day, then we leave the following morning." He yawned and settled on the wall next to the stove. He started to settle in when he felt and smelled Kirishima next to him. Bakugo slowly opened his eyes and began to growl.

"We need to keep warm," Kirishima said. "The stove is not enough. If we catch a chill, we could die or get sick. We need to stay warm. Together. I promise not to tell or try anything."

Bakugo was too tired even to argue. The gamma was keeping him warm. Bakugo let himself drift off to sleep.

 _Someone is kissing his neck while another_ _stroked his inner thighs. He can't see who they are but moan at the hands all over his body. How many hands are there? He can't tell. They are rough hands, though. And two different smells. He knows these smells. Smoked cherrywood and spearmint._

 _Kacchan! And Shoto!_

 _Izuku can see them now, not just feel them. Shoto is laying naked in front of him, between his legs, and lapping at his nipples. Kacchan is behind him, supporting his weight with that muscular chest. He can feel Kacchan's erection pressing against his lower back. He moaned their names as the two alphas worshipped his body with hands, teeth, and tongue. His entire form felt like it was on fire_

 _Kacchan entered first from behind, keeping Izuku in his lap while gripping the tops of his thighs. Shoto kissed his mouth and stroked their cocks together. The dual sensation from front and back had Izuku releasing instantly, coating his and Shoto's members in cum._ Kacchan's _hard thrusts suddenly stopped when the alpha pulled out and maneuvered Izuku onto his back. Izuku arched and cried out in pleasure as Kacchan entered him again. The smell of spearmint filled his nostrils, and he tilted his head back to see Shoto's cock, glistening with his cum._

 _Shoto pushed his cock past Izuku's lips and quickly slid down his throat, starting a slower thrusting rhythm than_ Kacchan's _. Both alphas struck deep, and Izuku was in bliss. Kacchan came inside of him, and then Shoto took the other alpha's place. Shoto flipped him onto his hands and knees. Izuku eagerly took Kacchan's still hard cock into his mouth, sucking on the length while Shoto pushed from behind. The sensation from both alphas had Izuku's body orgasming with such happiness and relief that_ he woke up.

Izuku came out of the dream sequence to see Tokoyami above him, shaking him awake. It felt like Kacchan and Shoto are still with him, though he couldn't smell them. The dream seemed so real. His body can remember the touch of their hands and the feel of their lips on his skin. Beneath the blankets, he can feel his erection standing at attention. Embarrassed, he jumped out of bed to go to the water closet, got rid of it, and then rejoin Tokoyami.

"Izuku, are you going into heat?" Tokoyami asked him.

"What? Um, no," it took him a minute to gather his thoughts while he got back under the covers. He ran a finger along his lips. "I just…" he blushed.

"I thought so," Tokoyami cleared his throat. "Do I apologize for waking you up?"

Izuku managed a little laugh. "No, it's fine. You did the right thing. Is it morning already?"

"The sun just came up a little bit ago. I've been awake for a while."

"Anything bothering you?" Izuku asked, running a hand through his knotting green curls.

"Not in particular. And please, do not be embarrassed by the type of dream you had. You're under a lot of stress right now, and your body is trying to find ways to relieve itself. So long as you are not in heat, everything will be fine."

Izuku sighed. "I think I'm too stressed for my body to go into heat even if it wanted to," he said. "I dreamt about them both. At the same time."

"They are on your mind, that's all," Tokoyami said calmly.

"But I shouldn't be dreaming about Shoto. Not like that. Please, don't tell anyone."

"I would never," Tokoyami promised. "I once had a dream like that where Shoji had six arms and hands. Analyze that in your notes,"

"That…doesn't seem so odd," Izuku said, though it was a lie.

"I don't understand it myself," Tokoyami said with a bit of a blush. "But Izuku, keep in mind that you've gone from being an ignored omega to one that is suddenly sought after by two powerful alphas. You're overwhelmed."

"Maybe that is what's getting to me," Izuku agreed. "I don't like the fact that a war may break out over my body."

"What do you mean? It was your choice to say 'no' to Shoto because you are already married. It has nothing to do with your body."

"Yes, it does. If I hadn't had slept with Shoto that time, none of this would have happened!"

"You don't know that for certain. Shoto already admired you from afar. If anything, he should have ignored your advances instead of taking advantage. Bakugo and Shoto would have found some excuse to go to war with each other even if you weren't involved."

"But I don't want that excuse to be me," Izuku said. "I don't want people dying because of me. Shoto is no longer my friend…yet I do not view him as my enemy. If I dreamed about him like that, then some part of me must still desire him."

Tokoyami looked down at the sheets. "I'm not sure what to say about that. I've known only one male my whole life, aside from what happened on the way here…I wish I could advise you better on this certain matter."

"Please, don't worry yourself about it," Izuku said. "This is my problem, not yours."

"Izuku, please, do not forget that Enji Todoroki is in control of Fort Endeavor, not Shoto."

"Shoto might insist,"

"I'm not certain of that. But Shoto's pride has been hurt by your rejection. Enji Todoroki will not let a war break out over his son's hurt feelings. I'm not saying that war isn't in the future, but I don't want you to think that you are the sole cause of it, because you're not."

"I hope you're right. Hey, Tokoyami? If you were in my position…who would you pick?"

"Forgive me, Izuku, but I do not feel comfortable answering that question. I don't want to do anything to sway your decision. I will support whatever you choose to do."

"My mind is made up, Tokoyami. But, I won't press you to answer." They fell silent for a moment. "Do you think I should try talking to Shoto again?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "I believe it is still too early to approach him. We leave for Mount Fervor tonight. It is important that we get back to Bakugo, so I would suggest we move out as soon as Shoto lets us. I think less communication with Shoto is the best option right now. I say this because I fear his alpha instincts will force him to turn on you. Right now, he is being respectful, and we want to keep him that way. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, you're right. I still shouldn't have dreamed about Shoto, though. That was wrong to do."

"We all have dreams like that sometimes," Tokoyami said. "Try not to think anymore about it. We should get as much rest as we can before tonight."

Izuku nodded, settling back into bed. "I just wish we were leaving on better terms. I don't know what else to do."

"There's nothing you can do, unless you change your mind, which you don't want to do."

"No, my mind is made up. Thank you for your help, Tokoyami."

"You're welcome. It will all work out in the end."

Izuku rolled over, tucking his arm under his head, trying to cast out the memory his dream. "I hope so."

 **TBC**


	15. Thorns

***Warnings: talks of torture, violence, crude language

 **Chapter 15: Thorns**

"Ah, the sun is out! Finally!" Kirishima said the moment he woke up.

Bakugo mumbled something, still sleeping, and shoved lazily at Kirishima.

"I can try going hunting so we can have something fresh to eat! How's that sound?"

Bakugo's answer was another grumble followed by, "All the powder is wet."

"Damn! Forgot about that."

"Go gather more wood," Bakugo said. "It's getting cold."

"Right," Kirishima fished out the small hatchet from the sack. "I'll see if there's anything small I can cut."

"Good. Go."

Bakugo tried to stand up when Kirishima left the hut. He wobbled but was able to stand. However, he cannot put pressure on his ankle. The pain is not as severe as it was yesterday, which is a good sign. One more day here, staying off the foot, and he should be able to walk well enough to continue to Fort Endeavor. He sat back down to wrap the cloak around himself, trying to stay warm. Bakugo closed his eyes to focus his mind on something other than the cold. His thoughts immediately went to Deku.

'That damn omega has always been a problem!'

Should he have stayed back and waited for the snow to melt after that storm? Yes. Should he have traveled with just Kirishima alone? No. Would Deku have found a way to escape and make it back home? Most likely.

Bakugo wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he regrets leaving Mount Fervor to travel to Fort Endeavor. He has connections at Fort Endeavor and could have continued to send messages back and forth. But he has always been an alpha of action, and he hated sitting around waiting for something to happen. If it hadn't been snowy or the winter, he'd be at Fort Endeavor by now. Both he and Kirishima screwed up with reading the map, though he won't let the gamma know that.

'I'm going to strangle Deku when I see him! It's all his fault!' Bakugo grit his teeth annoyed that he can't convince himself he's made a mistake. He should have prepared for an ambush for the sake of it. With the snow, he didn't think the enemy would engage in such an attack. He doesn't doubt that they have a rat in the group. The rat might have suggested an ambush if they knew that he didn't expect a surprise attack. 'It's all Deku's fault! Ever since I married him, shit's been hitting the windmill!'

But he knew that isn't true. It's just easier on his conscience to blame someone else for his mistakes.

'Who needs an omega anyway?'

Bakugo crossed his arms over his chest and tried to think about anything but Deku. It didn't work. All he can see behind his eyelids is Deku's toned naked body on their bed. The cheeks are flushed darkly, the red making those freckles look like ripe strawberries. The sweet, sweet smell of lavender, so calming and tame. Those messy curls, sticking to Deku's forehead with sweat as he's mounted, arching his back and crying out Bakugo's name. Bakugo can smell the lavender as if it is right under his nose.

"Deku?" He opens his eyes, expecting to see the omega instead of finding Kirishima's wind-kissed face looking back at him. "GEEZ! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Bakugo! I didn't mean to wake you up, but you were making strange noises and sweating. Do you have a fever?" Kirishima took off his glove to press it against Bakugo's forehead.

"It's not a fever!" Bakugo snapped at him. "Mind your own damn business! Get that fire started before I freeze my balls off!"

Kirishima started to fill the stove and said, "You'd better hang on to your balls, then. If your cock gets any harder, those balls will shrivel up and fall off!"

Bakugo turned his gaze to his crotch, seeing the visible tent in his pants, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from flipping out on Kirishima. "All I have to do is think of you, and it'll go down!" Bakugo said.

Kirishima ignored Bakugo's insult. "So long as you don't have a fever, that's all that matters!"

"What do you mean we're not leaving tonight?" Izuku asked from his spot at the table in his prison chambers.

Shoto had come in around noon, flanked by Sero and Kaminari, to tell them that the plan is off.

"My father has fallen ill and has chosen to remain in bed today," Todoroki explained. "With him in the castle, it will be a greater risk of getting caught. We will try for tomorrow."

Izuku looked at Tokoyami, then back to Shoto. "But, we were prepared to leave tonight! Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Todoroki answered, straight-faced. "Perhaps this delay will work out of the best. It allows time to get the snow horses ready, so you will not have to take the sled dogs. The snow horses are bred for this type of weather."

"I see. Thank you, Shoto," Izuku said, looking down at the floor.

"I will have a hot bath sent up to you along with dinner," Todoroki said. "I am also supposed to have one the guards escort Tokoyami to see Shoji."

Tokoyami shook his head. "I prefer to remain here,"

"Then I will have Shoji come here instead," Todoroki said. "He has done his job well thus far, and all he asks is to see you."

"Tokoyami, just see him," Izuku said, looking over at his friend. "Either he can come here, or you can go to him."

"I'd rather him come here," Tokoyami said with a sigh. He did not want to leave Izuku's side with Todoroki coming in and out.

Izuku turned back to Shoto. "Bring Shoji here when my bath comes," he said. "I'll take it in the water closet. I don't care if it's a small space; bring me a smaller tub, then." He turned back to Tokoyami. "This way, you and Shoji can have privacy, and it's an order, Fumikage Tokoyami."

Tokoyami bowed his head quickly. "As you wish."

"Very well. Sero, go and see to it that the bath is ready and Shoji's brought here,"

"Right!" Said Sero.

"Kaminari, remain outside the room until Sero returns,"

"You got it!"

Todoroki bowed to Izuku. "Please enjoy your bath and let the guards know if you need anything else. Good day to you."

After Todoroki left, the alpha returned to his chambers to once again read the message addressed to Shoji, but Dabi intercepted it. Shoji doesn't know that this message ever came, and Todoroki is planning to keep it that way, for now. He thought back to when Dabi brought him the letter.

"Why are you here?" Todoroki asked when Dabi waltzed in, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. He didn't care at all for the mercenary leader, and his father didn't either. Dabi, however, is good at his job, so his behavior is overlooked.

"I have something that might interest you," Dabi said with a lazy grin, holding up a small piece of paper. "I just happened to be in the stables when this raven came by. Naturally, I took the message, saw who it was for, and read it."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Was it addressed to me? If so, that is a crime punishable by death, Commander Dabi."

Dabi snickered. "It was addressed to that big guy, Shoji. I know something you don't know," He said in a mocking, teasing tone.

"Enough, Dabi!" Todoroki stood up from his reading chair. "What does that letter contain? Give it to me, now! That's an order!"

Dabi wagged the paper tauntingly in Todoroki's direction. "Do you honestly think I'd give you this juicy information out of the goodness of my heart?"

"I'll raise your wage," Todoroki said, knowing that is what the greedy bastard wanted. "Now give me the paper. Do not look at me like that. I am true to my word."

Dabi handed him the paper, which Todoroki snatched from him.

"You're dismissed, Commander Dabi."

"Don't forget your promise,"

"I won't."

Todoroki read the note again and again. The contents of the message are the real reason why he decided not to let Izuku and the others go. It is signed by Iida who stays that Bakugo and Kirishima have left by sled dogs to come to Fort Endeavor, and to watch for them. The message gave him a better idea, which is to keep Izuku here and let Bakugo come to him. He would much rather have the unpredictable alpha under lock and key in this place rather than in the Northern Territory. Todoroki can watch over Bakugo here. Bakugo will have to go in a dungeon because he cannot be trusted anywhere else. For Izuku, he would make sure the dungeon is comfortable enough for Bakugo to live in, as the alpha will be there for a while. Fort Endeavor did have one or two cells that are meant for nobles.

Bakugo's plan to come here and rescue Izuku would have worked had it not been for Dabi finding the message. Todoroki did not think that Bakugo would risk such a perilous journey in the winter weather right after a snowstorm for the sake of an omega. He would do it for an omega, but Bakugo? It didn't make any sense other than the alpha must genuinely care for Izuku.

No. Todoroki can't believe someone like Bakugo would care about another person like this. Bakugo's angry because his favorite toy has in charge of away and he has had a blow to his pride.

It was an excellent plan, he thought. Todoroki had it all figured out. Shoji has no real loyalty to him, but the large gamma is faithful to Tokoyami, who is loyal to Izuku, which makes them both loyal to Bakugo. Shoji would probably have snuck them in, got horses ready, and they all would leave in the dark of night. The rest of the plan they would play by ear.

"Close, Bakugo, but not close enough."

Todoroki has no plans to use Bakugo against Izuku to make the omega desire him. He already knows Izuku's true feelings, and they are meant for Bakugo. Having Izuku here is only a bonus to having Bakugo as a prisoner. It will leave Mount Fervor open and defenseless. Todoroki planned to send his own messages to Bakugo's allies asking for them to side with him instead. If the allies know Bakugo is locked up in a dungeon, most will flock to join the Western Territory simply out of spite. Katsuki Bakugo is not favored among the nobles, though he is feared. What has saved Bakugo all these years is how much the Northern King favors him, thus excusing Bakugo's brutality. Todoroki will conduct himself in an entirely different manner than Bakugo, acting with composure, poise, leadership, and understanding. At the very least, he will be able to stop the Northern Territory attacks on the Western. And it is no lie that his father is sick. Enji Todoroki is very ill, but no one is supposed to know. The physician told him that he should be prepared to take his father's place at Fort Endeavor should the worse happen. But that was something to think about later.

"I acted without haste and waited patiently to make my move," Todoroki said to himself as he went over to his chessboard, setting up four pieces in the center. Two kings, one knight, and one rook. The black king is his father, and the white king is Bakugo. The rook is himself, and the knight is Izuku. "Everything is falling into place, and I haven't had to lift a finger," First, he took away the white king followed by the black king, placing them to the side. He then moved the knight to stand beside the rook. "Hearts can change in time," he took the knight from the board and held it in his hand. "I will accept some of Izuku if I can't have all of him."

Izuku stared at the silhouetted couple through the privacy curtain from the bathtub. Having the privacy curtain was better than being in the water closet. He can hear what they are saying even though they are speaking low. As he listened, he grew jealous of them.

"Nothing was by your choice, which makes you blameless," Shoji said.

"It still happened, though," Tokoyami said. "I liked that I've only known your body all this time, but now-"

"That hasn't changed," Shoji said, interrupting him. "I've said it before, and I'll repeat it forever if I have to; I don't judge or dislike you because of what happened. If anything, I want to be with you more, to help protect you. I don't think less of you. The fact that you can carry on and still hold your head up high is a strength that not many possess. The promises we made to each other that night in the hayloft have not changed."

"It was a wonderful night…until we got caught."

"I don't care about that. It's in the past, and now there's only us. We don't have to fear anyone anymore."

"Not in that same way," Tokoyami had to point out.

"Yes, of course. But you can make your own choices, and there are many gammas, alphas, and betas that would like to have you as their own. I consider myself the luckiest of them all. I don't respect you any less because of what happened, and I'll do whatever I can to assure you of that."

'Shut up, Shoji,' Izuku said in his head. Izuku immediately regretting thinking such a thing. He wants Kacchan to feel that way about him. It was a moment of envy. 'I'm sorry, Shoji.' He heard Tokoyami whisper something to Shoji, but he couldn't make it out.

"Izuku, are you finished yet?" Tokoyami aked.

"Almost," Izuku answered.

"Alright then. Let me use the water closet first,"

Izuku watched the shadowed pair exchange a kiss and an embrace. He's always seen Tokoyami as a strong fighter, which he is, but the gamma commander looks like a child in Shoji's giant arms. Izuku was an inch or two taller than Tokoyami, not that it mattered in any way.

When he heard Tokoyami go into the water closet and Shoji is ready to leave, Izuku called the tall gamma over. "Shoji?"

"Yes, Dom-Omega?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Shoji was silent for a second, then responded with, "You're welcome."

Izuku heard Shoji leave and then Tokoyami peeked around the privacy curtain a few minutes later. "Is everything alright?"

Izuku smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thanking Shoji for being so understanding, and admiring how lucky you are to have him."

Tokoyami bowed his head. "I would trade my happiness for yours,"

"Don't be like that," Izuku said. "I was thinking about something earlier, and I would like your opinion. It's about marriage."

"I'm listening."

"If marriage is only viewed as a business arrangement, then why should a married pair be forced to remain with each other and not...wander."

Tokoyami raised a dark brow. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"As an omega, I'm not allowed to stray from my marriage to Kacchan, but Kacchan is allowed to be with whomever he wants. It's not fair. I should have the same option. What I'm saying is, why are there limits in a marriage that is for business purposes only? Stay married in name only for necessary purposes, then live your own life. It would seem easier to accept the marriage as a business partnership but not be limited to what one can do. If it is a marriage out of love, then that's a different story."

"You're not suggesting taking Todoroki's offer of marriage, are you?"

"No!" Izuku said quickly. "No, not at all. I know I love Kacchan, and in his ,way, he loves me too. I haven't really spoken to Kacchan about this since the last time we mated when I wasn't in heat. Kacchan expressed his feelings as best he could, and I accepted them. Even when I leave Fort Endeavor and return home to Mount Fervor, nothing is going to change. Kacchan will still be the same as he always is. My marriage with Kacchan, I fear, will always be a struggle of wills. When I have children with him, I'll be limited to what I can do because I must put my children first before anything else. I don't think Kacchan will feel the same way about the children as I will. Our relationship is always going to be a struggle, but how long can you love someone like that? What if, later in the years, I think I made a mistake staying with Kacchan? By then it will be too late. I need to incorporate love with struggle and limitations, rather than be happy." He slapped his hands to his face. "I've been rambling all this time! I'm sorry, Tokoyami. I want what you have with Shoji. I don't think I'm even making any sense anymore!"

"Do not be sorry," he said. "And you must not forget that both Shoji and I are gammas. We do not have the biological makeup of alphas and omegas. Our bodies and hearts are not connected on a bonding level such as yours. You've said so yourself that you have always liked Bakugo. Yes, your marriage is complicated, and everyone knows that Bakugo is more than a little overbearing and difficult to handle. But if you grab and pick a rose, you will be stuck with its thorns. You will bleed, but soon the bleeding will stop. The rose you hold in your hand is still beautiful, and you keep it because you like it. You can strip the stem of the thorns, but they will grow back, and you will bleed again. But in the end, the rose is still there. It will look the same and smell the same. Life is not a fairytale story, Izuku. Look at your struggles and limitation in your marriage as a way to grow stronger. Time has a great way of changing things, just like time will help us heal."

Izuku smiled at him. "I get what you are saying, Tokoyami. Though Kacchan is far from a rose."

"An iron rose, maybe."

"But do you understand what I am saying? About arranged marriages?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I do. But as you've argued many times, we need to change society before we can see any development."

"And Shoto can give me that," Izuku said softly. "I'll cause a war between the territories. I would be lying to Shoto if I marry him, and Kacchan will forever hate me." He lifted both hands from the water, palms up. "I can achieve happiness in the long run by marrying Shoto and changing the world," he lifted one hand higher than the other, like a scale. "But my heart does not belong to Shoto…it belongs to Kacchan," he switched the height of hands. "My omega heart yearns for Kacchan, but my will and mind yearns for the opportunities Shoto can deliver. Do I follow my ideas for change or my heart?"

"Izuku, you are in a challenging and complicated situation," Tokoyami said. "I blame all of this on Bakugo and forgive me for saying that. But he has not bonded with you, and this is why you have such conflicting thoughts of your feelings. If Bakugo bonded you to him, then you can achieve the goals you want while also having the alpha you want." Tokoyami was silent for a moment, then said, "Permission to speak plainly about the alphas?"

"You know I hate when you keep things from me. And granted."

Tokoyami's ordinarily stoic features became hard and dark. "They are both ambitious alphas who will stop at nothing to see their goals achieved, with or without you. Neither one of them deserves you. In the end, they will do what is best for them, not for you."

Izuku nodded, and it hurt to know that Tokoyami is probably right. "What if I were to raise an army against them? Just for the sake of argument."

"Then I will follow you, along with the Ravens, and we will win," Tokoyami stated clearly.

"But no one will listen to an omega or see them as a leader. War is going to happen between the West and the North,"

"And it wouldn't matter which alpha's side you are on." Tokoyami pointed out. "Remember, you married Bakugo to save your family, and Bakugo's army needs your lands. Bakugo's gotten what he wants from you. Todoroki wants you for a mate to ignite Bakugo's rage. In my honest opinion, I think you should forget about your family home. For now. You can restore the good name of Midoriya and the pride of Almight Castle through other means at a later time. It's one of the issues holding you back, and it doesn't have to be."

"Desert Almight Castle?"

"Yes. After all that has happened, I have changed my thoughts about saving Almight Castle. Let Bakugo worry about it. Win it back later. Let's get home to Mount Fervor, you need to bond with Bakugo, and then we will go from there."

Izuku looked down at the cooling water. "The old texts say that omegas had the power to control alphas. Kacchan is my challenge, and he is the one I want."

"If you want something, go after it," He added, "the cruelest way would be to accept Todoroki's proposal, use him to help you get what you want, then leave him for Bakugo."

Izuku gasped softly. "Tokoyami, how can you even think up such a thing?"

"Am I wrong?"

"You're not. But, I could never do that. Not to Shoto, and not to anyone."

"I know you wouldn't. I couldn't do that either."

"I shouldn't have either of them," Izuku said with a laugh. "I want my own kingdom where I am the lord. I want an army," he looked over at his family sword standing in the corner of the room. "I know I can lead everyone to victory! If only I could…" he needs an alpha to achieve this, but Tokoyami is right. Both Kacchan and Shoto are ambitious.

"Are you ready to get out now, Izuku?"

"Yes. I'm getting wrinkly, but I have a lot of thinking to do. I know it's late, but can you get the writing desk ready for me? I'll be up all night, I'm certain of it."

Tokoyami bowed his head. "Yes, I will see it done."

"We're almost there!" Kirishima said with a holler of victory as they finally crossed the border into the Western Territory.

"About goddamn time! I grew a beard making it here!" said Bakugo.

Fortune had smiled upon them when a band of outlaws riding snow horses came passing by the toll hut. Kirishima stopped them, asked for a horse, but they refused. Kirishima made short work of them after they attacked. He didn't kill any of them, but he maimed the whole party, and the leader gave him a snow horse. With the snow horse, they were able to leave the heaviest of their supplies behind because they can reach the border at a much faster pace.

Lucky for them, it hadn't snowed as much in the Western Territory as it did in the North.

"I think we made good time despite your mishap," Kirishima said.

"I can walk on it now, so we say nothing more of it."

They made camp for the night then continued to Fort Endeavor. By the afternoon, they saw the stronghold. They waited until nightfall, let the snow horse go, and approached the fort on foot.

"There's no moon tonight," Kirishima whispered. "That's good news for us!"

Bakugo agreed with him. The night sky above is pitch black. "I think I see the stables," he whispered. "Don't lumber around! Step lightly."

They snuck to the stables, staying out of the radius of torchlights, and looking for signs of Shoji.

"It's odd that there aren't more people in the stables," Bakugo whispered to Kirishima.

"Why is that?"

"You idiot. There's torches lit, which means people should be around. Otherwise, they wouldn't waste the oil or the wood. Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're having dinner?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Or something's up."

Kirishima's eyes widened. "You think it's a trick of some kind? But, no one knows we're coming!"

"Some do," Bakugo reminded him. "The fucking rat. If the rat is close enough in our circle, which I think they are, they probably sent word to the Todorokis. Maybe they're expecting us."

"So, what do we do?" Kirishima asked.

"We sit and wait a little bit longer," He said. "We'll wait them out." Bakugo looked up at the rest of Fort Endeavor, knowing that somewhere behind those walls is Deku. 'Stupid omega. Be fucking thankful I'm doing any of this for you!'

They continued to wait throughout the night, and Kirishima slipped off into sleep before Bakugo woke him up.

"Is it time to go?" Kirishima asked.

"No. I still haven't seen Shoji. Though there are people on the move now. I've seen one or two. Let's get closer."

They left their hiding spot behind the shrubs to take cover behind hay bales. Bakugo can see inside the stables now. The horses and cattle are penned in their stalls. 'Come on, you big lumbering idiot! Where the hell are you?' A few minutes later, as if Shoji heard him, the large gamma appeared carrying a milk can. 'Fucking finally!'

"There is he!" Kirishima pointed out. "Let's go!"

"No, we'll call him over," Bakugo looked around on the ground to pick up some rocks and throw them towards Shoji. After the third stone, Shoji started walking in there direction. Bakugo quickly made sure no one else was around before lifting his head from behind the bales.

Shoji's eyes widened. "Lord Bakugo!" he whispered.

"And me too!" Kirishima announced, also in a whisper.

"I knew you would come," Shoji said. "The stables are empty right now. I can hide you in the loft for now."

"Yeah, we're fucking freezing out here!" Bakugo said. "Took you long enough!"

"I apologize. I was busy with one of the horses. She gave birth to a healthy colt!"

"Right now I could care less about a horse," Bakugo said, following behind Shoji into the warmth of the stables.

"How are Izuku and Tokoyami?" Kirishima asked.

"So far so good," Shoji said, leading them to the ladder for the loft. "Stay quiet and stay low. I'll get you something to eat."

The doors to the stables suddenly slammed shut. It startled the animals as well as the three. The doors leading into the fort closed as well. The three looked all around, knowing that they are trapped. Bakugo hissed to himself. He knew something was up, yet he still walked right into the lion's den. He had put too much hope in Shoji. His eyes narrowed as armed men came out from the stalls of the animals. They're surrounded, and the three pressed their backs together.

"Welcome, Alpha Lord Bakugo, to Fort Endeavor."

Bakugo knew that voice. It wasn't Todoroki, but another he is familiar with. Sure enough, the gamma showed himself. "Commander-Fucking-Dabi," Bakugo said. "You look as ugly as ever."

"Same old Bakugo," Dabi said with a sigh. "But it is nice to speak to you again."

"Wish I could say the same," Bakugo snorted. "Last time I spoke to you, your face was smooshed into a pile of cow shit. Still gnawing away at the old revenge bone of me kicking your sorry ass into oblivion?"

"Wait, Commander Dabi?" Kirishima looked at Bakugo. "Isn't he the guy you pissed on after you won in some fight?"

Bakugo smirked. "While his mouth was full of cow shit? Damn right I did. I've got to say, the cow shit was prettier!"

Dabi only smiled. "But you forget who holds the cards now. I got my revenge already. Well, some of it," He smirked. "Watching your unborn child leak from the thighs of your whore after he was mounted over and over again was the base for a magnificent ballad."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Bakugo lunged at Dabi, pulling out his sword. The other soldiers jumped to defend Dabi, pointing their spears at Bakugo to stop him. Bakugo knocked the spears out of his way, as many as he could, but he was not properly prepared to fight such heavily armed men. Not after the long journey he took through the snow. He didn't give up, though. He can hear Kirishima struggling behind him. Bakugo then lets out a cry of pain as a spearhead found his leg, stabbing it. The action forced him to turn to the male wielding the spear, only to have something hit him in the head. His vision blurred, making him stumble. Another stab to his shoulder, then to his arm, and then another blow to the head. Bakugo fell to the straw-covered floor, writhing as he tried to stand. None of the wounds are deep enough to kill him. This was to immobilize him. He glanced up to see Dabi's smiling face as the gamma pulled out his cock. Bakugo wouldn't let the bastard piss on him!

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted one of the males as they saw Shoji lift up a large wooden beam over his head.

Before Dabi could piss on Bakugo, he, along with the males beside him, where knocked back by the massive piece of lumber, a post used for holding up the ceiling of the stable. The thick wood knocked the group to the floor, trapping them there. It only stopped them for a few moments, but it gave both Shoij and Kirishima the opportunity to strike back. Bakugo looked behind him to see Shoji lifting heavy sacks of what is probably animal feed, swinging the bags around and knocking the soldiers to the floor. Kirishima's sword has blood on the blade.

Bakugo started to get up, to join in the fight, but he was suddenly picked up by Shoji and thrown over the large gamma's shoulder. Kirishima was already ahead of them, throwing his body into the stable doors to try and get it open. Shoji shouted 'move' and used his greater strength to slam violently into the doors, twice, before they gave way.

"To the woods!" Kirishima shouted, only to be stopped when an arrow landed in front of him. A rain of arrows came at them. Kirishima hissed as one struck his foot as well as his shoulder.

Shoji was able to shield Bakugo, but he too took an arrow to the back. It wasn't enough to knock him off his feet, though his stance did not last long. The three are surrounded again by double the number of soldiers. Shoji knew it was time to surrender. There is no way they will escape without losing their lives in the process.

"You're under arrest for trespassing!" Said one of the head guards. "You will be brought to the dungeons!"

Bakugo managed to stand up and smirk evilly at the males surrounding them. "Go ahead, put me in the dungeons! I will tear this shithole apart stone by stone starting from the bowels up! You will all rue the day you put me behind bars!"

As they're captured, Bakugo still fought tooth and nail, harming a handful of the soldiers. They ended up binding him in chains and shackles to transport him to the dungeons. They had to do the same to Kirishima. Shoji did not put up a fight but went silently with the two.

Bakugo's released from his binds and Dabi shoves him into a cell, quickly slamming the door and locking it. Bakugo's body ached from the wounds and the struggle, though he would not let Dabi see. They glared at each other through the small barred window of the door.

"You going to jack off to this tonight?" He taunted Dabi.

"I jack off to your whore every night," Dabi countered, enjoying the glare he got from Bakugo. "Don't worry, I wouldn't touch your disgusting sloppy seconds in the first place, but imagining your bitch as my bitch is acceptable."

"I let you off easy last time with just my piss," Bakugo said. "I've already planned your demise," he smirked at Dabi. "Maybe I'll let you choose your suffering."

Dabi chuckled. "Do tell."

"You think I jest?"

"Oh, I know you don't jest. But I would still like to hear it." Before Bakugo could start, Dabi added, "Oh, does your whore know of the bowels of Mount Fervor? You know, the torture chamber there?"

Bakugo smirked. "No. He doesn't."

"I'll be sure to tell him that his husband is a monster who tortures others."

Bakugo walked up to the door to face Dabi. "Unlike my grandfathers, I only torture those who deserve it, as I will torture you. And I don't do the torturing. I leave that to the expert. But I will conduct yours."

"So, tell me, what do you plan to do to me?"

"A few things. Nail your intestines to a tree and force you to walk around the trunk, watching as they slowly unravel. Flay you of all your skin and use it for dungeon decoration. Tie you up, cover you in meat, and feed you to my dogs. Maybe drawn and quartered, of course. Racking is child's play. As of now, I'm leaning more towards intestines and the tree."

Dabi nodded, unphased by Bakugo's threats. "Truly barbaric. Be grateful I'm not a monster like you, or I would take those options and use them on your sweet freckled-face omega."

Bakugo's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously at Dabi as he threw himself at the door, snarling in outrage like a wild animal. He didn't care if it is putting a strain on his body and his wounds.

"Farewell for now." Dabi said and left Bakugo screaming and clawing viciously at the dungeon door.

"Is it done?" Todoroki asked when Dabi entered his chambers the next morning.

"Yes. We caught both Bakugo and his red-headed gamma."

Todoroki nodded. "You're dismissed. Do not mention anything to the Dom-Omega, or I will take back that raise," He warned.

Dabi smirked. "Very well. I suppose you'll go and see Bakugo?"

"I will, but later."

"Ah, yes. Your old man may just croak any day now. Will you dance on his grave?"

Todoroki slowly lifted his gaze to Dabi. "Do watch your tongue, Commander Dabi. For I may be in charge of Fort Endeavor very, very soon; and you don't want me dismissing you of your duties here."

Dabi shrugged his shoulders. "I got my revenge on Bakugo. So far, that is. I have revenge elsewhere."

"I'm not interested in your life, Commander Dabi," Todoroki said. "You had the physician see to their wounds?"

"Yes."

"The only one who will not remain in the dungeon is Shoji. I will release him myself."

"That one has the strength of a giant," Dabi pointed out.

"I have my reasons for releasing him. That will be all, Commander Dabi."

Dabi bowed and left the room.

Todoroki finished up some paperwork before making his way to the dungeon. He passed through the dank, dark cells used to keep criminals, ignoring their cries and begs for mercy. Passing through another door leads into the 'nicer' part of the dungeon, which has four large and furnished cells. He knows Bakugo is in the largest one. Todoroki goes to that door and knocks first, then opens the hatch to look through the bars. He can see inside the cell, and Bakugo is sitting on the bed. The crimson eyes saw him, and they glared darkly.

"You were foolish to come out this way by yourself, Bakugo," Todoroki said.

"That attack was all planned," Bakugo said. "How the hell did you know?"

"I didn't. Commander Dabi told me. He intercepted a raven's message meant for Shoji. It was sent by Iida, warning Shoji that you and Kirishima were coming and that he is to watch for you both and help you inside. Dabi got to it before Shoji, and he showed it to me. I couldn't just ignore it. You are my enemy, after all."

"Does Deku know I'm here?" Bakugo asked.

"No, he doesn't. I will be the one to tell him. He hasn't been harmed in any way."

"I know you wouldn't harm him," Bakugo said. "What are your plans now that you have me behind bars? Are you going to make me a slave as I made you?"

Todoroki shook his head. "Unlike you, I have a sense of humanity. You will remain in this dungeon. I will have Kirishima moved in with you so you can have company. I don't need you going insane from loneliness."

Bakugo scoffed. "So, you're friends with Dabi then? Doesn't seem like the type of company you keep."

"No. He is under my father's employment. I don't like him, and I will see him removed from my home as soon as it is possible."

"Looks like we finally agree on something," Bakugo said. "Though you have something else planned, don't you?"

"I do."

"Whatever it is, I'll foil it."

Todoroki said, "We'll see about that. Don't forget, you are the one behind bars, and I am the one in control."

 **TBC**


	16. Secret Letters

***This chapter is also dialogue heavy.  
***Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 16: Secret Letters**

Izuku agreed to take breakfast with Shoto in the alpha's room. As they ate, Shoto barely spoke, making the whole environment uncomfortable and awkward. Izuku picked nervously at his food while Shoto calmly ate. He wasn't hungry anyway, so Izuku stuck to the wine. Though Shoto's silence is making him anxious, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Tokoyami last night. If he shared those same ideas with Shoto, how would the alpha respond?

"There has been word from Bakugo," Shoto suddenly said.

The sound of his voice startled Izuku for a moment, then the nature of the words sank in. "Kacchan? Really?" He felt his heart flutter and his lips curl into a smile.

"Yes. Bakugo came here yesterday with Kirishima."

Izuku's eyes widened. "So, Kacchan is here?" Shoto nodded. "Where is he?"

"In the dungeon," Shoto stated calmly, cutting another piece of meat and putting it to his mouth. He saw the color drain from Izuku's face and the bright smile turn to a horrified frown. "With Kirishima and Shoji."

"Why the dungeon?" Izuku asked quietly. "He didn't place you in a dungeon."

"You can't say that he treated me fairly?" Todoroki countered.

"I'm not saying that,"

"If you must know, your husband is too wild and short-tempered to be let loose to walk around. He has no sense of humility. He's violent and foul-mouthed. He'd sooner throw himself out the window before humbling himself to me as a slave or servant. Bakugo must stay under lock and key. Kirishima is to remain with him for company. Shoji is there because he assisted Bakugo and Kirishima. I did plan to let Shoji out, but I'm going to rethink that for a bit. Not sure if I can trust him."

Izuku has so many questions and protests but he didn't know where to start.

"Put me in the dungeon with Kacchan, then," Izuku furrowed his brows seriously and stared hard at Shoto.

"No," Todoroki was quick to answer. "You are to remain here with me in your chambers, until further notice."

"I want to see Kacchan," Izuku calmly insisted. "At least let me see him,"

Todoroki refilled his wine goblet. "Not right away, but in time."

"It's been so long since I've seen him," Izuku felt the tears burning his eyes. "I want to talk to him, Shoto. There is so much I have to tell him!"

"It can wait."

"Why are you cruel to me?" Izuku asked. "Is it because I declined your offer of marriage? You said we are enemies now, so why am I still dining with you like this? I should be in the dungeon with Kacchan!"

Todoroki carefully placed his utensils beside the pewter plate, folded his hands on the table, and focused his gaze on Izuku. "You are an enemy I have respect for, Izuku. I do not hold such respect for Bakugo, which is why you are here, and he is in the dungeon. Don't worry too much, though. I have him in a nice cell; one we use for those of noble or royal birth. It's not like he's eating rats and licking cold wet stones."

"I don't care! He is still in a dungeon, locked away!"

Todoroki sat back then and crossed his legs. "I know for a fact that you're not stupid, Izuku, and you look at situations from all angles. Surely you understand why I am doing this? If you were in my spot, you would do the same, wouldn't you?" He waited for Izuku to answer, but the green eyes drifted away from him. "Hm. You're letting your omega emotions cloud your judgment."

"Did you say that just to hurt me?"

"No. I'm only stating the obvious. Don't forget that you're not bonded with Bakugo. He never left his mating mark on you. In time your feelings will fade."

Izuku gave a crooked smile and replied, "I'll become a monk if that happens."

"You do remember why Bakugo married you in the first place, don't you?"

"A business arrangement for the safe-keeping of my family home," Izuku stated. "To use my farmlands to feed his army."

"A marriage of convenience,"

"That may be true…but we were working on it…kind of…WAIT!" Izuku nearly leaped from his chair. "Kacchan came here with only Kirishima?"

"Yes,"

Izuku grinned. "Then…then he came all this way, in the deep snow, to rescue me!"

Todoroki narrowed his gaze. "I thought you would have wanted to rescue yourself?"

Izuku's shoulders slumped. "I…I do. It's just nice to know that Kacchan cared enough to try. That proves a lot to me right there!"

Todoroki realized that Bakugo had sacrificed a lot to come to Fort Endeavor over something like an omega. Still, he saw it as Bakugo only coming to get a favorite toy back.

"Shoto…why this sudden change in your attitude?" Izuku asked. "A short time ago, you were going to let me return to Mount Fervor, then you changed your mind."

"I didn't change my mind," he lied. "I told you that my father was going to remain and that it would be a risk."

Izuku shook his head. "I'm starting to believe that it was a lie, and you simply changed your mind."

"Would you believe me if I say that I want to keep you with me?"

"Yes, I do believe that. But I gave you my answer already, and you are respectable alpha. I would hope you would have accepted my answer as it is…not make me your enemy."

"It's the alpha in me, then," Todoroki said.

"How can we make changes to the world if you're not able to fight the urges within yourself?" Izuku asked. "You've agreed that omegas and alphas and everyone else should be able to make their own choices! Well, I made my choice. And my choice is Kacchan!" Izuku's voice took on a harsher tone.

"Izuku…there is a difference between forced arrangements and choice," Todoroki pointed out. "With arranged marriages, love and acceptance usually come with time. The idea of 'choice' is that one has the option to choose what they want. You're only looking at this from your point of view of yourself, not the point of view of others. Yes, your choice is Bakugo, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. My choice is to have you as my married mate. Now, where does that put me on the spectrum of all this?"

"Shoto…I don't wish to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anybody! But trying to persuade my choice or change it is-"

"Is just me being a person," Todoroki interrupted him. "It has nothing to do with being an alpha, omega, or a noble. I'm a person who has feelings for another. That's all."

It's hard to argue with that, Izuku thought, feeling a bit touched by Shoto's words. But he only wants Kacchan despite everything that has happened between them. Kacchan coming all the way here to rescue him is the proof that he needs to know that the alpha cherishes him in some way. He did not want to keep hurting Shoto's feelings. The easiest and simplest way would be to have them both, but the two alphas will never stand for that. He can't say he'll have neither of them because he does not hold that type of power. He'll still be married to Kacchan. As things stand right now, Izuku is better off keeping as much friendship with Shoto as he can. To make the alpha angry will only keep him from seeing Kacchan.

"It's a shame things aren't different," Izuku said softly. "Do you…do you promise that I will get to see Kacchan?"

Shoto nodded. "Yes. Now please, finish your meal."

"I'm not very hungry," they both sat in silence for a bit, Izuku picking at his food. A thought came to him, and he had to ask Shoto. "Will you take me to Kacchan if I go into heat?" He asked without looking up from his plate.

"I may,"

Izuku's shot his head up to look Shoto in the eyes. "Then you will just let me suffer in my chambers until it passes, yes?"

"Perhaps,"

Izuku did not like these one or two-word answers. Shoto is not saying he will take advantage of Izuku's heat, but he's not saying no either. "I've already been raped, Shoto. Don't make yourself one of them."

"My father used to say it's not rape when an omega is in heat, male or female," Todoroki stated plainly.

Izuku felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"But I've always disagreed with that statement."

Izuku let out a sigh.

"If you're not going to finish eating here, then you may take your food to your chambers," Todoroki said. "Sero and Kaminari are waiting to walk you back. Let one of them know what types of books you would like, and I will have them sent up to your room."

"Can't I just go to the library?"

"With Bakugo in the dungeon, I'm not sure I can trust you to be anywhere right now that is not your chamber," Todoroki stood up and bowed politely. "I bid you a good day, Izuku."

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Kirishima shouted, pounding heavily on the door of the cell he now shares with Bakugo.

"Will you lower your voice!" Bakugo shouted violently at him. "I've got a splitting headache and your screech owl voice is going through my head!"

Kirishima kicked the door angrily. "Damn it! That asshole Dabi really fucked things up!"

"I just want to see Deku," Bakugo said, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. "Do you think Todoroki will let Deku stay with me?"

"I doubt it," Kirishima answered. "Besides, I think it's better to have Izuku acting as a spy for us up there," He pointed at the ceiling.

"You're right, though he's better to look at than you,"

Kirishima ignored the insult. "I'm just worried about the issue of Izuku going into heat," he said. "Todoroki has the upper hand now."

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't fucking do it," Bakugo said with a vicious growl, referring to Todoroki.

"But even if it does happen," Kirishima sat on the bed next to Bakugo. "The child is blameless. Remember that."

"I don't want to think about it," Bakugo said. "Now shut up. I'm trying to get rid of this fucking headache!"

"Could be sinus pressure," Kirishima offered.

"I don't care!"

"We need to find a way out of here," Kirishima said. "No doubt Todoroki or Enji sent a message to Mount Fervor of our capture. The army will come for us."

Bakugo shrugged and turned over onto his side to face away from Kirishima. "If they ever do come for us," he said. "We already have a traitor among us, and Deku likes to point out that all my allies hate me."

"I don't hate you,"

"Not you, dummy," Bakugo sneered. "The allied families, and their armies," he let out an angry sigh. "I fucking need Deku to help bring the allies back to me. He can be the words, and I'll be the force."

Kirishima let out a breathy laugh. "If you start behaving like a regular person, Bakugo, people will respect you for who you are. But having Izuku at your side will help. Once you mate and mark Izuku fully and put a baby in him, you'll be like all the others! They will be able to relate to you, as you will to them. Right now you're just a cranky and monstrous abusive tyrant who-"

"Enough!" Bakugo shouted at him. "One of these days I will punch your fucking teeth in!"

"Maybe a baby will mellow you out a bit," Kirishima wondered out loud.

"Seriously, stop talking," Bakugo rubbed his forehead. His headache only seemed to be getting worse.

Izuku paced the room of his chambers, biting at his fingernails, and muttering a mile a minute to himself.

Tokoyami sat quietly at the table, watching Izuku's pacing form. He eventually had to stop because it gave him a crick in the neck. He rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand. Before the pacing, Izuku told him that Bakugo and Kirishima are here but sit in the dungeons, along with Shoji, who helped them. His lover shouldn't be in the dungeon at all. It may be Todoroki's way of revenge for how he spoke to the alpha a few days ago.

"I must find a way to see Kacchan," Izuku said to Tokoyami. "I need to get a message to him at the very least…but Sero and Kaminari will know something is up. Any letter I write they will show to Shoto, who will read it first."

"Perhaps we should-"

"Wait!" Izuku pointed to Tokoyami. "You can do it!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Shoji is in the dungeon as well! You are not a threat to Shoto, so he will allow you to go down and see Shoji!" Izuku grinned and returned to pacing. "This will work! Either Sero or Kaminari will walk you down there! You can have my letter tucked away somewhere on your body! They won't suspect you! Then you can pass my letter over to Kacchan!"

Tokoyami glanced at the writing desk. "I will do this for you,"

"I'm going to have to rely heavily on you now more than ever," Izuku said, racing over to the desk to prepare the quill and ink. "When all this is over and done with, I promise to reward you."

"I do not need an award for serving you," Tokoyami said. "I serve you because I want to." Tokoyami fell silent as he realized that Izuku is not listening to him.

When Izuku finished the letter, he folded it up into the smallest square he can manage and gave it to Tokoyami. He took Tokoyami's good hand in both of his own and squeezed it. "I'm depending on you, old friend." He said and kissed Tokoyami's knuckles. "Bring my message to Kacchan and see your lover. Report back to me whatever you can, everything you see and hear. Leave nothing out."

"I understand. I will see this message brought to your husband,"

"I will do my best to try and get Shoji out, just like I will Kacchan and Kirishima. I might not have been able to save Shoji all those years ago, but I will do my best, I swear it, to save him this time."

Tokoyami bowed his head. "Your promises are as reliable as the sun rising in the east," he said with praise. "You were a boy back then, as was I and Shoji as well. We are adults now."

"Yes, and we'll manage something."

Tokoyami talked Sero into walking him down to the dungeons to see Shoji. He tucked the letter inside his sling and wore a black cloak to hide all evidence of his body. Sero mentioned that he hated the dungeons, especially the ones they keep for the criminals. Tokoyami understood what Sero meant when they passed through that section of the dungeons. Prisoners reached their dirtied hands out between the bars, begging and pleading for mercy, for food, for water, for a kind word. Tokoyami closed his ears to them. He has a mission to complete, his lover to see, and couldn't be bothered with the cries of the damned. He did make a mental note to say a prayer to the old gods for their suffering souls.

"This is where they keep the nobles," Sero said, holding the torch above his head as he pushed open a heavy wooden door.

Tokoyami blinked his eyes a few times as the hall became exceptionally brighter with the numerous sconces and candle stands. This area of the dungeon is well kept and dry, save for the fact that whoever stays here has no freedom.

"Sero, you have been very helpful to my Dom-Omega," Tokoyami said, making Sero stop in the center of the bright hall. "May I trouble you to let me speak a few words to Lord Bakugo before I see Shoji?"

Sero shifted on his feet. "Well, I'm not sure. I shouldn't even have you down here. I mean, there's no harm done, and Lord Shoto is with his father for the rest of the night,"

"With Lord Todoroki Senior?" Tokoyami raised a curious brow. "All night?"

"He's ill," Sero answered. "Todoroki Senior, I mean. Pretty soon, Lord Shoto may become Alpha Lord Shoto Todoroki."

Tokoyami tried not to let the worry and surprise of that information show on his face. He is skilled at keeping a straight face when needed. "I will say a prayer for Todoroki Senior then," He said. 'And for us.' He mentally added. "So, may I speak with Lord Bakugo?"

Sero thought about it, then nodded. "Sure. That's his cell, straight ahead. Shoji's is to your right."

Tokoyami looked at the cell door on the right where behind it sits Shoji. He can't let his emotions show right now until he fulfills his mission. Tokoyami knocked on the small window before lifting it open with his good hand. "Lord Bakugo?"

"Who's that?" It was Kirishima's voice.

"It is I, Fumikage Tokoyami, Commander of the Ravens."

"Tokoyami? Is that really you?" Kirishima crushed his face to the bars, squishing most of his face through the rusty iron.

"Yes. We heard of your capture, and I came to see how you both are faring."

"Well, I'm doing okay," Kirishima said. "Bakugo's not too good, though. I'm glad you're here, Tokoyami! Bakugo needs a physician!"

"I do not!" Came the mumbled voice of Bakugo from somewhere behind Kirishima.

"He does," Kirishima whispered.

"Is he ill?" Tokoyami asked, stealthy reaching into his sling to pull out the letter and quickly press it through the bars. "My Lord Bakugo, what ails you?" Tokoyami's hand on the bars made it appear that he was simply showing concern for Bakugo rather than slipping the letter to Kirishima.

"Screw off, Bird Brain!"

"He's always cranky when he's sick," Kirishima said. "But he does need to see a physician. He has a fever!" Kirishima tucked the letter into his tunic, making sure that Tokoyami saw him do it.

"We will make this known right away," Tokoyami promised him. "is there anything you wish for me to tell the Dom-Omega?" The question was directed at Bakugo.

"Tell him…" Bakugo hesitated for a moment, then said, "That I wish to see his stupid freckled face."

Tokoyami felt his lips lift into a small smile. "I will let him know that. Farewell, for now, Lord Bakugo. I will get a physician to you immediately."

"Thank you, Tokoyami," Kirishima said.

Tokoyami regrettably had to close the window hatch on Kirishima and Bakugo. He turned to Sero who pointed him in the direction of Shoji's cell. "May I go in?" Tokoyami feared he is pressing his luck now by asking so many favors from Sero when the gamma has his orders to follow.

"You…you really shouldn't go in there," Sero said. "Due to his low birth status, it is by Lord Shoto's mercy that he is placed in this area at all. But he is not free to walk around as easily as Kirishima and Bakugo are."

"What do you mean?"

Sero sighed heavily. "He shocked everyone with his amazing strength last night in the stables. The guards had to shackle him heavily from head to foot to keep him from breaking out."

Tokoyami kept a firm, steady gaze at the door. "So, he is bound in irons, then?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Then there is no harm in letting me enter to see him, is there?" He turned to Sero. "I have one good hand and Shoji is weighed down in irons. You have a gun and a sword at your belt. Surely you don't fear us attempting anything in this state, are you?"

"No! Not at all!" Sero defended himself, almost offended by how Tokoyami thought of him. "I just don't want Lord Shoto finding out that I went against my orders!"

"I understand," Tokoyami said. "But you are also a strong gamma that can be trusted to not only do the right thing but also to serve your master. I know you will obey Lord Shoto's orders, but this is just a small favor I ask of you. Allow a wounded gamma to see his iron shackled mate?"

"Are you really his mate?" Sero asked. "You can't be his mate…you're both gammas."

Tokoyami did not answer but stared intently at Sero until the other gave in. "Fine. But be quick. And I come in with you." Sero insisted that Tokoyami come with him to get the keys from the jailer. When they returned, he unlocked the door to Shoji's cell and they both entered.

"Who's there?" Shoji's voice came from the far side of the cell where it is darkest. The few candles that burned did little to light up the room.

Tokoyami felt his heart cry as the darkened form of Shoji's large body struggled to pick itself off the floor with the iron's clank echoing off the stone walls. The irons forced his lover to move slowly.

"It's me…"

"Toko?"

"Yes," Tokoyami tried to keep his voice even and steady. "I came to see you,"

"But we can't stay long," Sero added. "Make it quick."

"I'm alright," Shoji said. "It sounds and looks worse than it is."

"You're in irons," Tokoyami said, staring at his lover as Shoji crossed into the path of the candlelight. He had the urge to run to Shoji and throw himself into the dungeon to be with him. "They're treating you like some kind of ogre!" He had to turn away in fear of letting his emotions show to Sero.

"It is what it is," Shoji stated.

"No. I'll find a way to make this right," he said. "You don't deserve to be in here, nor do you need to wear irons!"

"Tokoyami," Shoji tried to continue but the gamma's voice stopped him.

"I have to go now," Tokoyami said. "I have to get back to my Dom-Omega. I will visit you again soon. I promise. I wish to leave now, Sero."

Shoji wasn't offended, nor was he hurt when Tokoyami exited the cell. His small lover has an issue with communication and fully letting his emotions show. Shoji can't blame Tokoyami because he is a bit of the same way as well. If he let on to Tokoyami that these irons burned and ripped against his flesh, the raven-haired gamma will become too upset and he won't be able to think straight. Tokoyami has more to worry about with protecting Izuku from Todoroki.

'Stay strong,' he said to the door that his lover only recently passed through.

"Should I read it out loud to you?" Kirishima asked.

"No. Just give it to me," Bakugo said, taking the letter from Kirishima and unfolding its many flaps. It was passed to them in secret, so it will remain a secret. He didn't need Kirishima's big mouth blurting everything out. The blurring of his vision from the headache made the words difficult to read.

 _Kacchan,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have so much to tell you, though I am not allowed to come and visit you. I even asked to be placed in the dungeon with you, but I was denied. Let me start by saying that I am flattered you came all the way here to help me. Shoto has been treating me well, but his motives, I fear, have changed. I'm not sure if I can put my full trust in him as a friend as I once did. A small part of me fears that Shoto will attempt to make me his married mate because you and I are not bonded. I promise to fight it as long as I can and do all in my power to return Shoto to the alpha friend that I could trust. But that may be impossible at this point._

 _I should have listened to you and everyone else and stayed behind when you left for the battle camp. I'm sure you know what happened, and I have no one to blame but myself. If I hadn't chosen to fight, then the baby would still be here. No amount of apologies can ever make up for what has happened. However, I still hold true to my ideas and beliefs about the roles of omegas._

 _Which brings me to an idea. It's a dangerous idea; one that will cause Shoto great pain in the end. When I do get a chance to see you, I want you to use all of your cruel and harsh words to 'hurt' my feelings, which will push me to Shoto more. I'm sure your eyes are going cross with rage as you read this part, but please don't stop reading! The way I see it, I need to act as more of a lover to Shoto to gain enough freedom to find other ways to help us all escape. I'll pretend that your cruel words hurt me and I will turn to Shoto for comfort. This idea carries its risks, but the way I see it, this plan may be the only way we can succeed. I don't want to break Shoto's heart if I can help it. If you have any ideas or tricks up your sleeve, please write back to me and let me know._

 _I can't wait to see you again, Kacchan! I've missed you, and I know deep down you've missed me, too, or you wouldn't have come here without an army. I want us to work together to get out of this situation. Please say you will work with me to find a way out._

 _Your Husband,_

 _Deku_

Bakugo crumbled the paper in his hands and told Kirishima to throw it into the fire. He then ordered Kirishima to find a blank page in one of the many books to be used as paper. While Kirishima did that, Bakugo managed to fight his fever and get up to stumble to the small writing desk. Bakugo knows that the guards will intercept anything he writes, so he will have to find another way to return Deku's message. Most likely, Tokoyami will return and he'll pass the letter to the gamma.

Kirishima proudly holds up a piece of paper from a book that is blank. Bakugo knows that Kirishima is asking for praise, so he gives out a grumbled 'thanks' before ripping the paper from Kirishima's hands. He gathered the words he wanted to write on paper in his head first, then put the quill in ink.

 _Deku,_

 _Don't be a fool. While in theory, your plan is a fine idea, I will not tolerate it. I don't want that ugly-eyed bastard to be anywhere near you. Despite your educated thoughts on alpha and omega behavior, you will only fuel Todoroki's desire to want to keep you with him. I suggest pushing him away as much as possible and leave the escape planning to me. Don't be stupid by trying to act nobly to come and stay with me here in this dungeon. You're better off being my eyes and ears up there._

 _These next words are going to piss you off but stay out of this as much as possible. It's an issue for alphas to deal with one-on-one. I will personally find a way to get my hands on that bastard Todoroki without you interfering. I've already been through hell trying to get here through the snow, and I don't need you further complicating things for me. You are no temptress, nor are you a whore. Do not tempt an alpha who will be turned on by forbidden desires. If you go into heat, lock yourself away, if you can. I don't want that bastard touching you._

 _For now, I urge you, just fucking sit tight and act like a Dom-Omega; quiet, aloof, and stay out of the way. Do this for me, and I'll see to it that when we return to Mount Fervor, you will have a place at my side in all political and military matters. You will be the first omega to make decisions with an alpha. Though I am still better than you; never forget that. So, sit tight and shut up. Do not interfere. I can't stress that enough._

 _Don't disappoint me._

 _Bakugo_

 _Kacchan_

 **TBC**


	17. Claws

***There is a minor character death in this chapter.  
***Very light fluff and romance.  
***This chapter is a bit dialogue heavy as well.  
***Warnings: Mention of violence, language

 **Chapter 17: Claws**

' _ **In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws**_

 _ **And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours.'**_

 _-Rains of Castamere_

The room smelled like death when Todoroki entered his father's chambers. He received word that his father would not last through the night and that he should make peace with the alpha lord. Todoroki has no intention of making peace with the person who sent his mother away to have her killed. The servants and advisors in the room bowed respectfully to Todoroki's arrival, but he paid them no mind. He walked calmly over to his father's bedside where the once proud and mighty alpha male now lays diseased and dying. Todoroki felt nothing.

"…my boy," Enji Todoroki whispered from cracked, chapped lips.

"Father," Todoroki stated without emotion.

One of the advisors came up to Todoroki and said, "We are grateful that you have come, young lord," he said.

"I wish to be alone with my father for a bit," Todoroki said. "Everyone, you are dismissed." While the people were leaving the chamber, Todoroki picked up a chair and brought it over to his father's bedside. When the door closed softly behind them, Todoroki asked, "Where is my mother?" His voice was cold and held no emotion for his father's sudden coughing fit. "Tell me the truth."

"I've told you the truth," Enji said, his voice raspy and low. "You're still…gnawing away at that bone?"

Todoroki crossed his legs and tensed his body, trying to keep himself in control. "You drove her to madness," He said.

"Omegas are weak. Your mother hurt you."

"Alphas are supposed to protect omegas and their children," Todoroki said. "You have done none of this."

"You can't even spare your father…a simple word of kindness at this time?"

Todoroki let out a soft, tiny snort. "Are you surprised? You do not deserve kindness after what you did to mother," He said. "Perhaps, if you told me the truth about what happened to mother, I will leave you with a kind word."

"She was an embarrassment to the family," He said. "And she thought to bring more shame upon us by taking her own life."

"Then you covered it up."

"Get over it," Enji managed a weak growl. "You grew up anyway."

Todoroki had heard the rumor of her suicide as well, though there was never any proof. To listen to his father confess it on his deathbed is all the proof he needs. It would make sense, after all the abuse she'd been put through while married to his father. Todoroki didn't remember their relationship as anything other than strained. He was always in her arms as they argued and fought; always over how to raise him.

Todoroki thought of Bakugo and Izuku's relationship. He imagined Izuku's child crying in the omega's arms as Bakugo ranted and raved like the barbarian Todoroki knows he is. No child deserves to go through what he had to endure.

Todoroki kept glancing from the pillow to his father, contemplating if he should take matters into his own hands. This alpha male drove his mother insane and made her commit suicide; he doesn't deserve a natural death. Though the temptation is strong to grab that pillow and hold it over his father's face until the larger male fell still. Todoroki did not want to stoop to that level.

'I'm going to sit here and watch you suffer like you made mother suffer.' He said to himself, but Todoroki is certain his father knows what he is thinking.

It wouldn't be long now. Todoroki estimated that come the morning; he will be the new Alpha Lord of Fort Endeavor. As much as he despised his father, a part of him still felt sorrow for the way the male is suffering. Once Enji Todoroki was strong and powerful, facing down enemies and armies only to be defeated by disease. It's impressive, Todoroki thought, how something you cannot see or fight may be your undoing. As a race they have constructed castles, walls, made weapons, forged armor, and built ships; yet they are vulnerable to disease.

By the morning, justice was served, and the reign of Enji Todoroki came to an end.

Todoroki felt nothing as he exited his father's chambers, alerting the servants and advisors of the news. He didn't care to stay with the body, as is the tradition for the passing of a family member. He didn't shed a tear as the death bell tolled. He made no move to leave his chambers, sitting in his chair and gazing blankly into the fire. By evening, the doors to his room opened. Todoroki turned to see that the advisors, close generals, and his father's private servants have flooded the room, all falling to one knee. Todoroki stood from his chair as the group swore their loyalty and lives to him; their new Alpha Lord.

"All things happen for a reason," Todoroki told them. "The sun has set on the reign of Enji Todoroki but will rise with my new era. Changes are going to happen, and it starts with me."

"A death bell," Tokoyami said, his head leaning towards the sound of the bell.

Izuku looked up from his writing desk. "I hear it too. You don't think-?"

Tokoyami held up his hand to silence Izuku. He counted the rings until they stopped. "Someone of high nobility has passed on."

Izuku's eyes widened slowly. "Shoto said that his father was ill…remember?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes, though he didn't say how ill. The bell could be a sign for any one of the Todoroki family. Shoto has older siblings with their own families. It may be tolling for one of them."

Izuku had a feeling that the bell rings for Enji Todoroki. If so, then that means Shoto is now the new Alpha Lord of Fort Endeavor. Shoto will have the power to have Kacchan executed if he wished it. Shoto can even destroy his and Kacchan's marriage contract. But Shoto wouldn't do that. Izuku had to hold on to what little faith he has left in his friend. He refuses to see Shoto as an enemy even if the alpha views him in that manner. Shoto also has the authority to let them go, which he won't. His best chance at escape would be with seducing Shoto. But to string another on like that? And to lie to them about feelings? It's not right.

"Someone's at the door," Tokoyami said, breaking Izuku from his thoughts.

The door opened, and Tsu walked in flanked by Sero and Kaminari. Izuku stood up from the writing desk and walked over to stand beside Tokoyami. He noticed the woeful looks on their faces, which is an evident sign of bad news. Izuku hoped it wasn't Shoto. It can't be Kacchan for death bells do not toll for war prisoners.

"Early this morning, Alpha Lord Todoroki senior passed away," Tsu stated. "Shoto Todoroki is now the new Alpha Lord of Fort Endeavor. When you see him next, you must greet him properly by his rightful title."

Izuku and Tokoyami exchanged glances.

"Tsu? Did Shoto- I mean, the new Alpha Lord, mention anything about Kacchan or us?"

"No, he didn't," Tsu replied. "There is much he has to do, and you may not see him for a while." She said.

"As of now, everything will remain the same," Sero said. "Until the new Alpha Lord commands otherwise."

"Will we be able to walk around at all?" Izuku asked.

"Only with one of us," Kaminari said. "As Sero said, nothing's changed right now."

"Does…Lord Bakugo know?" Izuku couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure," Tsu answered. "Word will reach him, though."

Izuku can only hope that Shoto's attitude and views will change now that he has complete control over Fort Endeavor.

Bakugo lay in the bed with the fur blankets pulled up to his chin. The physician had been in to see him some time ago, diagnosing him with a fever. Bakugo only needs rest and the medicine to get better, which he was content with doing seeing as he had nothing else to do. The last thing he wants is to end up dead in Todoroki's dungeon from something stupid like a fever. And he still has not seen Deku. In his fevered delirium, at one point he thought Deku was nursing him only to realize that it was only Kirishima. He yelled at the gamma like always, but then thanked the redhead for sticking by him. He hated complimenting Kirishima at all because the loud-mouth gamma will hug and glomp him mercilessly.

Speaking of Kirishima, Bakugo noticed that the cell was unusually quiet. Maybe Kirishima was sleeping. Bakugo rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. That medicine the physician gave put him into a deep sleep. Really deep. He called for Kirishima but did not receive an answer. Bakugo attempted to get out of bed but found he couldn't move his feet. Something pulled at his ankles. Confused (and annoyed) he lifted the furs to see that shackles bound his ankles to the footboard. Before Bakugo could release his rage in a slew of screams and curses, he realized he is not alone in the cell, and the other person with him is not Kirishima.

Sitting in a chair close to the bed but far enough out of arm's reach is Todoroki. The alpha's dressed in an elegant blue velvet doublet with gold pattern medallions and red cuffs. Resting on Todoroki's shoulders and around his neck is the gold-linked Chain of Office that symbolizes a noble's position in a king's royal court. Bakugo has one as well, though he refused ever to wear it. But why is the bastard here? Todoroki sits with a calm purpose; legs crossed, back straight, fingers folded neatly around his knee.

Bakugo sat up in the bed and asked, "Where is Kirishima?"

"In with Shoji at the moment," Todoroki replied. "I did not want him to interfere with our conversation, nor do I want him to hear it."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at Todoroki. "Why do you wear your father's Chain of Office?"

"My father departed this world early this morning," Todoroki said without a hint of regret or sorrow in his voice. "I am now the Alpha Lord of Fort Endeavor."

Bakugo was surprised, though he didn't let Todoroki see it. "I see you weep for him?"

"Your sarcasm is noted," Todoroki said. "But I want to get right into business," He said. "First, Izuku is still well. Second, I'm deciding on what to do with you."

Bakugo's face was warm from the fever, but it wasn't enough to cloud his thinking or slur his speech. "That's the best you can come up with? Deciding what to do with me?"

"I will not let your attitude ruffle my feathers," Todoroki said. "And now that I am Alpha Lord, I have the same power and authority as you, Alpha Lord Bakugo. Only more."

Bakugo wiggled his shoulders. "Well la-de-da, loser. Finally playing with the big boys now that daddy's gone, hm?"

"Taunt all you want," Todoroki responded. "I know that is your defense mechanism."

"You're boring me. Get on with it! What business do you have? Spit it out so I can go back to sleep."

"Executing you would be too easy," Todoroki said. "Not to mention it will hurt Izuku. I wish to face both you and Izuku on the battlefield."

"The battlefield?" Bakugo snorted. "That would require us to be back at Mount Fervor."

"Yes, I understand that. This may be confusing you, so let me explain in further detail to clarify things a bit. It's come to my attention that the South and East are looking to join territories, and they have asked the West to join as well. My father wanted to remain independent, as I know the North does as well. However, now that I am Alpha Lord, I may take them up on their offer of peace. I may sign my name to the petition we will present to the Western King. I would suggest doing the same, Lord Bakugo," Todoroki did not break eye contact with him. "Because if you don't, you will have three territories coming after you. And then, the North will be a providence of the West."

Bakugo stretched his back, cracking his neck and shoulder blades. As Todoroki was speaking, his body became tense. A million thoughts ran through his head like little needles, but he must articulate them coherently as not to reveal his concern.

"You honestly believe the South will hold its promise? The Southern Territory has a history of breaking treaties and truces. And the East is fucking useless! Mostly swamplands and forests. They are barely a threat to the North. And they will rely heavily upon you and your resources," Bakugo added. "Between the both of us, we live in the richest territories."

"Then the only other option is to join forces. The North and the West. Perhaps we can crush them with our vast armies."

Bakugo flashed the mismatched eyed alpha a smirk. "Perhaps. Then again, that will only bring us back to the present time, which is you verse me. I do not want to split the territories. I want ALL the territories!"

"You are not a king,"

"I don't have to be."

"So, you will use your king's wealth and power to make him the strongest king? Or do you have other plans for your king? I think that latter."

"I see where you are going with this," Bakugo said. "You're an alpha like me, and a smart one. Don't act like a fucking idiot. Alpha blood runs through your veins the same as it does me. You wish to be a king the same as I. Don't deny it."

Todoroki sat perfectly still.

"See? I knew it! You're just as ambitious as I am!" Bakugo pounded his fist in his palm. "Sure, we can join forces to take down the South and the East, and then I will pummel you afterward. End of story."

"End of your story perhaps," Todoroki said. "But I'm not through yet," he added with a smirk of his own. "I am going to petition your king on a few things, as well as your ransom. We'll see if the King of the Northern Territory cares about you at all. I cannot trust you to keep your promise of an alliance. This is where your king comes in."

Bakugo's narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What the fuck are you going to ask him?"

Todoroki stood up the chair to loom over Bakugo, though he remained out of reach. "Your king is weak, which is why he puts all his hope and wealth into you, Lord Bakugo. Once he reads my letter, he won't know how to react, because he won't have you to ask. Right now, I hold complete power over your king, whose word overrides yours."

"Tell me! Tell me right now, damn you!" Bakugo demanded.

"Oh? Are we scared?" Todoroki taunted in the same manner as Bakugo.

Bakugo fell out of the bed trying to reach Todoroki, his ankles becoming twisted with the shackles so he lay halfway off the bed.

"That is a fine look for you, Barbarian Warlord Bakugo. I'll have a painting made of it."

"I'll kill you," He growled out, looking up at Todoroki with a murderous glare.

"I'll believe it when it happens," Todoroki said, turning from Bakugo's struggling form and exiting the cell. He handed the key back to the jailor. "You may return Kirishima to the cell."

"And what of the other?" The jailer asked. "The one in irons?"

"He remains," Todoroki answered. "For now." 'I'm still not certain of him yet,' Todoroki said to himself. "Make sure everyone is well taken care of and fed. They are our prison guests, after all."

Tokoyami returned to the dungeon while Izuku had dinner with Todoroki. In his sling, he carried another letter for Bakugo from Izuku. He wanted to get back to the jail sooner, not just to receive Bakugo's letter but to visit Shoji. After seeing his lover in irons, Tokoyami could not get the image out of his head. It plagued his dreams, chasing sleep away. When he is able, he will ask to speak to Todoroki about the matter of Shoji, of at least releasing the male of irons. Tokoyami also will ask if he can spend a night with Shoji in the cell. He will have Izuku to back him up.

"Thank you again for escorting me here, Sero," Tokoyami said to the gamma when they approached Bakugo's door.

"It's all good," Sero answered. "It gets boring standing outside the Dom-Omega's room all the time."

"I can only imagine. Try being inside for hours on end."

Tokoyami opened the hatch window and peered inside. He saw Kirishima jump up from a chair to approach the door. Tokoyami greeted the other, slipping the letter through the bars again.

"How fares Lord Bakugo?" Tokoyami asked.

"His fever is down," Kirishima said, turning his head to show Tokoyami the letter tucked within his headband.

Tokoyami plucked the letter, placing it in his sling. "I will let the Dom-Omega know this."

"Thanks. Bakugo's sleeping right now, which is good because he's been completely nuts for a while now. Something Todoroki said to him has set him off."

"I'm sure Alpha Lord Todoroki will tell us about it," Tokoyami said. "Currently, the Dom-Omega is dining with Lord Todoroki as we speak."

"Boy, I remember the days when I dined merrily with a full belly afterward," Kirishima's tongue flopped out the corner of his mouth. "They feed us crap here!"

Tokoyami looked over his shoulder at Sero. "Is this true?"

Sero shrugged his shoulders. "That's not really my job, so I don't know. I assume you eat anything but gruel?" the question is for Kirishima.

"No, not gruel. But there's only so much bread, cheese, and apples one male can eat!" Kirishima whined. "I want some meat! Venison, beef, mutton, chicken- anything!"

"I will mention this to the Dom-Omega," Tokoyami said. "I will visit again soon. Please give Lord Bakugo my regards."

Tokoyami asked Sero to let him into Shoji's cell. Shoji's sitting on the bed this time and lifts his masked face when Tokoyami comes in.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Shoji assured his lover the moment their eyes met.

"You're lying," Tokoyami said, attempting to approach Shoji only to have Sero reach out to hold him back. "I can see the marks on your wrists from here."

Shoji thought he had cleaned off the dried blood when he first heard Tokoyami talking to Kirishima. Looking at his hands, he saw that he missed a few spots and the skin beneath the shackles are raw and red. "I've had much worse than irons," he said. "Your father's whip bit harder than these do."

"I will get you out of these chains," Tokoyami said. "Izuku promised to speak to Todoroki on your behalf," he turned to Sero. "May I at least get close enough to touch him?"

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders," Sero said. "Visiting is all you can do right now."

Tokoyami slumped his shoulders and lowered his eyes from Sero. "I understand."

"I'm fine, Toko," Shoji said. "You don't need to worry about me. Go back to your room. It's too cold down here, and I don't want you catching a chill."

Tokoyami wanted to throw his arms around Shoji and hold the large gamma in an embrace. Shoji always put others first before himself; a trait Tokoyami loved about him. "I'll be back to visit soon."

Shoji blew him a kiss, making Tokoyami blush delicately.

Todoroki watched Izuku as the omega inhaled the food on the plate. Last time they ate together, Izuku barely took a bite. This can mean one of two things; either Izuku is nearing heat, or he's starving. Todoroki's heard that omegas who miscarry could take a while to enter another heat cycle. He'd be able to tell if he can get close to Izuku to get the omega's scent. To take his enemy's omega while in heat is in his rights as the victor. However, Todoroki wouldn't want to force Izuku into anything like that. Last time they were together, it had been Izuku's choice. If Izuku came to him like that again, Todoroki would find it hard to say 'no.' Forcing an omega into his bed would make him as guilty as his father, though the urges can be hard to control. And there is still the concern of Bakugo being a positive role-model father to Izuku's child. If he can't be 'daddy,' then perhaps he can be 'uncle.' Imagining hearing a small voice call him 'Uncle Todo' brought a smile to his face.

For this scene to happen, they will have to join territories, which Bakugo will not accept without a fight. Pushing Izuku to talk Bakugo into taking the peace offering is the fallback plan should his first plan fail. Even if they do join forces, Todoroki will have to face Bakugo and Izuku as enemies again once they defeat the South and the East. If he allies with the other two, crushing the North will be no issue at all. To conquer the North is to defeat Bakugo, which in turn defeats Izuku by default. Should Bakugo fall in battle, any battle, Todoroki will take Izuku and whatever children there are as his own.

He and Izuku can be so happy if only he can find a way to get Bakugo out of the picture in a way that doesn't sour his relationship with the omega.

"What are you thinking about?" Izuku asked. "I can hear you thinking all the way over here."

"I apologize," he said. "I've had a lot on my mind since my father's passing. All of his unfinished work fell into my lap."

Izuku took another helping of potatoes. "It must be hard for you."

"It's not so much hard as it is troublesome. I've gone through all the paperwork in which I happened across some interesting documents. I've brought the subject of these documents to your husband, Bakugo, though he has yet to make a solid choice. Perhaps you can offer your opinion on the matter?"

"My opinion? What is there to discuss? Please tell me!"

"I may have acted harshly that night when I called you an enemy after you declined my proposal of marriage," Todoroki started. "However, my thoughts have changed after reading these documents. As I told your husband, the South and East are looking to ally with each other. They offered an alliance with the West. I thought about accepting their request,"

Izuku's eyes widened, and the fork trembled in his hand. He almost dropped the utensil. "But…if all three of you join forces-"

"We will crush the North," Todoroki finished. "The other option is to join with the North. The West and the North can easily stop any attacks the South and East may try. Your husband, however, refuses to ally with me."

"No!" Izuku slammed his fists on the table. "Let me talk to my husband! I must be the one to talk to him about this! I want peace between all the territories! If there is peace, then we have a greater chance of seeing change happen!"

"I agree," Todoroki urged Izuku to sit back down. "There is one flaw in our alliance. Once we defeat the South and the East, we will have to turn our blades and cannons on each other. Your husband will never accept equal or share territories. To Bakugo, the world is not enough. This is the only way you both can be set free from my prison."

"Shoto, I don't want us to be enemies," Izuku said. "You called me your enemy before. But should Kacchan have the final word in this decision…will we still be enemies?"

Todoroki hardened his gaze at Izuku. "I don't want to be your enemy, but Bakugo will still my enemy no matter what agreement we have between us. That's why I'm going to petition the Northern king instead. With his word, Bakugo will have no choice but to accept an alliance with me. Should he disobey the command of his king, he will be tried for treason and executed. If, by some chance, the king says 'no,' then I will ally with the South and East. The North will fall," He stood up from his chair and walked around the table to stand before Izuku. "You still have the option to come to me. Leave Bakugo behind. He is going to end up destroying himself, and you with him. The odds are not in his favor."

"Shoto,"

Todoroki brought his arms around Izuku's waist to keep the smaller male against him.

"An omega is expected to follow their married mate in death," Todoroki leaned in to whisper in Izuku's ear. "Your family name is already in shambles. Staying with Bakugo will only further drag your name in the mud, as well as any children you have with him," he can smell the beginning of a heat cycle though it is still a day or two away. Izuku shivered in his embrace and Todoroki can sense the buildup of excitement in the omega's blood. "He is cruel to you," Todoroki whispered against the soft skin behind Izuku's ear. "Be the omega you want to be- the omega that breaks all boundaries and all rules." 'Be mine. Be my mate. Be my omega. Bear my children.' These are words he wants to say to Izuku, but they will not be accepted. He knows this, and he hates it. He respects it but hates it.

"Stop it, Shoto," Izuku's body began to react to the smell of Shoto's pheromones and the alpha's gentle embrace. The smell of spearmint. The feel of Shoto's lips on his neck heated the skin beneath it. "Please stop. This isn't right…!" His omega hormones struggled to break free of their barrier that he keeps for Kacchan. 'He smells so good,' Izuku said to himself, tilting his head to let Shoto nuzzle his neck. "No! Stop it!"

Izuku summoned all the strength he had to push out of Shoto's arms, making a distance between them using the chair as a barricade. His body is shaking with the want and desire to raise his hips to this alpha. An omega should be allowed to have as many lovers as they want, married or not. Even though he understands this theory and also accepts it, with the way his heart is crying out for Kacchan, the method is not for him. Shoto wants him, and he wants Shoto, but only for physical relief, not for love. To allow himself to spread his legs for Shoto will just be scratching an itch based on biology. Kacchan can scratch that itch, and that's the alpha he wishes to be with. Tokoyami was right. No matter what happens, Kacchan and Shoto will find a reason to go to war. But there is still a chance he can stop it while they have an alliance.

"We can't do this, Shoto," Izuku said. "I don't want it, and you know that I don't," Shoto did not respond to him only stood there trying to control his breathing, which meant Shoto is maintaining his resolve to be a gentleman. It may not last for long. "My body is different from my heart and my mind; and it is by that alliance that I can fight against the need to let myself be mounted by an alpha! Let me speak to my husband on our behalf! I will find a way to make peace between our territories! I want us to be friends, not enemies! Please, permit me to speak to Kacchan first before you send a petition to the king! If I have to humble myself before you," Izuku fell to one knee. "Then I will."

"I wish I knew what you see in him," Todoroki said. He turned away from Izuku, walking over to the fireplace. "Go back to your room. Now. Go back now. Get out of this room before I do something we'll both regret!"

"But-"

"I'll have an answer for you in the morning," Todoroki tried not to sound harsh, but he can hear the alpha tone building in the back of his throat. If Izuku stays any longer, he will have to raise his voice. "You think it's hard being an omega…but you don't know how hard it is to be an alpha. Please go." He heard the door close behind him, and once the room was silent, he punched the mantel. "Damn it!" He punched the mantel a second time with his other fist.

He must fight the alpha rage burning within him. The need to claim Izuku is like a flame that has been ignited in his belly and keeps growing with each rejection. Todoroki has every right to take Izuku as his mate. He can kill Bakugo with a snap of his fingers and have Izuku moaning in his bed all in the same day. It is all so easy. It is in his power to make his dreams into reality. He can have it all! He can!

'You sound just like your father!'

The voice in his head that said it is the last bit of willpower he must have. It broke through the smoke and mirrors of his dark desires. He does sound like this father! Just taking whatever he wants because he can is no way to live. His mother had to endure the wrath and lust of his father while bearing children all against her will. War has raged between the territories because alphas like Enji and Bakugo need to be number one in everything, and they will go to any length to get to that point.

"I'm better than that. I am not my father. I can and will change things for the better!"

'I just have to get Izuku out of my head and heart!'

Izuku was glad to be back in his chambers and away from Shoto's sweet advances. His body began to settle then, returning to normal. Tokoyami sat waiting in the room with a letter from Kacchan. Izuku took the letter from him and thanked the gamma for his help. Then he realized in the swift change of events that happened during dinner; he had forgotten to ask Shoto about removing the irons from Shoji. Izuku heard himself let out a gasp with the defeated lowering of Tokoyami's head. The gamma seemed to deflate in front of him.

"Oh Tokoyami, I'm so sorry! There is no excuse for what I forgot to ask! I'm nearing my heat and Shoto sensed it! It took all my willpower to push him away! I wasn't expecting the dinner to take that turn! But it's still not an excuse!"

"I'm just relieved you were able to remove yourself from that situation," Tokoyami said softly, though he would not lift his eyes from the floor.

"I will ask the next time I see Shoto! I promise!"

"I believe you,"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Tokoyami lifted only his eyes to look at his Dom-Omega. "Your mate is behind bars. My mate is behind bars and in irons that cut his skin and rub it raw," he then tilted his whole head up to face Izuku. "Forgive my next words, Dom-Omega, but it is your mate who should be in irons; not my Shoji."

"No one should be in irons," Izuku said. He can understand Tokoyami's fear and frustration. He is experiencing it himself. "You have a right to say those words. I will not defend the evil deeds my husband has done in the past," he placed his hands on Tokoyami's shoulders and smiled at his friend. "But I will find a way to break all our chains! I just need a little more time."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Tokoyami placed his uninjured hand on Izuku's. "I am struggling with this, the same as you are. If I had the power and the authority, I would see Shoji out of irons."

"I know you would!" Izuku clapped him on the back.

Tokoyami managed a small smile. "Go read your letter from Lord Bakugo. I hope it will bring you some comfort."

Izuku rushed over to the bed and lay down on his belly to open and read the letter. But he felt the flutter of excitement in his chest fade away as he began to read the message. Everything about the letter was harsh except for the end where Kacchan promises to grant him authority. Still, the tone of the note is degrading to him and omegas. 'Sit tight and shut up' is not just an over-privileged alpha speaking but pure Katsuki Bakugo exercising his authority.

As far as he knows, there is no safe way to escape. The only way they are going to be free is if he can talk Kacchan into allying with Shoto.

"How can I get Kacchan to accept the alliance?" He asked out loud. For a moment, he had forgotten Tokoyami was with him. He briefly explained the situations to the gamma. "Kacchan being stubborn, as usual. I need to make this work! It will see us free without violence or battle! How can I get Kacchan to accept?"

"You must speak his language," Tokoyami offered. "There is only one way Lord Bakugo will accept this,"

"Speak his language?" Izuku repeated, his brows furrowing.

"You have the strength to do it. It will be hard, and challenging, but you're motivated enough to win. Speak his language. Beat him at his own game."

Izuku understood what Tokoyami meant, and he gave the gamma a thumbs up along with a thank you. He leaped from the bed to grab and unsheathe the family sword. He held the hilt with both hands, admiring the blade, and feeling the rush of adrenaline through his veins. The tremors of lightning seemed to be coming from the heart of the sword itself as it coursed through his body. Izuku swung at the air, imagining the blade striking with Kacchan's. If he wants to see this alliance happen and open the door to changes, then he must first beat Barbarian Warlord Katsuki Bakugo. A duel to decide the fate of his home and his territory.

However, there remains one great obstacle, and that is Kacchan's supreme fighting skills. Izuku believes he can hold his own against the alpha just as Tokoyami said. It will be hard, and it will be a challenge. He can't afford to lose this duel. He may have to rely on more than just motivation and skill alone. Izuku realized he does have a trick up his sleeve. It's a sly one, and he shouldn't use it for moral reasons.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, and in this case, his 'omega weakness' is what will help him win this duel.

 **TBC**


	18. Omega vs Alpha

**Chapter 18: Omega vs. Alpha**

"Alpha Lord? May I come in?"

Todoroki recognizes the voice of Tsu from outside the office door. To escape his emotions, he retreated to the office to busy himself with work for a while. "You may enter." He says and looks up from the papers when Tsu comes in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"The Dom-Omega wishes to speak with you," Tsu says. "And he's pretty adamant about it."

"I see. Tell Izuku I will visit shortly."

"He said you would say that," She says. "He really needs to see you about something. And he looks determined." She emphasizes again.

Todoroki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I'll go and see him now. Thank you, Tsu." He dismisses her and heads to Izuku's room.

When he gets there, he sees Denki's nodding off, using the spear as leverage and Sero reading a book. Todoroki clears his throat, alerting the two gammas to attention. Denki drops his spear trying to stand up straight, claiming to have only been 'resting his eyes.' Todoroki ignores Denki's explanation, asking for the gammas to give him entry to Izuku's room.

Sero opens the door, peeking his head in to tell Izuku that Todoroki is here.

Todoroki thanks the gamma and steps into the room where he sees Izuku standing in the center, sword point on the floor, and his hands resting on top of the hilt. Todoroki raises a brow, looking the omega up and down, a little amused by the dominant stance. Is Izuku going to challenge him? Todoroki glances over at Tokoyami who sits cross-legged in a chair, far enough away from a sword swing yet close enough to protect Izuku.

Todoroki bows to Izuku and asks, "You wish to see me, Dom-Omega?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming," Izuku says, feeling more confident in himself at this moment than he ever has before. He hears it in his voice as he speaks to Todoroki. "I have decided that the North will join with the West, for now, to protect our territories from possible invasions,"

Todoroki nods in agreement.

"But, our greatest obstacle is my husband. He will not agree to a truce unless someone beats it into him and that someone is going to be me."

"You do not have the necessary skills to take on a warrior alpha like Bakugo," Todoroki says.

"I have to try," Izuku responds, refusing to let Todoroki in on his secret. "I must do this for my home and my people. If Kacchan does not listen to my words, then he can listen to my blade,"

Todoroki smiles at Izuku, impressed by the determination in the omega's voice. He always knew that Izuku has the confidence to stand up and fight. Todoroki only wishes that Izuku will be his.

"I need for you to give Kacchan a sword," Izuku says. "He and I will face one another in the cell. That way, you don't have to worry about either of us trying to escape. But, I do need your word that you will let us go once I win, and you will no longer view us as enemies. Do you accept these terms?"

Todoroki thinks it over, wondering why Izuku has chosen to fight Bakugo. There is no chance the omega can win. He figures Izuku must have concocted a plan if Izuku is this confident about challenging Bakugo. But what could it be? Izuku may tell him if he asks, and when discussing terms such as these, it is in his right to ask questions as well as offer terms of his own. What he wants to offer is another duel for Izuku's hand, but that has nothing to do with any of this. The alpha in him wants to win Izuku for his own, to possess the omega and make Izuku his whether those feelings get returned or not. It is in his right as an alpha lord. The action will be just like this father, though Todoroki will cherish and love his omega; not torment Izuku like his father did to his mother. His alpha mind is trying to justify a solid reason to make Izuku his own against his better judgment.

"I would accept these terms," he started. "But I must wait to hear back from the Northern king first. Both yourself and Bakugo are acting and making these types of political situations on your own, which can lead to trouble. Once I hear word back from your king, we will revisit these terms. You may not have to duel at all."

"No!" Izuku almost shouts. "I need you to accept these terms regardless of what my king says! I will write to the king once I have won!"

"But it may be in vain," Todoroki says.

"I don't care. It's something I have to do, Alpha Lord Todoroki," Izuku says. "I need to earn my place next to my husband. Please grant me this request."

Todoroki was prepared to answer when he caught the scent of Izuku's lavender aroma mixed with the smell of approaching heat. He realizes now why Izuku is so desperate to duel with Bakugo, and how the omega plans to win. 'So, that's his game; to use his heat to cloud Bakugo's fighting skills and slow the alpha's movements. Bakugo will be unable to keep fighting with Izuku's heat growing stronger and weakening him. Very clever, Izuku Midoriya. Very clever.' He had to wonder if Izuku is also calling this duel to ensure that Bakugo mounts him during his heat. Todoroki would like to think he can control himself, but to Izuku, the omega may not trust him.

"Very well. Since you are so insistent on dueling with Bakugo, I will allow it." Todoroki says. "I would suggest giving Bakugo another day of rest to recover fully from his fever unless you want to fight him right now? I doubt the alpha will say 'no' to a fight."

"I want to fight him now,"

"Then I will pass this message to Bakugo and give him a sword. I will get back to you shortly."

"Thank you. And Tokoyami has a request as well," Izuku says.

Tokoyami stands up from his chair, bows to Todoroki, and says, "I would like Shoji to be free of irons."

"I cannot trust that male's strength," Todoroki says.

"When I beat Kacchan, then you must let Shoji go as well," Izuku added. "If you will not release him from irons now, then my victory will see it done."

Todoroki's gaze passes from Izuku to Tokoyami. "I see you have your minds made up," he says. "Have you been an omega all this time, Tokoyami?"

"Scent alone will tell you what I am," Tokoyami answers.

Todoroki had attempted to make a joke, but it failed. He knows very well that Tokoyami is gamma, though the male possesses more omega qualities than the latter.

"Please, I cannot bear to know that he is in irons," Tokoyami says. "He will not act on his own if I tell him not to. Remember, he put you in a kennel with puppies instead of wild dogs."

Todoroki once again exchanges looks between the two males. "Fair enough. I will take Shoji out of the irons, and I will give Bakugo a sword. I will lock the door behind you. Kirishima will be with Shoji, and I will be witness to the event."

"I need to be a witness as well," Tokoyami says. "For my Dom-Omega."

"Done."

Izuku smiles at Todoroki. "Thank you for being understanding. I want to make this work."

Todoroki's silent for a moment then turns to Tokoyami. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Tokoyami silently asks Izuku if it's alright to leave. Izuku nods to him, and Tokoyami leaves the room to stand with Sero and Denki.

"I know what you're going to ask, Shoto," Izuku says once they're alone, still not moving from his position with the sword. "Strangely enough, I can sense it."

"Is that so?"

Izuku nods. "I'm always going to love Kacchan," He says. "Friendship has its own type of love, so please, let that count for something. I treasure our friendship, and I love you as a friend."

"It is not that simple for an alpha," Todoroki says. "I wish it were. But it looks like I'll just have to accept things the way they are," Without another word, Todoroki turns and leaves the chamber. Sero, Denki, and Tokoyami stare at him. He lifts his gaze from the floor to glare at the three. "What?"

Sero and Denki bow, though Tokoyami does not. He meets Todoroki's hard stare without a word, following the alpha with his eyes as Todoroki walks away. Tokoyami reenters the room to see Izuku staring at the sword.

"Is there anything you would like me to go over before your duel?" Tokoyami asks him.

"No. I think I'm ready. I have a weapon that is all my own, and I know how to use it. It's a weapon that Kacchan does not possess!"

"You speak of your approaching heat," Tokoyami says. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"I've given it a lot of thought," Izuku starts. "Kacchan will be distracted by the smell of my heat, and once I'm close to him, I will begin producing slick. If I calculate it correctly, Kacchan's moves will be clumsy and easy to predict. I know he will not like losing, but in the end, he will still get to mount me. The mounting will give him his confidence back to being on top, literally, so he will not feel discouraged. In this way, we both will win. I will save myself, earning Kacchan's respect, and in return, I completely submit myself to my alpha. I'm taking power from Kacchan for myself, but I'm also giving it back."

Tokoyami smiles at him. "A fine exchange of power," he said. "But you must also remember that you will become pregnant after this duel. We will travel back to Mount Fervor, and I worry that the strain of the journey will not be safe for you."

"I won't be engaging in any more battles once I'm pregnant," Izuku assures him. "I will not make that mistake again. Besides, I want to test out an age-old theory I've read about in some books."

"Oh?" Tokoyami tilts his head.

"Yes." Izuku walks over to his desk, resting his sword on the bed. He places his hands on the stack of papers. "These are my notes, as you know," he chuckles a little. "Tracing our race back to its earliest stages, it's believed that a child of great strength and ability could be born when both parents mount and share equal power. In other words, with my victory over Kacchan, my phenomes will strengthen, pulling my body's blood and spirit together to conceive, maybe even multiple times. An alpha high on bloodlust and dominance will transmit that energy into their seed, and along with a bonding mark, the link between alpha and omega is orgasmic."

"I understand. When two powerful beings pass on their genetic material, the greater the chance of having a mighty offspring."

Izuku blushed a little, feeling his body grow warm at the image of him and Kacchan fucking like primitive animals after crossing swords. He's missed his alpha lover's cock inside of him. "Kacchan will have one defeat, but he will see all the good that will come from failure. A mating bond, a powerful child, and a second territory!"

"But what about after the truce ends?" Tokoyami points out. "Once the South and East get subdued, Lord Bakugo will turn his army towards Lord Todoroki."

"I'm going to be gambling on that," Izuku says, biting at his nails. "I'm hoping that Kacchan will soften after I bear him his heirs. Children can change the thinking of a parent. I hope. Once Kacchan sees that he's sired a child, I know he'll be satisfied. And our child will have the finest education, even if we don't agree with how it gets done. My child will have you, Tokoyami, to teach them courage, dignity, and loyalty. Iida will enrich their minds with studies of math, philosophy, and astronomy! Uraraka can instruct them on how to take care of themselves, providing life skills, so they are familiar with the common people. Kirishima will offer physical training to build muscles, endurance, and self-esteem! Kacchan will teach them how to fight and triumph in battle. And I," Izuku runs his hand through his hair. "I will teach them how to be a fair and honest person. To always do what they believe is right, and to question everything! They will grow up to change the world!"

Tokoyami slumps his shoulders, and Izuku asks him what's wrong.

"Is there nothing you wish my Shoji to teach your children?"

Izuku gasps. "Tokoyami! I'm so sorry!" He flushed. "I don't know Shoji all that well. He is the Keeper of the Dogs."

"And horses," Tokoyami points out.

"Then Shoji will teach my children how to handle the hunting dogs and how to ride horses! See? Everything is going to work out!" Izuku goes back over to the bed to lift the sword. "It's going to work because I will see to it that I prevail! The change will start with me," Izuku takes a step back when Tokoyami lowers to one knee before him. "Tokoyami?"

"You have come so far, Dom-Omega," He says. "In time, I fear you will no longer need my services."

"That will never happen!" Izuku assures him. "You are to be my children's guardian, and I will always need you by my side, Tokoyami! You're my best friend and confidante. That will never change!"

"Then may I ask a favor? It is more of a request,"

"Ask me anything, my friend."

"When we return to Mount Fervor, I wish to marry Shoji. I know he has no titles, no land, and barely any money, but I love him the way you love Lord Bakugo."

"You didn't even have to ask," Izuku grinned. "You have my blessing and my permission to marry Shoji! But first, we must get him out of irons. I have to defeat my husband and have him put a child in me all in one day."

"You will be busy,"

Izuku lets out a laugh. "It's a workload I'm more than willing to take on!"

"Well, well, well, look who's here again," Bakugo mocks from the cell when Todoroki's face peers through the door's window. "Come to gloat? Or come to cry?"

"I've come here with a challenge issued by your husband," Todoroki says. "I have not sent any letter to your king at the request of the Dom-Omega,"

Bakugo exchanges curious glances with Kirishima. "What challenge do you speak of?"

"Your husband and I have not quite come to an agreement yet, so he has issued you a challenge. He wants to duel you in swordplay."

"What the hell for?" Bakugo asks.

"We spoke of a truce, remember? You declined the offer for joining the West and the North. Izuku, however, agrees with me on this. He knows you will not accept it, so when he 'defeats you,' you will have to accept the truce. If you agree to this duel, I will go and fetch your husband. If not, then that is your choice." He wonders if he should mention to Bakugo about Izuku's secret plan. He decides against it, wanting to witness Bakugo's defeat at the hands of an omega himself.

"Where will we duel?"

"In this cell," Todoroki says. "Kirishima will move to stay with Shoji until after the duel."

Bakugo looks over at Kirishima. "What do you think?" He smirks.

"It's your call," Kirishima says. "But if I were you, I would accept the duel."

Bakugo grins and says, "Alright, I'll face off against my blushing little bride!" He cracks his knuckles. "I've been waiting to see some action!"

Todoroki shakes his head and leaves the cell, stopping to tell the jailor to move Kirishima. He returns to Izuku's chambers and lets the omega know that Bakugo has accepted. "Are you ready?" He asks.

Izuku takes off his tunic top to bare his chest, just as Kacchan likes to do. He clenches his fists in anticipation. "Oh, I'm ready!" Izuku says. "It's my time to prove myself!"

"Then you can follow me."

Bakugo holds the sword up to his face, grinning at the chill of the cold steel on his skin. It has been too long since he has last held a weapon. He takes a few practice swings, testing the balance and weight of the blade. He has to know if Todoroki gave him a damaged sword. The weapon is firm and steady, a sign of a well-made item. The sword will make short work of Deku's family's sword. He can't wait to see the omega again, and his mate wants to cross blades. The thought of battling is more seductive and erotic to him than sex itself. He will take blood and sword over a warm body any time.

Kirishima is in with Shoji after helping Bakugo move the furniture to give the cell a bigger space to move around. Bakugo waits for Deku's arrival. As he prepares for the easy fight ahead with stretches, he thinks about Deku's reasoning for this challenge. Bakugo is certain Deku received his letter. They can achieve their goal back at Mount Fervor without the need for a sword fight. Bakugo will never turn down a challenge, but the fact that it is his mate issuing it gives him a moment of pause. Deku can use words to settle this situation.

'Deku will choose words over battle…so why issue this challenge of violence?' Bakugo wonders. 'What is he scheming? He always has a plan, and I need to find out what it is. It could be that he is using this as an excuse just to see me.'

Bakugo hears noise from outside of his cell. It sounds like the doors opening. His nose picks up the scent of Deku as well as Todoroki. They are here.

The door to his cell opens and in steps Deku, shirtless, wielding the family sword. For a moment, their eyes meet. Bakugo has the urge to drop the sword and bring his mate into an embrace, though he holds himself back. Deku has come here to duel…and he smells good. Bakugo sees Todoroki close the door and lock it, watching them with Tokoyami from the little window.

"Kacchan…you look well for having a fever," Izuku says.

"The fever has passed," Bakugo answers. "I got it by coming here to rescue your ass. Now, what is this duel all about, Deku? Did I hear it right from Todoroki?"

"You did. If I win, we join with Shoto to protect our borders and people. And then, after things with the South and East have settled, then we shall see where our relationship with the West stands. I know you won't say 'yes,' so I will beat it into you," Izuku smirks and readies his sword, pointing it at the alpha. "Think you're strong enough to stand against me?"

Bakugo's smirk turns into a large sinister grin, and he narrows his eyes at Deku. He gets into a stance as well, and without warning, lunges at the omega.

Izuku blocks the first attack with his blade. Kacchan's sword hit hard enough to see sparks jump from the steel. Izuku knew Kacchan's attacks would start out this way, fast and violent. He found just the right opening to duck under a swing and with his elbow, hit the alpha in the back of the knee. Izuku took this chance to kick Kacchan in the center of the back, shoving the alpha off balance.

Bakugo caught himself, surprised with Deku's sudden speed and sword skills. 'He's been training while staying here,' he thought to himself. Bakugo blocks another swing from Deku. 'My movements are slow! Something's wrong. Is it my fever?' He dodges another swing. 'No, that's not it-" He shoves forward and Deku blocks with the sword. He tries to push the omega backward, but Deku stands strong, locking them in a standstill of strength. 'What is wrong with me?' He lets out a hiss of frustration. And then, it hits him.

Bakugo breaks the standoff and stumbles backward, putting distance between them. Deku's smell…it's lavender mixed with his heat. Bakugo barely dodges Deku's next attack. The scent of Deku's heat is throwing him off, igniting his alpha need to mate. It's getting harder to defend himself against Deku's swings, and the front of his pants are getting tight. There is a flush on Deku's cheeks; he is sensing arousal. Bakugo wants to drop his sword and tackle the omega to the floor, but a small part of his stubborn side managed to keep him swinging.

Bakugo's feet slow in their pivoting. His swings are getting sloppy. Deku's overwhelming smell of lavender and slick blinded his senses, and with a hard swing from the omega's sword, Bakugo's own gets knocked from his hand. He hears it clatter as Deku tackles him to the floor. When the omega lands on him, Bakugo can feel the slick that has gathered in the center of Deku's pants as the other straddled his chest. Deku now has the blade pressed against Bakugo's throat. He can feel the steel pinching his skin, close to drawing blood.

"I win," Deku lets out a breathy laugh.

"You fucking cheated," Bakugo growls.

"No. It's just a coincidence."

Bakugo grins. "You rotten little…" he trailed off. "Fuck! You're soaked,"

"I guess beating you gets me excited," Izuku says. "Do you accept the truce?" He presses the blade harder. "Accept it, and you can mount me. Deny it, and I leave."

"You can't leave like that," Bakugo says. "Fine. Truce accepted. Move the goddamn sword so I can fuck you!"

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't push it!"

Izuku removes the sword and lets it drop beside them.

***edited for site***

"Stupid Deku," Bakugo mumbles and licks the wound. "You damn omega…nothing but trouble…" he turns Deku's face to his and press their lips together for a soul-searing kiss. "But I like trouble," his knot shrinks, and he pulls out just as the omega slit closes.

"Kacchan?" Izuku whispers the alpha's name. "Is it true what you said? In your letter to me?"

"Yeah, it's true," he says while stroking Deku's lower belly. "But don't overstep your boundaries, and never pull a fucking sword on me again. Unless you want to end up like this?" He smirks against Deku's shoulder. "You liked it. Try to deny it, and I'll kill you."

Izuku lets out an exhausted laugh. "I didn't think I would like it so much."

Their attention is pulled from each other when they hear the lock jiggling on the cell door.

"Oh no," Izuku whispers. "I forgot all about Shoto!"

Todoroki stands trembling with his hand on the door handle; the sword pulled from his belt. Behind him on the floor lays Tokoyami, knocked out from a blow to the head. The gamma attempted to calm his raging alpha adrenaline with wise words, and Todoroki acted like a brute, striking Tokoyami with the hilt of his sword. The gamma is twitching, a sign that he is still alive. Todoroki did not have time to care about the gamma. What he wants is behind this door, moaning and crying out in pleasure with a rival alpha.

'Stop it!' He shouts to himself. 'Get control of yourself! You're better than him!'

His thumb presses down on the iron latch and unlocks the cell door.

 **TBC**


	19. Homeward Bound & Epilogue

***FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE! Wildfire has officially come to an end.  
***Warnings: Language, fighting, blood, humor

 **Chapter 19: Homeward Bound**

"Shoto!" Izuku shouts his name as Shoto steps into the room, sword in hand, radiating waves of alpha testosterone. Izuku sharply turns to Kacchan and sees his alpha's pupils dilate at the scent. "Kacchan! No!" He places himself between the two alphas. "Stop it!" But one look from his bonded alpha had him backing away. Izuku can't understand it. It's not fear of what Kacchan may do to him or Shoto. It must be some part of the bond that they share telling him to keep away.

Todoroki sets his sight on Bakugo, staring straight into the other's crimson's eyes to silently issue the challenge. He drops his sword to the floor and raises his fists.

Bakugo does the same, tossing his sword to crack his knuckles and lick his lips. So, Todoroki wants to fight? Then they will fight. Bakugo accepts the challenge with the beckoning of his hand. "Show me what you've got for real this time, loser."

"Let us fight on equal grounds," Todoroki says as he strips himself of his clothes to stand naked before the others. "No cheats. Only fists and skills."

"GOOD!" Bakugo throws the first punch, aiming for Todoroki's face.

Izuku stands back and watches the two wrestle as they did before but with the intent to dominate one another, not to mount him. He wishes he could move, but his feet remain planted in this spot. Kacchan tosses Shoto. Shoto tackles Kacchan. Teeth and nails meet flesh as they tumble like a pair of wild animals. Soon, the movements of both bloodied males begin to slow. Izuku wants them to stop, yet deep down he prays for Kacchan to win. And Kacchan will win. Even if, by some strange chance, Shoto wins, Izuku will not go with him. He will remain with his mate. His Kacchan.

Todoroki's strength and resistance are failing the longer he fights with Bakugo. He doesn't want to give up, but his body may give out on him shortly. A part of him knows that he cannot have Izuku, that the omega belongs to Bakugo. But he wants, no, needs to defeat Bakugo for his own sake and pride. Bakugo lands another punch to his face, then to his stomach. Todoroki stumbles back, catches himself, and lunges forward. Bakugo throws him again, and Todoroki lands on his side. The wind gets knocked out of his lungs, and Bakugo comes in again for another attack. Bakugo kicks him in the chest and then in the face. Todoroki can taste blood in his mouth and rolling down the back of his throat. Something inside of him told him to stop, to give up, so he did. He lays on the floor of the dungeon, panting and bloodied. Bakugo is standing above him with a sword. Todoroki remains still, uncaring of his approaching death, as Bakugo brings the sword down.

Todoroki closes his eyes. Nothing happens. He opens them to see Izuku crouching above him with a sword in his hands, blocking Bakugo's blade.

"That's enough!" Izuku shouts. "Kacchan, stand down!"

"Move, Deku!" Bakugo hisses at him, pressing the sword hard while trying to force the omega out of the way.

"No! I won't!" Izuku let's loose a stressful growl as he uses the last of his strength to push his alpha away from Shoto. Taking advantage of Bakugo's shock, Izuku thrusts the sword forward to cut a straight, clean wound on the alpha's bicep. Izuku turns and does the same to Shoto. Both alphas give him looks of shock and confusion. "I've made my choice!" He kicks Bakugo in the knee and turns to kick Todoroki too.

"OW! What the fuck, Deku?" Bakugo yells.

Todoroki says nothing as he struggles to stand up. "We're fools," He says, wiping some blood from his lip. "Izuku fought for his choice. He fought, and he won,"

"I won!" Bakugo counters.

"He defeated both of us," Todoroki said. "And he's made his choice.

Bakugo mumbles under his breath and turns away, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I have made my choice," Izuku says. "I choose Katsuki Bakugo. We are bonded and mated in full."

"I'm well aware," Todoroki says. "I just lost my head there...I don't know what came over me,"

Izuku went up to Shoto, dropping the sword to the floor. "Shoto...I have always loved Kacchan; ever since I was little. I've always looked up to him. I wanted to be like him." He smiles. "I have a lot to thank you for, Shoto. You've helped me find courage. From here on out, we will be friends and allies. I want us to treasure that. And we're going to make you guardian of our child!" Izuku places both hands on his lower belly. "I've already decided."

"Whoa, back up," Bakugo cuts into their conversation. "Don't I get a say in that?"

Izuku shakes his head at Bakugo. "If I do all the work and you have all the fun, then I get the final say!" He turns back to Todoroki. "Will you be our child's guardian, Alpha Lord Shoto Todoroki?"

Bakugo cuts in again. "It won't work! After we subdue the East and the South, we're-" Todoroki then interrupts him.

"-going to have a much stronger alliance."

Izuku grins and Bakugo growls.

"I would be honored to be your child's guardian,"

"Say that again at another time when you're not bloody and naked," Bakugo scoffs.

Izuku laughs. "So are you! We all are..." He blushes.

"Ah, who the fuck cares anymore!" Bakugo says. "I want to get the hell out of here! If we've finished the duel, then I'm done here!"

"No! Not until you both shake hands," Izuku says. "Go on, now."

Todoroki sighs and holds out his hand.

Bakugo grabs his crotch and arches in Todoroki's direction. Izuku slaps a hand to his face, and Todoroki shrugs his shoulders.

"Strangely...that makes more sense than a handshake coming from you, Bakugo."

"Lick my asshole, half and half bastard!"

"Will you kiss your child with that mouth?"

Izuku laughs nervously. "I'm sure the child's first word will be 'fuck.'"

"It was mine," Bakugo states.

"We need to free the others," Todoroki grabs his clothes. "You're all free to leave the dungeons. I'll have preparations made for your safe return to Mount Fervor. I need to...apologize to Tokoyami."

Izuku moved to stand beside Kacchan, threading their fingers together. "No one has to know I defeated you," he says. "It will be our secret."

"No one would believe you anyway," Bakugo says, squeezing his hand. "I don't like this whole guardian thing, Deku. We need to talk about it."

"You know you have no solid argument against this other than the fact you just don't like Shoto,"

"We can always change our minds."

"We can. But we won't," Izuku stands on his tip-toes to kiss Kacchan's nose. "I love you, Kacchan. I had to fight you to win your love, and if I have to do it again, I will. No matter how many times."

Bakugo presses his forehead to Deku's. "Then you need to fight me every day, three times a day until we're too old to do it anymore."

Izuku leaps into his mates' arms and clings to him, showering the alpha's face in kisses. His mate curses and tries to push him off, but Izuku refuses to budge.

"You're like a fungus!"

After everything settled, Izuku and Bakugo were able to share a room, without locks and guards. Izuku sent Tokoyami off to be with Shoji after the pair were bandaged up. Kirishima offered to stay with Todoroki as a 'drinking buddy' and companion.

Izuku is just happy to be with his mate after so long. And Kacchan returns his affections. Or what Kacchan's definition of 'affection' was. Izuku didn't mind. When it comes to Katsuki Bakugo, one must take whatever they can get. He rolls over onto Kacchan to press their noses together. Crimson eyes cross to look at him.

"What?" Bakugo asks.

"Nothing. Just looking at you."

"Weirdo,"

"Aren't you happy to be out of the dungeon?"

"I was starting to like it,"

Izuku chuckles. "How could you like it?"

"I was away from the fucking world and its endless problems," he answers. "Though I did have Kirishima bothering me."

"He's a good friend,"

"Eh. I only keep him because I can't be bothered to break in another gamma,"

Izuku can tell that Kacchan is lying. "Hey, what's the first thing we're going to do when we get back to Mount Fervor?"

"Work. I've got a shit load of it to do, and more I'm sure has backed up since I left. And since you," Bakugo pokes Deku's nose. "Wants so bad to play with the big boy alphas, you get to share my workload."

"I'd be happy to!"

Bakugo smirked. "Yeah, you say that now. Just wait until you see all the bullshit I get to deal with daily. You'll wish all you had to do is look pretty and prance around."

"I'll do whatever I need to, so long as I have a place by your side as you promised."

"I'm only allowing you to take a role beside me as an equal for the sake of experiment," Bakugo says. "If I find I don't like it, you go back to the role of a dutiful little omega."

Izuku wanted to strangle the alpha, but when he feels the strong arms squeeze him tight and Kacchan's nose bury in his curls, he knows that the alpha is lying. Izuku knows Kacchan's true feelings, and he is grateful for them. He nuzzles into the alpha's chest, breathing in Kacchan's scent. Smoked cherrywood. He'll never get tired of this smell. Izuku wonders what scent their child will have. He'll always remember the first one that he lost, but with this new child, and the ones in the future, he will not act so careless.

"The baby stays with us," Izuku suddenly said.

"Why? That's what nursemaids and nurseries are for."

"No. I want our child with us."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I was in a nursery with a nanny for years and looked how I turned out," he saw Deku's amused face. "Oh, fuck you, broccoli-head."

"I just want our child to have what we didn't."

"I'm already giving Almight Castle to our kid. What more do you want from me?"

Izuku shot up from the bed, his eyes filling with tears. "W-What?"

Bakugo folds his arms behind his head. "I'm giving Almight Castle to our kid. That means Almight Castle is under your control until the child comes of age to run it themselves."

Izuku lets the tears roll down his cheeks. Kacchan has found a way to return Almight Castle to him that is in aliment with the territory's laws. Kacchan is not giving him full power of Almight Castle, but Kacchan is letting him rule through their child, which is more than enough for now.

"Kacchan? Thank you. That means the world to me!"

"Good. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

Bakugo leans up and plants a kiss on Deku's lips. "There. Now go to sleep!"

Izuku spoons against him, pressing his back against the hard chest and taking Kacchan's hand to rest it on his belly. He's relieved when Kacchan carefully strokes his stomach. They both know there is a new life within him and, for the first time in months, they both slept peacefully.

"My man, you've got your whole life ahead of you," Kirishima says as he pours more wine into Todoroki's goblet. "There will be other omegas. You're your own boss now. You can marry an omega of lower status."

Todoroki lazily swirls the wine in his cup. "I lost my mind today in a way that frightened me," he says. "It was so...primitive. I know I could have beaten Bakugo, but I think I sensed their bond, and that's what slowed me down. I still wish to have Izuku as my own, but I need to accept reality," He looks up at Kirishima from across the table. "You understand my feelings."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Kirishima asks as he raises a brow and sips more wine from his cup.

"You desire your Lord and Master, Katsuki Bakugo. I'm not wrong. I can see it because I recognize the feeling of loss and longing for someone you cannot have. Alphas bond with omegas. Gammas are just studs and servants."

Kirishima smirks at him. "I guess we can start a Lonely-Hearts Club?"

"With me as the leader," He says and takes a hefty sip of wine.

"That's nothing. I've been pining for Bakugo for over ten years. You've only had a couple of months pining for Izuku."

Todoroki's brows lift in moderate surprise. "So, you've never been with him in that way? Would you let him dominate you, or do you wish to dominate him?"

"I would have taken either," Kirishima answers. "But, I'm just happy to be by his side as a trusted friend and constant companion. If I had the choice, I would want to mount him." He pours himself another cup of wine. "What about Izuku and Tokoyami? Who's the mounter in that relationship?"

"If we think Tokoyami, we drink. If we think Izuku, we don't drink. On the count of three. One, Two, Three." Neither of them drank, then they laughed. "I've got so much work to do right now, and I'm procrastinating by playing drinking games."

"Better than being lonely and drinking, right?"

Todoroki shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose."

"Maybe you and I will become old maids together." Kirishima gives a cheesy grin. "With lots of cats!"

"I need more wine before I can accept that as my future," Kirishima held the bottle upside down to show that it is empty. "I think another bottle will suffice. Make it two."

"Now you're talkin'!"

The following afternoon, Todoroki had to meet with Bakugo and Izuku. After a long night of heavy drinking with Kirishima, the last thing he wants is to discuss terms and agreements with Bakugo. He can hear the alpha's voice in his head, and already it is intensifying his hangover headache. Todoroki knows he looks like he was put through the wringer and hung up to dry. No doubt Bakugo will have something to say. He also sent a gift basket of scented oils and a bottle of wine to Tokoyami's room as an apology for striking the poor gamma in the head. And to make up for Shoji's wounds.

There's a knock on his office door, and Sero lets himself in. Todoroki silently asks, with his eyes, what the gamma wants.

"I have three things to tell you," He holds up three fingers, lowering one. "Lord Bakugo can't find Kirishima," He lowers the second. "Kaminari is missing as well, and three, Tsu is missing an ingredient for your hangover medicine."

Todoroki gives an inward groan while running his hands through his hair. He needs that medicine in all its fizzling, nasty goodness to get rid of this headache.

"Kirishima left my chambers last night," Todoroki says. "I'm not sure where he went after that."

"Well, Kaminari and I came in to help you to bed since you were...a little out of it," He chuckles. "But, you didn't do anything strange or weird! You were just dead weight. I stayed to make sure you were alright and the other two left to continue drinking."

Todoroki shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares. They're probably passed out somewhere in the castle. Just tell Bakugo and Izuku to hurry here so we can finish this." He falls asleep at his desk waiting for the two to arrive. He jerks awake when something slams on his desk, rattling it violently.

"Wakey, wakey, shithead," it's Bakugo.

"Kacchan, don't be so rude!" Izuku scolds.

Todoroki sits up in his chair though he wants nothing more than to drop his head back to the desk. "Good afternoon to the both of you. Thank you for coming by to discuss a few things."

"We received Tsu's message last night," Izuku says while taking a seat in the first chair.

Bakugo flops down in the second, already bored.

"I heard that you could not find Kirishima," Todoroki says. "My gamma, Kaminari, is missing from his post as well. They left together to go drinking last night after I went to bed. Kirishima, I thought, had drunk enough."

Bakugo scoffs. "That gamma can outdrink anyone, except me. I don't do it often because I hate the way I feel in the morning. And judging by those rings under your eyes and sagging jaw, you've got a hangover."

"Shoto, we can come back if you feel you need more rest?" Izuku offers.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I let my drinking get away from me last night. Your gamma is quite the party animal."

"Be grateful you didn't see him drunk enough to dance," Bakugo says, then raises a brow. "Or did you?"

"Not that I am aware. Anyway, onto basic business. Today I will have everything arranged to see your safe return to Mount Fervor. I will also write up a letter to deliver by raven to your king about the new alliance between our houses, and I would like for both of you to sign it as well."

"After we read the letter, of course," Bakugo says.

"Of course. Also, I would like to know more about what type of guardian you will like me to be. Aside from the usual law, how else am I to serve your children?"

One of the laws that is the same in all four territories is the option of having an alpha guardian for noble children. Should something happen to Bakugo, Todoroki is to step in as the dominant alpha to help guide and support the child, depending on the child's age. If something happens to both Bakugo and Izuku, full custody rights go to him, and he becomes the stand-in parent until the child reaches the appropriate age. If they are an alpha child of ruling age, he forfeits his right to guardianship. If they are gamma, beta, or omega, he is to continue supporting them until marriage or a career happens.

"I want you in their lives as a trusted friend," Izuku says. "We're going to be allies, and I want it to stay that way. I trust no other alpha to watch over our children should something happen." Izuku takes Bakugo's hand. "We're fortunate to have many friends who can help and support us. Our children will have a great support system, and they will continue with the challenge for change. I couldn't be happier!"

"In other words," Bakugo starts in, "Deku thinks you're more level-headed than I am to raise children. He wants our kids to have someone like you to balance out the power and brutality."

Izuku places his other hand on his belly. "Well, we have issues with just one Bakugo...and I worry what it will be like with a small army of them. I'm just thinking of the future." He laughs merrily.

"Just how many children do you plan to have?" Todoroki asks with a bit of bewilderment.

"Whatever nature allows." Izuku answers.

"I want to move away from kids," Bakugo says. "Let's talk about political matters, mainly our armies."

Todoroki nods. "We may not have to worry about the South and the East attempting an attack when they hear of our alliance."

Bakugo slumps in his chair with a groan. "But that stuff is so boring! I'm trained to fight and conquer! What am I supposed to do if everyone is sitting around drinking fucking tea and shaking hands?"

"Be thankful for peace?" Izuku offers.

"Bakugo, there will always be some threat in one form or another," Todoroki says. "We shouldn't go looking for trouble. But if you insist on the need to train and to fight and to have some kind bloodshed, why not start up a fighting arena? Competing houses, competing territories, things of that nature."

"That's a great idea!" Bakugo says with a grin, punching his fist into his palm. "Mount Fervor will reign supreme! I have greatest warriors in all the territories!"

Izuku rubs his temples. "Can't we focus on changing the political aspects of the territories before we jump into blood sports?"

"I'll let the omegas train and fight," Bakugo adds quickly.

"It's either that or your husband wanders off to find a reason to start a war," Todoroki says.

Izuku sighs in defeat. "I suppose."

"I'll handle all the dynamics and the details for the arena," Bakugo says. "You two and Iida can do all the other stuff. You know, the boring stuff."

Izuku turns to Shoto. "We're trying to move the race up in the world, and he's bringing us back down to the primitive ways."

"You chose him," Todoroki reminds Izuku.

"And I'll be in the games too, of course," Bakugo says. "And I'll be the all-time champion!"

"Kacchan, I need you to be an all-time father first,"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do that too. Trust me; all kids want a parent that can kick ass!"

"I kick ass," Izuku pouts.

"You kiss ass, maybe," Bakugo teases with a smirk. "I was going to offer to let you fight in the arena too for Almight Might Castle, but if you'd rather be a mommy the whole time-" Izuku cuts him off, just as Bakugo knew he would.

"Wait until our children see how their mommy can kick their daddy's ass."

"Once our children learn how babies get made they'll-"

"That's enough," Todoroki can no longer stand their marital banter. "Is there anything else immediate that we must speak of before you part for Mount Fervor?"

Bakugo looks at Izuku who shakes his head 'no.' "Then get us the hell out of here. I want to go home."

Most of the heavy snow from the storm has melted, which will make traveling on the snow horses quicker. Izuku sits upon his snow horse in front of Bakugo watching as the others all prepared for travel. Shoji will control the snow horse pulling the sleigh with supplies to make the journey. Todoroki suggested to Tokoyami that he ride in the sleigh with Dark Shadow following behind. Tokoyami refused, proudly mounting Dark Shadow with one good hand. Kirishima has his own snow horse and will follow behind Shoji. Izuku smiles at his friend, thinking of how far they have all come since he first agreed to marry Kacchan. Even they have come a long way as a married couple.

"I need to speak to Kirishima about something," Bakugo says, sliding off the snow horse. "I'll be right back."

Izuku watches Kacchan walk away and sees Shoto coming up to him. He smiles at the alpha. "It's been a long road to get to this point, huh?"

"Indeed, it has," Todoroki says. "I would be lying if I said I wish things happened differently between us,"

"I know."

"I didn't want to be like my father. He forced my omega mother and abused her in so many ways that I…I feared I would end up the same way. I feared I would force you into marriage as he did to her." Todoroki looks down at the snow, unable to meet Izuku's gaze. "I am ashamed of myself; ashamed that those thoughts went through my head in the first place. It was so hard to fight it; I almost lost control."

"But you're not your father. You never were, and you never will be. You are who you are, Shoto," He places his hand on Shoto's head, and the alpha looks up at him. "It is you who have done all this; made peace with the North and working to see change happen so that omegas will never again have to endure what your mother did. Fort Endeavor is now yours to do with as you see fit, and I know you will correct everything wrong within its walls."

"I got lucky this time…what's to say I might lose control at another time?"

"None of this is going to be easy, Shoto. But tomorrow I am going to wake up and keep trying to do good and so are you, and nobody gets to change that*."

Todoroki smiles at him. "I appreciate those words, and I thank you for them."

"What are you two talking about?" Bakugo asks as he comes over and remounts. "Planning to poison me?"

"You're a very negative thinker," Todoroki points out.

Bakugo ignores Todoroki and looks to the others. "Everyone ready to go? Then let's move on out!"

Izuku reaches his hand out to Shoto who takes it. "We'll be in touch very soon."

"And I will come and visit once spring is near," Todoroki said. "Safe travels to you all."

"Come on jackasses! Time to ride!"

Todoroki watches as the group rides off with Izuku. Even though the choice he made is not the one he wanted, it was the right choice in the end. Sero and Tsu came up to stand on either side of him, having already said their goodbyes when the party was preparing to leave. Todoroki noticed that Kaminari is missing.

"Where is Denki?" He asks Sero.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Sero looks surprised. "He said he's going back with Kirishima and the others."

Todoroki looks at him with surprise. "What? He never said anything of the sort! Why wouldn't he tell me? And why did he go?"

"He and Kirishima hooked up after you passed out from drinking. Kirishima doesn't know Kaminari is with them."

"He's hidden with the supplies," Tsu points out.

"I'm not angry or anything, just shocked that he didn't let me know."

"Let him be our gamma on the inside," Tsu says. "Just in case things go wrong."

"I suppose that's a better way of looking at it," Todoroki says with a sigh. "Have a bottle of wine and hot bath prepared for me." Izuku and the others are now out of sight. "Make that two bottles."

"Now THIS is the way to travel! On fast horses!" Bakugo says as the horse raced through the powder white, kicking up the snow.

"We shouldn't have to camp more than once!" Kirishima calls over to him.

"Yeah! They're bred to endure snow!" Came a mystery voice from under the supply blanket.

Shoji pulled the horse to a stop when he heard the voice. Kirishima heard it too, riding up beside the sleigh.

"What's the fucking hold up?" Bakugo calls over, turning his horse around.

Kirishima dismounted and pulled the blanket from the supplies to reveal Kaminari lounging against the sacks. "What the-? Denki?"

"Surprised?" Kaminari waves at their shocked faces. "I hopped aboard!"

"Who the hell said you could come?" Bakugo asked though it sounded more like a threat.

"Kiri said I could," Kaminari turns to Kirishima. "Remember?"

Kirishima covers his face with his gloved hands, hoping to hide the redness from embarrassment.

"So, that was you I saw stumbling into the public water closet with someone." Shoji stats calmly towards Kirishima.

"As if you know!" Kirishima growls at Shoji. "Your fucking monster tongue was so far down Tokoyami's throat you might as well have been removing his tonsils! I'm surprised you saw anything at all!"

Tokoyami glares at Shoji. "You said we were alone,"

"I thought we were." It was Shoji's turn to be embarrassed.

"Hey, I don't want to hear about who was fucking or tongue fucking who," Bakugo shouts at them. "Dump the ditz and let's get going!"

"Kacchan! That should be Kirishima's decision, not yours!" Izuku smiles at a blushing Kirishima and Kaminari. "The choice is yours, Kirishima."

Kirishima rubs the back of his head, biting his lower lip. He did have a fling with Denki in the water closet, but he thought that's all it was. He was drunk, after all. Maybe he said something he didn't mean. But he can't send Denki back, and Bakugo has fully bonded with Izuku.

"Yeah, sure, he can come," Kirishima says.

"Denki Kaminari, you are very welcome in our home," Izuku says, gently elbowing his mate to agree.

Bakugo grumbles but gives a nod.

"Thanks, Dom-Omega!" Kaminari grins at Kirishima. "Can I ride on the horse with you?"

Kirishima can't help but get taken in by Denki's gleeful energy. "Sure, what the hell! Hop on!"

Bakugo leans down to whisper in Deku's ear. "Do we trust him?"

"He was fine the whole time he guarded me," Izuku answers. "We're okay."

"Fine. But no more setbacks! We've been away from home for far too long."

"I like how you said 'we,'" Izuku places his hand on top of Kacchan's arm that's wrapped gently around his waist.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is," Bakugo grumbles, then turns to shout at the others. "I'm leaving you losers back here if you plan to keep on dicking around! HYAA!" He kicks the horse into a run. "They'll find their own way!"

Izuku looked back at the others. Kirishima and Denki are riding up fast. Only Shoji and Tokoyami are falling behind because of the sleigh. "But they have the camping stuff!"

"Son of a bitch!" he pulled the horse to a stop to wait for the others. "When we get back, I'm locking us up in our chamber, and we're not coming out until I forget what these losers look like!"

Izuku tilts his head to kiss Kacchan's lips. "We have to make up for lost time."

"No, we don't because we have a lifetime together, so it doesn't matter. And if you ever tell anyone, I said something that corny; I'll behead you!"

The End

 **~*Epilogue*~**

"Suki! Deku! Where did you run off to now?"

Izuku hears giggling belonging to Deku. He can tell the difference between the twins' voices. They love to hide on him whenever the family comes to stay at Almight Castle. It's not nearly as big as Mount Fervor, but with its smaller size and even smaller spaces makes it a prime playground for children. Izuku cannot blame them for he did the same at their age, though he cannot remember all the good hiding spots.

Yagi squirms in his arms, the toddler becoming restless and cranky without his bearer's attention. "Yagi, please stop fussing. I have to find your brother and sister." Yagi lets out an angry wail, throwing his little fists around and drops the rattle. "Oh, boy." Izuku struggled to crouch down over his swollen belly to pick up the rattle, silently cursing Kacchan for getting him pregnant a fourth time. He had miscarried between the twins and Yagi, but another, and hopefully the last, will be on its way. "Got it!" He hands the rattle back to Yagi. "Now, to find the twins." A small body accompanied by little footfalls runs down a nearby hall.

Izuku follows, ignoring Yagi's cranky whining. It's not easy to chase two active three-year-old's holding a toddler and carrying a cannonball in his stomach. The cannonball is ready to come out, but he knows what to expect. The twins came out with little issue other than the pain that naturally comes with pushing out a small person from a space he didn't believe could do what it did. It was the birth of Yagi that almost tore his body in half. Kacchan thought the child belonged to Shoji because of the newborn's large size at birth. Unlike Suki and Deku, who have his green eyes, Yagi has the crimson eyes of his father. All three children have his green curly hair, but only the twins have freckles. Kacchan likes to call them The Broccoli Bunch when Izuku and the children are together because of their 'green tops.' Amazingly, all three of them were born alphas. Kacchan was naturally proud, prancing around with all the pride of a peacock. No doubt this next child will have the same green hair. If it comes out with blonde, then Kacchan will fire off some cannons to celebrate.

Izuku saw one of the tapestries moving. Behind it, he can see the shuffling forms of two small bodies. He smiles and whispers to Yagi, "I see them," he points to the tapestry. "Look there."

Yagi points with his rattle.

Izuku goes over to the tapestry and pulls it back, revealing the twins. They squeal and scream merrily as they run away from him. Yagi struggles to break free to go after them, so Izuku puts him down and lets the toddler wobble after them. He stretches his back with a groan and takes off to follow the children, wondering why he gave Uraraka a day off in the first place. She usually helps him with the three little monsters.

"Dom-Omega!"

Izuku turns and smiles as he sees Kirishima coming up to him. The children hear the gamma as well and come back to glomp at him. Kirishima lets the twins climb on him.

"I came to tell you Todoroki has arrived with Momo and their new baby."

"Gah! Already? I'm not dressed for them!"

"I'll watch the rascals. You go and get dressed. Iida is out there with Bakugo talking to them, so you don't need to rush."

"I couldn't rush even if I wanted to!"

Izuku gave up trying to tame the swirls of tangled curls that is his children's hair. He didn't bother to dress them in formal clothing since they will most likely get dirty at the festival. It's the day of the autumn festival, and they always celebrate with their friends and their families. He's eager to meet Shoto's child.

When they reach the courtyard, he sees Kacchan and Iida talking to Shoto. Izuku is late to the party, but he has good reason; he's pregnant and has a gaggle of children. The twins ask him if they can see their father, and Izuku lets them go, with Yagi toddling behind. Izuku waddles over to stand beside Kacchan and his children, smiling at Shoto when their eyes meet.

"Welcome back to Almight Castle, Alpha Lord Todoroki."

"Just 'Shoto' is fine," Todoroki says with a bow. "You look well, Izuku."

"Thanks, I guess." He laughs.

"Dom-Omega let me go get you a chair!" Iida says frantically. "You shouldn't be standing in your condition so close to your due date!"

Izuku shakes his head humorously as Iida rushes off to find a chair.

"I joke that he swallowed one of my cannonballs," Bakugo says, lifting Suki up onto his shoulders while Deku swings from his arm and Yagi hugs his leg. "I hear you have a parasite, too."

"Kacchan, you're terrible," Izuku sighs. "But yes, Shoto!" he smiles. "Please introduce us!"

"You remember my wife, Momo,"

Izuku bowed to greet her. He remembers when he first met Momo, surprised by the fact that Shoto had a woman on his arm. Izuku asked Shoto if he was just settling, but Shoto claims he isn't. Kacchan says that Shoto only went with a female because he can't be with another man. Whether that is true or not, Izuku knows that Shoto is happy with Momo, and that is all that matters.

"This is our daughter, Rei," Momo's says.

"I named her after my mother," Todoroki strokes the girl's white hair. "They have the same hair color."

"She's adorable!" Izuku cooed at the baby. He felt something hit his leg, and he looked down to see an angry, puffy-cheeked Yagi growling up at him. Yagi is also the only one of his children that undoubtedly has his father's jealousy and temper. Izuku asks Kacchan to lift Yagi up to hand to him. "There, all better now," Izuku coos at his son, who isn't having any of it and gives Izuku a raspberry.

"That's my boy!" Bakugo claims loudly for everyone to hear.

"Hello Yagi," Todoroki leans down to face the grumpy toddler. "I'm your Uncle Sh-" Yagi burps in Todoroki's face. Izuku gasps and Bakugo nearly drops little Deku from laughing so hard.

"Shoto, I am SO sorry!" Izuku tries to apologize on behalf of his son.

Todoroki clears his throat. "It's alright. He is his father's son, after all. Was his first word a curse word?"

"Actually, Yagi hasn't spoken a word yet," Izuku answers. "Only growls, screams, and a lot of garbled words that sound like curses."

"We say that Yagi came out of the womb cursing and fighting," Bakugo adds.

"It sure did feel like that," Izuku distinctly remembers Yagi kicking and punching his way out into the world, then screaming so loud it sounded like a creature from another world. Izuku had been bedridden after the birth for more than two weeks. "Well, you have a beautiful baby girl, and congratulations to both of you."

"She is alpha, too," Momo says.

"All my kids are alphas," Bakugo points out. "Hopefully all these alphas will all continue to get along."

Todoroki narrows his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uncle Yami and Shoji are here!" Suki interrupts them as she races to great Tokoyami and Shoji, asking the pair if they brought her a gift. Deku asks if he can try on Tokoyami's helmet and ride Dark Shadow, both of which Tokoyami said 'no.' They resort to climbing on Shoji instead. The large male barely felt the twins clinging to him. Baby Rei's introduced to them and Izuku welcomes the married pair back from one of their many political trips. Since Izuku is pregnant and very busy raising his family, he must count on the others to carry out his business. The twins climbed down from Shoji to run and tackle Kaminari as he arrived with Kirishima.

Iida comes back with a chair and insists that Izuku sits down. Izuku must admit, it does feel good to be off his feet and he places Yagi down to let the toddler run off again. He rubs his swollen belly and watches his friends and family mingle together. Uraraka, Tsu, and Momo are having some sweets, talking and laughing. Shoto, Tokoyami, and Shoji are sharing in wine beneath an orange and red oak tree, most likely exchanging political talk. Kirishima and Kaminari are playing with the twins.

"How are you feeling?" Bakugo asks his mate while handing Izuku a plate full of autumn fruits and sweetmeats. "I know you're hungry."

"Like a horse!" Izuku says and thanks him for the food. "Isn't this nice, Kacchan? Everything is so peaceful, and everyone is happy. Isn't that what makes a great life?"

"Yeah, I guess. In the big picture, this makes the most sense. But it's too boring for me."

"Yes, I know."

His Kacchan has lived up to the fighting arena idea, and now it is the most popular sport in all four territories. It even helped to bring the regions together in ways that are still fighting and competition, though much cheaper and with fewer causalities. Izuku figures blood sports are better than war, even if he didn't agree with it. But he does plan to enter that arena (after he finishes birthing children) and become the first omega to win Number One Champion. Currently, his beloved mate holds that title.

Omegas have come a long way since Izuku fought for more rights, though they still have a long way to go. Omegas are allowed a choice in who they marry, but that's all. Izuku will continue to push for more omega rights. He knows that change will not happen overnight. It is a prolonged process, like birth, though in defense of childbirth, there is an end to the pain.

"I can't wait to not be pregnant," Izuku says, taking Kacchan's hand to kiss the top of it, then nuzzle it to his cheek. "Can this be the last one?"

"Hey, you're the one who sucked me in last time and swallowed my knot like Yagi inhales porridge. You did this. I didn't."

"You played the biggest part!"

Bakugo smirks. "Just doing what comes naturally."

"Papa! Daddy!"

"Daddy! Papa!"

"Yaaaah!"

Izuku and Bakugo watch as all three of their children come up to them, already covered in dirt, and fighting over a toy.

"I had this first!" Said Suki, pulling at the stuffed sheep toy.

"Nuh-uh!" Deku pulls back. "Uncle Kiri gave it to me!"

"No! He gave it to me!" The twins begin a tug of war with Yagi standing in the middle, watching them go back and forth.

"Both of you, stop it! Kacchan, do something about your children!"

Bakugo smirks and crosses his arms. "They have to learn to handle things on their own."

"Uuuugh! Why can't people remember to get TWO of the same thing for them!" Izuku pinches the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

Just as Izuku opens his mouth to scold the twins, Yagi grabs a handful of Suki and Deku's green curls in both little fists and clonks their heads together. The twins fall back onto their rumps, dropping the toy and start to wail. Yagi picks up the toy sheep and says his first words.

"I win."

Izuku is frozen on the spot as his twins cry and rub their heads while Yagi toddles away in triumph. Izuku finally tilts his head to look up at his husband, the father of his children and wants to smack the smug smirk off the smug face.

"Don't look at me like that," Bakugo says. "What harm could one me and one little me possible do?"

 **The The End End**


End file.
